El Príncipe y el Cazador
by Aoshika October
Summary: El Príncipe Jack, molesto con sus padres por obligarlo a comprometerse en matrimonio, huye a los Bosques, y conoce a un Pooka, con quien comienza una profunda amistad. Por otro lado, cuando finalmente conoce a su prometido, decide someterlo a cuatro pruebas, de lo contrario, no aceptará el matrimonio. ¿Qué tiene que ver Aster en todo esto? Frostbunny, smut, drama, mpreg. FINALIZADO
1. Los Bosques Sagrados

_¡Hola!_

 _Pues pasado un tiempo me decidí a publicar este fic que he estado escribiendo. Al principio pensé en terminarlo y publicarlo hasta que ya estuviera completo pero me ganó la ansiedad y aquí está la primera parte. Es un fic relativamente largo, pero es más corto que mis fics habituales. Al principio iba a ser un one-shot, pero cada vez más cosas fueron saliendo y se fue alargando hasta que me rendí y tuve que darle su tiempo a cada cosa. No me arrepiento._

 _Todo esto surge de que me gusta ver a Jack como un príncipe caprichoso y a Bunny soportándolo y sufriendo por él. También quería escribir un poco más de Bunny peleando (se verá en unos caps más adelante) y siendo un Pooka y no un ser humano._

 _La historia se desarrolla en un lugar donde la magia es cosa del día a día y casarse con alguien del mismo sexo no es problema. En el caso de los Pookas, éstos pueden transformarse de manera libre entre ser pequeños conejos, grandes conejos humanoides o humanos con ciertos atributos de conejo, ésta última es la apariencia que Bunny tendrá en todo el fic salvo algunas excepciones. Habrá lo habitual en cuanto romance, drama, smut y….chan chan chan… mpreg. Al menos se menciona en un principio, pero no estoy segura de incluirlo en los siguientes capítulos como parte de la trama o no. En fin, eso lo veremos con el tiempo._

 _Quisiera dedicarle este fic a mi amiga_ _ **Akima Quiroly**_ _, que hace años que me pide que le escriba un m-preg, y a quien le debo un fic por su cumpleaños. Bueno, espero que te guste querida, aunque la suculencia y todo lo demás va a tener que esperar un poco ñ.ñ muchas gracias por siempre animarme cuando lo necesito y por estar ahí. Te quiero mucho, mucho mucho :'D_

 _La canción del fic sería:_ _ **Mariage 'd amour**_ _, de Paul de Senneville. Es una melodía muy hermosa y me inspiró mucho mientras escribía._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Rise of the Guardians y The Guardians of Childhood corresponden a William Joyce y a Dreamworks._ _Yo solo escribo la trama de mis fics tomando prestados a sus personajes y sin fines de lucro de ninguna clase. Mi única recompensa por escribir son sus comentarios uwu_

 _Sin más, los invito a leer :)_

 **El Príncipe y el Cazador**

 **Capítulo 1: Los Bosques Sagrados**

Largo era el camino de la Montaña Nevada hasta los límites de los Bosques Sagrados. Pocos se atrevían a recorrerlo en soledad, mucho menos sin las herramientas necesarias por si había una avalancha o una tormenta de nieve. El camino podía durar horas y horas, y quienes habían llegado a aventurarse a pie, contaban con horror sus desventuras bajo inclemencia del frío, aún más poderoso que en el corazón del Reino, el camino muerto, sin animales ni plantas, y el miedo que provocaban los viejos espíritus que rondaban las largas planicies de hielo, apareciéndose blancos, altos, emitiendo rugidos desgarradores y llanto inconsolable.

Por supuesto, tan legendario sendero no era un reto para el Príncipe. Él bajaba por ese camino como si hubiera sido hecho por los dioses exclusivamente para su uso personal. Con su magia, aparecía dos cuchillas de hielo en la parte baja de su calzado y se deslizaba montaña abajo a una velocidad tal, que quien lo veía pasar creía estar presenciando el paso de una avalancha, que se desvanecía casi tan rápido como aparecía.

El Príncipe Jack era más rápido aun cuando se enojaba con sus padres.

La Reina Rose-Marie y el Rey Richard amaban a su hijo, pero les molestaba que no se hiciera responsable de su parte de trabajo sobre este reino. El reino de la Montaña Nevada era pequeño pero poderoso, y todo se debía a lo fuertes que habían sido sus líderes. Jack no parecía estar interesado en serlo.

Cuando le anunciaron que se habían comenzado las negociaciones sobre su futuro matrimonio, el joven príncipe montó en cólera y huyó del Palacio, atravesó el Reino como una ventisca, causando lo mismo diversión que pánico entre sus súbditos, y sus padres se resignaron a que no sabrían de él por un día o quizás dos.

.

.

.

Jack recorrió en menos de una hora el camino que al común de los súbditos de su reino le tomaría una semana terminar. Se detuvo unos metros antes de que el camino de hielo terminara bajo sus pies y observó la distancia.

Los Bosques Sagrados de la Nación Pooka se extendían frente a él. Hectáreas y hectáreas de verde provocaban que la brisa helada de pronto tuviera un aroma frutal, floral, que quizás le hubiera agradado más de no ser porque estaba tan poco acostumbrado a sentirla que casi le provoca una alergia.

Jack soltó una pequeña risa y contempló continuar su recorrido por esos rumbos.

Conocía algunas partes del Bosque por haber acompañado a su padre y otros nobles en sus viajes de cacería, pero sabía bien que ellos iban a zonas del Bosque donde los extranjeros tenían permitido cazar, y no salían de esta zona. Jack podía darse cuenta de que este no era precisamente el lugar permitido para que él estuviera. Pero no tenía ganas de regresar al Palacio, tenía demasiada energía qué gastar y continuaba molesto con sus padres. Supuso que ir a caminar un rato por ahí no estaría mal. No iba a cazar, solo a dar un paseo y a despejarse. Si alguien le decía algo (realmente no parecía haber nadie en los alrededores capaz de detenerlo), tenía dos argumentos que lo sacarían de apuros:

Uno: ignoraba que era un lugar donde no podía estar (o al menos, fingiría que lo ignoraba).

Dos: él era un Príncipe, y era su derecho como Príncipe hacer lo que le placiera (aunque no era un príncipe de la Nación Pooka, ¿qué campesino se atrevería a poner en apuros la situación diplomática de ambos reinos?). Convencido de que su trasgresión quedaba justificada, las cuchillas de hielo se derritieron de la suela de sus botas, y él caminó por la nieve que quedaba hasta tocar el suelo firme.

A su alrededor, poco a poco la tierra inerte comenzaba a adquirir vida, y finalmente, se vio en el interior del bosque.

.

.

.

El Príncipe sonrió mientras recorría las hojas y las flores con sus dedos. El calor del Bosque quizás debiera molestarlo por las pieles que usaba, pero había optado por regular con su magia su propia temperatura corporal. Para ser justos, podría haber andado en su reino helado con la ropa más mínima, pero la modestia, y la necesidad de la nobleza de mostrar su poder y estatus, lo obligaba a usar las más complicadas ropas y las más exquisitas pieles.

Llevaba más de quince minutos de caminata cuando un movimiento llamó su atención. Entre los arbustos, un pequeño conejo lo observaba.

Él estaba acostumbrado a ver los conejos blancos de su reino, que a veces se confundían con la nieve, pero como era de esperarse, este conejo en particular era diferente, con un pelaje oscuro, gris, con algunas partes en negro y en blanco. Lo que llamó la atención de Jack fueron los patrones de este pelaje, que eran geométricos, simétricos y precisos, parecía como si alguien los hubiera pintado en el conejo, no que fuera así por su propia naturaleza. Jack se quedó un momento quieto, admirándolo en silencio, esperando no ahuyentarlo con su mirada insistente y tratando no hacer ningún movimiento súbito que lo espantara. El conejo lo miraba… de una forma diferente a como los animales ven. Había una inteligencia detrás de esa mirada que implicaba… razonamiento. Lenguaje. Entendimiento.

De un momento a otro, sin razón aparente, el conejo se dio la vuelta y emprendió la huida, y Jack se impresionó tanto por este cambio brusco, y estaba tan intrigado por la apariencia de la criaturita, que apenas atinó a salir corriendo detrás de él.

Jack era rápido, como el viento. Pero perseguir a un conejo por el bosque nunca es fácil.

El conejo daba vueltas en lugares inesperados, pasaba a toda velocidad por debajo de los arbustos, y en general, parecía burlarse de él. Jack, ya un poco irritado, invocó a los vientos helados de la montaña para que impulsaran su vuelo, sus pies se despegaron del suelo y se lanzó como pocas veces hacia su presa.

Su cabeza dio de lleno con algo grande y sólido que paró su camino, y Jack cayó al suelo poco ceremoniosamente. Emitió un gruñido impropio de un príncipe, levantó la mirada y…

Ahí de pie, donde había estado un momento atrás su conejo, estaba de pie un hombre. Pero al verlo mejor, al observar sus ropas de cacería, sus brazos cubiertos de tatuajes ceremoniales, y sobre todo las enormes orejas de conejo que adornaban su cabeza, supo que se trataba de un Pooka.

Estaba de espaldas a él, cuando se dio la vuelta y lo miró, y ambos pudieron observarse detenidamente, Jack se sorprendió al apreciar lo diferente que era a la gente de su Reino.

Las personas en el Reino de la Montaña Nevada eran criaturas pálidas, esbeltas y de estatura media-alta. Había quién decía que descendían de elfos salvajes que supieron adaptarse al clima frío, y tenían una belleza legendaria entre los hombres, con sus pieles sonrosadas, sus ojos claros y sus cabellos castaños. Por lo general, se les conocía como eso, elfos, y su control sobre distintos tipos de Magia solo confirmaba que no se trataban de simples humanos.

Los Pookas, en cambio, descendían de una antigua tribu de criaturas legendarias: los primeros habitantes de la Tierra, con apariencia que ahora se catalogaría como animal, pero que fueron fuertes, sabios, y una de las primeras fuentes de vida del planeta. Los Pookas habían sido el resultado de la mezcla de estas criaturas puras con el hombre mortal, y eran una tribu guerrera, orgullosa y fuerte. En su mayoría eran altos, de cuerpos musculados y resistentes a prácticamente cualquier entorno y clima.

Jack comprobaba ahora que también eran de piel tocada por el sol, ojos fuertes y sí, definitivamente eran bastante más altos que el elfo promedio.

El Pooka lo miró, dándose la vuelta por completo, y una pequeña sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que no persigas a un Pooka por el bosque?

Jack se quedó un momento sin saber qué decir. No era habitual que alguien le hablara con tanta confianza. Una pequeña molestia le asaltó el cuerpo, mientras se ponía de pie, peleándose con las telas y las pieles que segundos antes no habían sido nada para él.

-¿Y a ti nunca te han dicho que no asustes a la gente de ese modo?

El Pooka lo miró. Jack tomó nota de sus pantalones y su camisa desgastados, de un tono pardo, hechos de tela resistente. La cinta de piel con alforjas que cruzaba su pecho hacia su cintura, el arco y las flechas que descansaban en su espalda, las botas, hechas evidentemente para resistir grandes carreras o caminatas por el bosque…

-Estabas cazando. Creí que no se podía de este lado del Bosque.

-Esa es una regla para los extranjeros. Este Bosque le pertenece a mi tribu y puedo cazar todo lo que quiera-, el Pooka pareció observarlo con más atención-, ¿quién eres? Por tu apariencia puedo decir que no eres de los alrededores.

Ese era el comentario de algo más que obvio. Las ropas y el aspecto de Jack le hubieran sugerido a cualquiera de dónde venía. El Pooka solo quería que hablara, y Jack así lo hizo, él no era de los que se dejaban intimidar y si este campesino creía que podía hacerlo, estaba muy equivocado.

-Mi nombre es Jack-, contestó, enderezando la espalda, manteniendo la cabeza en alto, con orgullo-, y soy del Reino de la Montaña Nevada.

El Pooka extendió su sonrisa e hizo una inclinación burlona.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Alteza.

Jack parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido. Finalmente, salió de su estupor y levantó la voz sin querer.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¡Sólo te dije mi primer nombre!

El Pooka comenzó a reír.

-Por favor, Príncipe. ¿Con esa apariencia y esas ropas? Sería un pobre tonto si no supiera quién eres.

-Podría ser cualquier habitante de la Montaña.

Por toda respuesta, el Pooka se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, aparentemente sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Como diga, Alteza. Me retiro.

-¡Hey, no te vayas así!- Jack emprendió en seguida su caminata tras él- ¡Contesta lo que te he preguntado! ¿Cómo supiste quién soy?

El Pooka se detuvo de nuevo, y esta vez, la distancia razonable hizo que Jack no se estrellara de nuevo contra esa espalda amplia y firme.

-Se cuentan historias, Alteza-, contestó el Pooka, mirándolo un momento-, tus súbditos son gente pálida y hermosa, pero nadie en tu reino tiene esa piel, esos ojos o ese cabello.

Jack se quedó de pie, sorprendido, absorbiendo esta respuesta dentro de su mente. Jamás se hubiera esperado que un Pooka se expresara así. De pronto, ya no le parecía tan campesino.

-¿Qué historias?- presionó, sin bajar la mirada en ningún momento. El Pooka volvió a voltear completamente hacia él, lo observó detenidamente, y Jack sintió que esa mirada, demasiado atrevida, demasiado desvergonzada, recorría su apariencia, de la cabeza a los pies.

-La más conocida es la de Su Nacimiento-, concedió finalmente el Pooka, sin dejar de mirarlo, ahora presionando sus ojos en los suyos-, se cuenta que en su tierra el Sol solo aparece por un día en todo el año, y que son la Luna y las Estrellas quienes les dan luz, Alteza. Y que el día de Su nacimiento, la Luna y las Estrellas estaban tan celosas de su belleza, que el Sol tuvo que quedarse una semana completa sustituyéndolas, hasta que olvidaron su orgullo y decidieron regresar.

Jack sabía que sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas como moras silvestres al escuchar tal historia. Conocía tal leyenda, y le provocaba vergüenza escucharla. No era verdad…de acuerdo, sí, se contaba que el día de su nacimiento fue el día en que el Sol se quedó en la cima del cielo por más de un día, pero lo demás, estaba casi seguro de que lo demás era mentira. ¿Quién podría conocer si la Luna sentía celos o no? Odiaba escuchar cuando la gente contaba esta historia cuando el reino celebraba su cumpleaños. Pero aún más, escucharla de labios de este Pooka, que pronunció tales palabras con solemnidad, con una voz que podría pasar por vulgar, poco educada, campesina, pero que de pronto había adquirido un refinamiento que Jack no sabía de dónde había salido, le crispó los nervios más de lo que podría admitir.

-Se dice que desde ese entonces se lo conoce con diferentes nombres, Alteza-, continuó-. La Estrella de la Montaña, el Amanecer Blanco, el Ciervo de la Nieve-, Jack sabía que a estas alturas toda la piel de su cuerpo estaba roja-, pero quienes no creemos en mitos y supersticiones, sabemos que el Príncipe Jack Overland es… un elfo de carne y hueso. Y ahora veo con mis propios ojos que existe, qué afortunado soy.

Dijo esto último con ironía, con una sonrisa que quizás tenía la intención de calmar a Jack. Jack, por su parte, sintió enojo ante esta última declaración. Pero por alguna razón, no encontró el modo de montar en cólera. Esto prometía ser divertido.

-Bien, sabes mi nombre y que soy un mortal-, replicó, mostrando su propia sonrisa burlona-, ahora, ¿con qué campesino de la tribu Pooka tengo el honor?

El Pooka levantó una ceja, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, probablemente sabiendo que el Príncipe le pisaba los talones.

-Puede llamarme Aster, Alteza.

.

.

.

Ya que no tenía nada más qué hacer, Jack siguió a Aster en su caminata por el bosque. Hacía preguntas, y el Pooka las respondía sin demostrar demasiado interés. Su plática se mezclaba con comentarios burlones de ambas partes, pero lo cierto era esto; Aster estaba concentrado en cazar, y Jack en observarlo mientras lo hacía.

A Jack se le olvidó por completo que originalmente venía solo por "un rato" a caminar. Pasó el resto del día siguiendo de cerca a su hallazgo. El Pooka, por su parte, no le prestaba demasiada atención, concentrando en su tarea.

Jack a su vez, miraba con atención, y le sorprendió darse cuenta de que Aster no parecía estar cazando indiscriminadamente. Todo indicaba a que el Pooka estaba persiguiendo a una parvada específica de aves, si no se trataba de ellas, ni se molestaba por voltear a ver. Jack se vio tentado a preguntar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Aster, que ya había conseguido dos o tres buenas aves, lo miró y sonrió.

-Ya que Su Alteza no planea retirarse, supongo que tendré que cazar su comida también.

Jack infló las mejillas, pero se recompuso rápido.

-No es necesario. Sé cazar.

-¿Trae con qué cazar?

Jack se quedó callado y negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado, pero manteniendo la cabeza en alto.

-Además, esta no es un área donde usted pueda cazar, Alteza-, su tono supuestamente respetuoso mantuvo en todo momento el tono burlón, pero finalmente, se suavizó un poco-, si quieres, puedes recoger algo de fruta. Es mejor si ambos ponemos de nuestra parte, ¿no?

Jack volteó a verlo otra vez, carraspeó y se esforzó en hacer toda una demostración de acomodar sus pieles de una forma agradable para caminar, mientras volvía a unos arbustos de bayas que había visto mientras avanzaban por el sendero.

-Bien, supongo que de algún modo tengo que agradecer tus atenciones. De todas formas, Pooka, no le menciones esto a nadie, no es algo propio de mi categoría hacer algo así.

Aster rio entre dientes, y continuó cazando.

.

.

.

Media hora después había un pequeño fuego, y Jack había lavado las frutas que acababa de recolectar con un poco de agua que el Pooka llevaba con él mientras éste preparaba las aves para comer.

Ambos guardaban silencio. Jack, aunque no lo dijera, estaba interesado genuinamente en Aster, y en su comportamiento. Muchas cosas le habían llamado la atención. Para empezar, no era a diario que podía ver y convivir con un Pooka. Además, lo estaba alimentando, y en general, a pesar del ir y venir de comentarios sarcásticos entre ambos, estaba siendo respetuoso, reverente incluso.

Quizás, el hecho de que Jack fuera de la Realeza le importaba más de lo que había admitido en un principio. Esto, en cierta forma, lo hizo sentirse un poco decepcionado. No quería pensar que alguien en quien estaba interesándose genuinamente solo estuviera portándose bien con él porque era un Príncipe. O peor aún, que estuviera ocultando algo de él mismo por respeto a quién era Jack.

-Altez…

-Dime Jack-, lo interrumpió antes de que lo llamara así otra vez-, lo prefiero.

-Bien, _Jack_. No me esperaba que un Príncipe comiera de ese modo.

Señaló con su dedo hacia él, y Jack se llevó una mano al rostro, donde tenía pequeñas manchas de comida alrededor de la boca. Había estado comiendo con las manos.

-No me diste cubiertos-, repuso luego de carraspear un poco, buscando con la vista algo con qué limpiarse-, no acostumbro comer así, no puedes culparme.

-Bien, Jack, yo como así todo el tiempo y jamás termino con la cara que tú tienes ahora-, le alcanzó una servilleta de tela que llevaba en su bolsa de campaña, y Jack la aceptó, limpiándose rápidamente-, si no fuera por esas finas pieles, no creería que estoy frente a un noble.

-Deberías hablarme con más respeto-, repuso ahora Jack, haciendo la servilleta a un lado-, con el rostro sucio o no, soy un Príncipe, y debes tratarme como se debe.

El Pooka, que acababa de comer un pequeño bocado, lo miró en silencio un segundo antes de sonreír.

-Me exiges respeto, pero tú mismo me pediste que te llamara por tu nombre-, puso los ojos en blanco de manera traviesa-. No eres un príncipe de la Familia Real Pooka. No tengo porqué respetarte ni tratarte de un modo deferente. Es más, como Guardián de este bosque, pude haberte echado desde que te vi.

Aster comenzó a apagar el fuego y a guardar sus cosas. Tomó el plato donde Jack había estado comiendo, lo enjuagó rápidamente con agua que traía en su botella de viaje, y lo guardó también.

Jack se puso de pie y le sonrió, retador y altivo como siempre le gustaba ser cuando alguno de sus maestros o algún noble trataba de "ponerlo en su lugar", cosa que nunca lograban.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

La sonrisa se le borró un poco cuando el Pooka avanzó hacia él. Era más alto que él, quizás por un palmo, lo suficiente para que Jack tuviera que levantar la mirada si quería conservar el contacto visual. Su pecho se detuvo a menos de diez centímetros del suyo.

-No pude evitar la curiosidad. No siempre aparece un elfo persiguiendo conejos en este Bosque-, su voz se había vuelto baja, más profunda que antes. Jack respiró lentamente, inflando el pecho, sin bajar la mirada. Contrario quizás a lo que el Pooka esperaba que provocaran sus palabras, Jack se sintió aliviado al saber que no le guardaba ninguna deferencia por ser un Príncipe.

El Pooka se alejó un poco de él, miró a su alrededor y le dio una palmada en el hombro-. Deberías volver a casa. Termina de ocultarse el sol y siento cierto frío descendiendo de tu hogar.

Jack se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que él también lo había sentido, sin embargo, hasta ahora no le había puesto atención.

-Mi… ¡mi mamá va a matarme!- , exclamó, poniéndose en marcha.

-¿Perdona?

\- ¡El Hechizo de Contención, olvidé ponerlo! - Aster no entendió lo que Jack quería decir, y él debió ver la expresión confundida en su rostro porque se apresuró a complementar-, te explicaré luego, ¡Gracias por la comida!

Dicho esto, salió corriendo sendero arriba, seguido por la mirada del Pooka.

.

.

.

El Hechizo de Contención era responsabilidad de la Familia Real. Había sido tarea de su madre, la Reina Rose-Marie, hasta que ella y su padre decidieron que Jack era lo suficientemente poderoso con su propia magia para llevarlo a cabo.

Era un trabajo sencillo pero un poco fastidioso.

Una vez al mes, Jack debía ir a las laderas de la montaña y reforzar o activar el hechizo por completo. Éste provocaba que el frío de las Montañas Nevadas, que podía ser mortal para el Bosque Sagrado, no bajara con tanta intensidad. Si Jack no lo llevaba a cabo, el frío podría llegar a ser devastador. Nunca habían permitido que algo así ocurriera.

Hoy era el último día que Jack tenía para ponerlo, y Aster había tenido razón, el frío había aumentado considerablemente.

…

Cuando se aseguró de que el hechizo estaba debidamente activado – si Jack se concentraba, le era fácil detectarlo; se sentía como una telaraña fría bajo sus manos, era un muro de magia que sólo detenía el frío, pero que él podía tocar-, fue al Palacio y se quedó a descansar en su cuarto hasta la hora de la cena.

.

.

.

A cambio de que el Reino de la Montaña Nevada hiciera el Hechizo de Contención, la Tribu Pooka hacía lo propio activando formas antiguas de Magia con las que sus hechiceros más poderosos hacían que el aire limpio del Bosque Sagrado subiera por la Montaña, ayudando enormemente a la vida ahí. En el Reino de Jack no sabían qué magia era esta, y habían optado por llamarlo simplemente el Hechizo del Aire.

Entre ambos Reinos no había una amistad clara, solo respeto mutuo forjado en la batalla. El Reino de la Montaña Nevada había intentado esclavizar a la Tribu Pooka siglos atrás, y la Tribu Pooka, a diferencia de otros reinos pequeños que cedieron fácilmente, nunca se dejó vencer, llevándose por delante a varios de sus más legendarios guerreros élficos.

Desde entonces, se acordó una paz que con el paso de las décadas se conservaba fría. No había visitas de diplomáticos, no había invitaciones a fiestas de un reino o el otro. No había acuerdos de ningún tipo salvo el Hechizo de Contención y el Hechizo del Aire, y la tolerancia de permitir que ciertas zonas fueran visitadas con intenciones recreativas de uno o del otro lado de la frontera entre ambos reinos.

Los padres de Jack hablaban constantemente de nuevas formas de darle camino a una paz más amistosa, pero no parecía haber muchas ideas de cómo hacerlo.

.

.

.

Jack se unió a su familia esa noche en la cena. Tanto ellos como su hermana menor, la princesa Emily, se sorprendieron de verlo ahí, tan tranquilo y sonriente como si su explosión matutina no hubiera ocurrido nunca. A decir verdad, ambos padres estaban aliviados de que estuviera aquí y no provocando estropicios en el reino, así que guardaron un silencio plácido mientras la niña tomaba el mando de la conversación, comentando y asintiendo con sonrisas en momentos oportunos.

Jack no mencionó nada de su expedición al Bosque. No quería otro regaño ni el recordatorio de su futuro compromiso- que solo significaba nuevas responsabilidades, problemas, y demás. Cuando terminó de cenar, se retiró a dormir, rápido, manteniendo siempre una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

Jack volvió al Bosque una semana después.

A pesar de que su razonamiento le decía que iba a encontrar de nuevo ahí al Pooka (siendo supuestamente Guardián del Bosque) estuvo un buen rato buscando sin encontrar ni una pista de él.

Siendo alguien que jamás se rinde, lo buscó, toda la tarde, hasta el último segundo que podía buscar, y regresó a casa.

…

Lo encontró una semana después, cuando volvió a intentar. Fingió que había sido solo una coincidencia encontrarlo, y de todas formas se quedó con él toda la tarde.

…

Así fue que comenzó la improbable amistad del Príncipe de la Montaña Nevada con el Guardián de los Bosques Sagrados.

Un Elfo y un Pooka. Excéntrico par donde los hubiera.

Jack pronto le demostró a Aster que era un excelente cazador, teniendo con él un arco y flechas. Procuró llevar ropa más adecuada para estar en el Bosque, y en cambio, el Pooka le compartía algunas de sus técnicas y le indicaba qué animales era más conveniente cazar en ese momento. Luego, le explicó que solo cazaban cuando una parvada de pájaros o una manada de cualquier animal crecía demasiado.

De cualquier forma, nunca cazaban más de lo que iban a consumir o de lo que Aster pensaba llevar a casa.

Pasaban la tarde conversando de las más variadas cosas, desde las especies de plantas o animales que había en el bosque hasta recetas de cocina y la forma de leer las constelaciones para saber si sería una buena temporada para las siembras. Jack le contaba a Aster sobre su vida en el Palacio, sobre todo si se enojaba con sus padres y tenía demasiado qué hablar. Aster solía escucharlo en silencio, y hablaba cuando realmente Jack parecía necesitar que le diera su punto de vista.

Jack encontró que sus consejos solían tener mucho más sentido de lo que hubiera podido sacarle a cualquier confidente que pudiera encontrar en el Palacio, y se sorprendió al descubrir que el Pooka incluso parecía tener conocimientos bastante claros de cómo Jack debía comportarse en la corte. Esto hizo que Jack confiara todavía más en él, buscando cada vez más seguido su compañía y su eficaz consejo.

...

Jack le tomó tanta confianza a su nuevo amigo que en varias ocasiones se quedó ahí a dormir con él en el bosque, compartiendo una misma tienda. Era común que despertara en la mañana y que Aster ya estuviera afuera encendiendo el fuego y preparando el desayuno.

Aster hacía una imagen interesante ahí sentado, sin camisa, con la luz del sol de la mañana dándole en la espalda. Jack tenía que volver al interior de la tienda para que no se notara que lo había estado observando, volvía a salir y le daba un saludo animado, haciendo lo posible por ocultar lo extraño que se sentía ver al Pooka tan expuesto y vulnerable.

Pasaron los meses y la amistad, que empezó llena de insultos, sarcasmo y pequeños tropiezos, se fue haciendo sincera, vasta, llena de retos y aventuras.

Un día, Jack cayó a un pequeño lago, luego de haber perseguido a Aster por el bosque y que éste saliera de su camino sin prevenirlo. Aster, riendo a carcajadas, se acercó a darle la mano para sacarlo, y por supuesto, Jack lo jaló junto con él.

Terminaron casi completamente desnudos, secando sus ropas delante de la fogata, culpándose uno al otro por lo ocurrido. Debajo de tales culpas, no había acusaciones verdaderas. Nunca las había. Como no había necesidad de vergüenza excesiva o recato. Aquí, Jack se sentía como él mismo, no como el Príncipe. Y eso le encantaba.

Aster, a diferencia de Jack, no hablaba mucho acerca de su vida ni de su familia. Tenía a su madre, su padre había fallecido años atrás, y era el tercero de cinco hermanos. Sus hermanos mayores ya estaban casados y teniendo hijos (la usanza Pooka era tener tres o más por familia), y él y sus otros dos hermanos aún no empezaban ese proceso. El razonamiento de Aster era que tenía demasiado trabajo como para ocuparse de algo así. No le interesaba casarse o comenzar a tener una familia pronto.

A decir verdad, hablar de este tema molestaba a Jack. Le recordaba que en unos meses sus padres quizás terminarían de acordar su matrimonio, y eso lo ponía demasiado nervioso, y molesto, sobre todo porque estaba consciente de que era algo que jamás podría cambiar.

…

Un día, Jack llegó al bosque y se encontró con que Aster no llevaba con él sus cosas para cazar. En cambio, llevaba una bolsa al hombro, y mientras él y Jack caminaban, localizaba un árbol o un arbusto, tomaba una especie de masa del interior de la bolsa, y la plantaba en la tierra, cerca de la raíz de la planta en cuestión. Cuando Jack le preguntó qué estaba haciendo, Aster lo miró, le sonrió, y le entregó un puñado de esos pedazos de masa. Al tacto era granulosa, de un color café oscuro y algunos puntos rojos.

-Fíjate bien, Jack. Cuando veas una planta que se vea seca, o creas que necesita algo, planta una de estas cerca de su raíz.

-¿Qué es?

-Son nutrientes. Mi familia los procesa en esta forma para poder ponerlos en las plantas.

Mientras caminaba, Jack hacía lo que Aster le había dicho, confiando principalmente en su instinto, observando a Aster.

-¿Pasa algo malo en el bosque?

Aster suspiró.

-No, Jack. Solo que tratamos de ayudarlo lo más que podemos. Le debemos nuestras vidas a este Bosque, tu reino también. Y a la vez, el Bosque le debe la vida a la magia de tu reino. El equilibrio que hay que mantener es muy delicado.

Le indicó con una seña un lugar conveniente para plantar otro poco, y siguieron caminando.

-Hace muchos años, este lugar fue motivo de guerra.

-Lo sé. Muchos reinos intentaron dominar a la tribu Pooka.

-Incluido el tuyo.

Hubo un momento de silencio pesado, donde Jack sintió que se endurecía. Las tensiones entre su reino y el de los Pookas era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar, porque le recordaba que era un Príncipe, que tenía responsabilidades y que estaba haciendo algo que no debería estar haciendo. Además, le hacía pensar en la historia tan penosa de su reino, en que quizás la necesidad de que hubiera un Guardián en el Bosque se debía a gente como sus antepasados.

Quizás Aster sintió su molestia. No puso una mano en su hombro como Jack hubiera esperado de algunas de las personas que vivían en el palacio, no se le acercó a ofrecer una palabra de apoyo pensando que eso era todo lo que él necesitaba.

Cuando sus blancas manos estuvieron vacías, Aster puso otro puñado de terrones en ellas, y al Jack voltear a verlo, le sonrió, de esa forma fuerte y confiada que le decía al joven que, a final de cuentas, todo estaría bien.

-Hey, Jack. Todo puede empeorar, y todo puede mejorar. Haremos que mejore.

Jack sonrió para sí mismo. Las palabras de Aster solían hacerlo sentir bien, acompañado, divertido a veces, pero en ocasiones como esta, le hacía pensar que había alguien en este mundo a quien le importaba, a quien le interesaba. Alguien de quien quizás Jack podría…

No.

Simplemente…no.

.

.

.

Habían pasado algunos meses en los que Jack hacía prácticamente de manera semanal visitas a los Bosques Sagrados. Sus padres comenzaron a ver claro el patrón de desaparición, pero decidieron no decirle nada porque lo notaban mucho más cooperativo que de costumbre, menos propenso a tener explosiones de carácter o a hacer bromas al personal del Palacio. Lo dejaron ser. Además, sabían que pronto esa tranquila estabilidad llegaría a su límite.

Esto ocurrió cuando una mañana, en el desayuno, le dieron la noticia de que las negociaciones por su matrimonio habían terminado oficialmente, con el acuerdo de casarlo con un Príncipe.

¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cómo era físicamente? ¿A qué raza pertenecía? ¿De qué reino era príncipe? Los padres de Jack habían previsto estas preguntas y habían decidido no contestar ninguna. Conocían a Jack, y no querían que tuviera forma de hacer algo que pudiera arruinar el acuerdo que habían hecho.

En una semana exactamente, recibirían a la Familia Real de aquél reino, y el Príncipe anónimo pediría oficialmente la mano de Jack en matrimonio.

Jack se enojó, alegó, protestó, y su furia creció a un grado tal que hasta su hermanita Emily se sintió atemorizada. El Príncipe, al igual que su madre, había nacido con un talento especial para la Magia, y éste poder suyo crecía con sus emociones o al menos eso parecía. La furia de Jack podría provocar catástrofes si dejaba que lo dominara.

No lo permitió esta vez.

Como muchas otras veces, salió del Palacio en busca de una oportunidad para despejar su cabeza.

Aster, tenía que encontrar a Aster. Su mejor amigo era la única persona con quien contaba ahora para sentirse mejor.

Cómo desearía poder ir al Bosque Sagrado, internarse ahí y no tener que salir nunca. Quedarse ahí, con su amigo, con Aster.

 _Continuará…_

 _Jhá._

 _Esto era demasiado tentador para no hacerlo. Quizás es algo cliché, pero me encanta. Además, quería escribir algo más ligero después de Erase my scars._

 _Creo que serán unos 8 capítulos, más o menos de este largo. Ya tengo la mayor parte hecha, solo tengo que afinar detalles y quizás actualizaré en una semana._

 _Y ya saben, sus comentarios son mi combustible, me encantaría saber qué les parece esta historia._

 _Besos y abrazos!_

 _Aoshika-chan_


	2. El Acuerdo

_He aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic!_

 _Les dije que actualizaría rápido uwu)r e igual de rápido esta cosa se va acercando al smut. Por esta ocasión, sólo se acerca, poco a poco._

 _Hacía mucho que no actualizaba un fic así de rápido, pero como mencioné antes, gran parte de la historia ya está hecha, por eso puedo darme este lujito. A lo mejor el siguiente capítulo tarda un poco más pero eso es porque estos días el trabajo me trae como loca y… digamos que he tenido algunas semanas más feas de lo habitual. Nada que no pueda sobrevivir._

 _¡En fin, los invito a leer!_

 **El Príncipe y el Cazador**

 **Capítulo 2: El Acuerdo**

Jack llegó al Bosque sin haberse quitado sus pieles y demás ornamentos que utilizaba en su Reino helado. Era incómodo andar así aquí, pero no se había dado el tiempo de vestir algo más conveniente por la prisa de salir de la proximidad de sus padres.

En esos momentos se sentía tan molesto, tan encendido de coraje, que comenzó a gritarle a Aster para que saliera de dónde quiera que estuviera. Él sabía que el Guardián odiaba que Jack hiciera esto, pero en este momento, realmente no le importaba. Lo único que le interesaba era desahogarse.

-¡POOOOOKA!-, llamó, consciente de que a su amigo le irritaba que se dirigiera a él de este modo. Jack casi quería hacer sentir a su amigo tan molesto como le habían hecho sentir a él sus padres-¡¿Aster, dónde estás?! ¡Aster!-, se fue caminando por el sendero habitual, mirando hacia todos lados esperando cualquier respuesta de su parte- ¡Aaaaaasteeeeeeer!

-¡¿Quieres cerrar la boca?!- gritó Aster finalmente, saliendo de detrás de un arbusto, luciendo bastante estresado y molesto-, tengo una situación aquí así que o te callas o te largas, ¿me escuchaste?

Jack se sintió un poco sorprendido de que Aster le respondiera así, tanto, que se encontró a sí mismo dando un paso hacia atrás. Habitualmente, cuando Jack gritaba así para llamar su atención, Aster aparecía a sus espaldas, le rodeaba el cuello con un brazo y fingía ahorcarlo mientras frotaba sus nudillos en su cabeza, hasta que Jack pedía disculpas. Su reacción había sido demasiado seria como para que el Príncipe fingiera que no significaba nada. Es decir, había querido molestarlo, irritarlo, pero no hacerlo enfurecer. Esta reacción ciertamente lo inquietó.

No siendo alguien que se descorazonara fácilmente, Jack se sacudió la confusión y se aproximó al arbusto detrás del cual Aster había desaparecido, y se lo encontró ahí acuclillado, junto a lo que Jack solo podría describir como un nido. Ahí, estaba recostado un ciervo.

Sin embargo, al fijarse más de cerca y observar la situación, se dio cuenta de que no era ciervo, era cierva, y estaba teniendo a su cría en ese mismo momento.

Impresionado, Jack observó, sin poder apartar la mirada, mientras Aster parecía asistir el alumbramiento. La cierva parecía agitada, inquieta, y Jack imaginaba que esto era normal por el dolor que debía estar sintiendo.

La escena era difícil de observar, pero Jack se quedó ahí de pie, esperando, solo esperando, por si Aster necesitaba cualquier cosa de él, pero Aster pareció olvidarse de su existencia hasta que el cervatillo estuvo sano y salvo a lado de su madre.

…

Jack le extendió a Aster la taza de té que había preparado, y él bebió lentamente. Estaba algo agitado.

-La encontré mientras caminaba en el bosque, estaba teniendo problemas para alumbrar. Es raro que estuviera sin su pareja, o lejos de su manada-, habían pasado un par de horas buscando una guarida lo suficientemente espaciosa y segura para transportar a la cierva ahí, con todo el cuidado posible junto con su cría, y asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo de los depredadores. Aster tenía el plan de buscar a la manada y encontrar una forma de guiarlos hacia ella para que no estuvieran solos y vulnerables-, sospecho que ha habido cazadores furtivos por la zona. Siempre sucede en esta época del año. Usualmente puedo ahuyentarlos sin problemas, pero siempre terminan cazando una o dos presas que no deberían.

Jack asintió, pensativo.

-Ya veo. Y cuando eso pasa, ¿sueles hacer de matrona?

Aster casi escupe el té que tenía en la boca, sobre todo por la naturalidad con la que Jack había hecho esta pregunta. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y le dio un golpecito en un hombro que hizo al Príncipe sonreír por primera vez en toda la tarde.

-No es que pase con mucha frecuencia- contestó el Pooka-, pero cuando es necesario, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que el Pooka terminó con su té y volteó a ver a Jack.

-Venías gritando. Solo haces eso cuando estás especialmente enojado con tus padres-, le regaló una sonrisa cómplice- ¿Está todo bien?

Jack prácticamente se había olvidado de lo ocurrido con sus padres. Dejó descansar su vaso con té en una de sus rodillas, y se quedó callado varios segundos, tras los cuales finalmente suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-No... yo…- dioses, era tan difícil decirlo en voz alta, Jack escuchó su propia voz y odió en seguida las palabras que formaría a continuación-, mis padres han acordado mi matrimonio. En una semana conoceré a mi prometido. Llevan meses planeándolo, así que lo más probable es que me case en unos pocos días.

Al parecer, fue tan impresionante para Aster escucharlo como para él fue decirlo, porque se quedó callado, con la mirada fija en ninguna parte y sin siquiera dar muestras de haber escuchado.

-Bueno-, dijo, después de un momento, sobre todo porque Jack no había dicho nada más y el silencio se había vuelto pesado y denso-, supongo que...siendo un príncipe, era algo que tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano, ¿no es cierto, Jack?

Jack hizo un puchero. A Aster casi le pareció dulce, pero no pensó mucho en ello por la situación entre manos, que sabía, tenía que ser bastante dolorosa para él. Así que intentó otra vez:

-Jack…

-No quiero-, dijo el joven Príncipe con una expresión de desamparo en el rostro que hizo que el Pooka se sintiera un poco mal. Él nunca había pensado que alguna vez sentiría lástima del joven Príncipe-, yo… siempre creí que quizás, si me daban tiempo, podría elegir con quién casarme...encontrar a alguien, y ganar su aprobación. No pensé que mis padres hicieran esto así. No tuve oportunidad de…

Pronto, guardó silencio una vez más. A Aster le sorprendió. Cuando se trataba de quejarse de sus responsabilidades, Jack siempre tenía algo que decir, algo de qué quejarse, de qué defenderse ciegamente. A veces parecía que amaba ser un Príncipe, tener todos los privilegios, saltarse todas las reglas. Pero a veces parecía que lo detestaba; las responsabilidades, las tradiciones, los interminables lineamientos y buenas costumbres. Eventualmente, cumplía con todo lo que se esperaba de él, y lo hacía bien. Nadie habría podido reprocharle nada, ni siquiera sus padres, salvo ese comportamiento rebelde y esa necedad que tenía de siempre tener una respuesta mordaz para todo. Aster se preguntó si su silencio ahora significaría que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir esta vez. Eso, o quizás simplemente significaba que el Príncipe odiaba esta responsabilidad suya como nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de odiar algo.

Apoyó su mano en su espalda y trató de sonreírle.

-Hey, ¿Jack?, en lo que estés pensando… sabes que voy a escucharte, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar que Aster lo llamaba, con cuidado, hasta cariñosamente si podía decirse así, Jack lo observó, un poco confundido al darse cuenta de que se había ido por un momento.

-Estaba pensando en lo súbito que fue… me habían dicho que lo estaban negociando, pero de pronto todo se volvió real-, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante. Era extraño ver esa orgullosa espalda suya tan encorvada-, Aster, ¿te das cuenta? En una semana estaré comprometido, y en unos días más, casado. Mi vida no será la misma nunca más. Compartiré todo con otra persona que no conozco… no sé cómo es, ni su nombre, ni a qué mundo pertenece.

Aster asentía con lentitud.

-Tienes razón, es… difícil de imaginar.

-Me niego, me niego siquiera a imaginarlo-, Jack se puso de pie impetuosamente, y comenzó a caminar en círculos en torno al pequeño fuego que habían encendido para preparar la cena-, ¿Cómo voy a hacer semejante cosa? No voy a compartir mi vida con alguien de quien no sé nada.

Aster sabía que las emociones de Jack eran una cuerda floja. No quería asustarlo, enfurecerlo o hacerlo sentir triste. Tenía que tener cuidado con la forma en que le dirigía sus palabras a continuación.

-¿Puedes cancelar el compromiso de algún modo?

Jack se quedó quieto donde estaba. Luego, de un momento a otro, se volvió a sentar, luciendo más miserable que antes.

-Sólo puedo pedir que se cancele si creo que pone en peligro mi vida o mi honor-, de pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-, quizás por eso mis padres no quisieron que supiera nada de él. Si protesto sin haberlo conocido antes, mis argumentos no serán respaldados por nadie-, se limpió las lágrimas antes de que tuvieran tiempo de inundarle los ojos-, y además… por más que esté molesto con ellos, no podría hacerles semejante cosa a mis padres…

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Jack trató de poner su mente en blanco, de no pensar en nada que lo hiciera sentir mal, y finalmente, como su salida habitual, pensó en este Bosque y en lo bien que lo había pasado aquí en los últimos meses.

Él podría vivir aquí, sólo, alejado de todo lo demás. No necesitaba las comodidades del Palacio, no necesitaba depender de nadie más para vivir. Cazaría para comer, recolectaría frutas, herviría el agua del lago para poder beberla.

Y por supuesto, todas esas ideas, esas imágenes de un posible futuro, venían con una imagen de Aster, su mejor amigo, con él para siempre.

Él y Aster, y eso estaría muy bien. No necesitaba mucho más. Iría a visitar de vez en cuando a su hermanita y a sus padres, sin los compromisos que le ponían encima y que él no quería aceptar…

-No creo que sea tan malo como crees, Jack-, pronunció el Pooka, sacándolo de su curso de pensamiento, y por un momento Jack lo odió por insinuar que su situación no era tan grave-, se casarán muy rápido, cierto, pero ¿quién dice que no podrás conocerlo mejor después? Nadie dijo que tenían que ser la pareja del año. Y con el tiempo, quizás… puedan compartir más cosas sin que te sientas obligado a ello…

Jack se quedó en silencio un momento, y luego miró a Aster. Al Pooka le sorprendió ver la desesperación en esos ojos.

Y es que Jack apenas se estaba permitiendo a sí mismo pensar en un solo detalle. Un detalle que de niño le parecí extraño, ajeno a él mismo, que cuando había crecido, le había causado morbo y curiosidad y le había hecho imaginar situaciones que lo habían llevado a descubrir ciertas cosas que pasaban en su cuerpo… un detalle que ahora lo llenaba de dolor y de miseria, porque apenas se estaba atreviendo a pensar en él y a aceptar que tarde o temprano tendría que suceder.

-Tú...no entiendes. El matrimonio debe ser consumado la misma noche de nuestra boda-, pronunció de la manera más clara y precisa que pudo, y pareció que la voz se le iba a quebrar, pero respiró profundo antes de continuar hablando, explicando lo precario de su situación y la principal razón por la que no había querido este matrimonio desde un principio-, como portador de la Magia, y heredero del trono, es mi deber… concebir.

Aster se quedó con la boca abierta mientras Jack se ponía rojo por completo.

-Concebir…

Jack asintió.

-E… ¿es eso posible?

-Sólo si queremos tener herederos. Yo… puedo hacerlo, con mi Magia. Es obligatorio en la noche de bodas, mis maestros estarán presentes cuando haga el hechizo necesario, antes de entrar a la recámara con mi pareja.

Aster guardó silencio un momento, permitiendo que la situación terminara de caer con todo su peso dentro de su mente.

-...bien, creo que ahora entiendo mejor tu preocupación.

Jack cerró los ojos y movió su rostro hacia un lado. Aunque no quería que lo mirara, Jack apreciaba la presencia, la compañía de Aster, y de pronto le dolió mucho haber tenido que compartir con él su miseria y admitir que tendría que hacer algo tan vergonzoso con un completo desconocido.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto que Aster lo supiera? ¿Por qué sentía que después de admitirlo no podía mirarlo más a los ojos?

-Hey, Jack...

De un momento a otro, Aster había atrapado su barbilla con sus dedos, haciendo que volteara hacia él. Jack lo miró, sorprendido por esta acción, tan impropia de ellos. Ellos….

Jack comenzaba a tener una idea, pero no sabía si Aster estaría dispuesto a cooperar con él.

-Entiendo que debe ser difícil para ti- continuó el Pooka, ignorante de que Jack tenía una idea formándose en su cabeza-. Supongo que para mí también lo sería, es algo que jamás podré entender…

-Aster, espera-, lo interrumpió, haciendo que soltara su barbilla-, ¿sabes? L…lo que definitivamente no deseo que suceda es…-, dioses, era mucho más difícil decirlo de lo que había imaginado-, es que la primera vez que tenga que compartir mi cama con alguien, sea con un completo extraño…

-Por supuesto.

-Preferiría que fuera con alguien a quien conociera bien. Alguien… por quien realmente sienta _algo_.

Aster volvió a asentir, comprensivo. Jack lo miraba fijamente, haciendo lo posible porque sus miradas se encontraran, y no se soltaran una a la otra. Y qué maravilla, que Aster lo miró en todo momento, ahí, siempre para él, listo para lo que Jack pidiera, para lo que Jack necesitara. Jack jamás en la vida había tenido un amigo tan dispuesto y tan leal como Aster.

La idea en su mente terminó de confirmarse, y decidió que era él, claro, era él quien le podía ayudar con esto, era Aster quien había estado aquí para él, todo este tiempo, ¿Y Jack había sido tan ciego para no darse cuenta? ¡Por supuesto! Aster era el regalo de los dioses que Jack había pedido una y otra vez para ayudarle a pasar por este trago amargo. Aster era su salida, su salvación. Y aunque le costara trabajo, tenía que hacérselo saber. Ahora o nunca.

-Quizás no pueda evitar casarme y consumar mi matrimonio-, razonó entonces Jack, sin dejar caer sus ojos de los de su mejor amigo, y hubo algo en su mirada que le dio a Aster un escalofrío-, pero no llegaré a mi cama esa noche siendo virgen.

Esta declaración, de pronto tan clara y decidida, sorprendió a Aster, que definitivamente se quedó sin palabras, aunque hizo un intento:

-Ah…

Jack sonrió cuidadosamente, queriendo demostrar lo que quería decir, pero sin dejarle ver demasiado sus intenciones. Incluso por su propia modestia, sería mucho mejor si el mismo Aster adivinaba qué era lo que Jack quería de él. De modo que Jack siguió hablando con tiento, viendo las reacciones de su amigo antes de ser demasiado explícito en sus deseos.

-Quiero… quizás no pueda rebelarme contra mis padres, ni contra mi compromiso… pero no le daré la satisfacción a un desconocido de tenerme, nunca.

Aster estaba cada vez más confundido. O, quizás, estaba entendiendo lo que Jack quería decir, pero no estaba siendo capaz de procesarlo por completo. La idea era demasiado inquietante para él y no era capaz de ponerla en palabras. Jack seguía sonriendo.

-Creo que no te estoy entendiendo…

Jack renunció a ser sutil.

-Aster… quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo.

Aster soltó su vaso de té y este cayó al suelo, mojando un poco los pies de ambos. Pero ninguno de los dos lo recogió. Jack emitió una pequeña risa, en parte era de genuina gracia por lo sucedido, y en parte, eran nervios por lo que Aster podría contestar.

-Creo…que no escuché bien.

-Aster…- Jack resolvió que, si su actitud de Príncipe le serviría alguna vez con el Pooka, sería justo ahora. Así que se enderezó, dejando su espalda muy firme, levantó la cabeza y miró a Aster fijamente, intentando que pareciera que tenía todo el control que alguien en una situación así podía tener-, es muy simple. No quiero que la primera vez que haga algo tan íntimo sea con alguien a quien no conozco y en quien no confío. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a quitarme un problema de encima.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió ninguna otra opción?

-Mi otra opción es un guardia del Palacio que siempre se me queda viendo cuando paso-, mintió con toda tranquilidad, encogiéndose de hombros-, si no quieres tú le pediré a él que lo haga.

Aster tuvo en ese momento una reacción que, aunque Jack no esperaba, lo hizo saber que quizás estaba yendo por el camino correcto: lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza, y lucía muy, muy molesto por lo que Jack acababa de decir.

-¡No hablo de eso! Pregunto si crees que es la única forma en que puedas rebelarte, porque déjame decirte que estoy seguro de que en el fondo eso es lo único que quieres. Es tu especialidad, estoy seguro de que se te debe ocurrir algo más.

Jack no sabía si debía sentirse ofendido por ese comentario, pero de todas formas optó por provocar más a Aster, buscando la respuesta que quería de él y nada más.

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

-No.

-Somos amigos.

-Precisamente.

-Eres mi mejor amigo. Eres mi _único_ amigo.

Ante la insistencia de Jack, Aster hizo un sonido de fastidio, se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger todo, aunque ni siquiera habían cenado aún. Jack lo observó mientras lo hacía, y cuando pasó cerca de él, lo tomó de un brazo con fuerza.

-Aster, no es algo tan difícil lo que te estoy pidiendo. Hemos dormido juntos, me has visto desnudo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-¡No voy a acostarme contigo, Jack!

-¿¡Entonces vas a dejar que un desconocido lo haga?!- Jack se puso de pie y se paró en su camino, dejando que su mirada se encontrara con la de él-, ¿qué clase de amigo eres tú? ¡Te estoy confiando lo más importante de mi vida y tú me estás abandonando!

Se quedaron quietos un momento, mirándose.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque no confío en nadie más para hacer esto-, percibiendo un poco de duda por parte de Aster, Jack lo tomó por los hombros y lo acercó más a su rostro, y finalmente, no sin un poco de temor, admitió:-, porque me gustas, después de todo. Un poco…lo suficiente.

Dicho esto, se pasó la lengua por los labios sin dejar de ver a Aster a los ojos.

Aster suspiró, bajando la mirada.

-Dioses. Eso me gano por haber sido bueno con un príncipe mimado, sólo lo eché a perder un poco más.

Jack sonrió, seguro de su victoria, y se paró en la punta de sus pies, acercándose para presionar sus labios contra los de él. Antes de que lo lograra, el Pooka puso una mano sobre su rostro, y lo obligó a apartarse.

-¡Hey!

-No tan rápido, Jack. Tenemos que hablar sobre algunas cosas.

Se sentó, y no habiendo otra opción, Jack se sentó también. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que Aster pareció decidir qué era lo que necesitaba de Jack en ese momento. Su petición fue clara, precisa, y abarcaba todo lo que quizás les hubiera tomado horas discutir si lo hubieran hecho sin un orden.

-Jack, quiero que me digas con claridad porqué quieres hacer esto, porqué quieres hacerlo conmigo, y qué es lo que esperas que suceda si lo hacemos.

A Jack le estresó un poco escucharlo hablar con un tono tan condescendiente y razonable, como el que usan los maestros para dirigir a los niños a que se den cuenta cuando cometen un error. Él _no_ estaba cometiendo un error, y lo sabía. Tuvo que darse unos momentos para pensar en lo que diría a continuación, decidiendo que, por esta vez, no se desesperaría. Por esta vez, sería razonable, como Aster, y daría una respuesta a sus preguntas.

-Quiero hacerlo porque quiero pensar que al menos en esto he tenido elección-, contestó finalmente, no sin algo de tristeza en la voz, al darse cuenta de que, al contestar estas preguntas, tenía que ser también sincero consigo mismo-, no quiero vivir sabiendo que alguien más tomó la decisión por mí y que tengo que aceptarlo por el resto de mi vida. Quiero que sea contigo porque _eso_ es lo que quiero, así de simple. No se me ocurre nadie más con quien podría hacerlo y al menos creer que se sentirá… bien. ¿Qué espero que suceda? Para serte sincero, no lo sé. Espero quitarme el miedo, quizás, darme cuenta de que no es tan grave como creo que puede ser. Cuando me case y tenga que hacer todos los rituales, lo haré sintiendo la satisfacción de que ese bastardo, sea quien sea, no se llevó algo tan importante de mí-, inclinó un poco la cabeza, sin querer. Otra vez se sentía avergonzado. Cuando levantó sus ojos hacia Aster de nuevo, deseó que esa mirada que le dirigía ahora fuera de verdadera comprensión, porque eso era lo que necesitaba con urgencia-, ¿Entiendes, Aster?

Aster se quedó callado, mirándolo.

Jack se cruzó de brazos, volteó hacia un lado y manteniendo la cabeza en alto, trató de seguir mostrando su fachada fuerte y retadora, aunque era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer hasta el momento.

-Eso, o me acostaré con ese guardia del que te hablé. No creo que le importe que soy el Príncipe cuando me tenga desnudo en su cama.

Reaccionó apenas cuando Aster lo tomó del brazo, en una solicitud silenciosa de que lo volteara a ver.

Jack lo miró, y al ver que Aster portaba una expresión comprensiva en el rostro, se obligó a sonreír, sabiendo que había ganado.

-Dame un día Jack. Mañana. Podemos hacerlo mañana.

.

.

.

Durante la cena de esa noche, Jack mostró mucho mejor humor de lo que sus padres esperaban, incluso conversando con ellos. Emily le contó a su hermano algunas cosas acerca de sus lecciones, y en cambio, Jack aprovechó para contarle el cuento de un gnomo que se coló a la fiesta de unas hadas. Las hadas, furiosas, lo obligaron a recitarles rimas para entretenerlas, como desagravio, pero el gnomo era tan malo componiéndolas, que lo maldijeron poniéndole una joroba en la espalda.

Emily siempre parecía fascinada con las historias de Jack, pero en esta ocasión, a la reina Rose-Marie no le interesaba tanto el entusiasmo de su hija como la expresión que Jack tenía en ciertos momentos, llena de malicia, como la que portaba cuando estaba preparando (o había dejado preparada) una muy buena broma.

Le recomendó discretamente a uno de los sirvientes que ponía la mesa, que tuvieran bastante cuidado en esos días. Quién sabe qué cosa tendría su hijo bajo la manga, esperando destaparse.

.

.

.

Jack mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso al bajar de la Montaña al Bosque. Hoy era un día importante para él, y estaba nervioso, sí, pero estaba bien. Estaba contento de haberse salido con la suya. Esto quizás podría verse como un capricho, quizás Aster así lo creería, pero él estaba dispuesto a mostrarle que no era así, que de verdad era algo importante, y más aún si lo hacían juntos… si él, y nadie más que él, le ayudaba a pasar por este trago amargo.

…

Cuando llegó al lugar donde habitualmente se encontraba con Aster en el Bosque, le sorprendió hallarlo como siempre: cazando y recolectando comida, como si no estuviera a punto de suceder algo tan importante e íntimo entre los dos.

Quizás… a Aster no le importaba tanto, tal vez para él no era la gran cosa. Esto hizo sentir un poco mal a Jack, tenía que admitirlo. Porque para él, era como si a partir de este día el mundo a su alrededor fuera a cambiar para siempre. Bueno, tenía sentido si lo pensaba. A su edad, con ese cuerpo y viviendo en una sociedad como la de los Pookas, mucho más libre y natural que la suya, dudaba que Aster fuera virgen y más aún, que tener sexo con alguien como Jack fuera la gran cosa para él. De pronto sentía una opresión tan fuerte en el pecho que creyó que perdería el conocimiento si no se calmaba un poco. Sentía el pecho caliente, las piernas frías, y un hormigueo casi doloroso en pies y manos.

Se acercó, en silencio, y trató de aparentar como si este fuera cualquier otro momento. Aster volteó a verlo al percibir su presencia, y le sonrió.

-Bienvenido, Alteza. Estoy cazando la comida, ¿irá a recoger frutas?

Jack se lo quedó viendo, aún sorprendido con su actitud, y la sonrisa abierta y espléndida del Pooka se convirtió pronto en una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

-Jack, por favor ve. No te preocupes, ya hablaremos.

Jack asintió e hizo lo que Aster le pedía.

…

Dos horas después, terminaban de comer. Jack había estado toda esa tarde tan ansioso e intranquilo, que contenía la respiración cada vez que Aster parecía estar a punto de decirle algo. Sin embargo, el momento de realmente hablar de lo que lo había traído aquí no llegaba.

Finalmente, después de haber guardado todo y de haberse lavado ambos las caras y las manos, el Pooka extendió su mano hacia él. Jack lo miró, y quiso sonreír por la forma en que sus largas orejas de conejo se fueron hacia atrás y se presionaron contra su nuca, haciéndolo sentir que, a final de cuentas, él no era el único que estaba nervioso por esto. Aster sólo hacía eso cuando estaba muy abrumado por algo, o cuando quería parecer menos amenazador para los animales del bosque.

Tomó su mano y lo siguió.

Caminaron en silencio por el bosque por un largo rato, salieron del camino que Jack conocía internándose entre todo tipo de hermosos árboles bañados de la luz pálida del atardecer, y finalmente, llegaron a un sendero donde Jack nunca había estado. Aster no dijo nada, y Jack no preguntó. Continuaron caminando y, después de unos minutos, llegaron a su destino.

Jack observó a su alrededor y las rodillas se le sintieron… flojas, inestables. Sintió que iba a caer.

Este era probablemente el claro más hermoso que había visto en el Bosque. Los árboles, altos, gruesos, y cubiertos de un ramaje espeso, parecían delimitar el espacio, como muros, y sus copas formaban un techo por donde se colaban apenas unas cuantas vistas del cielo. En ese momento atardecía, haciendo que hermosos listones de luz pasaran a través del aire. Al nivel del suelo había arbustos llenos de pequeñas flores, rosas, amarillas, rojas y lilas. En el centro, alguien evidentemente había preparado una cama rústica, hecha de mantas, almohadas y cojines, y una lámpara de aceite a un lado, que aún no estaba encendida.

Aún Aster lo sujetaba de la mano cuando se acercaron a aquella cama, y de pronto todo se volvió real. Tanto, que una vez sentado a su lado, Jack no podía mirarlo.

Aster tomó su mano, con mucha suavidad.

-Hey, Jack-, lo llamó. Su voz era un susurro dulce, que el joven Príncipe no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar de parte de él, y que, por lo mismo, lo desorientaba y lo desarmaba-. Dime, ¿aún quieres hacer esto?

Jack asintió sin mirarlo aún. Aster repitió el gesto de tomar su barbilla entre sus dedos y hacer que lo mirara y ese contacto lo hizo sentir todavía más ansioso. Jack levantó apenas los ojos, y la expresión de Aster era tan tranquila y paciente que se tuvo que obligar a calmarse, aunque fuera poco a poco. Una respiración profunda, dos, tres.

-Quiero hacerlo-, afirmó, tratando de evitar que su voz sonara demasiado temblorosa-, pero… no sé cómo empezar.

Aster asintió. Tomó su otra mano, y ahora se miraban, frente a frente.

-Dime, Jack, ¿qué has hecho antes? -, Jack debió hacer un gesto interrogante sin querer, porque Aster se apresuró a clarificar a qué se refería-, ¿has besado a alguien?

Jack se tardó un poco, pero asintió.

-A… a algunas chicas.

-¿Te gusta besar?

Jack asintió nuevamente, pero luego se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Se siente bien, pero nunca me pareció algo extraordinario-, confesó-, lo he hecho solo por… ya sabes, un poco de diversión.

-Ya veo- Aster pareció ponderar en su mente lo siguiente que pronunciaría-. Y… ¿has hecho más?

-¿Más? Como… ¿tocar?

Aster asintió. Jack se había sonrojado un poco más conforme la conversación se iba desenvolviendo, sobre todo porque aunque no estaba seguro de que así fuera, le parecía que Aster se había acercado más a él.

-…un poco-, se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia-, tampoco me parece que sea para tanto.

Aster sonrió.

-Bien Jackie. Dime entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos?

Jack sintió que el corazón le dolía de tan fuerte que palpitaba dentro de su pecho, indignado de que Aster le hiciera semejante pregunta.

-¡Tú sabes lo que quiero que hagamos!

-Tengo una idea, pero es necesario que nos pongamos de acuerdo en esto antes-, se acercó un poco más, y Jack se sorprendió cuando sus frentes se tocaron y se sintió… curiosamente bien-, no quiero terminar haciendo algo que te moleste o incomode, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack se mordió los labios, y asintió.

-Bien. Así que, dime, Jack, ¿quieres que esto sea algo…rápido? ¿o prefieres tomarte tu tiempo?

-Yo… no sé.

Jack se vio impulsado a alejarse, pero no lo hizo. Aster mantenía sus frentes presionadas y sus manos enredadas suavemente.

-¿Quieres besos?- Jack asintió, apenas perceptiblemente, luego de una pequeña pausa-, ¿quieres que te toque?-, asintió un poco más rápido y más fuerte, y Aster se contuvo de sonreír-, ¿quieres… tocarme?

-Sí, sí quiero, quiero todo eso, ¿qué más?

Aster, ahora sí, sonrió. Sabía que, al serle presentadas así las cosas, Jack iba a terminar por suavizar un poco sus miedos. Aún estaban tomados de las manos cuando se atrevió a seguir hablando.

-¿Quieres que hable mientras…o quieres que guarde silencio?

-Habla… por favor, háblame.

-¿Y quieres que te mire o preferirías que no lo haga?

Jack se quedó callado por un poco más de tiempo, y ante esto, volvió a retirar la mirada de él. Aster sintió que eso contestaba a su pregunta.

-Bien, bien, quizás podamos disminuir el contacto visual un poco-, sonrió, pero finalmente, tomó el rostro de Jack, acomodando su mano alrededor de su mandíbula, sosteniéndolo suavemente. Lo hizo mirarlo, que sus caras estuvieran otra vez con sus frentes tocándose, su nariz contra la de él en un contacto suave e inocente, y a la vez infinitamente íntimo-, tú dime entonces Jack, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Jack miró a Aster un momento. Luego, sosteniéndole la mirada, respiró profundo y dejó salir la respiración. Lo pensó un poco, y decidió dar la respuesta más sincera que pudiera darle a quien estaba a punto de convertirse, al menos esta noche, en su amante.

-Quiero… que lo que hagamos esta noche se quede conmigo para siempre y que no me deje vivir en paz-, sonrió, o al menos intentó sonreír tanto como sus nervios deshechos se lo permitían-, que cuando me case, la persona con quien tenga que estar no _pueda_ compararse, que sus manos se sientan como piedras contra mi piel, que sus labios sepan a cenizas, que su cuerpo siempre se sienta intruso, que no consiga hacerme feliz por más que lo intente. Que esto no le pertenezca nunca, a nadie más que no seamos tú y yo. Eso es lo que quiero.

Quizás Aster quedó muy impresionado por esta respuesta, porque el silencio que vino duró todavía más que los anteriores. Jack se sintió avergonzado por el tiempo que duró el silencio. Finalmente, el Pooka acomodó sus manos en la cintura de Jack y lo acercó un poco más a él.

-¿Puedo besarte, Jack?

Jack asintió.

…

El primer beso fue largo y pausado. Sus labios apenas se encontraron, se moldearon uno al otro y se presionaron suavemente. Jack se concentró en la sorpresiva suavidad de los labios del Pooka. Eran quizás no muy gruesos, pero redondos y firmes, y se sentían gentiles contra los suyos. Entreabrió los ojos y sintió una ola de ternura cuando observó que Aster mantenía los suyos cerrados, así que volvió a cerrarlos por completo. Sus manos seguían sujetándole la cintura, así que él optó por tomarlo de los hombros, y respiró profundo una vez más.

Pudo ser una eternidad el tiempo que pasaron besándose, pero fue hermoso para él considerando la unión, el acuerdo que simbolizaba. Era ese quizás el mejor beso que había tenido en su vida, y sólo iban empezando.

Las manos de Aster fueron amables al despojarlo de las pieles que vestía, y en cambio, las de él se sintieron torpes al quitarle el cinturón de alforjas y comenzar a deshacer los botones de su camisa. Finalmente, luego de ligeros empujones y jalones, la parte superior de sus cuerpos quedó libre, y al besarse se abrazaron más y más cerca, sus pieles, tan juntas, parecían fundirse en el calor de aquella hermosa tarde que cada vez avanzaba más rápido hacia la noche.

Así que esto era, esto había sido siempre. Esa curiosidad, esa fuerza que lo jalaba hacia Aster era este deseo de tenerlo, de saberlo suyo, de sentirlo, de reclamarlo. Es decir, ¿Cómo habría podido imaginarlo en ese momento? Cuando lo conoció, nada le hubiera indicado que terminarían así. Aunque quizás era lo que Jack había querido todo este tiempo.

Cuando separaron sus labios, Aster dejó caer un beso, casto, tierno y solitario sobre su hombro izquierdo. Luego levantó su mirada hacia sus ojos y con sus pulgares le acarició las mejillas, rojas y calientes por los nervios y la emoción.

-¿Tengo permitido continuar, Alteza?

Jack sonrió.

-Tienes mi permiso, campesino.

 _Continuará…_

 _Y el próximo capítulo tendremos la zuculencia._

 _¿Qué, demasiado pronto? Meh, de eso se trata, jajajaja._

 _Les recuerdo que esto era un one-shot que se me salió de las manos. Espero que igual lo disfruten._

 _Muchas gracias por dejarme sus reviews el capítulo pasado. Me animan muchísimo y me ayudan a sobrellevar los días difíciles._

 _En fin…_

 _¡Besos y Abrazos!_

 _Aoshika_


	3. El Juego

_¡Hola! Aquí traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia :)_

 _¿Qué puedo decir? Es lemon, tan simple como eso. Tiene algo de trama, si pudiera decirse, al menos la suficiente creo yo para entender o al menos justificar cosas que pasarán más adelante._

 _La canción de este capítulo es:_ _ **Runaway**_ _, de_ _ **The Corrs**_ _. Es tan hermosa :'D y creo que el estilo pop-folk irlandés de esta banda le aporta un poco a la idea de fantasía que según yo le quiero dar a la historia. Además, la letra queda tan perfecta…juro que no fue mi intención. Repasaba mi playlist y esta canción vino a mi mente y fue un click._

 _En fin. Espero que les guste este capítulo, lo hice con muchísimo amor._

 _Los invito a leer!_

 **El Príncipe y el Cazador**

 **Capítulo 3: El Juego**

…

Jack observó en silencio cómo el resto de la ropa que usaban iba saliendo de su lugar. Fue abrumador, pero al mismo tiempo absolutamente liberador sentir su piel desnuda en contacto, lento pero siempre presente, con la de Aster. Aster le acarició el rostro, besó sus párpados con lentitud, como intentando tranquilizarlo, y lo dirigió para hacerlo recostar en la cama. Mientras lo hacía, cuidó que sus cuerpos se juntaran poco a poco, sin tardar demasiado, pero sin abrumar a Jack con su cercanía. Besaba su cuello y sus orejas traviesamente, para distraerlo. Jack había intentado involucrarse en el proceso, pero al darse cuenta de que sus nervios lo hacían torpe, había decidido solo recostarse y esperar a que Aster marcara el ritmo de lo que pasaba.

-Toda esa ropa que usas…- comentó el Pooka casualmente, mientras se deshacía de la última capa que cubría a Jack-, ¿no es demasiado abrigadora para estar en el Bosque? Siempre había querido preguntártelo.

Jack lo observó mientras Aster deslizaba la yema de sus dedos por ambas piernas, de los tobillos hacia arriba, siempre por fuera, para terminar en su cintura.

-Tu piel parece ser naturalmente fría…

Jack asintió.

-Por eso nunca siento calor-, repuso el joven, y mientras hablaba, Aster se inclinaba para besar el interior de una de sus rodillas, lo que lo sorprendió lo suficiente para jalar aire rápido y sin darse cuenta-, a…además, casi siempre evito las pieles que usamos en mi reino. Estas son…mucho más ligeras.

Aster volteó a verlo una vez más y le sonrió. Él también estaba ya despojado de sus ropas y, si bien era cierto lo dicho por Jack, y ambos habían presenciado ya la desnudez del otro en un par de muy puntuales ocasiones, nada podía compararse con esto. Para Jack, era muy diferente ver la piel de Aster de lejos que tenerlo ahora encima de él, consciente de que muy pronto se tendrían completamente uno al otro. Éste solo pensamiento lo hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago.

-Tus ojos… son muy expresivos-, comentó Aster de un momento a otro, sosteniéndolo de la mandíbula con firmeza, y a Jack le sorprendió que a pesar de todo le fuera tan fácil mantener la tranquilidad en su voz-, es muy sencillo darse cuenta de lo que estás sintiendo sólo con mirarte.

-A…ah, ¿Sí?

-Sí-, sonrió, y lo miró un momento, entrecerrando los ojos traviesamente, fingiendo que analizaba su rostro-. Ahora mismo, estás asustado, porque no sabes qué más pienso hacer contigo.

La mirada de Jack había estado viajando desde su propia desnudez hacia la cintura y el pecho de su mejor amigo, quien ahora estaba acomodándose cuidadosamente entre sus rodillas abiertas, mirándolo. Al Aster pronunciar esto, Jack lo miró a los ojos súbitamente, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño.

-Ahora estás molesto porque dije que estabas asustado.

La reacción instintiva de Jack, a causa de su enojo, fue levantar una rodilla y hacer el intento por estrellarla contra el costado de Aster. Aster en cambio, detuvo su rodilla con una mano, y con la otra lo tomó de las muñecas firmemente, clavándolas contra el lecho por encima de su cabeza, y se lanzó sobre él, besándolo, dominándolo para interrumpir su ataque.

Jack se quejó, pero el beso se tragó rápidamente sus protestas. Mientras se besaban, Aster comenzó a frotarse contra él, en movimientos sinuosos, lentos y firmes de su entrepierna contra la de Jack, tratando ambos de acoplar el ritmo del beso con el de sus caderas. Cuando se separaron, Jack mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y sus labios abiertos, intentando respirar, para finalmente atreverse a mirar otra vez a Aster. Entonces fue que Aster lo observó fijamente y sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo, mientras soltaba sus muñecas y, por algo que parecía mero instinto, Jack le tomaba el rostro y continuaba presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Mientras lo besaba, intentó calmarse, respirar, y finalmente, sus dedos encontraron esas hermosas orejas de conejo, y las acarició, maravillado por la reacción que esto provocó en Aster. Decidió que sería su recompensa.

-Ahora, estoy seguro de que eso te gustó-, observó el Pooka, un poco agitado por las caricias torpes de Jack, pero quizás intentando recuperar un poco el control-. Y me atrevería a decir que quieres más.

Jack, olvidando toda consciencia o vergüenza que pudiera sentir, movió la cabeza afirmativamente, casi con ansiedad.

-Sí…sí, quiero más, por favor, más…

Aster asintió.

Tomó con su enorme mano los miembros de ambos y los masajeó juntos. Jack se estremeció con la sensación tan extraña para él: el contacto piel con piel, pero principalmente, de partes de sus cuerpos que eran tan íntimas, le hizo sentir que se moriría de vergüenza ahí mismo. Pero después de la impresión inicial, Jack descubrió que podía relajarse un poco, y de pronto la relajación y la comodidad dieron paso a simplemente sentirse muy bien, y aunque lo inquietaba, aunque no estaba seguro, quería continuar, dioses, no quería que Aster se detuviera por nada del mundo, y se sentía cerca, cada vez más cerca. No estaba seguro de que esto fuera a sentirse como cuando lo hacía solo, pero sabía perfectamente que solo por el hecho de estarlo haciendo con él, lo haría algo totalmente nuevo y único, y esperó, cada vez más, y más cerca...

De pronto Aster soltó, y apenas Jack iba a quejarse por la abrupta interrupción cuando él tomó su mano, la puso donde antes había estado la suya y sin soltarlo lo guio para que acariciara, de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo pequeños círculos con su muñeca.

-Oh, dioses…-, Jack inclinó su cabeza a un lado, y Aster aprovechó el espacio para espolvorear su cuello con besos pequeños que bajaban hasta su clavícula.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ah… bien… esto, esto es tan raro, Aster…

-¿Raro?- esa voz, profunda y grave, siempre encontraba la forma para filtrársele en la piel, y envolverlo por dentro: su columna, su estómago, sus piernas…-, ¿Nunca te has tocado antes, Jack?

Levantó el rostro de su cuello y lo miró, y Jack le devolvió la mirada con inseguridad.

-Sí, pero nunca… nunca así, con otra persona.

Aster le sonrió.

-Continúa haciéndolo. Lo haces bien.

Aster soltó la mano con la que lo guiaba. Jack se dio cuenta de que había estado sosteniendo su peso con cuidado, para no aplastarlo debajo de él, y ahora… dioses. Aster tenía la cabeza inclinada, viendo hacia ese punto, mirando cómo Jack trabajaba los miembros de ambos con su mano cerrada. Jack también miró y tuvo que voltear hacia otro lado casi en seguida. Pero no. Él tenía que poder hacer esto, tenía que demostrarle a Aster; él era fuerte, mucho más que esto. Él era suficiente para hacerlo sentir bien, él podía darle satisfacción también a pesar de que fuera su primera vez.

Así que miró. Y se esforzó por aprender qué movimientos eran perfectos para ambos… memorizó la forma exacta en que su muñeca podía moverse que obligaba un gruñido fuera de la garganta de Aster, cómo su pulgar podía acariciar la cabeza de ambos miembros suavemente, haciendo que un poco del líquido que comenzaban a gotear actuara para suavizar la fricción de su mano… como sus dedos podían dejar de sujetar por un segundo y simplemente… acariciar el lugar, la vena correcta con sus yemas, presionando apenas, como si no estuviera ahí.

Aster lo volvió a mirar y le sonrió.

-Es un aprendiz muy veloz, Alteza.

Por toda respuesta, Jack no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, levantó su mano de donde estaba… y probó la sustancia caliente que se le había quedado pegada en los dedos. No era la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera probado en su vida, pero no era desagradable, y saber que había salido de ambos lo hacía un poco… excitante, podría decirse. Quizás Aster pensó lo mismo, porque verlo hacer esto se apresuró a besarlo, cualquiera diría que cazando el sabor en sus labios. Jack gimió con profundo gusto cuando lo sintió besarlo así.

Jack encontró que era natural, tan natural, cuando se separaron un poco, se miraron a los ojos con las frentes juntas, y lo único que pudo hacer manteniendo la sonrisa fue morder el labio inferior de Aster y luego acariciar su lengua sobre él. Aster también le sonreía, y en cambio también lo mordió, tan suave como Jack lo había hecho.

-¿Qué sigue, Pooka? ¿Qué más le puede enseñar un simple campesino como tú a un Príncipe?

Aster emitió una risa fuerte y llena, presionando con sus brazos todavía más a Jack contra su cuerpo. Jack sentía su peso, y era… era una sensación cómoda, a decir verdad. Era satisfactorio poderlo sostener entre sus brazos, sentir cómo su calor lo empapaba, cómo sus cuerpos se acomodaban cuidadosamente uno sobre el otro.

-Un Príncipe no muy orgulloso por lo que veo, si se decidió a yacer con un "simple campesino" como yo…- esto le ganó un nuevo golpe de parte de Jack entre las costillas, y con sus nudillos agudos, claro que le dolió, pero tanto él como Jack seguían sonriendo-, muchas cosas puedo enseñarle, Alteza, si me permite completa potestad sobre lo que haremos a continuación.

Ante esto, el juego pareció detenerse un poco. Una mirada insegura de parte de Jack fue suficiente para que el instinto protector del Pooka, que Jack estaba consciente de que se había extendido hacia él hacía mucho tiempo, se activara de pronto.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para que lo disfrutes-, le acarició el rostro y su sonrisa se hizo mucho más gentil que antes-, si algo no te gusta, me detendré, sabes que no podría lastimarte.

Jack asintió, y finalmente, recuperando un poco su pose favorita de seguridad completa, se esforzó por lucir desinteresado.

-Lo que digas, campesino. Adelante, me gustaría ver si la legendaria estamina de los de tu especie es verdadera o sólo un mito para espantar señoras insatisfechas.

Aster rio abiertamente ante semejante imagen, y casi en seguida, volvió a presionar su cuerpo contra el de Jack, atrapando sus labios en un beso profundo.

-Si eso es lo que quiere Alteza, lo tendrá-, le sonrió, apartando con sus dedos un mechón de pelo blanco que se le había pegado a la frente sudada. Dejó un beso ahí mientras Jack cerraba los ojos-, veremos si los Pookas tenemos estamina suficiente, aunque sea para satisfacer a un pequeño elfo.

Vino otro golpe en sus costillas que lo hizo volver a friccionarse contra él. Jack lanzó un pequeño grito por la sorpresa, pero en seguida le sonrió abiertamente, urgiéndolo a continuar.

.

.

.

Jack se cubría los labios para no gritar, aunque no sabía si quería hacerlo por la vergüenza de tener a Aster con la cabeza metida entre sus piernas o por el indescriptible placer que estaba experimentando. Aster había pasado buena parte de los últimos minutos (¿quizás había sido una hora?) recorriendo su cuerpo con dedos y labios, sin dejar prácticamente ningún espacio sin explorar. Había sido gentil, tierno incluso, encontrando todos los lugares que lo hacían temblar, estremecerse, sonreír, gemir, sollozar… y le había prestado a cada uno de esos puntos la atención necesaria para que el Príncipe se sintiera complacido. Jack se sorprendió al descubrir lo amoroso que podía ser como amante.

Si bien lo del "mito" de la estamina de los Pookas era algo que Jack genuinamente había escuchado en alguna conversación de señoras de la corte (eran mucho más vulgares de lo que jamás admitirían), también era cierto que, en esos mitos, los Pookas tenían fama de violentos, poco o nada delicados, y enfrascados completamente en su placer y jamás en el de sus parejas. Esto iba tanto para hombres como para mujeres Pookas.

Y ahora él estaba aquí, experimentando lo contrario de esta imagen, comprobando que su amante (su mejor amigo) estaba cien por ciento concentrado en él y nada más que en él, dándole todo el placer que pensaba que era posible vivir de algo como esto.

-¿Quieres correrte, Jack?- Aster levantó la mirada hacia él. Había pasado un rato besando sus muslos, acariciando su entrada con los dedos sin entrar en él, sólo haciendo pequeños círculos. Se había concentrado más en besar su miembro y finalmente lo había metido en su boca, sin dejar de presionar suavemente en su entrada. Jack quería que… hiciera algo, cualquier cosa, pero tenía algo de miedo todavía. Al mismo tiempo, sentía que era algo que tenía que pasar finalmente, pero no quería pedir nada, no quería preguntar, tenía mucho miedo pero también tanta ansiedad…-, puedes hacerlo en mi boca, me encantaría probarte.

Jack miró a Aster. Se enderezó suavemente, alcanzó con su mano la que él tenía presionando los dedos en su entrada, y lo presionó un poco más contra él. Aster entendió el mensaje, y permitió que su dedo lo penetrara, con todo el cuidado que le fue posible.

Jack creía que sus sentidos se habían agudizado a su límite en el momento en que su respiración se detuvo, Aster volvió a envolverlo con sus labios y buscó con su dedo el lugar correcto dentro de él. Cerró los ojos, y la oscuridad tras sus párpados explotó en una luz blanca, y Jack sintió que su cuerpo se derrumbaba en el orgasmo más largo y perfecto que había sentido en su vida entera.

…

Cuando su cuerpo se relajó, apenas tuvo tiempo de sentirse avergonzado por el grito que había proferido, por la forma exagerada en que su cuerpo entero se había tensado y curvado en un arco casi perfecto, y por el hecho de que Aster continuaba acomodado entre sus piernas, llevándose los últimos trazos de su placer con la lengua, y levantando la mirada para observarlo cuando terminó, a sabiendas de que había hecho de él todo lo que había querido. Jack apenas recobró el control de su respiración. Sentía que había estado a poco de que su corazón dejara de latir del todo.

Aster se acomodó a su lado, arrastrándose sobre su cuerpo lentamente, dejando besos en su camino. Jack esperó a que estuviera completamente a su lado para besarlo, para perderse en sus labios, cerrar los ojos y simplemente dejarse llevar. Sabía que estaba cubierto de sudor frío, que su respiración era caótica, que su piel seguía completamente erizada, y por eso mismo necesitaba esos brazos a su alrededor, sosteniéndolo, cuidándolo, prometiéndole sin palabras que estaba vivo y entero.

Ya teniéndolo en sus brazos, Aster besó su frente. Jack le acarició las orejas, y cuando lo sintió estremecerse contra su piel, se sintió aliviado al pensar que al menos podía devolverle un poco, muy, muy poco, de lo que él le hacía sentir.

-Jack, si tú quieres podemos dejarlo así-, propuso Aster, aún con los labios presionados contra su frente-, no tenemos que hacerlo todo ahora.

Jack apoyó el rostro contra su cuello. Se quedó quieto un momento, y lo besó delicadamente antes de tomar su rostro con una mano, hacer que volteara hacia él y sonreírle:

-Yo quiero todo.

Aster terminó por sonreír también.

.

.

.

Sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo fue algo completamente nuevo, extraño. Intenso.

Aster lo había preparado con cuidado y paciencia, por largo rato. Su irrupción en su entrada fue lenta, cuidadosa, un poco cada vez, primero asegurándose de que cada movimiento iba pasando de doloroso a placentero antes de continuar. Cuando todo el dolor pasó por completo, y fue sustituido por algo, por lo menos, no tan molesto, Jack parecía respirar tranquilo y comenzar a disfrutar. La pequeña marcha de sonidos que salían de sus labios pasaron de ser quejas contenidas para convertirse en gemidos largos, a veces de sorpresa, a veces porque algo se sintiera bien. No llegaba a ser éxtasis o placer, simplemente algo que estaba bien. Sabía que podía continuar.

Y cuando entró en él, cuando presionó su cuerpo en su interior… fue tan hermoso, tan perfecto, que hasta el dolor agudo que atacó su interior fue perfectamente soportable bajo la promesa de que pronto se convertiría en placer. Lo fascinante no era que se sintiera bien, no, lo que el Príncipe estaba disfrutando era la emoción de saber que estaba pasando realmente, que estaba uniéndose a alguien por completo y que había sido todo por su voluntad. Dolor, éxtasis, todo lo que experimentara ahora, había sido por su propia voluntad.

Jack, por alguna razón, no pudo dejar de ver a Aster mientras lo sentía penetrarlo. Observó su rostro, cómo trataba de mantenerse firme, cómo cerraba los ojos ante la sensación irresistible. Su propia incomodidad no le permitió ver hacia otro lado, quería quedárselo todo. Quería que cada expresión que Aster hiciera fuera suya, que cada cosa que pasara en este momento le perteneciera, que pudiera quedarse en su memoria y repetirse una y otra vez…

Aster se quedó quieto cuando se sintió completamente dentro de Jack. Ambos intentaban contener un poco sus respiraciones, que de otra forma estarían siendo extremadamente caóticas en este momento. Probablemente, de no ser por la gravedad que los invadía, estarían riéndose a carcajadas uno del otro por sus expresiones y por la tensión de sus cuerpos.

Jack miró a su amante, levantó las manos hacia su rostro (no se detuvo a pensar en lo temblorosas que estaban), y le acarició las mejillas, luego las orejas, y fue su turno ahora de retirarle el cabello de la frente, de sus sienes, y levantarse para besarlo. El movimiento hizo que lo sintiera aún más en su interior. Aster se inclinó, persiguiendo sus labios antes de que tuviera que ceder y dejarse caer de vuelta en la cama. Se fue junto con él. Se esforzaron por no moverse.

Aster lo besaba y Jack no podía pensar en otra cosa salvo sus labios, su miembro dentro de él, el hecho de que esto era lo más cerca, lo más íntimo que había estado con otra persona y jamás pensó ni por un segundo, cuando lo conoció, que el Pooka sería el primer ser con quien compartiría su cuerpo de esta manera.

Y qué buena elección había hecho, al saltarse todas las reglas y entregarse precisamente a él. Jack se encontró rápidamente queriendo más.

El Príncipe comenzó a moverse suavemente, intentando hacer que Aster también se moviera con él. Lo logró sin hablar, simplemente permitiendo que su cuerpo le transmitiera al de él todo lo que quería. Por un momento se preguntó si en una situación así incluso las mentes de los amantes se conectaban.

Pensó que tendría que ser así, porque a partir de ese instante Aster hizo con él exactamente lo que Jack quería. Se movió en su interior una y otra vez tocando todos los puntos que lo hicieron temblar de placer, lo besó y recorrió su cuerpo de todas las formas que Jack necesitaba. Jack se atrevió a tocarlo y entonces todo pareció volverse más fuerte, más intenso para él. Se aferró a sus brazos, acarició sus músculos…

Apenas se estaba haciendo consciente de lo fuerte, de lo perfecto que era su Pooka… su cuerpo trabajado, su rostro masculino, sus ojos profundos y dominantes…

¿Por qué Jack nunca había pensado en esto antes? ¿Por qué no había hecho que esta criatura fuera su amante desde que lo conoció? Así quizás estarían haciendo esto, en este instante, con mucha más práctica, más conocimiento de lo que querían ambos.

Aster se separó de sus labios y lo miró.

Jack le devolvió la mirada, y qué bellos ojos eran aquellos, qué hermosa sonrisa, y qué deliciosos movimientos tan acompasados y perfectos podrían hacer entre los dos. Si esta fuera una danza, sería la más maravillosa de todas, digna de ser bailada en las nubes.

Los sonidos del claro se intensificaron a sus oídos y Jack miró las luciérnagas que bailaban alrededor de ellos, vio los listones de luz de luna que bajaban filtrados por las hojas de los árboles, y supo que efectivamente, esto no podría olvidarlo nunca, nadie iba a poder cambiar lo que en este momento sentía, nadie iba a superar este instante de bienestar y placer absoluto…

-M…más…-, pidió Jack, y Aster se separó un momento para levantarle las piernas y acomodarlas sobre sus hombros. El ángulo era tan perfecto, que Jack tuvo que echar su cabeza hacia atrás por la forma en que el miembro de Aster alcanzó todavía con más profundidad su interior.

Gritó, suplicó. Sabía que volvería a correrse pronto si Aster no le daba un respiro, pero al mismo tiempo quería hacerlo, quería ya alcanzar ese punto máximo de placer que aún no conocía, tenía que ser mucho mejor que antes, porque esto era diferente, y ya con saber que Aster estaba en su interior había sido suficiente para superar su primer orgasmo, que parecía haber sido hace siglos.

Pero quería algo más. Quería que Aster terminara dentro de él. Quería jugar con la fantasía de su noche de bodas, quería que él fuera el primero en poseerlo de todas las maneras posibles.

Cuando se lo dijo, Aster lo miró fijamente, le sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

-Sí, Jack. Lo que tú quieras…

.

.

.

El ritmo ahora era mucho más lento y tranquilo que antes. Jack había vuelto a correrse, y Aster había retirado algo de su semen con sus labios de donde había caído- de su pecho, de su estómago-, y se había reído un poco al alcanzar su oído:

-¿Te parece que lo de la estamina era real, o no, Jackie?- preguntó para morder su lóbulo suavemente. Jack había gemido al escucharlo, su miembro temblando suavemente ante lo sensual que sonaba la voz de su amante, que jamás pensó antes que pudiera escucharse así. Aster lo había dejado bajar las piernas, y ahora Jack las acariciaba contra las suyas mientras le recorría la espalda con las uñas, primero cuidadosamente, luego clavándolas, prácticamente haciéndolo sangrar cuando el punto de placer más intenso era alcanzado en su interior. Se sintió un poco avergonzado de la velocidad con la que volvió a ponerse erecto, pero era de esperarse, supuso, siendo él tan joven y viviendo en una situación donde la estimulación no parecía acabar nunca. Aster le acariciaba la espalda con tanta intensidad con la que Jack arañaba la de él, lo mantenía preso en un beso íntimo, interminable, y se movía en su interior de una forma que parecía pensada específicamente para hacerlo gemir cada vez que se clavaba en él.

Jack movía su cadera al mismo ritmo que él.

-E…estamina o no… e…esto ha sido increíble…Aster…-pronunció a duras penas, y sonrió cuando Aster pareció apenas avergonzado por sus palabras-, debimos hacerlo hace… hace mucho tiempo…

Finalmente, Aster volvió a sonreírle, y Jack, olvidándose de todo, simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó besar cuando sus labios llegaron hacia él.

-¿Un príncipe y un campesino? Por favor, Jackie…-, Aster le besó el cuello, y Jack sintió las palabras contra su piel-, está prohibido.

 _Prohibido_. Jack sintió un estremecimiento en el estómago cuando escuchó esa palabra salida de sus labios.

-Eso lo hace todavía mejor-, dijo entonces, casi sin aire, y levantó su cadera para que su miembro se acariciara contra su estómago perfectamente firme y delicioso, porque necesitaba más, cada vez más de él-, si hubieras querido… podías haberme tenido así desde que nos conocimos.

-¿Ah, sí?

Jack asintió. Aster volvió a sujetarle las piernas, pero apenas las elevó un poco para mejorar el ángulo, y Jack lo sintió golpear más fuerte su interior.

-Oh…Aster… mmmh, mmmh…¿qué haces?...

-¿Me hubieras dejado hacértelo así, Jackie?

Un poco confundido, Jack lo miró a los ojos, y sonrió entendiendo el juego.

-Tal vez.

-¿Me hubieras dejado tomarte ahí mismo? ¿No hubiera sido humillante para usted, Alteza?

Jack echó la cabeza para atrás, concentrándose en el placer.

-¿Qué tendría de humillante…aaaaah… tener exactamente lo que quería en ese mismo momento?

Aster se inclinó sobre él para alcanzar sus labios y Jack le sujetó el cabello con las manos, acariciando sus largas orejas, dejándolo así a su merced.

-Aster…ooooooh… Aster, te he querido tener así desde que te conocí…- confesó, y aunque hasta ahora no se le había ocurrido que la curiosidad que sentía por el Pooka en un principio estaba obviamente manchada de deseo, supo perfectamente que era verdad-, así, en mis brazos, dentro de mi…Aster… mmmmh….mmmmh… Aster, voy a…voy a correrme otra vez…

-Jack…- se besaron otra vez, y Aster comenzó a sentir la presión de su cuerpo alrededor de él, anunciando su final una vez más, lo abrazó fuerte, se concentró en él, en cómo se sentía su cuerpo, en el aroma de su cabello, en la hermosura de su rostro y de su voz-, dentro…me quieres dentro, ¿verdad?

-Sí… ¡Sí, sí, sí!

El orgasmo llegó, tan anticipado como repentino. Jack se sujetó de Aster, sentía que se deshacía sobre él como una ola que rompe en la arena. Ambos temblaban, intentando resistir. La esencia de Jack se derramó en sus estómagos y en sus pechos, la de Aster se abrió paso en el interior del joven, y se aferraron uno al otro, vulnerables, completos, entregados a esta sensación divina, sagrada, propia de otro mundo.

-¡Aaaaah!-, Jack sentía como si el grito hubiera sido físicamente arrebatado de su garganta, tanto, que tuvo que liberarse del beso que compartía con Aster para dejarlo salir. Aster en cambio gruñó, desesperado de placer, contra la piel de su garganta, y Jack se imaginó por un momento que lo mordía, que lo comía, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que continuar temblando mientras su miembro seguía corriéndose, con Aster llenando su interior.

Por unos instantes, ninguno de los dos vio las luces de la luna colándose entre las hojas, ni escuchó los sonidos de los animales, ni le prestó atención a las flores que los rodeaban. Ignoraron, sin saber, la brisa helada que por un instante pasó por encima de ellos, y la pequeña, minúscula capa de copos de nieve que cayeron sobre las plantas, sobre las flores, sobre las luciérnagas y sobre la espalda de Aster.

La capa se derritió casi en seguida, de las plantas a la tierra, y del cuerpo de Aster al de Jack.

…

Compartieron más besos, uno tras otro. Cada uno era corto, no muy profundo, pero cálido, delicioso y al menos dentro de lo que duraba, parecía interminable.

Aster lo sujetaba cuidadosamente, masajeando su cintura, mientras Jack le acariciaba el rostro y le retiraba el cabello de la cara. Se separaron un momento, se sonrieron, y Jack volvió a levantar el rostro hacia él para besarlo. Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, hacia sus brazos, y Aster se dejó caer sobre él. El amor les mantenía los cuerpos cálidos, la humedad se sentía confortable, el miembro de Aster en el interior de Jack poco a poco iba perdiendo su dureza, pero Jack no quería que saliera de él hasta el último segundo.

Finalmente, Aster se separó de él por completo, y Jack suspiró, un poco decepcionado ante la sensación de vacío que de pronto le invadía.

Aster se recostó en la cama y atrajo a Jack hacia él, abrazándolo por la cintura. Jack se recostó, abrazándose a su pecho, acomodando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Mantuvo abiertos los ojos y disfrutó todo. Una vez más, el espectáculo de colores y luces de aquél claro le robó la respiración, las caricias que Aster hacía en su espalda se sintieron como la gloria, y que le sujetara la mano con la mano que tenía libre, y enredara sus dedos con los de él, sobre su pecho caliente y agitado, hizo a Jack sonreír. Jalaron una manta hacia ellos.

Pasaron un buen rato en completo silencio. Aún Jack sentía pequeños latigazos de placer en todo el cuerpo, y pensaba que Aster se sentía igual, quizás por la forma en que de pronto su piel se erizaba y cada vello de su cuerpo parecía ponerse en punta, sobre todo cuando los dedos de Jack rozaban, aunque fuera superficialmente, sus orejas.

Y a pesar de todo, el Pooka parecía mucho más tranquilo, más íntegro que él. Quizás…

Quizás, para Jack esto había sido especial por ser su primera vez, pero quizás (muy probablemente) Aster ya había hecho esto antes y su reacción era simplemente natural. Cualquier hombre sentía placer al penetrar, eso era algo que Jack sabía, o que al menos creía saber por completo. Quizás Aster lo había hecho con él como pudo haberlo hecho con cualquiera. Quizás para él esta no había sido la experiencia de otro mundo que sí había sido para el Príncipe.

Jack, además, no había sabido muy bien qué demonios estaba haciendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Para ser sincero, había sentido que se había concentrado mucho más en recibir que en dar. Pensar en esto lo avergonzó. Pero finalmente, se decidió a preguntar.

-Aster…

El Pooka no se movió. Jack escuchó su respiración antes de recibir su respuesta.

-Dime, Jack…

Aster tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de tranquilidad – y quizás incluso de placidez en el rostro. Jack se abrazó un poco más fuerte de él.

-Fue mi primera vez…-, dijo, como si Aster no estuviera consciente de ello, como si necesitara recordarle…-, dime… ¿te complazco?

Al no recibir una respuesta a su pregunta, Jack escondió el rostro contra el hombro sobre el que estaba recargado, y repitió:

-¿Te gustó lo que hicimos?

Aster, sorprendido, se puso a ponderar la pregunta, a preguntarse si entendía lo que el joven acababa de cuestionarle. Finalmente, sonrió, aunque Jack no lo veía.

-Jack… fuiste perfecto de principio a fin. Claro que me gustó.

Jack levantó la mirada, lo observó y le sonrió. Aster se perdió un momento en esos ojos de cielo, y terminó por decidirse a hacer su propia pregunta, mientras acariciaba el contorno de su rostro con sus dedos, lo más delicadamente que le fue posible.

-Dime, Jack, ¿a ti te gustó? ¿Fui…capaz de complacerte?

Jack no respondió en seguida a su pregunta, y Aster quiso sonreír cuando lo vio ponerse rojo.

Jack se enderezó rápidamente, huyendo de la caricia que le hacía en el rostro. Se arrepintió del movimiento casi en seguida, cuando sintió el dolor agudo que se le clavó en la cadera, pero todo fuera por una buena actuación. Así, dándole la espalda al Pooka, pero sin salir de su lado, levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, exagerando su habitual demostración de orgullo.

-Oh... bueno, no fue una experiencia tan mala como había imaginado, pero realmente tampoco fue tan bueno como me han dicho que podría ser…- miró por encima de su hombro, abriendo un solo ojo, captando en seguida la expresión confundida de Aster. Aguardó unos instantes, y al escucharlo intentar decir algo sin lograrlo, sintió una sonrisa surgir desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sin prevenirlo de ninguna forma, se lanzó de nuevo a él, recostándose casi completamente sobre su torso, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus manos juntas encima de su pecho para poder mirar su rostro mientras seguía hablando-. Pero bueno, como soy un Príncipe muy magnánimo, te daré una, dos…no, _tres_ oportunidades más para que vuelvas a intentar, y esta vez espero que tu desempeño sea el mejor.

Ya habiendo captado la broma tras el comentario de Jack, Aster dejó salir una risa abierta, plena, que hizo al Príncipe sonreír.

-¿ _Tres_ oportunidades más?- preguntó, haciendo énfasis en la cantidad-, ¿Porqué no solo admite que le gustó y que quiere seguir haciéndolo toda la noche, eh, _Alteza_?

Ante esta pregunta, Jack se ensombreció un poco, y Aster se arrepintió casi en seguida de haberla hecho.

-Porque… es lo único que se me ocurre para convencerte de hacerlo de nuevo. Acordamos que… dejaría de ser virgen. Pero no tendrías por qué hacer nada más, ¿no es cierto?

Por toda respuesta, Aster levantó su mano hacia él, le acarició el rostro, y terminó recorriendo sus labios con su dedo pulgar. Jack cerró los ojos y atrapó su dedo entre sus labios, y succionó suavemente.

-Jack, no tienes que convencerme de nada-, susurró, intentando borrar toda intención maliciosa de su voz para hacer sentir tranquilo a su pequeño amante-, ¿Por qué iba a negarme? Sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

Jack sonrió, otra vez de forma pretenciosa y altanera.

-Los Príncipes no pedimos cosas, campesino-, dijo en un tono altivo que hubiera hecho que Aster lo odiara si no supiera que solo era su habitual actuación-, nuestros súbditos nos las dan sin que tengamos que expresarlas. Si fueras tan bueno como dices ya habríamos empezado otra vez en lugar de seguir con esta charla absurda.

-¡Já!- rio Aster, y en seguida volteó sus cuerpos, para terminar encima de Jack. Jack lo veía desde donde estaba con una gran sonrisa maliciosa-, pequeño elfo travieso, no sé quién te crees que eres.

-Oh, cierto, aquí no soy un Príncipe, ¿verdad? - preguntó Jack entonces, dándole un exagerado dramatismo de confusión y asombro a sus palabras. Aster lo besó suavemente, encantado por su expresión dulce, y cuando se separó, Jack siguió hablando-, aquí sólo soy un…pobre muchacho, y estoy perdido en un Bosque gigantesco que no conozco.

Aster había disfrutado historias que Jack contaba a la luz de una fogata, y reconocía su voz de narrador cuando la escuchaba. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, pero prestó atención en todo momento a sus palabras.

-¿Oh, perdido entonces?

-Sí, jamás había estado aquí antes-, continuó Jack, sintiendo que Aster parecía encariñarse con un punto específico en la piel de su cuello-, mmmm,… ha caído la noche y no tengo dónde quedarme… estoy solo, a merced de los animales salvajes y de los espíritus del Bosque…aaaahhh….

Aster rio suavemente contra su cuello, y esperó a que Jack siguiera hablando, acomodado como estaba entre sus piernas sólo tenía que hacer un movimiento para entrar en él, prácticamente estaban comenzando de nuevo, pero quería escuchar su voz, quería oírlo, aun contando la historia.

-¿Y luego qué pasa, Jack?

-Una gran sorpresa-, sonrió el joven, acomodando las piernas alrededor de la cintura del Pooka-, oooohhh... qué… qué oportuno, me he encontrado con un cazador…

-Creí que era campesino…

-CAZADOR-, interrumpió Jack, dándole una pequeña palmada en el brazo para que no lo interrumpiera-, un cazador Pooka, alto, apuesto y muy fuerte… mmmmmh, él debe tener un lugar donde pueda quedarme a pasar la noche…

-Qué interesante historia, Jackie…-, le acarició las piernas, continuó besándole el cuello.

-Sí, pero…ah, qué dificultad, es un lugar donde solo hay una cama, y ya que hace frío no quisiera dormir en el suelo, además, de algún modo he de pagar por tal hospitalidad…-, Aster lo besó en los labios y Jack se dejó absorber por el beso. Fue mucho más largo que los anteriores, más profundo, y de alguna manera que Jack no entendía, más completo, más dulce. Cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Jack tuvo que reagrupar sus ideas y normalizar su respiración antes de continuar hablando-, ¿Un beso será suficiente, cazador?

Aster rio de nuevo, al entender que esa era su señal para participar activamente en la historia.

-No lo creo, pequeño. Si quieres compartir mi cama, tendrá que ser para mucho más que dormir.

Jack soltó una risa mucho más amplia que la de Aster, encantado de que participara en su juego, como nunca pensó que nadie lo haría.

-Oh, qué avergonzado me siento… tendré que hacer el amor con un cazador, ¡y un Pooka, no menos!, sólo espero que no me haga pedazos, he oído que son unas bestias…

-Se me ocurren mejores cosas qué hacer contigo, pequeño…

Jack trató de ignorar la forma en que sus cuerpos se comenzaban a acomodar uno en el otro, tan fácil, fundiéndose, llenándose mutuamente.

-Y además…-siguió, con dificultad, pero aún con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-, quisiera quedarme varios días, así que supongo que hacerlo una vez no será suficiente, ¡Dioses! ¡En qué _gran_ problema me he metido!

Las risas les impidieron seguir con la historia…al menos con palabras.

Mientras lo hacían por segunda vez, Jack llamaba a Aster "Cazador", y el Cazador, por su parte, le prometía al joven perdido en el Bosque que tendría dónde pasar todo el invierno, si todas sus noches compartidas podían ser como ésta.

.

.

.

-No quiero casarme.

Aster aseguró sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor de Jack.

-Lo sé.

-¡No quiero!

-Lo sé, Jack, lo sé. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Jack se abrazó fuerte de Aster, acomodando el oído contra su pecho, escuchando su corazón. Aster lo acarició suavemente, intentando calmarlo, paseando sus fuertes manos por su cabello y por su espalda, deseando que de esta forma pudiera hacerlo sentir bien.

-Duerme, Jack. Olvídate de eso, al menos por unas horas, ¿sí? Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

Jack, poco a poco, dejó salir una sonrisa. Quizás Aster (su mejor amigo, su amante por esta noche), tenía razón. Quizás podría vivir por esto, quizás, si bien iba a casarse, las cosas podrían salir mejor de lo que él creía en este momento.

Comenzó a dejarse arrullar. En los brazos de su "Cazador", sentirse seguro y tranquilo era demasiado fácil. Aspiró su aroma una vez más, y se fue abandonando al sueño.

Y quizás Aster lo creía ya dormido, de otro modo, Jack no entendía cómo se habría atrevido a pronunciar las siguientes palabras que salieron de sus labios, que cambiaron, por si solas, todo lo que el Príncipe pudo haber pensado de lo que habían vivido juntos esta noche. El murmullo de su voz era tan apasionado y lleno de un calor tan abrasador, que Jack no tuvo otra opción más que dejarse derretir.

-Mi Estrella… mi Amanecer.

El beso que dejó en su cabello entonces fue la prueba que Jack necesitó para entender que esas palabras eran todo lo que él había deseado siempre, y que nunca hubiera sabido explicar.

.

.

.

El día siguiente lo encontró despertando vestido con la camisa de Aster. El Cazador estaba, al parecer, terminando de preparar el desayuno, y no se dio cuenta del todo cuando Jack se puso de pie, caminó hacia él un poco adolorido aún, y lo abrazó por la espalda, besándole la nuca. Aster comenzó a reír, atrapó a Jack, lo jaló hacia su regazo y le revolvió el cabello con la suficiente rudeza para que Jack se quejara, pero no tanta para lastimarlo. Luego de eso, lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo. Jack se quedó entre sus brazos todo lo que pudo, dándole pequeñas mordidas en el cuello. Aster reía, y Jack pensaba que no podía haber nada en el mundo que lo hiciera más feliz.

…

Después de la comida y un largo baño en el río, Jack se vistió y regresó a casa.

Antes de irse, Aster volvió a asegurarle, con su voz más confiada y tranquila, que todo estaría bien y que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Jack intentó, lo más que le fue posible, quedarse con sus palabras, no soltarlas, confiar en que serían verdad.

Se despidieron con un pequeño beso que inició Jack y que Aster, al parecer, no se esperaba. Jack esperó con ansias que el Pooka le pidiera que se quedara. Él lo haría. No necesitaba más y ambos lo sabían perfectamente. Lo único que Jack realmente quería era que Aster fuera su razón para hacerlo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para quedarse.

Esa razón no vino, y Jack…no se encontró tan triste como pensaba que estaría cuando esto simplemente pasara. Quizás su identidad de Príncipe era lo que le impedía al orgulloso Pooka darle voz a lo que ambos sabían que deseaban. ¿Cómo podía él darle la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado? Aunque Jack no se lo hubiera pedido nunca. Entendía que su Cazador se negaba a verse sometido a tal humillación.

Sonreían cuando finalmente se separaron, y Jack tomó su camino sabiendo que jamás se arrepentiría de la noche que acababa de vivir.

 _Continuará…_

 _Ah. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Muchas gracias por dejarme sus reviews en el capítulo pasado, no quería tardarme con la zuculencia pero tampoco quería escribirlo todo en un solo capítulo, por eso esperé hasta este para poner el lemon. Además me esforcé en dejar por ahí un par de pistas de cosas que ocurrirán en el futuro._

 _Como dije, principalmente lemon, algo de plot, ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo cómo evoluciona esto._

 _¡No olviden dejarme reviews! Me encanta saber cuando les gusta lo que escribo uwu_

 _Los amo!_

 _Besos y abrazos!_

 _Aoshika_


	4. El Compromiso

_Sin mucho qué decir esta noche, les traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fic._

 _La canción de hoy es:_ _ **Black is the Colour**_ _, de_ _ **The Corrs**_ _. Seguimos con el estilo pop irlandés, lo siento, me encanta. Esta canción en particular me gusta desde hace más de diez años, y me gustó cómo quedaba para este capítulo, sobre todo la primera parte, por algunas cosas que piensa Jack. Recordar las cosas que amas de otra persona, la separación, la añoranza..._

 _En fin, sin más preámbulos, los invito a leer :)_

…

 **El Príncipe y el Esclavo**

 **Capítulo 4: El Compromiso**

Tras regresar al Palacio luego de su interesante aventura con Aster, los siguientes cuatro o cinco días pasaron en una nube de felicidad y tranquilidad para Jack. Si bien se sentía algo decepcionado de que Aster no le hubiera pedido nada más, aun cuando parecía que su amigo lo deseaba, estaba feliz con la experiencia que habían tenido juntos. Había sido… increíble. Mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que él hubiera podido imaginar.

Hasta su familia notaba el cambio en su comportamiento, a comparación de cuando había salido de ahí completamente furioso por la noticia de su compromiso. Jack se pasaba casi todas las mañanas en su habitación, en silencio, y por las tardes se dedicaba a sus estudios o salía a caminar. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Emily, pero cualquiera se podría dar cuenta de que casi siempre su mente parecía estar en otro lugar por completo.

Una de esas mañanas el Príncipe estaba tan sumido en el recuerdo de aquella noche, que se la pasó horas acostado en su cama imaginando, jugando con la posibilidad de concebir un hijo, no con su esposo cuando llegara el momento, sino con su mejor amigo, el Cazador. No tenía por qué ser tan difícil, con uno usaría un hechizo para no concebir del todo y con el otro uno que hiciera que fuera inevitable. Qué sorpresa, qué delicioso asombro causaría en todos que Jack diera a luz a un pequeño bebé con todas las características de un Pooka, y saber que ese bebé sería quien heredara el trono cuando él muriera. O mejor aún, tener un hijo que fuera idéntico a él y que no tuviera nada de Pooka… pero que tuviera los mismos ojos verdes, de bosque, que su padre. Que se llevara mejor con las plantas que con la nieve, que creciera alto y fuerte, que tuviera su misma voz.

Jack reía para sí mismo imaginándose tales escenarios, solo para llegar a la conclusión de que solo debían quedarse como fantasías.

En primer lugar, para eso, tendría que convencer a Aster de ser su amante. Lo cual, tomando en cuenta lo honorables que eran los Pookas, sería imposible una vez que Jack estuviera casado. Casi podía escuchar en su mente la voz de Aster negándose rotundamente a cometer tal falta por segunda vez, y esta vez todavía más gravemente. En segundo lugar… uno no juega con la vida de un hijo. Sus bromas tenían un límite, y supo sin tener que pensarlo demasiado que un posible bebé estaba fuera de éste. Si iba a tener un hijo, lo tendría, y lo criaría con amor, sin ocultarle nada a nadie. Y es que Jack, además, no solo quería tener un hijo de Aster… Jack hubiera querido, junto con ello, saber que una parte del Pooka se quedaría con él para siempre, aunque no estuvieran destinados a estar juntos.

Cómo deseaba… dioses… cómo deseaba no sentir que su vida iba a concluir con su matrimonio. Por alguna razón, imaginar algo más allá en el tiempo que el día de su boda se iba haciendo más pesado y difícil, apenas pudiéndolo combatir con sus ilusiones estúpidas que obviamente no llegarían a ninguna parte.

Lo que sí podía imaginar, quizás porque era algo que deseaba con toda su alma, era poder continuar con la amistad que tenía con el Pooka. Aunque lo que habían pasado aquella noche jamás fuera a repetirse.

Al menos el recuerdo era suficiente para hacerlo mantener una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro. Lo dejaba dormir bien. Lo impulsaba a esperar la llegada del día siguiente.

.

.

.

La mañana en que finalmente le presentarían a su prometido y se definiría la fecha de la boda, Jack se levantó de muy mal humor, aunque hizo lo posible por no dejarlo salir con los sirvientes que lo despertaron, le ayudaron con su baño y a vestirse con su ropa más apropiada para la ocasión.

Jack se miró al espejo, usando su traje de gala azul con botones dorados y condecoraciones que no sentía que mereciera usar, y sus pieles, caobas y blancas sobre sus hombros, sus guantes negros cubriendo sus manos… no estaba complacido. Todo su atuendo debería ser tan oscuro como esos guantes. Para él, éste era un día de luto, no de celebración.

Cuando la reina Rose-Marie entró a verlo, Jack la miró a través del espejo frente al que estaba parado, respiró profundo y se atrevió a dejar salir algo de su amargura.

-¿Te gusta cómo me han envuelto para regalo, madre?- preguntó, poniéndose rápidamente la máscara de la irreverencia y sonriendo con desdén. Su madre, mirándolo fijamente, ordenó que los sirvientes salieran de la habitación. Mientras ellos se dirigían a la puerta en silencio, ella se acercaba a él.

-Jack… por favor, has lo posible por mantenerte en calma en este día tan importante-, pronunció ella cuando estuvieron solos, y en su voz había tanto de autoridad como de súplica-, sé que esto no es lo que tú querías, pero puedes creerme cuando te digo que si tu padre y yo pensáramos que hay un arreglo más conveniente para ti, optaríamos por él. No te estamos lanzando a los brazos de cualquiera y de eso puedes estar seguro. Tienes que cumplir tus tareas como Príncipe.

Jack cerró las manos, miró hacia otro lado, y se concentró en hacer que el temblor de sus labios no lo delatara.

-Lo sé, mamá. Lo que no sé es en qué momento de mi vida decidieron que una de mis "tareas como Príncipe" es ser la moneda de cambio del Reino.

Ella no contestó nada. Hubo otros segundos más de silencio, y Jack actuó por impulso.

-¿Y si ya hubiera alguien, mamá?- preguntó, impresionando a su madre, que pareció ser sacada de una profunda meditación cuando su hijo le hizo esta pregunta.

-Si ya hubiera alguien…-, contestó ella, lentamente, podría decirse que cuidadosamente, sin alejar la mirada de su hijo-, tendría qué preguntarte quién es. Dónde le conociste, porqué le prefieres, y qué puede aportar como tu cónyuge. ¿Vale la pena cambiar este arreglo, que beneficiaría al Reino, por un capricho tuyo?

Jack respiró profundo, impresionado por esta respuesta. Su madre siempre había sido amorosa, consentidora, amable, cálida. Jack había olvidado lo fría que podía volverse cuando se trataba del bien del Reino.

-¿Hay alguien?- preguntó ella, y Jack sabía que estaban dando el asunto por cerrado.

-No-, contestó, sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba-, no lo hay.

La Reina no dijo nada más. Salió de la habitación cerrando firmemente la puerta tras ella, en una orden silenciosa para que Jack se apurara. Jack se limpió las lágrimas, se miró al espejo una vez más, y sólo para estar satisfecho, cambió las pieles que usaba sobre su traje de gala por unas completamente negras. Quería que su imagen impresionara a su prometido. Fuera quien fuera ese hombre tenía que ver, desde el primer momento, que para Jack esta no era una ocasión feliz.

.

.

.

Jack daba toda la imagen de un niño regañado, sentado en su silla de honor al lado derecho de su padre. Tanto el Rey como la Reina ocupaban sus tronos, y la Princesa Emily, ataviada con su vestido más bello, aguardaba sentada a lado de su madre. Al mismo tiempo, observaba en silencio a Jack. Jack tenía el codo apoyado en el descansabrazo de su silla, y sobre la mano apoyaba el mentón. Tenía el ceño fruncido, cualquiera diría que era causado por el aburrimiento, pero Emily sabía que era de frustración. Sus padres desde el primer momento habían desaprobado su elección de vestimenta y lo habían mandado a cambiar, pero Jack se había empecinado en su elección. Lo dejaron ser apenas después de insistir un par de veces. Sabían que este no era un buen día para el Príncipe.

-Han tardado un poco más de lo previsto-, dijo de pronto el Rey Richard, tomando la mano de su esposa-, me preocupa. Supe que ha habido derrumbes en algunas zonas de la Montaña.

Jack lanzó una risa cargada de menosprecio, y sus padres le mandaron miradas reprobatorias que él hizo lo posible por ignorar.

La amplia sala del trono estaba ocupada por decenas de cortesanos y nobles curiosos que habían venido a observar la pedida de mano del joven Príncipe. Si algo odiaba más Jack, además del prospecto de casarse con alguien a quien no conocía en nada, era el hecho de que esta ocasión no solo sería una tortura personal, sino que además todas estas personas, a quienes consideraba de lo más vulgares y estúpidas, estarían ahí para presenciarlo todo y para hacer de él la comidilla de la corte por una larguísima temporada que no estaba seguro de querer enfrentar.

…

Para alivio de los Reyes, luego de varios minutos de espera más que los previstos, un sirviente entró a informar que los invitados de honor estaban arribando finalmente al Palacio. Jack repasó mentalmente lo que ocurriría a continuación.

El proceso era, en teoría, simple. La familia Real entraría, luego de ser presentados, y el Rey o Reina presentaría al prometido de Jack, que solo entraría luego de ser anunciado por el vocero del Palacio. Era la tradición, pero más que cualquier otra cosa, era todo un espectáculo, y a la gente del Reino siempre le había gustado los espectáculos. Jack lo encontraba humillante. A su parecer, aquello se parecía más bien a una subasta, una venta de animales, y él no quería participar en el juego. Sabía, sin embargo y para su total desagrado, que no le quedaba otra opción.

Antes de que él estuviera listo, el vocero, que estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la Sala del Trono, levantó la voz para ser escuchado por toda la habitación.

-La Reina Dahlia y sus hijos mayores, la Princesa Heredera Camellia y el Príncipe Heath...-, hubo un silencio en la Sala mientras las puertas se abrían, y la gente abría paso a un camino alfombrado hasta los Tronos-, Familia Real de la Nación Pooka.

Al escuchar esto último fue apenas que Jack se forzó a sí mismo a voltear.

La Reina era una mujer alta y de apariencia madura. Morena, con el pelo largo, oscuro, graciosamente trenzado cayendo sobre su espalda. Una corona no muy grande, plateada, cargada de esmeraldas, descansaba sobre su cabeza. Su rostro era sereno y distinguido, naturalmente elegante y digno, con algunas pocas arrugas alrededor de su boca y en su frente. Aun así, conservaba cierta frescura juvenil que haría bastante difícil si Jack quisiera adivinar su edad. Sus largas orejas de Pooka, de un color gris oscuro, descansaban hacia atrás de su cabeza, pegadas a su nuca. Portaba un vestido color verde olivo, y un abrigo en un tono un poco más oscuro. Jack se la imaginó con las ropas de cacería tradicionales de su reino, corriendo por los bosques con un arco y una flecha, y se sintió impresionado de pensar que la mujer muy probablemente podía hacerlo con la misma naturalidad con la que portaba el vestido que traía puesto.

Los Príncipes venían detrás de ella.

La mejor forma de describir a la Princesa Camellia era probablemente decir que se trataba de una versión joven de su madre. Era muy parecida a ella excepto por la falta de arrugas en la piel, y, mientras la Reina tenía los ojos verdes, los de la Princesa eran color café, oscuros casi hasta ser negros, y a decir verdad, un poco pesados, quizás perfectos para doblegar a quien quisiera sostener un duelo de miradas con ella. Jack la encontró hermosa, al grado que tuvo que apartar la mirada un momento para evitar que su sonrojo creciera.

El Príncipe Heath, por su parte, hizo que Jack casi saltara de su asiento cuando lo miró con suficiente atención y comprobó que era casi una copia exacta de su Aster. Alto, bien formado, ojos verdes, rasgos rectos y firmes… masculino, pero con cierta aura gentil a su alrededor… Si la Princesa lo había hecho sonrojar, ahora definitivamente Jack sintió la garganta seca.

-Bienvenida, Dahlia-, dijo el Rey Richard, haciendo que Jack volteara a verlo y luego a ver a la Reina Dahlia, que sonreía ligeramente, con tranquilidad-, es un placer recibirla a usted y su distinguida familia en nuestro Reino.

-Gracias, Richard. Me alegra verlo y ver que su familia se encuentra de buena salud. Rose-Marie, luce tan hermosa como siempre.

Jack miró a su madre, que inclinó la cabeza ante este cumplido con gracia. Aunque las gentilezas que estaban intercambiando eran bastante cuidadosas y rígidas, era obvio que ambas partes trataban de mantener la civilidad. No en vano ambos Reinos habían pasado tantas décadas dándose el tratamiento del silencio mutuamente.

-Jamás tan radiante como usted, Dahlia. Nos alegra poder conocer al fin a sus hijos.

Dahlia tomó con delicadeza el brazo de la Princesa Camellia, y ésta se acercó un paso más e hizo una reverencia.

-Camellia es mi heredera. Cuando fallezca, ella tomará mi lugar como Reina de los Bosques Sagrados y de la Tribu Pooka. Y mi hijo, Heath-, Heath dio un paso al frente, y también hizo una reverencia-, es el Segundo Príncipe y también en la línea de sucesión. Han venido a acompañarnos a mí y al Tercer Príncipe en este día tan importante.

-Bien, podemos proceder.

Los sirvientes trajeron tres sillas más y las acomodaron al lado de donde estaba la Princesa Emily. Camellia y Heath tomaron asiento, saludando respetuosamente a la pequeña Princesa. Ésta respondió sus saludos y mantuvo la compostura en todo momento. Jack siempre había admirado su madurez y su propiedad… a su edad, él no podría decir que fuera capaz de comportarse así.

Ante el silencio que siguió a continuación, Jack volteó, volviendo a centrarse en el presente. La Reina Dahlia se había quedado de pie mirando hacia la puerta de la Sala del Trono, esperando a su tercer hijo.

Mil ideas y preguntas inundaron el cerebro de Jack, sobre todo porque el hecho de que se casaría con un Príncipe Pooka era simplemente algo que no esperaba ni en mil años que fuera a suceder. Apenas cuando vio a los pajes salir en búsqueda de éste, se dio cuenta de todo lo que se le venía encima. Se encontró preguntándose si todos los Pookas eran parecidos, de otro modo, no se explicaba el gran parecido que el Príncipe Heath guardaba con Aster. ¿El Tercer Príncipe también se parecería? ¿Qué se suponía que Jack hiciera ahora? Si su futuro esposo era así, sería como una pesadilla continua de la que jamás en la vida podría escaparse. ¿En qué confusión dolorosa se mantendría su mente cuando estuviera casado y tuviera que ver esa cara amanecer a su lado todos los días? Sólo de imaginárselo tuvo una sensación de agotamiento incesante inundándole el corazón. Esto simplemente era demasiado.

-El Príncipe Aster.

El vocero volvió a hablar sin que hubiera tenido apenas tiempo para reflexionar realmente en lo que estaba sucediendo tan súbitamente con su vida. Jack levantó el rostro tan abruptamente que sintió una punzada en la nuca.

El nombre y la imagen de quien se acercaba a él ahora coincidían con los que él se sabía de memoria. Era _su_ Aster quien caminaba hasta ahí, con su bello traje de gala –un traje de guerrero cubierto con pieles-, su cabello peinado hacia atrás, con su imagen y apariencia cuidadas como nunca antes. Jack jamás había pensado que la mirada fiera, la pose orgullosa y la sensación de poder que había a su alrededor fueran los de un Príncipe y no los de un Cazador. Aster era tan abierto y amable, tan… tan diferente de lo que Jack sabía sobre los Príncipes, de lo que _él mismo_ era como Príncipe…

Al llegar ahí, Aster inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente.

-Bienvenido, Príncipe Aster-, habló Richard, observándolo. Aster levantó la mirada hacia él y la Reina Rose-Marie-. Nos complace mucho conocerlo al fin. Todo lo que sabemos de usted ha sido a través de los diplomáticos que hemos enviado a hablar con su familia para llegar a este acuerdo. Esperamos que sepa que puede considerar el Reino de las Montañas Nevadas como su hogar.

-Agradezco la bienvenida, Alteza. Me presento respetuosamente a pedir la mano de su hijo, el Príncipe Jack, en matrimonio.

Jack sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Aquella había sido una declaración tan súbita, y sin embargo, así era como las cosas debían de ser. Aunque Jack no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo y si lo hubiera tenido el ruido de su corazón no le hubiera permitido escucharse a sí mismo dentro de su propia cabeza.

-Reina Dahlia, háganos el favor de presentar a su hijo.

La tradición dictaba que la Reina Dahlia debía ahora pronunciar los motivos por los cuales su hijo era apto para casarse con Jack, y cuál era la razón por la que se buscara tal unión, aunque todo esto ya estuviera establecido y aceptado desde antes. La costumbre era que ambos debían ser presentados a sus nuevas familias de cualquier modo. La Reina se aproximó un par de pasos más hacia Aster, posó una mano en su hombro, le sonrió brevemente y luego se dirigió a los padres de Jack.

-Él es mi hijo, Aster, y es el tercero en la línea de sucesión al trono. Fue criado en las artes de la guerra y la cacería por su padre, el Rey Alder, que en paz descanse. Desde hace más de diez años, se le confió el cuidado de los Bosques Sagrados, como su Guardián, y hasta ahora ha hecho un trabajo impecable.

Jack se cubrió los labios con una mano. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo pasado por alto?

Cuando aprendía sobre diferentes Reinos y culturas, específicamente sobre los Pookas, hacía un par de años, uno de sus tutores había mencionado que un Guardián del Bosque Sagrado _solo_ podía ser un miembro de la Familia Real. Sólo un Príncipe verdadero podría llevar a cabo tal tarea sin fallar, o al menos así lo dictaban las creencias de los Pookas.

Jack… debió haberlo sabido cuando Aster se lo había dicho. Darse cuenta de esto no solo fue un recordatorio de lo perezoso que podía ser como estudiante, sino también de la falta de precaución que había tenido al hacerse tan cercano de alguien que tan fácilmente pudo ocultarle algo de semejante importancia. Aster supo desde el primer momento que Jack era un Príncipe, sólo al ver su apariencia y al escuchar su nombre, sin haberlo visto nunca antes. Jack, en ningún momento, se había detenido a pensar que Aster podía ser de la Realeza, y de pronto todas las señales estaban ahí: el porte inamovible, los conocimientos, la caballerosidad con la que hacía las cosas, la seguridad que tenía en su actuar, el honor… y otras, que eran más claras ahora que podía reflexionar en ellas: la efectividad con la que le daba consejos de cómo manejarse en la corte, la calidad propia de reliquia antigua que tenían las herramientas y armas que usaba, su vocabulario impecable, la familia de la que le había contado, que coincidía perfectamente con la Familia Real Pooka (su madre, su padre fallecido, sus dos hermanos mayores)…

Jack casi sentía ganas de llorar, al darse cuenta de lo necio que había sido al no darse cuenta de todo esto.

-Mi hijo fue criado no sólo para pelear, sino para proteger-, recalcó la reina, y Jack apenas pudo poner atención a sus palabras-, y para proveer. Aún en tiempos difíciles, el Príncipe Jack no tendrá necesidad alguna, ya que Aster puede cazar, recolectar, _producir_. En las Tribus Pooka valoramos estas capacidades más que cualquier oro que el mundo pueda ofrecernos, y eso es lo que les ofrezco con mi hijo. Adicionalmente, tiene conocimientos de toda cultura y tribu con la que tenemos contacto: ha sido un Embajador más que excelente, dándonos tratos diplomáticos que de otro modo no se habrían logrado. Conoce las leyes y tradiciones de este Reino y sabrá observarlas y respetarlas en todo momento. Es un líder completo, y será capaz de aconsejar a su cónyuge cuando lo necesite.

Jack lo sabía, no tenían por qué venir a restregárselo. Escuchar a la mujer decir esas palabras aumentó su vergüenza, como si le recalcara todo lo que Jack había pensado antes, cómo si le echara en cara su ignorancia. Él sabía lo que Aster era, lo que Aster valía, y le dolía en lo más profundo pensar que todo este tiempo había sido más, mucho más de lo que él le había dado crédito. Se sentía tan estúpido, tan necio…

-La unión entre ambos Príncipes les traerá a nuestros Reinos una nueva era de Paz, pero más que eso, nos traerá la Amistad que tan lamentablemente se perdió durante las guerras. Además les prometo, como Reina de los Bosques Sagrados y la Tribu Pooka, que el Príncipe Aster protegerá, cuidará y apoyará al Príncipe Jack hasta la muerte.

Hubo murmullos sorprendidos y, en general, aprobatorios saliendo de la multitud. Richard volteó a ver a su esposa y asintió.

-Nos sentimos complacidos con sus palabras, Alteza, y confiamos en que el Príncipe Aster sabrá vivir de acuerdo a las expectativas-, pronunció, dirigiéndose a Dahlia-, ahora, permita a mi esposa presentarle a nuestro hijo.

Dahlia hizo una última inclinación, se sentó y esperó a que Rose-Marie se pusiera de pie. A nadie le pasó desapercibido que el Rey Richard tuvo que tomar a Jack de un brazo y jalar de él, con bastante fuerza, hasta que se puso de pie junto a su madre. La Reina puso su mano en la espalda de Jack, obligándolo a dar un par de pasos más hacia Dahlia. Jack miraba hacia el frente sin pestañear. Alguien que pudiera verlo de cerca se habría dado cuenta de que sus ojos parecían vacíos.

-Él es nuestro hijo, Jack. Es el Príncipe Heredero de este Reino, esperamos que ascienda al trono cuando Richard o yo tengamos que partir. Y para que eso ocurra, debe estar casado debidamente con alguien capaz de gobernar el Reino a su lado-, Jack cerró los puños con fuerza-. Jack es portador de la Magia, igual que yo: es un hechicero poderoso, de acuerdo con sus maestros no le falta mucho para superar a los más capaces de este Reino. Como muestra, le puedo decir que es él quien se encarga de cuidar que nuestros fríos no bajen al Bosque Sagrado, tarea que ha llevado a cabo sin problemas desde que tenía 12 años.

En este punto, Jack observó que Dahlia emitió una sonrisa, y, agobiado por la vergüenza, alejó la mirada otra vez.

-Mi hijo no solo es un excelente hechicero. A pesar de no haber participado activamente en una guerra, ningún soldado de nuestro Reino ha sido capaz de vencerlo en combate gracias a su inteligencia táctica y agilidad.

"Rata tramposa", le decía su entrenador cuando Jack se las arreglaba para escabullirse y atacarlo por la espalda. Casi era gracioso cómo su madre se las estaba arreglando para transformar un defecto en virtud.

-Hemos recibido varias propuestas para unirlo en matrimonio con incontables príncipes y princesas de otros Reinos, sin embargo, podrá imaginar que ha sido difícil decidir en manos de quién dejaremos nuestra Hermosa Joya-, Jack se estremeció de horror al escuchar a su propia madre hablar de él como si se tratara de un objeto -, su belleza y su poder han sido alabados y deseados en demasiados lugares. A lado de mi hijo, Aster no solo gobernará nuestro Reino, también será el poseedor de un tesoro invaluable. Jack es todo lo que una persona podría pedir en cuanto a belleza, inteligencia, y talento. Esperamos que para la orgullosa Tribu Pooka eso sea suficiente.

Si antes se sentía asqueado, Jack estaba listo para vomitar. La Reina Dahlia tomó su turno de hablar.

-Me parece que es más que suficiente, querida Rose-Marie.

-Bien, dicho todo, podemos proceder-, pronunció el Rey Richard mientras Rose-Marie volvía a su trono. Jack se dio cuenta de que Aster se acercaba a él, y al sentirlo tan cerca de los límites de su piel, dio un paso atrás, sin detenerse a pensar en lo impropio de él que era retroceder. Sus padres lo miraban como si solo estuvieran esperando el más mínimo error de su parte. Jack sentía que ya no podía respirar. Entonces fue que la Princesa Camellia se acercó a Aster con una pequeña caja. La abrió y Jack alcanzó a ver el interior: un anillo conformado por dos delicados hilos, uno plateado y uno dorado, entrelazados perfectamente hasta cerrarse en un círculo perfecto, coronado con una magnífica esmeralda. La joya más importante que el joven Príncipe portaría en toda su vida: su anillo matrimonial.

Un lado de su cerebro seguía molesto por la forma en que sus madres se habían expresado de ambos, pero el otro lado ahora gritaba, casi lloraba de felicidad al pensar que a partir de este día Aster sería su prometido y muy pronto sería su esposo…

Y entonces Aster lo miró y Jack… Jack cayó en cuenta…

Vio sus labios apretados, su mirada huidiza, la tensión en su cuerpo… la culpa.

Aster…Jack de pronto comprendió que Aster lo sabía, lo sabía _todo,_ quizás desde siempre. Aster lo sabía y no le había dicho nada.

Pero claro, porque desde el principio… Aster no le había dicho que era un Príncipe. Aster no le había dicho que se estaba, al igual que él, en planes de comprometerse. Aster... Aster se había acostado con él, sabiendo que esto pasaría.

Aster… había hecho algo mucho peor que mentirle, le había ocultado cosas, le había ocultado _todo…_

Y de pronto, la noche que habían pasado juntos pasó de ser un recuerdo hermoso a ser una imagen de tortura.

Ya había tomado su mano, ya la había acercado a él, estaba a punto de poner el anillo en su dedo, toda la sala estaba en silencio, a la expectativa.

-¡No!- gritó de pronto una voz.

Jack se echó para atrás, alejó su mano de Aster y trató de reconocer la voz que había hecho que la tensión en el lugar de pronto se sintiera mucho más pesada.

Oh, por supuesto. Esa voz había sido la suya.

\- ¡¿Ya terminaron de decir sus tonterías?! ¡¿Ya terminaron con este circo?!- cuando pudo recuperar el dominio, se dio la vuelta a donde sus padres y la madre de Aster ahora lo veían, impresionados con esta reacción. Sus padres habían esperado resistencia, pero jamás a este grado-, ¡¿No les da vergüenza hacer todo este teatro y hablar de sus hijos como si fuéramos animales de exhibición ¡Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan avergonzado!

-¡Jack, basta!- Richard se puso de pie. A pesar de que era más alto que él, Jack no le temía, así que no retrocedió ni porque fuera su padre-, ¡la vergüenza es que te estés portando de este modo! ¡Sabes perfectamente que es la tradición!

-¡No me interesa la maldita tradición! ¡Sabían desde un principio que yo no quería esto! –Jack sentía que su alrededor estaba cada vez más silencioso, pero a decir verdad, ya no le interesaba si los demás lo estaban viendo todo, si se iba a convertir en el chisme favorito del Reino de aquí a los próximos diez años-, ¡No voy a casarme! ¡Me niego, y ustedes no podrán obligarme!

Después de esto, hubo un momento de silencio tan penetrante y tenso que Jack sintió que, si alguien decía algo, el Palacio iba a caer a pedazos sobre todos los presentes. Sin embargo, cuando alguien al fin habló, eso no sucedió.

-Tengo entendido que las leyes de tu Reino no te permiten renunciar a esto tan fácilmente, ¿o sí, Jack?

La que había hablado había sido nada menos que la madre de Aster. Jack no estaba habituado a que alguien tan poco cercano a él le hablara con tal naturalidad, pero la mujer tenía tanto porte y una presencia tan poderosa que, si no estuviera tan enojado, se habría sentido genuinamente avergonzado por su comportamiento.

-Sólo puedes negarte al compromiso si corre peligro tu vida o tu honor, ¿estoy en lo correcto? - continuó la mujer, y la Reina Rose-Marie, con angustia, asintió cuando volteó a verla buscando una confirmación. La madre de Aster miró de nuevo a Jack, y prosiguió: -, ¿Siente que se encuentra en algún peligro, Alteza?

-¡Mi honor está en peligro!-, contestó Jack sin pensar, y de pronto, tuvo que callarse. No podía decirles a todos los presentes así, de buenas a primeras, que se había acostado con Aster antes de saber que era su prometido. No podía creer que se estuviera atrapando a sí mismo, pero tenía que pensar en algo rápido, rápido o iba a explotar, y de pronto, sí, quizás su mente explotó, porque lo que dijo a continuación fue algo de lo que después se arrepentiría una, otra y otra vez:- ¡Me niego a casarme con un Pooka!

Hubo un nuevo silencio pesado y la conmoción fue tal que hasta la hermosa Reina Dahlia pareció perder el control por un segundo. Jack supo que a partir de este momento cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios sólo iba a empeorar la situación. Sin embargo, no era momento de echarse para atrás.

-Los Pookas son seres inferiores, salvajes que no saben comportarse. La única razón por la que no pudimos esclavizarlos es porque viven desperdigados por el bosque como las criaturas vulgares que son. ¿Pretenden que me rebaje casarme con uno de ellos?

Dioses, dioses, dioses, ¿de dónde demonios estaban saliendo todas esas malditas palabras? No las quería pronunciar, pero salían de sus labios una tras otra. Algunos de sus tutores eran extremadamente intolerantes (racistas, los llamaba él, conservadores, los llamaban sus padres por mantener la diplomacia), y por alguna razón, los Pookas eran una raza de la que no temían hablar con las palabras más despreciativas. Para su gloria o su desgracia, en ese momento a Jack no le costó trabajo recordarlas y utilizarlas.

Presentía que Aster lo odiaría por lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Pero prefería eso que saber que viviría permanentemente con la culpa de lo que habían hecho, y la vergüenza de casarse con él sabiendo que le había sido tan fácil jugar con sus sentimientos así. Que Jack le había entregado con tanta fe y sinceridad (¡inocencia, idiotez, estupidez!) el momento más importante de su vida, y que después lo había atesorado como algo tan bello… para que al final todo fuera un engaño. Una broma llena de crueldad.

Dioses, no sabía si lo amaba o lo odiaba, pero lo que fuera, lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No me casaré con un Pooka!

-Jack… nos estás poniendo en la posición más penosa con esta actuación tuya-, habló su padre, bajo, peligroso, con esa forma ensayada de Rey que podía funcionar con sus sirvientes, con los soldados, con cada lacayo de su reino, pero no con él.

De todas formas, Jack sentía que en cualquier momento tendría que ceder y tendría que hacerlo de una forma que le permitiera que el asunto no se le fuera de las manos.

Finalmente, su mente torturada tuvo una idea, lejana que se fue construyendo sobre sí misma antes de que pudiera salir de sus labios.

-Bien. Si quieren proseguir con esto, podemos continuar-, Jack extendió sus brazos en un gesto como de rendición, volteó de nuevo a ver a sus padres y a la madre de Aster, que si bien parecía molesta por lo que Jack había dicho sobre los Pookas, aún lo miraba con creciente interés-, me casaré con el Príncipe Aster, solamente si demuestra que es un hombre honorable y que merece mi aprecio y mi respeto.

-¿Y cómo probaré eso-, Jack volteó a ver a Aster, que aún estaba de pie a sus espaldas y cuyos ojos se habían oscurecido por el enojo-, _Alteza_?

Jack hizo lo posible por ignorar el hecho de que Aster sabía que odiaba que lo llamara así, y que solo lo toleraba cuando estaba bromeando o estaban de buen humor. Le gustaba hacerlo irritar y Jack lo sabía, y no se iba a detener por nada, al parecer.

Eso mismo le dio fuerzas para seguir hablando.

Se dio la vuelta, y ya no habló para sus padres, ni para la familia de Aster ni para el mismo Aster.

En cambio, habló para el público, para todos los presentes.

-Aquél que desee desposarme deberá cumplir mis expectativas-, pronunció con fuerza y claridad mientras las ideas venían a su mente y las hilaba unas con otras. Algo de buen orador siempre había tenido-, por medio de cuatro pruebas con las que me demostrará las cualidades que deseo encontrar en mi futuro compañero: - lo consideró un momento, y pensó qué palabras serían las adecuadas, las que causarían que todos se interesaran en esto y lo harían quedar bien, y al fin, aún sin tener demasiado tiempo para pensarlo, se decidió-, Valor, Inteligencia, Fuerza y Devoción.

Hubo un murmullo interesado por parte de los presentes. Si querían espectáculo, Jack les daba uno mucho más jugoso que el que habían esperado en un principio:

-Todas las pruebas deberán ser cumplidas a mi satisfacción, de no ser así, consideraré que quien lo intente y falle, aunque fuese solo una de ellas, no será digno de casarse conmigo-, volvió a voltear hacia sus padres e hizo una inclinación solemne, que ocultaba burla tras su gracia-, sus Altezas, les doy lo que quieren a cambio de lo que yo quiero. Espero que sea justo para ustedes.

Los padres de Jack habían palidecido. En cambio, la Reina Dahlia se llevó una mano a los labios y rio discretamente.

-Me alegra ver que mi futuro hijo tiene una voluntad tan fuerte-, Jack la miró, sorprendido de que lo llamara "hijo", y pensó en decir algo, pero ella agregó:-, y que Aster va a poder probarse ante ustedes antes de desposar a Jack. Me preocupaba que pensaran que todo lo que dije de él era mentira.

.

.

.

Sus padres volvieron a tomar las riendas del asunto desde ahí. Se le preguntó a Aster y a su familia si las condiciones impuestas por Jack serían aceptadas, y ellos parecían tranquilos al decir que sí. Jack había tenido una lejana esperanza de que, con el escándalo y el enojo por sus palabras, terminarían cancelando todo, pero parecía que lo único que había conseguido había sido ganar algo de tiempo.

Después hubo una cena, que originalmente sería para celebrar el compromiso. Como tal celebración no se llevó a cabo, simplemente fue una cena algo incómoda en la que sus padres y la madre de Aster conversaban amablemente, pero era obvio que había mucha tensión alrededor. Camellia y Heath le dedicaban sus atenciones a la Princesa Emily, pero era evidente que estaban lo suficientemente molestos con Jack como para ignorarlo por completo. Aster por su parte, ignoraba activamente a todo el mundo a su alrededor.

Jack terminó de cenar lo más rápido que le fue posible, y se excusó para ir a su habitación a dormir.

Se había anunciado que al día siguiente daría a conocer la primera prueba. Ya se habían mandado a colocar en la explanada exterior del Palacio un escenario y sillas. Jack sentía que le palpitaban las sienes solo de pensar en lo que esto significaba.

Iba por los oscuros pasillos rumbo a su habitación, cuando los pasos a sus espaldas lo hicieron detenerse.

-Jack.

Jack se dio la vuelta lentamente, pensando que cualquier milésima de segundo que pudiera retrasar esto le daría ventaja.

Al voltear completamente y ver a Aster, se dio cuenta de que nunca habría estado preparado para esto por horas de ventaja que tuviera. Aún así, sonrió y habló como si estuviera en completo dominio de la situación.

-Príncipe Aster, _Alteza_ , ¿puedo saber a qué debo el honor de su compañía?

Aster frunció el ceño. Las pocas palabras pronunciadas por Jack habían golpeado algo suave y vulnerable dentro de sus entrañas.

Jack sabía lo que venía ahora: un enfrentamiento. Había dicho cosas horribles acerca de los Pookas, había rechazado el compromiso y sobre todo, lo había retado. Había puesto en duda su valía y su honor. Aster tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado, y por ello, Jack estaba alistándose para pelear.

-Vine…a decirte que lamento mucho lo que acaba de pasar. Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas, con tal de que me perdones.

Jack no esperaba estas palabras. Si lo que Aster había querido era desarmarlo, lo había logrado con dos sencillas frases. Dos frases, y esa mirada infinitamente triste, y esa ansiedad en el cuerpo y ese dolor tan evidente en la voz.

-Pero…

-Debí decírtelo todo…por favor perdóname, si…si hay una forma de repararlo solo…de verdad, lo siento, lo lamento mucho.

Y…quizás Jack pudo haber dejado las cosas ahí. Aceptado las disculpas de Aster, por sencillas que fueran, y finalmente admitir que lo que estuviera mal simplemente tendrían que arreglarlo entre los dos, sobre la marcha. Si simplemente aceptaba el matrimonio, bien, se casarían y harían las cosas funcionar simple y sencillamente porque no había nadie más en este mundo con quien Jack creía que podría unirse de esa forma.

Algo en su interior simplemente no pudo –no se atrevió, no quiso- aceptar. Estaba herido, y la herida no se iba a curar con palabras bonitas, ni con besos, si era que llegaban, ni con caricias, ni promesas, ni tiernas palabras murmuradas a su oído.

-Esto no se arreglará con que lo lamentes, Aster-, contestó lo más fríamente que le fue posible, y casi se lo esperaba: Aster enderezó la espalda, presionó fuertemente los puños y tomó una pose defensiva.

-Jack, al menos déjame explicarte lo que pasó…

-¡No quiero explicación alguna Aster!- alzó la voz, deteniéndolo eficientemente-, ¡Me engañaste, me traicionaste! ¡Yo te consideraba mi mejor amigo, mi amante, y de pronto resultó que no tenía idea de quién eras! ¡Y lo que es peor, tú sabías a la perfección que yo no quería esto y aquí estás, participando en toda esta maldita farsa!

-¿Entonces por qué no declinaste el compromiso del todo? - Aster renunció, al parecer bastante rápido, a hablar civilizadamente-, si tanto te molesta lo que ocurrió, ¿por qué empeoraste las cosas? ¡¿Por qué no simplemente les dijiste a todos allá afuera lo que pasó entre nosotros?

-¿Y exponerme a mí mismo de ese modo? No soy estúpido, Aster. Y al mismo tiempo, por supuesto que no iba a dejar que toda la responsabilidad cayera sobre mí-, sonrió el joven, y, en cierta forma retorcida, se sintió orgulloso de su propio ingenio-, para serte sincero, creí que tú y tu familia se negarían a las pruebas y se irían.

Aster de pronto detuvo cualquier reacción, ahora observaba a Jack fijamente, sorprendido, quizás, porque no esperaba que la malicia del joven estuviera dirigida a él de este modo tan colmado de furia.

-Bien, Aster…- dijo Jack, aparentando estar mucho más tranquilo, acercándose a él hasta que sus rostros estuvieron apenas a un par de centímetros de distancia. En la oscuridad del pasillo y con la poca luz que caía sobre ellos desde la ventana, la piel de Jack parecía tener un delineado azul y brillante, y Aster tuvo una idea efímera de lo hermosa que sería una pintura en estas tonalidades-, con las pruebas tendrás que demostrarme que los Pookas son honorables. Pero, ¿tú lo eres?

Aster contuvo la respiración.

-¿Eres lo suficientemente honorable para pelear por algo que ya tomaste?

Aster se quedó en silencio un momento, sorprendido por estas palabras, pero también porque al pronunciarlas Jack definitivamente se descompuso. Fue obvio que al pronunciar la última palabra se le había quebrado la voz. Se aseguró de mirarlo siempre a los ojos al contestar.

-Si crees que lo único que quería de ti esa noche era tu cuerpo, entonces es verdad que nunca tuviste la menor idea de quién soy- replicó luego de un momento. Se enderezó y adoptó una actitud fría y desinteresada-, será interesante ver qué prueba tiene para mí mañana, Alteza.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Jack entró a sus habitaciones, cerró con llave y recargó la espalda en la puerta, luchando por respirar, perdiendo definitivamente la fuerza en las piernas, y preguntándose por qué demonios no podía simplemente dejar de hablar y seguir empeorando las cosas.

Solo le quedaba aprovechar la noche, para pensar en la prueba que le impondría a Aster al día siguiente. Decidió que tenía que ser algo tan fuerte, tan grave, que acabara de una vez con todo este fiasco.

 _Continuará…_

 _La parte de este capítulo donde las mamás de Jack y Aster los presentan fue muy auto-indulgente. Meh, solo quería tomar mi tiempo para resaltar las cualidades que me imagino que tendrían en este mundillo y lo buen partido que son los dos a su manera n.n quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado, a decir verdad._

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

 _¡Quien ya sabía que el prometido de Jack era Aster levante la mano! XD_

 _Creo que sí hubo sospechas por ahí ñwñ_

 _En fin. Planeaba publicar esto más temprano pero tuve un día un poco complicado. De cualquier modo, aquí está._

 _Háganme saber qué les ha parecido hasta ahora n.n agradezco muchísimo sus reviews._

 _Besos y abrazos!_

 _Aoshika_

.


	5. La Primera Prueba

_Hola! Estoy muy contenta de estar aquí una vez más, aquí tengo otro capítulo de este fic. Ya quería publicar este, de hecho me gustó mucho escribirlo._

 _Espero que les guste!_

 _La canción de hoy es (Everything I do) I do it for you de Bryan Adams._ _Cursi, lo sé, pero hermosa._

 _Enjoy!_

 **El Príncipe y El Cazador**

 **Capítulo 5: La Primera Prueba**

…

Al día siguiente, luego de un desayuno tan silencioso e incómodo como la cena del día anterior, partieron todos a la explanada del Palacio, donde se había anunciado que Jack daría a conocer su primera prueba. El contingente integrado por ambas Familias Reales y sus sirvientes salió del Palacio para encontrarse con un público mucho más numeroso de lo que todos esperaban, integrado lo mismo por nobles que por soldados y civiles, y Jack se sintió un poco enfermo de pensar que esto lo había provocado precisamente él mismo al no saber controlar sus arranques.

No estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar a continuación. Había pasado buena parte de la noche pensando en qué prueba impondría a Aster. Aunque también, para ser sincero consigo mismo, había pensado en qué podría decir para salir de un embrollo tan molesto si era posible, cómo deslindarse de todo esto, cómo darle fin sin tener que pasar por todo el circo que él mismo había propuesto. Esa sería la mejor opción para él. Sin embargo, al observar a la multitud que esperaba ansiosa, y al sentir las miradas implacables de la Familia Real Pooka encima de él, supo que no podría hacer mucho por arreglar las cosas a estas alturas.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en cómo daría a conocer la prueba que se le había ocurrido, el Rey Richard dio la bienvenida a la audiencia, y recordó el notable suceso del día anterior. Al igual que con la Reina, era evidente para Jack que su padre se esforzaba por mantener ante los ojos de todos los presentes la imagen perfecta de su hijo, transformando con envidiable habilidad sus defectos en virtudes. De modo que la negativa a casarse, los insultos hacia los Pookas y la idea de hacer estas pruebas como forma de hacer que su prometido demostrara su valía, pasaron de ser caprichos de un Príncipe evidentemente malcriado a ser muestras inequívocas de un comportamiento precavido, inflexible a la vez que comprensivo, adecuado para un futuro líder.

Jack no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por todo esto, sobre todo porque, si bien la gente del público quizás aceptaría las palabras del Rey, para la familia de Aster era prácticamente un insulto poner la situación de un modo tan conveniente para él y tan humillante para Aster. Cuando fue su turno de hablar, se sorprendió de ver que al pie del escenario había un grupo de hombres, vestidos y preparados como para un combate. La madre de Aster debió percibir su turbación, porque en seguida le ofreció una respuesta:

-Anoche, cuando ponías tus condiciones para estas pruebas, no las dirigiste hacia mi hijo, sino hacia tu público-, pronunció con una pequeña sonrisa que, más que otra cosa, parecía ponerlo a prueba-, estos hombres han venido aquí a pelear por tu mano, tanto como mi hijo lo hará.

Jack contuvo la respiración un momento, haciendo una pequeña cuenta mental para llegar a la conclusión de que ahí había por lo menos treinta hombres. Más sorprendido se sintió aún, cuando Aster bajó del escenario también y se unió al grupo cruzándose de brazos, como rebajándose al nivel de ellos, como echándoselo en cara. Este asunto no parecía que fuera a mejorar en lo más mínimo, dijera Jack lo que dijera.

-B…bien…- después de un momento de duda, levantó la voz-, en la Primera Prueba, deseo que mi futuro prometido me demuestre su Valor. Para ello, deberá enfrentar a la criatura más poderosa y temible de nuestro Reino: el Dragón Azul de la Montaña del Norte.

Hubo un murmullo sorprendido de la multitud, tal como Jack lo esperaba. Perfecto. Alguien se atrevió a levantar la voz.

-Pero eso es imposible, Príncipe-, quien hablaba era una anciana perteneciente a la corte, cuyo interés por mucho tiempo había sido casar a alguna de sus nietas con Jack-, cientos de soldados han perecido en las garras de esa bestia. El tesoro que protege ha estado intacto desde hace siglos, desde antes de que nuestro Reino existiera.

En este punto, Jack sonrió.

-Ese es un buen punto, señora-, contestó con actitud respetuosa, como el perfecto caballero que todo el mundo creía que era-, para esta prueba, deben saber que yo no tengo interés alguno en el tesoro del Dragón Azul.

Se generó un momento de silencio dramático que Jack aprovechó para asimilar los rostros de sus "candidatos": algunos se veían demasiado jóvenes, otros demasiado viejos, pero todos tenían apariencia de soldados, de personas fuertes, y quizás tendrían la posibilidad de enfrentarse a la prueba con al menos mediano éxito. Por más que los repasaba con la mirada, el único de ellos que era capaz de conservar su atención era Aster.

Y Aster era el único de ellos que no lo miraba fijamente mientras continuaba hablando.

-Lo que deberán traer como prueba de haber enfrentado al Dragón es una de las escamas de su cuello: las más grandes, resistentes y difíciles de conseguir.

Al Jack decir esto, nuevas exclamaciones salieron de la multitud. Los retadores se miraban entre ellos con ansiedad.

Se escuchaban las voces del público: "eso es imposible", "es suicidio", "los está mandando a su muerte" …

-Si estoy pidiendo esto es porque no me voy a conformar con cualquier persona-, dijo de pronto Jack, levantando la voz, luego de permitir que los murmullos tomaran un volumen considerable para acallarlos en un despliegue de magnificencia, que por sí sola era un gran espectáculo-, quien pase estas pruebas no solo será mi esposo, también será el Rey algún día, junto conmigo. Por lo tanto, exigiré lo mejor de todos los presentes. Si enfrentar un Dragón por mí, por este Reino, es demasiado pedir, entonces ninguno de ellos tiene lo que yo estoy buscando.

Las palabras de Jack fueron terminantes.

El Rey tomó el mando de la situación una vez más y consiguió que Jack aclarara las condiciones punto por punto. Se acordó que tendrían un día como límite para cumplir con esta improbable hazaña, por lo tanto, se esperaría que, si alguno lo lograba, tendría que llegar al Palacio como máximo al día siguiente después del desayuno. Se llamaría a un hombre de confianza del Rey, que conocía a los Dragones, para que evaluara la escama entregada y diera fe de su autenticidad.

Aceptados los términos, los retadores partieron del Palacio entre gritos y vítores de la multitud. Murmullos preocupados y rumores sonrientes también se escuchaban, pero Jack se negó a escucharlos. Cuando se dio la vuelta, con la intención de ir a sus habitaciones, se encontró con las miradas reprobatorias de su familia. La que más le dolió fue la de Emily.

.

.

.

Muchos de los retadores se rindieron desde antes de llegar a la Montaña del Norte. Aster recibió instrucciones de sus hermanos, que consiguieron un mapa y lo acompañaron parte del camino. Una vez que llegaron a una distancia prudente, lo dejaron continuar solo. A Aster no le sorprendía que fuera tan fácil para esas personas renunciar tan rápido; había un frío infernal bajando de la montaña y a él no se le ocurría porqué alguien que no tuviera la misma motivación que él quisiera someterse a semejante tortura. Esto debía ser horrible incluso para ellos que estaban acostumbrados al frío.

Había llevado ropa adecuada para el tipo de clima al que sabía que iba a enfrentar, pero no estaba preparado para esto, ni siquiera luego de que la hermanita de Jack lo proveyera de pieles extras. No quería tomar su forma completa de Pooka, le gastaba demasiada energía y sospechaba que la iba a necesitar después.

…

La subida por sí sola le tomó por lo menos cuatro horas. Los dientes le castañeaban y sentía los dedos paralizados y frágiles. Calculaba que debía pasar del mediodía, lo cual no era ningún alivio, pues eso no significaba que fuera a aumentar la temperatura. A este lugar no llegaba el Sol de la misma forma en que se asomaba por los bosques cálido-húmedos a los que estaba acostumbrado.

Sólo quería terminar con esto. El frío, a decir verdad, no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa.

.

.

.

Quizás fue por eso que sólo cayó en cuenta de la verdadera gravedad de la situación cuando llegó a la entrada de la cueva donde, según le habían dicho, encontraría al Dragón Azul. Por lo que pudo ver, a juzgar por la soledad y la quietud del lugar, nadie más había llegado a este punto. Incluso, quizás podría atreverse a decir que parecía que nadie había atravesado la entrada de la cueva en _años_.

Dicha entrada estaba enmarcada por picos de hielo por toda la orilla, el suelo, los costados y el techo, como la enorme boca de una bestia gigantesca, que podría cerrarse por cualquier ángulo y atraparlo entre sus despiadadas fauces. Aster optó por pasar por encima de los picos más bajos, con cuidado y de la forma más respetuosa, evitando lo más posible romperlos. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que, a apenas un par de metros de la entrada, la cueva se sumía en la más completa oscuridad. Se acercó a una de las paredes de roca, procurando mantener todos sus sentidos alerta, y se sujetó con una mano para guiar su camino. Era como si la penumbra absorbiera la luz del exterior por completo.

Mientras avanzaba, cuidando cada paso, Aster escuchaba su propio caminar, y parecía que también el ruido se incrementaba por diez o más veces con cada paso que daba. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. No podía ver más allá de su propia nariz.

Pronto escuchó otro ruido que sobrepasó fácilmente al de sus pasos. Era un ruido… si tuviera que describirlo, diría que sonaba como si alguien hubiera tomado una gran lámina de metal y la hubiera deslizado contra las rocas de la pared. Era fuerte, pesado y duro. No era algo placentero de escuchar y para ser sincero, quizás por si solo el ruido hubiera hecho que saliera corriendo de ahí, pero una vez más, estaba en este lugar para probar su valor.

Aster no tenía miedo fácilmente, pero se sentía orgulloso de poder decir que, en las veces de su vida en que había tenido miedo de verdad, no se había echado para atrás. Esta era una de esas veces, claramente.

Mientras tanto, el frío hacía que le castañearan los dientes, y sentía como si estuviera desnudo a pesar de las ropas que llevaba. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban heladas y le parecía que el más insignificante golpe podía hacer que cualquier parte de él se hiciera pedazos, como si fuera la más delicada figura de hielo. De modo que al miedo se le sumaba una profunda vulnerabilidad.

Comenzaba a preguntarse si esto de verdad valdría la pena, cuando una voz retumbó en aquella cueva, haciendo que temiera que los picos de hielo arriba de él le cayeran encima. En caso de que eso pasara, no había a dónde correr.

- _ **¿Quién está ahí?**_

La voz sonaba grave, lejana y retumbante, como de ultratumba. Al escucharla, Aster sintió un estremecimiento más agresivo en el cuerpo que el que le había provocado el frío. No pudo hacer que de sus labios, o si quiera de su cerebro, saliera respuesta alguna.

- _ **Oigo castañear tus dientes, criatura, seas lo que seas**_ -, agregó la voz, con sorprendente calma-, _**muéstrate, y tal vez te perdone la vida**_.

Aster se quedó quieto, y finalmente, decidió que no podía pasar nada peor.

-Mi nombre es Aster, Dragón. He venido a enfrentarte.

Hubo un momento de pesado silencio, y Aster se sintió estúpido. Luego de unos segundos, vino un nuevo sonido, esta vez, más que metal, parecía que una poderosa corriente de aire golpeaba contra las rocas generando un trueno poderoso, y él pudo ver con claridad cómo una a una, unas antorchas en la parte alta de la pared de roca se iban encendiendo bajo el aliento abrasador de un Dragón, cuya forma le fue revelada en todo su esplendor en el momento en que la última antorcha de la habitación fue encendida. Terminada su tarea, el Dragón bajó un poco el cuello para observar mejor a su inesperado visitante. Aster concluyó que debía medir cuando menos cuatro veces lo que él, considerando que solo su hocico era tan amplio y ancho como su propio torso. Esto lo comprobó cuando el dragón acercó su cara a él, se detuvo a pocos centímetros y dejó salir un bufido que, si bien le dio una muy bienvenida oleada de calor, lo hizo sentir mucho más pequeño de lo que quizás era en comparación con él.

- _ **Así que…¿un Pooka, eh?**_

Aster asintió. El Dragón continuaba mirándolo, como esperando que dijera algo más. Aster respiró profundo, inflando el pecho, y realizó una inclinación.

-E. Aster Bunnymund, para servirle. ¿Puedo saber con quién tengo el honor?

El dragón casi parecía divertido al contestar.

- _ **Por siglos, he sido llamado el Gran Dragón Azul**_.

Aster podía ver porqué. Casi todo su cuerpo era de ese color. Las escamas de su rostro eran de un tono azul oscuro, cobalto. Las de sus brazos y el resto de su cuerpo parecían más claras, pero las que le interesaban eran las de su cuello; grandes, brillantes y en un tono similar al de los zafiros más puros. Aster podía entender por qué alguien querría la escama de un dragón como éste; cuando se movía, una luz parecía deslizarse por ellas, haciendo que tuvieran un brillo primero blanco, luego verde, luego morado y finalmente regresaban al azul.

-¿Tiene algún otro nombre?- preguntó, saliendo de su distracción. El dragón guardó silencio y volvió a bufar cerca de él.

- _ **No es algo que te interese, pequeña e insignificante criatura**_ -, replicó, no con soberbia, sino con convicción-, _**has interrumpido mi descanso. Dame una buena razón para no hacerte cenizas.**_

-He dicho que he venido a enfrentarlo, Dragón-, replicó Aster, y una vez más se sintió estúpido cuando el dragón comenzó a reír abiertamente-, ¿qué es tan divertido?

- _ **Nunca he sido vencido, y menos por alguien que evidentemente no tiene idea de cómo usar magia. ¿Qué esperas lograr de esto, príncipe Pooka?**_

A Aster lo sorprendió un poco que el dragón se diera cuenta de que era un Príncipe. Vaya, incluso una criatura ermitaña como ésta parecía ser menos distraída que Jack.

En cuanto a la Magia, sí, las habilidades de Aster eran limitadas. Podía transformarse en todas las variedades de apariencia que un Pooka podría tomar, pero no podía inventarse una apariencia completamente nueva. Podía visualizar un lugar, hacer un túnel y llegar a dicho lugar sin problemas, pero siempre mientras supiera qué lugar era ese y cuál sería el camino que recorrería bajo la tierra. A partir de esta cueva, por ejemplo, le tomaría dos minutos llegar al Palacio si él quería, pero no había podido hacer lo mismo en su viaje hasta aquí. Ahora que conocía el camino, ya era una opción.

Su más grande atributo mágico era la forma en que sus manos influían a la tierra sin que tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo extra en conseguir que crecieran las plantas, o que los animales se comportaran de un modo beneficioso para la naturaleza. Esas habilidades, aunque en su Tribu eran respetadas y admiradas, aquí no le servían de mucho.

Y los dragones, como criaturas mágicas, no eran precisamente su especialidad, así que realmente no tenía demasiado con qué defenderse en este momento.

De todas formas, estaba en el punto donde simplemente no se podía echar atrás. Había aceptado el reto, y lo enfrentaría.

-Espero obtener una de tus escamas, Dragón-, los ojos rojos del dragón parecieron aclararse y brillar, o quizás era que las pupilas largas de la criatura se estrecharon tanto como para ser solo dos líneas verticales dentro de sus irises. De cualquier forma, Aster supo que lo había impactado-, y nada me detendrá para conseguirla.

El Dragón se quedó quieto un momento, y parecía como una estatua, una piedra. Aster por un momento temió que lo fuera, y haber alucinado toda esta escena.

- _ **Bien, Príncipe Aster**_ -, concedió el Dragón, retrocediendo a una posición tensa, con sus patas apoyadas en el suelo y la espalda abajo, como listo para saltar encima de su presa-, _**acepto tu reto. Puedes empezar cuando quieras.**_

Aster echó mano de su espada, dio una última respiración profunda, y cargó contra el Dragón Azul con toda la fuerza que le fue posible.

.

.

.

Era poco probable que esto funcionara, o al menos, eso tuvo que pensar en retrospectiva, cuando yacía con el pecho contra el suelo y una de las patas delanteras del Dragón presionando su espalda. Le sorprendía, aunque no mucho realmente, cómo le había sido tan sencillo simplemente desarmarlo y vencerlo con fuerza bruta.

Lo que le sorprendía verdaderamente era el hecho de que no lo hubiera matado aún. Era una creencia arraigada que los dragones eran criaturas despiadadas, sedientas de sangre, que al primer error que Aster cometiera lo lamentaría absolutamente.

Sin embargo, una vez bajo su poder, el dragón solo descendió la cabeza hacia él y bufó contra su espalda.

- _ **Me has causado curiosidad, criatura. No pienso matarte, pues, aunque tu insolencia me ha hecho enojar, demostraste dar más batalla que la mayoría de los guerreros que he conocido.**_

-Qué buena noticia-, replicó Aster con marcada ironía en la voz. No había resistido ni diez minutos, ¿en cuánto tiempo el dragón había podido acabar con los otros que se habían atrevido a enfrentarlo?

- _ **Me alegra que mi opinión te complazca**_ \- si el Dragón había captado algo del desdén en la voz de Aster, no lo demostró-. _**Ahora, Pooka, quiero escucharte. ¿Por qué has decidido venir a retarme? ¿y de qué utilidad te sería una de mis escamas?**_

Haciendo estas preguntas, el Dragón quitó su enorme garra de la espalda de su retador, y lo dejó ir. Aster sintió que su cuerpo se iba desenredando cuando se ponía de pie, tanta había sido la presión a la que lo había sometido.

Se sintió un poco mejor cuando se dio cuenta de que, con la presencia del dragón, las antorchas encendidas y el ejercicio de su batalla fallida, ya no sentía frio. Ahora, al sentirse menos en peligro, no tuvo problemas en contestar:

-Es… quizás para que lo entiendas tendría que contarte toda la historia, y es un poco larga, Dragón. De otro modo, mi solicitud te parecería frívola.

El Dragón se quedó en silencio por largo rato antes de hablar. Aster comenzaba a considerar que quizás finalmente decidiría acabar con él. Bien, de algún modo podría escapar. Aunque estaba realmente cansado y adolorido.

El Dragón continuaba en silencio, y de pronto, la sensación cambió del cansancio a la intranquilidad más absoluta.

- _ **Tantos siglos he pasado en esta cueva que renuncié a contar el paso del tiempo, quizás hace años. Pocas veces me entretengo tanto con una visita. Disfrutaré mucho de tu historia seguramente, si decides contármela.**_

Por un momento, Aster tuvo una honda sensación de tristeza proviniendo de él. Pero ya que no tenía otra forma de consuelo que ofrecerle, decidió que contar su historia no tenía por qué ser algo tan terrible.

-Bien…-, se sentó en el suelo y trató de ponerse cómodo-, ¿cómo podría empezar? -, por alguna razón, lo primero que acudió a su mente fue aquella noche que había compartido con Jack, y cómo éste había transformado algo tan íntimo y grave en uno de sus juegos, haciendo que se sintiera una atmósfera mucho más tranquila y cómoda. Cómo lo había amado por eso-. Hace tiempo, un muchacho se perdió en un bosque, y pronto se encontró a un Cazador.

El Dragón apoyó su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, como poniéndose en posición para escuchar un cuento. Miró al Pooka fijamente con sus enormes ojos rojos, que parecían mucho más suaves y relajados que antes. A Aster le recordó lejanamente a un perro, uno gigantesco y temperamental, cuando cerró los ojos y simplemente lo escuchó.

-…el Cazador pensó que el muchacho se iría rápido, así que no le puso atención. Pero él no lo hizo, y pronto, al oírlo hablar y al observarlo bien, el Cazador se dio cuenta de que aquél que lo acompañaba era nada menos que el Príncipe del Reino vecino.

El dragón abrió los ojos y lo observó con mayor interés. Aster supuso que debía intentar mantener su atención así durante el resto de la historia.

-Cuando el Príncipe regresó a su hogar, el Cazador supuso que no volvería a verlo, pero en un par de semanas, él volvió a aparecer y se quedó todo el día haciéndole compañía en el Bosque. Pasaron las semanas y continuaron viéndose.

El dragón asintió, mostrándole sin palabras que seguía la historia. Aster sonrió para sí mismo.

-Pasado el tiempo, el Cazador y le Príncipe se hicieron amigos, pues pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, conversaban de muchas cosas, compartían todo tipo de bromas entre ellos, y se confiaban sus secretos y preocupaciones. El Cazador se vio envuelto en una situación que lo preocupaba. Pues, ya que cada vez que el Príncipe se iba pensaba que nunca volvería a verlo, había omitido hablarle de dos cosas muy importantes: en primer lugar, se había enamorado perdidamente de él. En segundo lugar, el Cazador también era un Príncipe, y habían llegado demasiado lejos en su amistad como para echarla a perder con una confesión tan tardía.

Ante esta revelación, el Dragón abrió mucho los ojos y levantó un poco la cabeza antes de volverla a acomodar sobre sus patas.

- _ **No me parece suficiente razón para ocultar hechos de semejante importancia**_ -, protestó el Dragón, evidentemente insatisfecho, pero intrigado con la historia. Aster sonrió.

-Bien, a decir verdad, el Príncipe Cazador…

- _ **El Príncipe Pooka.**_

Aster suspiró, sonrió, y continuó:

-El Príncipe Pooka- corrigió para gusto del Dragón- tenía otros motivos para ocultarlo.

Aster continuó contándole la historia en el mismo tono, y, para su sorpresa, el Dragón prestó atención a la historia de principio a fin.

.

.

.

Entre su búsqueda por contarle al Dragón lo suficiente sin afectar demasiado su privacidad, y que el Dragón era una criatura extremadamente curiosa que preguntaba por detalles y antecedentes para entender el contexto de un relato que era más bien simple, Aster tardó aproximadamente dos horas en contar toda la historia. Al llegar al punto en el que se encontraban ahora, el dragón se quedó en silencio, y Aster temió que la historia no lo hubiera complacido.

- _ **Venir aquí a robar una de mis escamas no es una muestra de valor, Príncipe Aster**_ -, opinó de pronto, impresionando a Aster de que éste fuera su comentario-, _**más bien es una completa necedad, un riesgo innecesario. No por mí. El frío de esta montaña es mortal para quien no puede regular su propio calor interno. Temería que tu amado quisiera matarte.**_

Aster suspiró, pero supuso que él diría algo más así que no protestó.

- _ **No fuiste muy listo, ocultándole tu identidad**_ -, continuó el Dragón, en el mismo tono serio y reflexivo -, _**pero creo entender porqué lo hiciste. Y finalmente, tengo que decir que, de haber estado en tu lugar, hubiera matado a ese pequeño bastardo en el momento en que insultó a tu raza y a tu familia.**_

-No creo que lo haya hecho con intención-, replicó Aster entonces, quizás con demasiada celeridad, pero sin poder evitar su deseo de mantener protegido a Jack-, las personas que realmente odian a los Pookas no muestran la curiosidad que él demostró al conocerme. Creo que sólo estaba asustado…o eso quiero creer. Me niego a pensar que mi ángel tenga un corazón despiadado.

El Dragón se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con atención. Quizás había un poco de lástima en su mirada hacia él. Un momento después, giró un poco más hacia el fondo de la cueva, y con su garra derecha comenzó a empujar algo hacia Aster. Pronto el Pooka se dio cuenta de que lo que le ofrecía era una pequeña canasta, con pan, queso y algunas frutas. El Dragón la acercó suficiente con su pata y luego la empujó con su nariz hasta dejarla frente a su huésped.

- _ **Come y descansa, Príncipe Pooka. Consideraré cuál será tu destino, pero tendrás que darme tiempo para tomar una decisión.**_

Sorprendido, Aster decidió que no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta de reponer energías, y así como se sentía protegido en el calor de la cueva, echó mano de los alimentos ofrecidos y comió hasta saciarse.

En una distracción, el Dragón le explicó que algunos magos del Reino de las Montañas le llevaban comida regularmente. La carne que le ofrendaban era más que suficiente y, aunque el resto de los alimentos que le dejaban eran de su gusto, bien podía vivir sin ellos.

A Aster le impactó positivamente que el pan fuera tan suave, pero, de nuevo, la temperatura a la que el Dragón mantenía ésta parte de la cueva debía ser lo que lo mantenía así.

El Dragón Azul permaneció un buen rato sin decir nada, y Aster se encontró entrando y saliendo de un estado profundo de somnolencia que le habría alarmado si aún tuviera frío, pero finalmente decidió que debía deberse a un estómago lleno y al calor del lugar, y no a una hipotermia que acabaría con su vida.

.

.

.

- _ **He tomado una decisión**_ -, al escuchar la poderosa voz del Dragón, Aster volvió a despertar, ahora sí completamente alerta _ **-, sin embargo, me encuentro inseguro de cómo proceder.**_

Al ver que el Dragón enderezaba su cuerpo, dejando su estado de descanso, Aster se puso de pie. El Dragón inclinó su rostro hacia él, y volvió a inspeccionarlo con detenimiento.

- _ **La prueba que te puso tu caprichoso Príncipe no sirve, en mi opinión, para demostrar tu valor. Sin embargo, tú la transformaste para ese propósito quizás sin darte cuenta. Se necesita Valor para aventurarse en esta montaña de la manera respetuosa que tú lo hiciste, para darle la cara y tu nombre a la criatura a la que enfrentas, y jamás atacar por la espalda, como he sido atacado incontables veces. Se necesita Valor para hablar de frente con un Dragón siendo una criatura tan fácil de destruir, y para permitirte dormitar en presencia de algo que puede acabar contigo cuando lo desee.**_

Aster sentía sus latidos en las orejas.

 _ **-Se necesita Valor para contar tu historia y admitir tus errores, y para no despreciar lo que es diferente a ti-**_ , Aster supuso entonces que, como los Pookas, los Dragones debieron vivir en su momento todo tipo de rechazos y aislamiento. Qué mejor prueba de que él, siendo tan poderoso, estaba recluido en esta cueva-, _ **y por eso, mi decisión es que darte una de mis escamas no es algo de lo que vaya a arrepentirme. Sin embargo, antes de entregártela, quiero que sepas que si te la doy es porque creo que tú mereces portar una prueba de tu Valor. No considero que tu Príncipe, en cambio, merezca tal obsequio.**_

Dicho esto, el Dragón posó una de sus garras a la altura de su cuello, seleccionó una gran escama, y tiró de ella hasta que se desprendió de su piel con apenas un pequeño gruñido de dolor. Aster miró el poco de sangre verde que brotaba de la herida y la piel clara y suave que había debajo.

 _ **-Le debo lealtad al Reino de las Montañas Nevadas, y si algún día hay otra guerra, me veré obligado a salir y defender mi hogar. Quizás este espacio vulnerable sea por donde entre la flecha que finalmente acabe con todos estos siglos de soledad.**_

Aster tomó la escama. Era tan grande como las dos palmas de sus manos juntas, azul, iridiscente, dura, y por supuesto, hermosa como pocas cosas en el mundo. Aster miró al Dragón, y decidió hablar con sinceridad, aun cuando se encontraba preocupado por el posible resultado de sus palabras a continuación:

-Agradezco infinitamente este obsequio, Dragón. Te prometo que le daré un buen uso, pero no puedo jurarte que no se la daré a Jack. Él es mi Ángel, mi Estrella, y si me pide esto no seré capaz de negarme.

 _ **-Es tu decisión si se la das a tu Príncipe. Mi voluntad sería que, en cambio, él también fuera capaz de demostrar que es merecedor, no de la escama, sino de tus esfuerzos. Vete ahora, Príncipe Aster, y espero volver a verte algún día en circunstancias más propicias. Quizás entonces, te deba lealtad como mi nuevo Rey.**_

-Tus palabras son demasiado para mi humilde persona-, ofreció Aster, en una muestra de caballerosidad que era lo menos que sentía que podía ofrecerle ahora-, también yo espero volver a verte, Dragón.

El Dragón Azul inclinó la cabeza y casi en seguida pareció dormir. Aster respiró profundo, golpeó dos veces el suelo con su pie, y un túnel apareció debajo de él, llevándoselo de esa cueva rápidamente.

.

.

.

Acababa de concluir el desayuno. En el Palacio, la familia Real y la Familia Real Pooka estaban en el Salón del Trono, expectantes. Dentro de un rato se cumpliría el plazo para que los retadores regresaran, si es que alguno de ellos había conseguido concluir la prueba impuesta por el Príncipe Jack.

Jack, por su parte, no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en Aster, y en qué tanto debía creer en lo que la gente decía, de que había mandado a esos hombres a su muerte. Sabía que el Dragón Azul era una criatura poderosa, sabía que vencer a un Dragón era poco menos que imposible para casi cualquier criatura, pero quería creer que Aster no había sido tan torpe de ir a enfrentarlo sin tener un plan de respaldo o una manera de huir en caso de necesitarla. El hecho de que no hubiera regresado aún podía significar que simplemente estaba en camino y no tardaría en llegar. Sí, eso era lo que Jack quería creer.

En el transcurso de la tarde y noche del día anterior, varios de los retadores simplemente habían desistido de la empresa. Un puñado de ellos había intentado llevar escamas falsas para pasar la prueba, pero las habían sometido a inspección y las habían descartado rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, nadie parecía haber tenido noticia alguna de Aster. Jack comenzaba a considerar él mismo ir a buscarlo a la montaña, cuando el vocero anunció:

-¡El Príncipe Aster!

Aster entró a la habitación a paso moderado y con la cabeza agachada, pero no parecía una expresión de tristeza tanto como de, quizás, preocupación. Al verlo, Jack sintió el impulso de ponerse de pie, pero se contuvo.

La Reina Dahlia, en cambio, se acercó a él cuando finalmente detuvo su paso frente a ambas familias.

-Me alegra ver que has vuelto con bien, hijo-, expresó ella manteniendo la compostura, al parecer le estaba siendo difícil. Aster levantó la mirada hacia ella, y extendió las manos, que hasta el momento había llevado ocultas debajo de la capa que lo cubría, mostrando que llevaba consigo la escama del Dragón Azul.

La Sala quedó en completo silencio. Los cortesanos reunidos ahí miraron la escena con asombro y curiosidad.

Jack levantó lo más posible la cabeza para observar cuando North, el experto y amigo de confianza de la Familia Real, se acercó a admirar la pieza.

-¡ _Shostakovich_!-, expresó el hombre, mirando la escama por todos los ángulos con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro-, es una escama auténtica…la más grande y colorida que he visto. Su resistencia debe ser mayor a la de la aleación de metal más fuerte que tengamos conocimiento. Tiene que ser del Gran Dragón Azul, el corte fue limpio, la pieza está completa.

-¿De qué utilidad puede ser, amigo North?

-Una pieza como esta incrustada en un escudo puede hacerlo impenetrable-, explicó el hombre, volteando a ver a los Reyes-, me sentiría honrado de poder trabajarla en mi taller, pero eso será decisión del Príncipe Aster, supongo.

Después de unas cuantas explicaciones más acerca del peso, los colores y la dureza de la escama, North expresó que, a su parecer, el Príncipe había superado la Prueba con creces. Ahora, faltaba escuchar al Príncipe Jack.

El Rey y la Reina se miraron y asintieron complacidos, y luego miraron a su hijo.

Jack se mordió los labios, suspiró por el alivio que lo golpeó como una corriente de aire, y se puso de pie.

-Has pasado la prueba, Príncipe Aster. Me has demostrado tu Valor.

Aster pensó en estas palabras un momento, y luego pensó en todo lo dicho por el Dragón, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el veredicto de Jack ahora le parecía… vacío. Era una victoria sin significado.

Cuando el experto hizo el intento por regresarle la escama, Aster se negó a tomarla.

-Por favor, North, haga con ella un escudo, y entréguelo de mi parte al Príncipe Jack-, indicó, modulando su voz como restándole importancia, y luego volteó a ver al Príncipe, que parecía confundido por esto-, considérelo parte del regalo de bodas, _Alteza_.

Heath se puso de pie y salió detrás de North con la intención de ayudarle con el encargo. Los demás fueron a tomar el almuerzo.

.

.

.

Aster se negó a comer y pidió que se le dejara solo. Quería descansar.

Entró a su habitación asignada, se quitó los ropajes y las pieles excesivas y se dio un buen baño con agua caliente antes de meterse a la cama y dormir, por varias horas.

.

.

.

Se unió a ambas familias a la hora de la cena, donde le preguntaron a Aster, sobre todo sus hermanos, por los detalles de su aventura. Decidió que no sería demasiado específico: se limitó a contarles que el Dragón no había sido vencido, pero que él había hecho lo suficiente como para apoderarse de la escama.

Lo que Aster no quería decir en voz alta… no quería admitir, era que el Dragón lo había obligado a pensar en lo que compartía con Jack, y en la forma en que las cosas se habían desarrollado hasta el momento. Mirar a Jack, mientras él mantenía su fachada de Príncipe soberbio y odioso, era todavía un poco más molesto que antes. ¿Era quizás que el Jack que él había conocido en los Bosques no era el verdadero? ¿Qué pasaría si todo ese tiempo Jack solo había buscado una distracción, un amante de una sola noche, y aquí demostraba quién era en verdad? ¿Qué pasaría si él, Aster, en realidad, había quedado tan enamorado de él que simplemente había omitido todos estos detalles de su carácter, evitándose verlos y aceptarlos, y ahora simplemente habían terminado por explotarle en la cara?

No quería pensar que Jack fuera cruel, pero era verdad. Lo había mandado a lo que, para lo que todos sabían, era una muerte segura.

Quizás había querido que Aster se echara para atrás y decidiera irse.

Probablemente eso era lo que había pasado desde el principio. Pero Aster ya no quería pensar en ello, porque eso querría decir que Jack quería deshacerse de él.

Lo viera por donde lo viera, Jack simplemente no quería tenerlo cerca y eso era algo que le dolía demasiado.

.

.

.

Cuando Jack vio que Aster se levantaba de la mesa, continuó comiendo. Sus padres y la familia de Aster habían continuado hablando con tranquilidad, y a su lado, Emily estaba tensa. No le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día. Al parecer, estaba algo molesta con él, y a decir verdad, Jack no podía culparla. Esperó por lo que parecía un tiempo prudente, y también se retiró de la mesa, no sin desearle buenas noches a la Reina y a los Príncipes de la manera más encantadora que le fue posible, intentando ganar, si no su simpatía, cuando menos algo de tranquilidad en la forma terrible que había empezado su relación con esa familia.

Salió del comedor y buscó su camino entre los pasillos del Palacio, y finalmente se encontró ante la habitación que le habían asignado a su Príncipe. Tocó la puerta sin pensar, y justo cuando se abrió, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de porqué había venido hasta aquí.

-¿Jack?

Aster parecía de lo más confundido al verlo, y a decir verdad, Jack mismo no tenía una buena excusa, así que pensó en algo rápido intentando no perder su pose habitual.

-Buenas noches, Aster. Sólo venía a… felicitarte, eso es, a felicitarte por haber logrado traer la escama. Hubo quien pensó que no lo lograrías y… me alegra ver que estaban equivocados.

Aster lo miró por unos segundos sin que su expresión cambiara, pero finalmente, una expresión de asombro se asomó por su rostro.

-Estabas… ¿preocupado por mí?

-Yo…no, claro que no-, repuso rápidamente, asegurándose de que no fuera demasiado obvia su actitud-, yo sabía que saldrías bien parado del encuentro con el Dragón, o que cuando menos serías lo suficientemente prudente para volver si no podías hacerlo. Yo…

Una sonrisa, sencilla, lenta, se fue formando en los labios de Aster, y al verlo sonreírle así, como antes, como cuando eran solo dos amigos juntos en el Bosque, Jack se quedó en silencio. Se sentía tan incómodo, tan fuera de lugar… la sonrisa de Aster cambió, a algo mucho más tenso, más oscuro.

-Muero por conocer la segunda prueba, _Alteza_.

Jack sentía que el corazón le latía rápido y sin descanso.

Antes de que se diera la vuelta para retirarse del todo, Aster lo detuvo un momento: con la misma expresión seria en su rostro, tomó su mano y la besó delicadamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y ante este gesto, Jack sintió que sus rodillas cedían. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y salió de ahí corriendo, sintiéndose vulnerable… humillado casi, pero oh, la calidez, el contacto, la suavidad, el aroma que de pronto sentía impregnado en toda la piel…

Cuando pudo volver a su habitación, cayó en la cama con poca gracia, con las piernas débiles y temblorosas; Aster sabía cómo llegar a él, a cada parte de él, y parecía gustoso de aprovecharse de ello a cada momento.

La segunda prueba era su oportunidad de hacer algo fuerte, infranqueable, que acabara con esta situación de una vez por todas.

 _Continuará…._

 _Nunca había escrito un personaje como un Dragón. Quería que fuera fuerte y sabio. Por un momento me tentaba que Aster lo venciera, pero tuve que contenerme porque creo que no hubiera habido lección alguna en ello. Creo que el verdadero enfrentamiento que tuvo con el Dragón, podría decirse, fue el de contarle su historia. Espero que mi razonamiento tuviera sentido._

 _En todo caso, ¡espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Nos vemos pronto, espero que máximo un par de semanas._

 _Besos y abrazos!_

 _Aoshika_


	6. La Segunda Prueba

_¡Hola! Traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic. ¡Me está gustando tanto escribirlo!_

 _A decir verdad, la prueba que Aster resuelve en este capítulo la tenía planeada para una escena en un fic de otra pareja, de otro fandom, que nunca me decidí a hacer. La tengo desde hace tanto tiempo metida en mi cabeza que simplemente no pude dejar que se quedara ahí. Esta fue la oportunidad perfecta para sacarla._

 _La canción de hoy sería_ _ **Something about us**_ _, de_ _ **Daft Punk**_ _. No tengo una razón en particular sino simplemente es la que he tenido últimamente en la cabeza cuando pienso en este fic._

 _En fin, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado._

 _¡Los invito a leer!_

 **El Príncipe y el Cazador**

 **Capítulo 6: La Segunda Prueba**

…

Dos días después, la Segunda Prueba fue anunciada. Durante este tiempo, Jack había tenido oportunidad apenas para ordenar sus ideas, y salir con algo realmente bueno.

En el fondo, no sabía si quería continuar con esto. Demonios, desde un principio estaba completamente seguro de que no quería, pero, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? Cada vez se sentía más atrapado en este juego que él mismo se había encargado de armar y sentía que no podía- le era imposible- salir de él. Esos mismos dos días, Aster y él los habían pasado sin dirigirse una sola palabra, y eso después del beso que el Pooka le había dado fuera de su habitación había dolido, y mucho. Había sido un beso suave, íntimo y posesivo, y solamente había tocado con sus labios una de sus manos, pero no se había sentido menos impactante que si lo hubiera besado en los labios.

Jack, a estas alturas, se encontraba aún molesto de pensar que Aster lo había traicionado, sin embargo, también se sentía algo culpable por haber hecho todo este teatro para salvar, según él, su honor. Empresa vacía donde las hubiera.

Lo cierto era que a estas alturas prefería que todo terminara de algún modo, y ya que el Pooka no se rendía, tendría que hacerlo rendirse. De modo que la noche anterior, había desarrollado una idea que si bien le parecía excesiva, en este momento parecía ser el único camino para sus deseos.

La gente reunida ante el escenario en esta ocasión era quizás el doble que la primera vez. Había un ambiente de expectativa ansiosa luego de la noticia de la increíble hazaña que el Príncipe Pooka había logrado ante el Dragón, y la gente creía que, si había podido con semejante cosa con tanta facilidad, muy probablemente sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

Jack, por su parte, se preguntó por un momento si terminaría arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Respiró profundo, se plantó firmemente sobre sus pies y trató de aparentar una relajación y seguridad que no sentía.

-La persona con quien me una en matrimonio tendrá la responsabilidad de estar a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles-, dijo, cuando su padre terminó de presentarlo y dirigir algunas palabras prudentes al público-, deberá ayudarme a saber cómo actuar, y qué hacer en las situaciones donde mi entendimiento se nuble. Deberá ayudarme a mantener el control si lo pierdo, y a solucionar los problemas de nuestro amado Reino. Para eso, quien desee ser mi esposo deberá demostrarme, no solo su valor, como ya lo ha hecho. Deberá ahora demostrar Inteligencia.

Jack caminaba ahora de un lado a otro del escenario, abarcándolo todo como él sabía hacerlo, asegurándose de que todas las miradas estuvieran encima de él en todo momento. Le gustaba esta sensación de poder. Las palabras eran su fuerte, y sentir que estas personas lo observaban, lo escuchaban, y estaban a disposición de todo lo que él dijera en este momento, era algo totalmente indescriptible. Quizás eso lo hacía dejarse llevar. Quizás por eso, en este momento no podía pensar del todo en las consecuencias.

-El Príncipe Aster deberá ir ahora al Lago Turquesa, y traerme una lila acuática -, como era de esperarse, hubo murmullos en seguida, y Jack sonrió complacido-, es una flor muy hermosa, y mi deseo siempre ha sido que se me entregue una, tan colorida y brillante como las que se encuentran en el fondo del lago. Si el Príncipe logra traérmela, habrá pasado la prueba.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, les sonrió a sus padres y tomó asiento. El Príncipe Aster se levantó, se inclinó ante los Reyes y salió, con el paso más seguro que le fue posible a pesar de no tener idea de a dónde debía ir, mientras la multitud se iba abriendo paso a su alrededor. Casi en seguida, la Princesa Emily se puso de pie y salió corriendo tras él.

-¡Príncipe Aster!- exclamó la niña, y sorprendido, Aster volteó hacia ella. Ella lo tomó del brazo, lo miró e hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza antes de voltear a ver a sus padres-, yo lo guiaré. Solo le diré dónde está el Lago Turquesa y le explicaré algunas cosas, prometo no intervenir mucho. Los Príncipes pueden acompañarnos también.

Aster volteó hacia el escenario, donde los padres de la niña se encogían de hombros. Heath y Camellia se pusieron de pie sin dudarlo un segundo, y los siguieron también.

Jack se quedó en silencio hasta que la multitud se dispersó y sus padres y la madre de Aster volvieron dentro del Palacio. Luego, él decidió que no le haría mal ver de lejos cómo hacía Aster para resolver esta prueba.

.

.

.

-¿Quieres decir que es imposible sacarlas?

Emily llevaba todo el camino intentando explicar por qué la tarea impuesta por Jack era poco menos que una locura. Iba sujeta del brazo de Aster, quien había ajustado su acelerado paso al de ella. La pequeña Princesa le había parecido, desde que la conoció, una criatura dulce y dócil, muy diferente que Jack. Ahora podía ver que, además, era quizás tan desenvuelta como él para hablar, y tan dispuesta a ayudar como Jack lo parecía las veces que se habían encontrado en el Bosque.

-Esas flores son muy hermosas y han sido codiciadas por muchos, pero nadie ha encontrado el modo de sacarlas del lago-, explicaba rápidamente mientras los guiaba-. Tan pronto como se encuentran fuera de sus aguas, los pétalos se secan y se vuelven polvo.

Los hermanos Bunnymund se miraron entre ellos un momento, y no dijeron nada, permitiendo que ella terminara de explicar:

-Hace muchos años, las personas que entraban a nadar las vieron por primera vez. Mi abuela, que en paz descanse, también las vio, y le parecieron tan hermosas que quiso usarlas para decorar uno de los pasillos del Palacio. Mandó a hacer unos contenedores con el cristal más claro y puro, y encomendó a expertos nadadores a que sacaran la planta del lago. En el primer intento, creyeron que las flores se habían secado rápidamente solo porque necesitaban estar en agua, así que trajeron cubos, los llenaron de agua y pensaron que si metían en ellos las lilas antes de que se secaran podrían llevárselas. Tampoco funcionó.

Mientras ella continuaba hablando, llegaron al Lago Turquesa. Era bastante grande, y sus aguas tenían un color tan vivo –aquél del que sacaba su nombre-, que probablemente visto desde arriba tendría que tener un impacto visual hermoso, en contraste con el extenso territorio blanco que lo rodeaba. Alrededor había algunos árboles, pero ninguno de ellos tenía hojas. Aun así, no parecían solo troncos muertos, Aster supuso que en alguna época del año daban flores y frutos.

-El último intento que hicieron fue llevar un contenedor al fondo del lago, rellenarlo con tierra y agua, y plantar ahí mismo la lila antes de sacar el contenedor. Se necesitaron varios nadadores, que se turnaron para hacerlo todo y finalmente traer el contenedor a la superficie. Dicen que pesaba muchísimo y que se necesitaron al menos seis hombres para sacarlo del agua del todo. Y aun así, las lilas se secaron, incluso estando dentro del agua del contenedor y con tierra del fondo del lago.

-Nada funcionó-, dijo Camellia entonces, casi sin poder creer que tal cosa fuera posible.

-Nada-, confirmó Emily-, Altezas, el Príncipe Aster puede intentar muchas cosas, pero dudo que algo de lo que se le ocurra funcione realmente. Sólo quiero ahorrarles tiempo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde los cuatro se quedaron mirando el agua. Para empezar, Aster tendría que tirarse al lago y nadar. No estaba congelado, pero la perspectiva de más frío era simplemente insoportable. Además, resultaba todavía más desalentador saber que sus esfuerzos finalmente serían, muy probablemente, en vano.

-Las aguas de este lago siempre se mantienen tibias-, informó la Princesa al notar que vacilaba-, pero no quisiera darle un alivio vano: el cambio repentino de temperatura suele ser dañino para quienes tienen que entrar y salir, sobre todo si no está acostumbrado a un clima gélido como el nuestro.

Aster odiaba el frío. Dioses. ¿Por qué Jack tenía que ser una criatura tan complicada? Supuso que ya estaba tan metido en este asunto que no le quedaría opción salvo hacer lo que se esperaba de él. Tendría que entrar en ese Lago. Por todos los dioses.

.

.

.

Jack esperaba, encaramado entre las espesas ramas de uno de los árboles. Miró con curiosidad ayudado por un viejo par de catalejos que le había robado a North en alguna ocasión en que se metió a su taller a husmear, y pudo observar cuando Aster se liberaba de sus ropas y se lanzaba rápidamente al agua del lago. No esperaba que esto sucediera. Pensaba que Emily les diría sobre la imposibilidad de sacar las lilas del fondo del lago, y, en consecuencia, esperaba un desistimiento rápido, pero cualquiera diría que, lo que fuera que la niña había dicho, solo había incitado más al Príncipe Pooka a que hiciera esto.

Pasaron un par de minutos y Aster salió del agua, y tal como Jack esperaba, llevaba en la mano un puñado de flores que se hicieron polvo apenas al salir al aire. Jack permaneció mirando la escena sin atreverse a acercarse. Consciente de que la exposición al frío podría ser perjudicial para su amado Príncipe, estaba tentado a simplemente cancelar todo y alejarse, decirles a sus padres que ya no quería hacer esto, que se casaría con Aster sin importar el resultado de cualquier prueba.

Pero…no. Jack sabía que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, y no había forma de salir bien parado de esto. Cuando había pensado en acostarse con Aster para tomar una venganza adelantada a un matrimonio que no deseaba, todas las consecuencias parecían perfectamente soportables. Ahora simplemente no estaba seguro de ello. Ahora era… una venganza contra Aster. Contra lo que habían hecho. Contra él mismo.

.

.

.

Aster entró al agua un par de veces más, observando la flor, y preguntándose de qué otra forma podía resolver este acertijo. Llegado cierto momento, se preguntó si Jack de hecho conocía alguna respuesta, una forma de sacar de aquí una lila y hacer que sobreviviera en la superficie.

Se trataba de una planta bastante hermosa: eran varios grupos de pequeñas flores que se acomodaban con forma de ramilletes, rodeados de ramas largas y flexibles que se enredaban unas con otras como un halo verdoso y tan delicado que casi parecía intangible, suspendido en el agua. Bajo la escasa luz del exterior que llegaba aquí, aparentaban un tono lejano al color lila, más cercano a un azul profundo, pero cuando las había sacado del agua, había alcanzado a ver algo de lo que imaginaba era su verdadero color, aún si se habían secado las hojas.

Por un momento, lo pensó detenidamente. Colores y formas.

Luego, pensó en el día en que había llegado aquí a pedir la mano de Jack, cuando había visto a su pequeño Príncipe bajo las luces lejanas de la noche en que se habían enfrentado, fascinado con los reflejos de luna en su rostro pálido.

Nadó a toda velocidad de regreso a la superficie, surgiendo con una bocanada de aire que sorprendió a sus hermanos y a Emily.

-Tengo una idea-, aclaró mientras se secaba con unas pieles y se vestía lo más rápido que al parecer le era posible-, tengo que ir rápido a mi habitación. Princesa, ¿Podría hacerme un favor más? - la niña asintió-, guie a mis hermanos y recolecten algunas moras silvestres para mí. Jack me dijo hace tiempo que crecían cerca del Lago, las voy a necesitar.

Dicho esto, dio dos golpes en el suelo con su pie, un túnel apareció frente a él, y se puso en camino antes de que alguien dijera algo. Los hermanos y la princesa se miraron entre ellos.

Camellia fue la primera en hablar.

-U…un momento. ¿Esos dos han tenido una conversación civilizada alguna vez? Aster dijo eso como si hubiera conocido al Príncipe desde antes.

-Dijo "hace tiempo", como si hubieran pasado semanas-, opinó Heath, y ninguno de los tres supo qué decir. Finalmente, Emily sugirió que fueran a buscar las moras. Trataron de olvidarse del asunto, pero los tres se encontraban inquietos mientras cumplían con la tarea encomendada.

.

.

.

Regresaron al lago luego de conseguir varios puñados de moras, aunque por esta temporada escaseaban un poco, habían reunido una cantidad bastante respetable. Minutos después, Aster apareció, y para sorpresa de los presentes llevaba con él varios instrumentos de pintura. Montó un caballete, un lienzo y sacó varios recipientes con pigmentos.

-La única que me falta es la lila, pero la puedo hacer-, explicó-, para eso quiero las moras.

Ante las miradas sorprendidas de los demás, se desvistió y entró en el agua del lago una vez más. Antes de hundirse por completo en el agua, los miró a todos y sonrió:

-Voy a echar otro vistazo para asegurarme de la forma y el color.

-Aster… ¿piensas _pintar_ las lilas?

-Así es.

-Pero…tendrías que entrar y salir del lago una y otra vez-, protestó Heath-, no creo que las memorices mirándolas un par de veces, ¿Crees que no te he visto pintar? ¡Vas a enfermarte!

-Pero podría funcionar-, los tres Príncipes Pookas voltearon a ver a Emily, que ahora observaba a Aster con admiración-, es… es algo que mi hermano haría. Él siempre busca huecos, excepciones. Quizás la idea del Príncipe Aster sea la respuesta que mi hermano espera.

Estas palabras de la Princesa reencendieron el entusiasmo de los Príncipes. Aster se hundió una vez más en el agua, echó un vistazo a las flores, y cuando no pudo contener más su respiración volvió a salir a la superficie.

Una vez afuera, su hermana lo envolvió en una de las amplias pieles y él comenzó a hacer un boceto.

El proceso se repitió un par de veces. Aster entraba en el agua y volvía a salir, agregando detalles aquí o allá. Cuando estuvo tranquilo con el resultado de su dibujo, decidió que era momento de pintar. Antes de comenzar, quería quitarse de la cabeza la preocupación por el color de las lilas.

Intentó mezclando los colores que ya tenía, aunque desde antes sabía que el tono de morado que podía crear era demasiado oscuro y no tenía la suavidad necesaria para las flores. Luego optó por mezclar una base blanca con un poco de rojo y algo de jugo de las moras que le habían traído.

Sobra decir que, en todo el proceso, temblaba por el frío, a pesar de que su hermana procuraba mantenerlo cubierto y Heath había encendido una fogata cerca de ellos para intentar mantener algo de calor. Los pigmentos ya procesados en pintura se secaban y se congelaban rápido así que, si Aster no estaba usando algo, lo ponía cerca de la fogata para que mantuviera el calor, la forma y la textura. Por otro lado, no quería transferir su trabajo a un lugar más cómodo, pues quería quedarse aquí junto al lago y poder volver cada vez que necesitara observar, cada vez que sentía que olvidaba algún detalle.

…

Habían pasado ya varias horas, y Aster continuaba entrando y saliendo del agua. Era un milagro que a estas alturas no tuviera fiebre, mínimo.

Básicamente, lo único que le faltaba era el color de las lilas. Ya tenía el dibujo, pero al color le faltaba algo, y aunque mezclaba los pigmentos una y otra vez simplemente no estaba satisfecho. Iba en su octavo o noveno intento fallido, cuando se sintió como golpeado por una idea. Hizo un último esfuerzo, luchando contra el viento gélido y el hielo que sentía dentro de sus huesos, y se lanzó a las aguas tibias del lago en lo que esperaba fuera la última vez que tuviera que hacerlo.

Nadó hasta el fondo, y cortó varios pequeños racimos de lilas.

Luego volvió a salir a la superficie. Cuando comenzaron a hacerse polvo en sus manos, las sujetó y era justo como lo imaginaba: servirían perfectamente. Las mezcló con un poco de base de pintura y luego agregó unas gotas de moras silvestres.

Respiró profundo mientras mezclaba, esperando haber acertado, y que todo este esfuerzo no fuera en vano.

.

.

.

Jack trataba de descifrar qué estaba haciendo Aster, pero desde este ángulo no veía nada salvo que casi cada media hora, al parecer, estaba entrando de nuevo al lago. Veía humo subir, así que asumió que habían encendido un fuego. La hermana de Aster lo curbría cada vez que salía del agua, y tanto ella como su hermano parecían ansiosos y preocupados hasta que volvía a emerger a la superficie y continuar con lo que fuera que se le había ocurrido para la prueba.

Jack estaba ansioso por saber, pero las espesas ramas que lo ocultaban le impedían entender qué era lo que Aster hacía. Pensó en acercarse más, pero tenía miedo de ser descubierto.

Finalmente, luego de un rato, se dio cuenta de que casi era hora de la cena. A sus padres les parecería sospechoso si no estaba presente, y minutos antes había visto a la Princesa Camellia y a Emily retirarse rumbo al Palacio. Supuso que ya había sido suficiente de estar ahí lamentándose, así que volvió también, esperando que no se notara que llevaba todo el día encaramado en una rama espiando a Aster.

.

.

.

La cena concluyó sin que Aster se presentara. Heath había llegado unos minutos después de que hubieran comenzado a comer, y pidió directamente el plato fuerte. Lucía cansado. Las Princesas habían conseguido llegar a tiempo para tomar un baño y verse más o menos presentables, mas no el Príncipe.

Cuando le cuestionaron sobre el paradero de su hermano, el Heath sonrió.

-Aster prepara algo muy importante-, dijo, mirando a los padres de Jack y a su madre-, ya sabremos de él.

Jack se estremeció, y empujó con sus dedos su plato, imperceptiblemente. Temía hacer un desastre con su comida si no se daba un respiro.

Camellia miró su reacción de reojo, pero optó por no decir nada más.

.

.

.

Después de la cena, los Reyes recibieron la noticia por parte de un lacayo: se había esparcido el rumor de que el Príncipe Aster había resuelto la Segunda Prueba impuesta por el Príncipe Jack, y tanto cortesanos como civiles estaban reunidos en la explanada principal del Palacio esperando cualquier cosa.

Camellia se puso de pie.

-Veré si mi hermano está preparado. Si no, supongo que aún tiene algo de tiempo, ¿no es verdad, Mi Lord?

Jack miró a la Princesa, un poco confundido. Ella no le había dirigido la palabra desde que esto había comenzado, enfurecida por la manera despectiva en que se había expresado de su raza el día en que se habían conocido. Escuchar su voz dirigida a él, sin embargo, no era alivio alguno. Su belleza salvaje la hacía parecer verdaderamente temible.

-Tiene un día exactamente para resolver la prueba, Mi Lady-, respondió, tratando de parecer sereno-, así que hay tiempo, más que suficiente.

-Si el Príncipe Aster aún no está listo, ordenaremos que el público se disperse-, indicó la Reina Rose-Marie, casi alegremente-, muchas gracias, Princesa Camellia.

La Princesa salió de la habitación. Minutos después volvió con la noticia de que Aster estaba preparado para entregar el resultado de su prueba.

Jack no hubiera podido comer un último bocado, aún si hubiera puesto toda su energía en ello.

.

.

.

Era evidente que Aster acababa de darse un buen baño y se había preparado concienzudamente para la ocasión. Lucía elegante y perfecto, y al verlo Jack sintió que era una suerte que estuviera sentado porque las piernas se le habían hecho gelatina al sentir su presencia. Dioses, cómo lo amaba.

Se presentó con una inclinación solemne, y al parecer, todos estaban esperando a que Jack dijera algo, porque hubo un silencio profundo que terminó con todos los ojos puestos en él. Jack, entendiendo perfectamente la quietud expectante, se puso de pie, caminó hacia Aster y lo miró. Aster le devolvió la mirada y apenas entonces, Jack se dio cuenta de que tenía sus manos un paquete. Jack puso la cara de indiferencia más fría que tenía en su repertorio y se decidió a hablar.

-¿Pudo cumplir con la prueba que le impuse, Príncipe Aster?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Jack volteó cuando percibió movimiento a sus espaldas, para observar al Príncipe Heath montando un caballete de pintura. Ahí, Aster levantó el paquete que traía con él, rectangular, alargado y plano. Lo acomodó y aguardó un segundo antes de mirar a Jack.

-Por favor, Alteza. Haga los honores.

Jack lo miró un momento, con algo de duda, y luego se acercó al caballete. De la forma más cuidadosa que le fue posible, deshizo el envoltorio que lo cubría, removió el papel, y tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que procesara la imagen frente a sus ojos.

Los lirios acuáticos que tantas veces había soñado con volver a ver estaban ante sus ojos, tan vivos como siempre. Deslizó sus dedos sobre el lienzo y sintió claramente las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

Años atrás, había estado a punto de ahogarse en el Lago Turquesa. Había estado jugando con Emily y las cosas habían salido mal. Hasta ese momento, explorar el fondo del lago era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, explorar la libertad que le brindaba la ingravidez del agua, conocer el interior, ver todas las cosas hermosas que hacían parecer a aquél un mundo completamente diferente…

Su magia, protegiéndolo, le impidió volver a sumergirse en las aguas del Lago, y él aún lamentaba haber perdido algo que tanto había atesorado en su niñez. No solo era el lago; eran sus recuerdos de felicidad, de libertad, de todas esas cosas que jamás volvería a vivir.

Y las lilas eran algo con lo que soñaba de vez en cuando, la imagen que deseaba más que nada en el mundo recuperar. Y aquí estaba, nítida y brillante, frente a sus ojos.

Hubo exclamaciones de admiración de las más variadas, pero ninguna de ellas significó tanto para Aster como el temblor evidente en las manos de Jack, sus hermosos ojos azules abiertos al límite, y la ligera coloración que tomaron sus mejillas, similar, sorprendentemente, al de las lilas. Entonces Aster comprendió que al mezclar pigmentos una y otra vez, no había intentado replicar el color huidizo e incierto de aquellas lilas. Había intentado, una y otra vez hasta lograrlo, recuperar el tono exquisito de las mejillas de Jack. Al ponerlo en el lienzo, al igual que en su piel, había parecido simplemente perfecto.

Después de los murmullos del público, se hizo nuevamente silencio. Jack dejó caer su mano al costado de su cuerpo, y lentamente, obligándose a despegar sus ojos de la hermosa pintura, volteó a ver a Aster.

-¿Puedo preguntar, Príncipe Pooka, porqué decidiste resolver mi prueba de esta forma?

Aster lo miró atentamente por un segundo, luego lo pensó un momento, y finalmente, sonrió.

-Para serle sincero, Alteza, no tenía idea de cómo resolver la prueba. Se me ocurrió hacer la pintura, y la idea me entusiasmó demasiado como para creer que había otra respuesta coherente. No me quedó más que seguir adelante y esperar al menos acercarme a lo que usted esperaba-, Jack no contestó nada, y Aster bajó la mirada respetuosamente-. Si mi regalo le complace, Alteza, es suyo, pero si no es así, devuélvamelo para quemarlo. Antes de retirarme, sin embargo, me gustaría saber la respuesta al enigma que me planteó con esta prueba.

Jack se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Después de un momento, se dio la vuelta hacia sus familias, se detuvo, y volteó su mirada hacia Aster una vez más. Hubo un momento de silencio y expectación, después del que, finalmente, Jack habló.

-El Príncipe Aster ha pasado mi Segunda Prueba.

Hubo un rugido de júbilo salido de la multitud que tomó desprevenido al Pooka, sobre todo cuando Jack salió de ahí hacia el interior del Palacio sin decir nada más.

Como si Aster lo hubiera derrotado.

.

.

.

Esa noche Aster tuvo que ser revisado por el médico del Palacio. Su aventura en el Lago Turquesa le trajo una fiebre ligera y algunos síntomas de resfriado, pero nada que no pudiera remediarse con un par de días de reposo y muchos líquidos.

Se decidió aplazar la siguiente prueba hasta que hubiera seguridad de que la salud del Príncipe se había recuperado por completo, por lo tanto, aquellos fueron días muy tranquilos en las Montañas Nevadas, solo que también fueron días llenos de rumores y especulaciones. Había apuestas sobre cuál sería la siguiente prueba, y estas variaban mucho tanto en su naturaleza como en su dificultad. Jack había dicho que quería que su prometido probara Valor, Inteligencia, Fuerza y Devoción. Así que la siguiente sería una prueba de Fuerza. Las ideas iban desde mover una piedra de gran tamaño hasta pelear contra alguno de los guerreros más poderosos del Reino.

Una cosa era cierta: a nadie le cabía la menor duda a estas alturas de que, fuera la prueba que fuera, el Príncipe Aster la iba a superar.

.

.

.

Era como si quisieran más al Príncipe Pooka que a su Príncipe Elfo. Y Jack tenía que fingir que no le dolía darse cuenta de los pocos méritos que había hecho como Príncipe para que esto fuera así.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días, entonces, fueron de lo más tensos en el Palacio, pero, finalmente, se decidió que Aster estaba bien como para que Jack presentara su siguiente reto para él. Esto se acordó durante la cena en que pudo sentarse a la mesa con su familia y sus anfitriones luciendo sano y fuerte como un árbol. Esta noche en particular, había en la mesa una plática animada que, en general, exceptuaba a Jack. Aster había notado que, en todo este asunto de las Pruebas, su familia se había mostrado severa hacia él, sus padres y su hermana por igual, obviamente desaprobando la forma en que había rechazado su matrimonio y retado a Aster. A estas alturas, a decir verdad, él ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer continuar. Lo que más deseaba en este momento era que pasara una de dos cosas; que Jack rechazara por completo el compromiso (o tener el valor de hacerlo él mismo), o que finalmente aceptara y pudieran continuar y arreglar los problemas que quedaran sobre la marcha. Las Pruebas, quizás podría superarlas, quizás no, pero, ¿realmente valía la pena, de parte de cualquiera de los dos?

En su mente seguía rebotando insistente la reflexión del Gran Dragón Azul. Él se estaba empeñando en demostrar que era alguien que valía la pena, que merecía el amor de Jack, pero, ¿Jack haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar? ¿Este Príncipe frío y orgulloso haría lo mismo por él?

¿Aster era si quiera digno de sentirse humillado, considerando las cosas que él mismo había hecho mal? Estas preguntas lo asaltaban noche tras noche y no encontraba respuesta a ellas. Lo peor era no poderlas compartir con alguien más. Revelar la falta que él y Jack habían cometido sería riesgoso para los dos, las sanciones a las que se exponían eran, más que duras, crueles, y no deseaba…

Demonios. No deseaba que Jack pasara por ellas. Esto era lo más _jodido_ del asunto. Aster estaba dispuesto a pasar por todo, a beneficio de Jack, pero en cambio, el hecho de pensar que Jack sufriera cualquier dolor, cualquier angustia, eran posibilidades que en su mente y en su corazón no tenían cabida.

Cuando terminó de cenar, después de casi una hora de prestar oídos sordos a todo intento de conversación con él, les deseó buenas noches de manera general a ambas familias, y se retiró.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera los pasos a sus espaldas.

.

.

.

-Cazador.

Aster volteó involuntariamente al escuchar esta palabra. Sintió ganas de reírse de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que aún conservaba en su memoria el recuerdo de la fantasía que había compartido con Jack.

-Alteza-, dijo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, respondiendo a su llamado. Pero en sus adentros, se dijo que no podía seguir participando en el juego. Simplemente, había hablado como todos los días desde que había llegado aquí, y esperaba de todo corazón que Jack entendiera y no quisiera continuar. Ellos ya no eran niños, aunque Jack lo quisiera creer así, y tenían que tomar responsabilidad… de todo lo que había pasado aquí. De todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Quiero mostrarte algo, Cazador. Por favor acompáñame a mis habitaciones.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta, convencido de que el Pooka lo seguiría, y tristemente no se equivocaba. Aster fue tras él como si tuviera en su hermosa mano una cuerda con la cual jalarle del cuello, como si tuviera un poderoso hechizo sobre él que nada ni nadie fuera capaz de deshacer y que solo con sus ojos pudiera activar.

Y este hechizo funcionaba perfectamente sobre él: Aster no podía evitar mantener los ojos fijos en su espalda, en sus hombros, en su cuello, en sus piernas, en sus brazos. Se imaginó tocarlo de nuevo tan íntimamente como la vez que se habían encontrado como un par de amantes, y se preguntó qué le impediría en este preciso momento acorralarlo en cualquier rincón y tenerlo, tenerlo, tenerlo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación. Jack tomó una llave, la introdujo en el picaporte, le dio la vuelta y empujó suavemente, abriendo apenas un espacio como para pasar él. Miró por encima de su hombro, como esperando para ver si Aster tenía suficiente interés en seguirlo y abrirse paso por sí mismo dentro de la habitación.

-No, Jack.

Jack se dio la vuelta, impulsado por el impacto de aquella negativa. Para entonces Aster lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración rápida e incierta.

-Cazador.

-Alteza- concedió, por última vez, o al menos eso se prometió a sí mismo-, necesito descansar.

Jack casi se sintió sonreír.

-Descansa entonces, Cazador. Lo necesitarás para mi Prueba de mañana.

Aster asintió. Hizo una reverencia ligera antes de darse la vuelta y salir de ahí a paso firme, tan firme, que nadie habría percibido el temblor de sus manos o la incertidumbre en sus ojos.

Jack volvió al interior de la habitación. En la pared que miraba ahora, debidamente enmarcado y protegido, se encontraba reinando el cuadro que Aster había hecho unos días atrás. Jack había esperado poder hacer la paz esta noche. Aster no había querido.

Pero se engañaba. Pudo haber insistido. En realidad…

Aster, su fuerza, su valor, su rectitud, lo tenía aterrado, por eso no había podido insistir. Él no era suficiente. No había razón para que Aster aceptara esto sin pelear. Sin pelear por merecerlo. Y porque Jack lo mereciera.

Pues bien, eso se resolvería al día siguiente. La Prueba de Fuerza que Jack había planeado era simplemente perfecta para este fin. Después de esto, lo que fuera que sintieran el uno por el otro sería definitivo.

 _Continuará…_

 _Pues bien, creo que ya vamos a más de la mitad del fic. Ah, y pensar que esto iba a ser un oneshot. Ni yo me la creo._

 _En fin._

 _¡Déjenme saber qué les ha parecido!_

 _Besos y abrazos!_

 _Aoshika_


	7. El Baile

_Hey! Después de un par de semanas largas y agotadoras, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo. ¿Quién lo diría?_

 _La canción de hoy sería_ _ **This ain't a love song**_ _, de_ _ **Bon Jovi**_ _. No recuerdo si la he recomendado antes, pero… the feels, man, the feels._

 _En mi mente, la primera canción del baile es_ _ **Beethoven's Silence**_ _, de_ _ **Ernesto Cortázar**_ _, y la última es_ _ **Mariage d'Amour**_ _, de_ _ **Paul de Seneville**_ _._

 _Bien, los invito a leer!_

 **El Príncipe y el Cazador**

 **Capítulo 7: El Baile**

El día de la Tercera Prueba amaneció todavía más frío que los días anteriores. Particularmente, quizás esto se debía a que era aquél un día ventoso y húmedo, muy diferente al frío apacible que hasta hacía unas horas se sentía en el Reino. A Aster, francamente, no le sorprendió. Parecía que su estado de ánimo empeoraba de la misma manera en que el clima lo hacía y a decir verdad, últimamente no estaba en sus mejores días.

Le costó trabajo ponerse de pie, asearse y prepararse. Odiaba todos los preparativos y rituales que tenía que realizar para presentarse ante la gente de este Reino, pero era algo a lo que se había habituado desde que era niño. En este tipo de lugares no podía ser como era en casa: el Guardián del Bosque, el Cazador, un Pooka libre y casi salvaje que usaba ropa cómoda para hacer sus labores diarias, un trabajador animoso y honrado, afectuosamente agresivo y sin más preocupaciones que las que implicaban mantener a su Bosque seguro y a su gente feliz.

En un Reino como éste, tenía que ser el Príncipe Aster, tercero en línea de sucesión. Tenía que mostrar una elegancia que lo incomodaba y una diplomacia que lo limitaba absolutamente. Sus palabras estaban condicionadas, todas y cada una de ellas, a ser medidas y precisas. Su trato siempre tenía que ser suave, sus conversaciones amables, sus emociones controladas. Si se dejara llevar por su temperamento aquí, como Jack lo había hecho libremente desde el día en que intentó pedir su mano, a estas alturas probablemente el Reino de las Montañas Nevadas y la Nación Pooka ya estarían en guerra una vez más.

Las ropas que tenía que usar aquí lo hacían sentirse todavía más limitado. El frío le entumía los músculos. Las reglas de etiqueta que tenía que seguir, aunque eran prácticamente las mismas que debía observar en cualquier reino al que fuera, le resultaban innecesarias, molestas. Percibía la incomodidad de su familia y le hacía sentir peor, culpable de pensar que podría haberle evitado todo esto a su madre, especialmente. Sentía que los había obligado a pasar por una situación de lo más humillante, que podría haber evitado por completo si hubiera sido sincero, consigo mismo y con Jack.

La situación se había vuelto, a decir verdad, insostenible.

En realidad, sentía que solamente estaba haciendo las cosas por evitarles más tragos amargos a todos. Quería volver a casa. Quería volver al Bosque.

Si se quedaba aquí y se casaba con Jack finalmente, su vida seguiría totalmente restringida, y además, bueno, seguiría estando condicionada a los deseos y exigencias de su pequeño, irritable y caprichoso esposo. Ya no sería el Guardián del Bosque, de eso se encargaría alguno de sus hermanos menores, y él se tendría que preparar para ser un perfecto Príncipe del Reino de las Montañas Nevadas. Algún día sería Rey, junto con Jack, pero en este preciso instante, aquél no era un futuro apetecible en absoluto.

-Aster, tienes que apurarte-, Camellia se asomó a la habitación, y al verlo pelearse con los botones de su saco, se acercó a él y los acomodó ella misma-, los Reyes nos pidieron ir a la Sala del Trono. Parece que la tercera prueba de tu Príncipe se aplazará por unos días.

Sorprendido, Aster dejó que su hermana terminara de peinarle el cabello con los dedos y alisar sus orejas hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-¿Han dicho por qué?

-No-, ella apoyó las manos en sus hombros y le sonrió-, pero si yo fuera tú pondría una mejor cara que la que tienes en este momento.

De pronto, la expresión de Camellia se ensombreció. Aster odiaba cuando hacía esto.

-Dime qué era lo que venías a decirme en realidad.

-Estoy molesta, Aster-, contestó ella finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos y sin ocultar nada-, mi madre no tendría por qué soportar esta situación.

-Lo sé. Yo quisiera poder remediarlo de algún modo.

-No es nada que puedas resolver tú, hermano-, Aster sonrió cuando sintió las manos de su hermana darle pequeñas palmadas en los hombros-, y eso lo sabemos bien. Sin embargo, estaba pensando y quizás…

Camellia sonrió y Aster sintió un estremecimiento.

-Quizás…

-Quizás puedas hacer algo por ganarte a Jack rápido y acabar con esto de una vez-, propuso, ahora su expresión un poco más dulce-, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser con tus encantos?

Aster dejó salir una risa sin querer. A pesar de lo molesto que era todo, el tono juguetón de su hermana aligeró un poco las cosas. Luego de un momento, ambos se pusieron serios otra vez.

-En realidad, venía a decirte que Heath y yo estuvimos conversando anoche-, Camellia se alejó de él. Se aproximó a la cama desordenada, acomodó las almohadas y alisó las sábanas. Aster la miró un momento antes de alcanzarla y ayudarle-, y queremos que sepas que, si estás de acuerdo, estamos preparados para ponerle fin a esto.

Aster dejó salir un suspiro cansado en lo que ambos tomaban asiendo en diferentes extremos de la cama.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-Bueno, es evidente que tú no tienes forma de acabar con esto de otra forma más que pasando las pruebas que el Príncipe te imponga-, apoyó las manos en su regazo y apretó los puños-, y mamá no protestará porque sería malo para tu reputación y tu honor. Pero mi hermano y yo podemos hablar por mamá y por lo que, a estas alturas, consideramos una humillación. Deberían saber que cualquier otro reino a estas alturas habría abandonado este lugar y tomado represalias. Estamos siendo demasiado flexibles.

-No quiero llevar las cosas tan lejos, Camie-, protestó Aster con la voz más templada y tranquila que podía-, sé que esta situación es molesta, pero no quiero que tenga peores consecuencias que las que ha tenido hasta ahora.

-Al dudar de ti, ese chiquillo no solo puso en tela de juicio tu honor, Aster-, replicó ella poniéndose de pie-, también puso en duda la veracidad de las palabras de nuestra madre al presentarte ante ellos. Detesto tner que verla poniendo buena cara y preocupándose por ti.

Aster sabía que su hermana era de temperamento rápido. Heath, a diferencia de ella, era mucho más mesurado, sin embargo estaba consciente de que ambos tenían su carácter, y probablemente estaba poniendo muy a prueba sus límites.

-Nada desearía más que terminar con esto ya-, él también se puso de pie, y caminó tras ella-, me siento sofocado y restringido. ¡Odio estas pieles, odio este clima, odio la etiqueta, odio la maldita diplomacia! Pero no puedo echarme para atrás, hermana. Y tampoco puedo permitir que tú y Heath vengan al rescate cada vez como si yo aún fuera un niño. Ya no lo soy y eso es algo que tienen que entender.

Camellia apretó los labios y dirigió sus ojos a cualquier parte menos al rostro de su hermano. Parecía que estaba tomando un trago de la sustancia más amarga.

-Me dices que odias esto-, dijo entonces, con la voz más contenida que podía hacer-, si sales victorioso de todo, Aster, esta será tu realidad. Esta será tu vida, éste será tu hogar, ¡Ese bastardo será tu esposo! ¡¿Crees que queremos esta vida para ti?!

-¡El matrimonio no fue idea mía, Camellia!

-Altezas…

Aster y su hermana voltearon hacia la puerta, donde un sirviente, evidentemente asustado, los observaba. Se miraron, preguntándose en silencio, casi telepáticamente qué tanto de lo dicho había sido escuchado por el sirviente. Y qué tan perjudicial sería que Camellia acabara de llamar al Príncipe "bastardo".

-Los… Reyes los esperan en el Salón del Trono.

Camellia miró a su hermano de reojo.

-Adelántate, Aster. Quisiera… discutir un poco con este amable caballero que ha venido por nosotros.

Aster sonrió. Se despidió de su hermana con fingida galantería y ella correspondió de una forma similar.

.

.

.

Cuando Aster llegó al Salón del Trono, se sorprendió de encontrar ya ahí a su madre, a su hermano y a la Princesa Emily sentados a los lados de los padres de Jack. Jack, por su parte, estaba de pie frente a ellos, digno y reservado como pocas veces, así que tuvo que suponer que era un asunto de importancia el que esta familia traía entre manos.

-Nos alegra que haya podido unirse a nosotros, Príncipe Aster-, saludó la madre de Jack en cuanto lo vio entrar-, ¿su hermana…?

-Se nos unirá pronto Alteza, dijo que podíamos empezar sin ella.

-Bien-, ahora fue el padre de Jack quien tomó la palabra-, el motivo por el que les pedimos que vinieran aquí y no fuera del Palacio para el anuncio de la siguiente prueba, es que no la habrá, por lo menos no el día de hoy. El Baile de Invierno ha sido aplazado por más de dos semanas, y en realidad, nosotros esperábamos que a estas alturas el asunto ya estuviera resuelto.

Ambos padres miraban acusadoramente a Jack. Él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Mis pruebas no atrasaron el Baile, Majestades, la enfermedad del Príncipe Aster lo hizo-, replicó, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento o disculpa en la voz-, si por mi fuera, el asunto, como ustedes lo llaman, ya estaría resuelto, en efecto.

Aster tomó una respiración profunda, y literalmente se mordió la lengua para contenerse del enojo que le provocaba Jack.

-Silencio, Jack-, interrumpió su madre, con su expresión suave ya olvidada por completo-, no queremos buscar culpables. Queremos anunciar que el Baile se llevará a cabo esta noche, ya que todos los preparativos estaban listos de todos modos. Tu siguiente prueba se llevará después, quizás en un par de días más. En cuanto al Baile, por supuesto que la Reina Dahlia y sus hijos son nuestros invitados de honor.

-Será un placer atender el baile, sus Altezas-, intervino entonces Dahlia, probablemente porque se dio cuenta de que Jack volvería a replicar-, pero no quisiera imponer nuestra presencia. Además, ni mis hijos ni yo estábamos preparados para atender una ocasión similar.

-Oh, no es nada, Dahlia-, sonrió el padre de Jack-, nuestras costureras seguro serán rápidas en preparar ropas adecuadas para usted y su familia. Además, ya nos adelantamos al hecho, pues queremos que el Príncipe Aster sea anfitrión del Baile junto con Jack, ya que están próximos a casarse. Será su primer evento oficial.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en el Salón del Trono por varios instantes en los que la respiración de Jack pareció atorársele en el pecho. Finalmente, al no haber un solo ruido proveniente de alguno de los presentes, Rose-Marie volteó a ver a su hijo.

-¿A qué debemos agradecer el no escuchar una nueva protesta tuya, Jack?

A Jack le sorprendió esta interpelación, casi amarga, provenir de su madre. De todas formas, no perdió la compostura.

-Creo que ya hemos visto qué tan escuchadas pueden ser mis protestas, de lo contrario no estaríamos en esta situación. Con gusto seré anfitrión, junto con el Príncipe Aster, siempre que durante el Baile no se haga ninguna referencia a nosotros como prometidos, pues yo no he aceptado tal trato.

-Estoy de acuerdo-, secundó Aster, y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa victoriosa cuando Jack volteó a verlo de golpe, como si no se hubiera esperado esta reacción de su parte. Los Reyes suspiraron, asumiendo que tenían que disfrutar de su pequeña victoria como viniera.

.

.

.

Después del mediodía, se presentaron unas costureras en la habitación de Aster, con la intención de arreglar los últimos detalles de su vestuario para esa noche. Tras ellas llegaron sus hermanos y la hermana de Jack.

La princesa Emily tomó asiento cerca del biombo donde Aster peleaba con las ropas.

-Mi madre me pidió que hablara con usted, Príncipe-, pronunció la niña con resolución. Heath y Camellia intercambiaron miradas-, pues quiere estar segura de que sabrá qué hacer cuando se presente en el Baile.

-Se lo agradezco.

En ese momento, Aster apareció desde atrás del biombo para verse al espejo. Sus ropas consistían en un traje de gala color verde, oscuro como las hojas de los árboles más viejos de su bosque. Sobre su pecho descansaba una placa parecida a la armadura de un guerrero, pero no era realmente funcional. En los bailes, era tradición que la gente vistiera ropas que en cierto modo indicaran su estatus, y si bien aquí el título de Príncipes que los Pookas tenían no eran del mismo valor que el título de Jack o el de Emily, por ser extranjeros, se les respetaba como guerreros, algo que un Pooka, independientemente de dónde estuviera, no dejaría de ser.

-Para empezar, por ser anfitriones, se espera que ambos dirijan unas palabras al público antes de comenzar. Debe saber, Príncipe, que el evento es en la explanada exterior del Palacio, y toda la población está invitada. No solo estarán presentes los nobles de nuestro Reino, también los civiles. Se espera que los anfitriones dirijan algunas palabras al público antes de que la celebración comience oficialmente.

Aster se detuvo un momento y miró a la Princesa. Las costureras juntaban distintas partes del traje con agujas, marcando los lugares donde tendrían que hacer nuevas costuras para ajustarlo lo mejor posible al cuerpo de Aster. Eran tan efectivas en su trabajo que casi no sentía su presencia. A sus espaldas, sus hermanos conversaban entre ellos y esperaban en silencio su turno para ajustar sus respectivos trajes.

-¿Esperan que hable con el público?

-Así es.

Aster estaba habituado a hablar en público, pero no en este tipo de celebraciones. En la tribu Pooka era habitual que los líderes dieran algunas palabras de motivación al empezar un entrenamiento, o durante una época o día importante, como cada año al inicio de las cosechas.

Heath, Camellia, el resto de sus hermanos y él estaban más que experimentados en esto, ya que, desde la muerte de su padre, ellos habían tomado gran parte de sus responsabilidades para restar un poco de peso de los hombros de su madre, que dirigía a las tribus casi por completo en el aspecto logístico, por así decirlo.

Pero una cosa era eso y otra muy diferente era hablarle a la gente en un evento social, frívolo y supuestamente divertido como un Baile.

-Todos los años las palabras que dan mi hermano y mis padres son de felicidad y agradecimiento por la llegada del invierno, que es la época más fuerte y próspera para nuestra gente. Jack se encargará de eso. Mi madre espera que usted dé unas palabras, como extranjero, acerca de lo que piensa de nuestro Reino, y lo beneficiosa que será para ambos reinos su boda con Jack.

Aster percibió la forma evidente en que sus hermanos bajaron la voz ante estas palabras, pero no se dio por enterado.

-No quiero decir algo que se entienda mal, Princesa. Jack no ha aceptado casarse conmigo todavía.

-Pero quizás lo haga-, replicó ella, con toda calma-, eso no lo sabe aún, Alteza.

-Bastante alterado está-, Aster suspiró-, bien, Princesa, intentaré decir algo adecuado. ¿Qué más?

Emily aceptó su rendición.

-La tradición es que los anfitriones hagan juntos la primera y la última canción del Baile. Mi hermano no tiene objeción a esto. Otra regla es que los anfitriones no pueden negarse si alguien más les solicita bailar una pieza, siempre que no sean la primera ni la última. Además de eso, no tienen otra obligación más que asegurarse de que la gente esté disfrutando la fiesta.

-Ya veo-, la diversión, los eventos sociales de este tipo, en realidad no eran cosas que Aster disfrutara o que supiera manejar. Visto en cierto modo, ésta bien podría ser una prueba más: tendría que demostrar que podía encajar en esta sociedad, que podía dar la imagen que esperaban de él, que podía dirigir un acto tan, en apariencia sencillo, como un Baile.

Aster sabía que no era poca cosa. Esta era una tradición del Reino de las Montañas Nevadas, y si por algún motivo las cosas salían mal, se atrevía a pensar él sería el principal afectado, si bien no en su relación con Jack (que ya era todo lo mala que podía ser), sí, quizás, en la forma en que la gente de este Reino lo vería en adelante. Debía ser muy, muy cuidadoso.

Más que otra cosa, esto se convirtió de pronto en un asunto político. Quizás era ridículo pensar así, pero dada la situación, fue imposible que Aster lo viera todo con una luz diferente.

.

.

.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar antes de que Aster pudiera sentirse cien por ciento preparado para lo que venía. Los veía aproximarse asomado a una ventana que tenía una perfecta vista al exterior, y tuvo la lejana sensación de que, por más que lo intentara, quizás nunca encontraría su lugar aquí. Con las ropas que traía puestas se sentía más bien disfrazado, aunque en realidad físicamente encajaba bien con lo que se esperaba de él, socialmente hablando. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, su corazón se sentía en todas partes menos aquí.

Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía que admitir…este lugar era hermoso. Si las circunstancias fueran distintas, estaría todos los días asomado a esta ventana pintando el paisaje: las montañas cubiertas de nieve, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, los lejanos árboles de flores rosas y moradas que contrastaban suavemente con la blancura, el cielo azul, casi permanentemente nocturno, las estrellas brillando con claridad…

A lo lejos, las casas, cuyas luces le daban vida al valle en el que se ubicaba el Reino. Las ligeras y hermosas nevadas nocturnas que dejaban una pequeña capa de copos de nieve en la ventana…

Sí, este era un lugar muy hermoso. Y eso no iba a cambiar si él se casaba o no con Jack.

Tal vez debía esforzarse por hacer las cosas bien, aún si Jack no era de la misma idea.

.

.

.

Pronto, Heath apareció a su lado, le ofreció una sonrisa como para animarlo, y ambos fueron a buscar a su madre y hermana para presentarse juntos en el Baile.

.

.

.

Tal como Jack esperaba, Aster lucía más que bien en la ropa que habían confeccionado especialmente para él. Jack no quería prestarle atención por mucho tiempo. No quería que fuera evidente lo terriblemente atraído que se sentía hacia él. Decir que se sentía atraído era decir muy poco, en realidad; estaba enamorado de una manera que le carcomía la carne. Verlo así, tan apuesto, tan grande y fuerte, y saber que, de alguna manera, seguía siendo suyo, todo suyo, lo llenaba de un orgullo pleno y posesivo. Quería tener a Aster. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan cobarde…de no poder. De no ser suficiente.

Cuando subieron al estrado, se tomó un momento para apreciar a las personas que estaban reunidas aquí, esperando oírlo hablar.

Jack era adepto a ser escuchado. Nada lo llenaba más de orgullo, si era sincero consigo mismo, que tener la capacidad de atraer la atención de otra persona. Y claro que, dioses, la atención de Aster era lo que más quería- lo que más amaba. Pero la atención de otras personas, sobre todo en grupos grandes, no era algo de lo que fuera a renegar, quizás nunca.

Tal como Emily había anticipado, el discurso de apertura de Jack estuvo lleno de buen ánimo, hubo algunas risas incluso, y al finalizar, se sintió más que satisfecho con el resultado de sus palabras. Tal celebración era, primero que nada, un gesto de buena voluntad de la Familia Real hacia su gente, y Jack se sentía responsable por expandir buenos deseos, pero sobre todo, la idea generalizada de que todo estaba bien. De que su Reino era fuerte y que lo sería por mucho tiempo más.

Aster, por su parte, se veía nervioso al ser su turno de hablar. Jack se preparó mentalmente para saltar en su auxilio con un comentario gracioso si llegaba a ser necesario. A un costado, en una elevación dispuesta para este fin, sus padres, su hermana, y la familia de Aster se encontraban sentados en sus sillas de honor, viendo la escena desarrollarse. Finalmente, habló.

-Antes de venir aquí, ignoraba muchas cosas. Este Reino puede parecer, para alguien como yo, desolador y difícil. Las amplias planicies de hielo, el frío que adormece la piel… la noche eterna…

Sus palabras sumieron todo de pronto en un profundo silencio.

-Y sin embargo, hace un rato veía por un ventanal, y por primera vez me di un momento para apreciar la belleza de su paisaje, y para reflexionar en que, lo que importa es lo que hay en cada uno de sus pequeños lugares. El Lago Turquesa, por ejemplo, que guarda en su interior una de las flores más bellas que haya visto en mi vida. La montaña del Norte, donde vive el Dragón más fuerte y honorable que puede existir. Y cada una de las personas que se encuentran aquí, que no dudo que sean algunas de las personas más fuertes que haya conocido. Porque para mí, es admirable, haber encontrado el modo de vivir en un lugar que para un extranjero puede ser temible, y haberlo convertido en el hermoso hogar que es ahora. Creo que eso es lo que se celebra en una noche como esta. Y como extranjero, estoy conmovido de que se me permita presenciar esto. Este Reino y su gente, merecen vivir, progresar y continuar por el buen camino que han forjado todos estos años. Espero de todo corazón que así sea.

Aster sintió que salía de un sueño cuando los aplausos animados resonaron en sus oídos. Si bien su discurso había sido corto y sencillo, lo había recitado con pasión y sinceridad. La gente que había venido esperando solo una noche de diversión, se llevaría también el recuerdo de un Príncipe extranjero (un orgulloso guerrero de la Nación Pooka, además), alabando su patria, y ese era un recuerdo que muchos atesorarían por bastante tiempo.

Aster nunca hizo referencia a su tentativa unión con Jack, y tampoco hizo el intento de llamar este lugar "su hogar". No se había atrevido. Pero confiaba en que lo que había dejado salir de sus labios había sido suficiente.

…

Cuando él y Jack bajaron a la pista de baile y la orquesta se preparaba para la primera pieza, decidió que saldría de esta situación con toda la dignidad que le fuera posible. Jamás había sido el mejor bailarín, pero siempre había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no pisar a sus parejas cuando la ocasión se presentaba.

Cuando finalmente Jack y él estuvieron frente a frente, se dio un momento para admirarlo y recordar lo diferentes que habían sido sus días cuando se encontraban en el Bosque. No podía decidir si Jack se veía mejor aquí, con su atuendo de Príncipe –el más elegante, puro y perfecto-, o con la ropa que usaba para andar entre los árboles, en la tierra, con los animales y las hojas. Sólo podía llegar a la conclusión de que, a sus ojos, y fuera cual fuera la situación, Jack era perfecto.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? Debo informarte que no me vestí así precisamente para ti hoy- comentó el joven Príncipe con su acostumbrado engreimiento cuando notó que lo miraba, y Aster estuvo a punto de carcajearse en voz alta, a sabiendas de que, como siempre, estaba concentrado en hacerlo reír y enojar a partes iguales.

-Se me ocurren un par de formas en las que te podrías ver mejor, y en ninguna de ellas estás vestido-, contestó entre dientes, y esto le ganó un pisotón de parte de Jack que lo obligó a apretar los labios para no gritar por el dolor agudo y repentino. Jack portaba una sonrisa tensa en el rostro.

Cuando la música empezó, Aster ya rodeaba la cintura de Jack con un brazo y sujetaba su mano, mientras la otra mano de Jack descansaba en su hombro. Con las primeras notas, tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo con la mirada antes de decidir cómo moverse. La música se escuchaba lejana, sombría incluso. Aster trataba de distinguir los instrumentos involucrados sin dejar de mirar a Jack. Un piano melancólico dominaba la pieza casi por completo y la cadencia le era extraña; había comenzado con un ritmo rápido, pero se había vuelto lento. Aster estaba acostumbrado a que fuera al revés.

De pronto, la risa cristalina de Jack le interrumpió el pensamiento.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Solo me preguntaba cuánto tardarás en pisarme. Se nota que esto no es lo tuyo.

-En mi defensa, tú me pisaste primero.

Jack infló las mejillas y levantó un pie abruptamente, pero renunció al último segundo, pues ambos fueron conscientes de que otro arranque de esos sólo le daría la razón a Aster.

Con Jack rojo de enfado y Aster con una sonrisa en el rostro, el baile se volvió pronto mucho más suave. Pero alrededor de ambos sólo había quietud, y eso intrigó al Príncipe Pooka.

-Si esperan un espectáculo, no lo tendrán-, Aster volvió su mirada hacia Jack, que ahora parecía más irritado, aunque quizás no precisamente contra él-, quieren que nos besemos, o algo así.

Aster sonrió para sí mismo, y se concentró en no pisar a Jack en lo que la canción terminaba.

Si tuviera la libertad de hacerlo, habría inclinado su cabeza contra la de Jack. Habría hundido la nariz en su cabello y habría murmurado todo tipo de secretos a su oído. Habría hecho a Jack recargarse contra él para que oyera la marcha loca de su corazón dentro de su pecho.

Ahora mismo, sólo sentía frialdad. Rechazo. Y la certeza de que lo que él quería y lo que Jack quería, definitivamente no eran lo mismo.

Cuando la canción terminó, se separaron, cada uno con una respetuosa inclinación.

Después de una corta ronda de aplausos, una nueva canción comenzó. Ya no estaban obligados a bailar juntos y, mientras una y otra pareja se integraban a la pista, Aster observó mientras un joven llamaba la atención de Jack para bailar. A su vez, una chica se acercó a él y ofreció su mano graciosamente. Aster le sonrió.

.

.

.

En el transcurso de las siguientes horas, Aster se ocupó en caminar alrededor de la pista de baile, comer uno que otro bocadillo y bailar con cada persona que se le presentaba (se suponía que no debía rechazar ninguna oferta). Bien, bien, también había gastado bastante tiempo en observar a Jack. En enojarse con la facilidad con la que el joven Príncipe entregaba su mano a cuanto invitado se lo pedía, con la que sonreía y hablaba, y compartía secretos y miradas brillantes…

Aster tenía que mirar hacia otro lado y preguntarse si en algún momento de esta vida volvería a tener a Jack así en sus brazos, si alguna vez le volvería a sonreír como no fuera con una burla o insulto en medio de ambos. Lamentaba que le fuera tan fácil confiar con semejante facilidad en extraños y entregarles todo: su compañía, sus miradas, sus palabras…

Luego se tenía que recordar que él había destruido esa confianza, esa compañía que había compartido con Jack. Lo había hecho cuando había fallado en ser completamente sincero con él.

Jack tenía cierta razón en desconfiar de él. En no entregarse por completo. Pero esto no detenía los celos locos que Aster sentía al tener que compartirlo.

No, compartirlo no, porque Jack no era suyo. Y aún si se terminaban casando sabía que él sería propiedad de Jack y no al revés. Aunque ya no estaba tan convencido de que aquello fuera algo bueno, o siquiera deseable.

En esto pensaba cuando una mujer joven se acercó a él. Se veía algo mayor que la mayoría de las chicas con las que había bailado, pero evidentemente no era una señora tampoco. Y como la mayoría de las mujeres de este lugar, era hermosa, con esa belleza propia de los elfos, aunque nunca cercana a la de Jack. Cuando le ofreció su mano, Aster tuvo el buen criterio de sonreírle y sacarla a bailar.

…

Contrario a lo que el Príncipe Pooka esperaba, en esta ocasión el baile no pasó rápido e indiferente como los demás. Para su sorprendido placer, la mujer de hecho consiguió captar su atención con una plática amena. Tenía una manera de hablar y de expresarse que hacía que hasta los frívolos rumores de la corte sonaran interesantes. Su forma de hablar tenía cierta pizca de humor retorcido que hacía que la prefiriera a las otras, que habían demostrado todo tipo de recatos innecesarios, aunque Aster no estaba del todo seguro si, quizás, algunas lo habían hecho para parecer atractivas. A algunos hombres esto les parecía encantador. A él no. Él siempre había preferido la fortaleza cínica, el desparpajo incluso, claro, siempre que no fuera en ofensa de alguien más. Al menos, no alguien que estuviera presente. Quizás por eso le había gustado Jack, para empezar. Jack, Jack, Jack. Aster no parecía poder pensar en otra cosa.

-Y dígame, Alteza-, lo increpó la mujer de una forma que, lejanamente, se parecía a la manera en que él mismo llamaba a Jack "Alteza" cuando recién se conocían: con una suave y bienintencionada burla-, ¿Qué jugosos chismes tiene usted qué contar?

Aster rio en voz baja. Ella parecía una mujer bastante sincera. Así que decidió hacer lo mismo.

-Yo no soy adepto a tales pasatiempos, señorita-, aclaró, y los ojos de ella brillaron con buen humor-, rara vez presto atención a aquello que no sean mis obligaciones.

-Ya veo. De todas formas, debería aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentan-, dicho esto, ella lo obligó a dar una vuelta, gracias a la cual pudo ver por unos segundos a Jack. Él no les quitaba los ojos de encima-, nuestro Príncipe es difícil de atrapar. Hacer el anzuelo más atractivo puede resultar beneficioso.

Cuando volvió a ver el rostro de la joven, ella le sonreía con las cejas levantadas, preguntándole con la mirada si captaba el mensaje. Aster sonrió.

-Bien. De hecho, tengo una historia graciosa que quizás la divierta-, la canción que bailaban ahora era, si bien no demasiado animada, sí lo suficientemente alegre para aprovechar y llevar una plática amena.

Quien los viera de lejos quizás habría podido confundirlos con una pareja de verdad más que solo con una pareja de baile. Aster, alto y apuesto, la joven, bonita y elegante, hablando agradablemente al bailar como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida, las mejillas rojas por el calor y los ojos brillantes por la diversión. Aster tuvo la lejana impresión de que esto probaba que, contrario a lo que se empeñaba en creer, sin Jack la vida seguiría su curso.

Trató de ahuyentar el pensamiento de su cabeza.

-Soy toda oídos-, concedió ella mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.

-Bien, no sé si tiene usted noción de que los Pookas podemos cambiar nuestra forma-, ella hizo un gesto de curiosidad e interés. Aster asintió-, tenemos tres formas básicas. La que usted ve es la que más usamos. A veces, para andar con mayor comodidad en el Bosque, me transformo en conejo. Para algunas batallas, adoptamos la forma de un conejo humanoide. "Gigante", si lo quiere ver así.

-¿Crece en estatura?

-Diez o quince centímetros-, concedió-, y crecemos de otras formas también.

Ella reprimió una risa por la insinuación.

-En fin. Un tío muy lejano llevaba años investigando una forma de combinar estas formas a su conveniencia. Ya fuera con una pócima o con un ritual mágico. Hace tiempo perdió la cabeza. Era lo que uno ve en las historias de miedo como una especie de brujo loco, obsesionado con lo que considera su misión en la vida.

-No veo que tenga eso de gracioso-, protestó ella entonces, aunque aún lucía más divertida que indignada. Aster sonrió para sí mismo.

-A lo que quiero llegar es a que, en cierto modo, consiguió lo que quería. Pero no tan bien como él hubiera querido. Quería el cuerpo de un humano, las orejas de un conejo pequeño, para poder esconderlas y que no fueran notorias ni un punto débil en batalla. Y…otras partes, de un Pooka completo.

-¿Qué partes?- preguntó ella, apenas conteniendo la risa. En este punto, Aster estaba tan encantado con la plática y con, por una vez, ser él quien fuera el centro de atención para otra persona, que no dudó en inclinarse hacia ella y decirle al oído su respuesta.

Ya fueran las palabras que pronunció Aster, el hecho de que las soplara a su oído, o la anécdota en sí, pero no se le escapó la piel de gallina que cubrió el cuello de la mujer antes de comenzar a reír. Él tampoco pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada suave.

-Lo más gracioso fue-, continuó hablando, también intentando ocultar su risa-, que todo le salió al revés… sus orejas eran enormes, y su…

-¡Basta!- reía la joven, y Aster, casi inconscientemente, la presionó más contra su pecho. Cuando pudieron controlarse, fue evidente para ambos que más de un par de ojos habían volteado hacia ellos. Recuperando la compostura, y aprovechando otra vuelta en el baile, Aster miró a Jack, sólo para darse cuenta de que éste parecía muy intencionalmente evitar mirarlo.

Bien. Que Jack sintiera un poco de lo que él llevaba sintiendo toda la noche.

Cuando terminó la canción, la chica le agradeció su compañía y la plática, y al ofrecerle la mano otra vez, Aster volvió a entender el mensaje que quería darle. Se inclinó, tomó su mano y apenas pasó los labios sobre sus nudillos. Ella se despidió graciosamente y se unió a un grupo de amigas.

En este punto, Aster volteó sólo para ver que Jack se retiraba rápidamente de la pista de baile sin mirar atrás una sola vez. A su paso, sus padres y la familia de Aster voltearon a verlo también, sorprendidos por el exabrupto y evidentemente ignorantes de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

A Aster le parecía curioso, tener la capacidad de irritarse tanto uno al otro sin intercambiar una sola palabra.

.

.

.

Emily tuvo que buscar ella misma a Jack y prácticamente arrastrarlo de regreso al Baile.

La noche había sido un éxito, la gente había bailado, comido y se había divertido. Muchos se acercaron a los reyes a pedir favores y dejar regalos, y como era de mala suerte negar favores en una noche como esta, los reyes habían concedido en seguida todos los que habían sido posibles para hacer a su gente feliz.

El último baile era un poco más ceremonial que el primero. Todas las parejas que cabían en la pista de baile se amontonaban y bailaban, saliendo por turnos hasta que solo quedaban, en el centro, los anfitriones.

Esto molestaba a Jack por dos cosas. Uno, tendría que compartir una canción completa con Aster una vez más. Dos, al menos durante el principio de la canción, estarían tan amontonados que no habría espacio ni para respirar en brazos del Pooka. Lo que quizás no lamentaría tanto de no ser porque se encontraba tan enfurecido con él.

¿Qué se había creído para hacer semejante escena con una vulgar cortesana? Ahora Jack sería la burla de todo el Reino. No solo había dado un discurso cursi que por algún motivo toda su gente había amado (probando ser, una vez más, el Príncipe perfecto que todos querían más que a Jack), también se había esforzado en demostrar que prefería todo tipo de compañía antes que la de él.

Estaba furioso.

Y peor aún fue, cuando escuchó la canción elegida para el último baile.

-Tenía que ser-, se lamentó en voz alta, sin querer, cuando ya se encontraba en brazos de Aster una vez más. Éste bajó la mirada, interrogante, y Jack contestó antes de que preguntara-, _Mariage d'Amour_. Creo que siguen esperando que hagamos algo. No sé por qué se empeñan en atormentarme.

Aster no sabía si Jack hablaba de él, de los músicos, de sus padres o de la vida misma. Cuando empezaron a moverse con la pieza, fue difícil hacerlo sin tener que mantener sus pechos presionados. Sus respiraciones chocando, y recordando sin querer aquél contacto prohibido en el Bosque.

-¿Tanto detestas la idea, Jack?- Jack levantó la mirada de golpe. Le sorprendió no encontrar en los ojos de Aster otra cosa que sufrimiento-, si te pidiera ahora mismo, de rodillas y con la frente en el suelo que te casaras conmigo, ¿me rechazarías?

-No te veo haciéndolo- repuso Jack, mirando hacia otro lado.

Aster se detuvo, soltó sus brazos y empezó a descender. Jack entró en pánico, lo tomó de los codos y lo detuvo.

-Si te atreves a humillarme así, te mato aquí mismo-, amenazó, y a Aster tal vez le hubiera resultado divertido de no ser por la gravedad en los ojos del joven. Continuaron bailando de forma tensa, esperando que, entre la multitud, nadie hubiera notado el altercado.

-Dime qué he de hacer entonces.

Jack respiró profundo. Lo miró a los ojos. Se preguntó por qué tenía tanto miedo. Porqué, apenas la noche anterior, se había atrevido a invitarlo a su habitación y ahora, esta misma noche, no podía si quiera soportar su presencia. Su mirada. Su calor. Su aroma.

Casi temía por su vida cuando estaba tan cerca de él. Lo asaltaba el recuerdo de sus manos y de sus besos, pero aquella primera y única vez ahora le sabía a un recuerdo tan lejano, como si hubiera ocurrido a otras personas, en una encarnación totalmente distinta. No que Jack creyera en eso. Y aún si lo hiciera, sería avaro de su parte creer que él y Aster estuvieran destinados a pasar juntos una vida y otra.

-Si te hubieras ido desde el primer día, no estaríamos metidos en esto. No te voy a decir qué espero que hagas. Solo te diré que si me ves sufriendo es por tu presencia. Mi vida sería mucho mejor y más sencilla si no te hubiera conocido.

Para ser justos, Jack había sido quien se había aferrado a la relación, que había comenzado con una amistad inocente. Quizás Aster también había tenido la culpa, por no haberlo alejado cuando había podido. Cuando había debido hacerlo.

-Cásate conmigo.

El murmullo de Aster casi pareció congelarse en el viento. Comenzaba una brisa fresca que le enrojeció las mejillas y la nariz. Jack fingió no escucharlo, pero el brillo líquido en sus ojos lo traicionó.

Para este momento, la pista se había vaciado y solo quedaban ellos dos, presionados uno contra el otro, mirándose a los ojos, colgados de los labios del otro, aún sin besarse.

Cuando la música terminó, Jack temblaba, y la inclinación que hizo no fue ni mínimamente tan elegante como la de Aster.

.

.

.

Aster caminaba rumbo a su habitación. Se había quedado atrás despidiendo a algunos invitados, hasta que los padres de Jack lo animaron a retirarse de una vez. Sus hermanos, en cambio, se habían retirado pronto para acompañar a su madre a su habitación.

-Aster, ¿tienes un minuto?

Aster volteó y vio a Heath acercándose a él por el pasillo.

-Mamá dice que quiere hablar contigo. Le dije que esperara hasta mañana, pero insistió.

-De acuerdo-, aceptó Aster, y siguió a su hermano a la habitación de Dahlia. Cuando llegaron ahí, Heath les deseó buenas noches a ambos y se fue, rápido. La Reina Pooka estaba sentada ante el pequeño escritorio que había en la habitación. Al ver a su hijo, lo instó a sentarse en la silla libre que había a su lado.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, mamá?

Dahlia lo miró un momento antes de emitir un pequeño suspiro y tomarle la mano.

-Aster, hijo, estoy lista para que me digas cualquier cosa que me tengas qué decir.

Aster se quedó en silencio, sin idea alguna de lo que debía contestar. Un segundo después, su madre insistió.

-Pase lo que pase, no voy a enojarme.

Aster puso los ojos en blanco un momento antes de sonreírle, de una forma bastante insegura, siendo realistas.

-No soy ya un niño, mamá. No temo que me riñas o me castigues, y a estas alturas, si lo hicieras, sé que lo merecería.

La mirada de Dahlia se endureció de esa forma que una madre con experiencia tiene perfeccionada para hacer a sus hijos bajar cualquier defensa. Con Aster le funcionaba bastante bien. Entonces, el Príncipe respiró profundo y trató de mantener las apariencias un momento, pero se rindió, soltando la respiración y relajando un poco su pose.

-Bien, si me estás preguntando, asumo que algo sabes y sólo quieres que confiese.

Dahlia le acarició una mejilla. Aster cerró los ojos y sonrió, apenas.

-Bien. Te diré que de lo único de lo que estoy segura es de que… tus interacciones con Jack no son propias de dos personas que apenas se conocen. Las miradas, los enojos. Esas peleas silenciosas…

Aster suspiró.

-Bien. Yo… conocí a Jack, antes. Y… tuvimos algo.

Dahlia sonrió para sí misma, complacida por haber tenido la razón. Aster la miró.

-No creo que hayas asumido todo solo por unas cuantas miradas.

Su madre se recargó en su silla, cerró los ojos y sonrió aún más ampliamente que antes.

-Bueno, te diré. Los árboles me hablan, querido hijo. Y… ellos me contaron una historia.

-¿Qué historia?

-Un día, un joven se perdió en el Bosque y se encontró con un Cazador…

-¡Oh, por todos los…!

Dahlia casi quiso reír cuando Aster se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, exasperado.

-¿Qué tanto sabes?

-Lo suficiente para no haber tenido otra opción que aceptar este matrimonio-, Aster se detuvo, y la miró con atención. Dahlia seguía sentada, tranquila, contenida-. Aster, ¿Crees que todo este tiempo habría soportado tantas humillaciones si no hubiera sido por algo realmente importante? La unión de nuestros Reinos no era algo que necesitáramos para vivir, sabes que hemos sido autosuficientes por siglos. La paz, aunque fuera relativa, era más que suficiente. No hubiera pedido la mano de Jack para ti si no hubiera conocido la historia que los unía, y si no hubiera pensado que ese era tu deseo.

En este punto, Aster se sentó frente a ella, en el suelo, como el niño pequeño que había negado ser. Por su parte, su madre le tomó la cara con las manos cuidadosamente, limpiando las lágrimas furiosas con sus pulgares, y trató de ser dulce, comprensiva, pero firme. Detestaba ver a su hijo llorar por alguien que a todas luces no lo merecía, pero estaba dispuesta a apoyar su amor si su corazón realmente lo deseaba.

-Si amas a ese niño, entonces todo esto ha valido la pena, o al menos eso quiero creer-, declaró la orgullosa Reina-. Hoy tus hermanos estaban listos para romper el compromiso si era que Jack cometía alguna barbaridad en el Baile. Ya los he calmado, no tienen por qué meterse en esto. Ahora es tu turno de arreglártelas con Jack. Te advierto que no estoy dispuesta a irme de aquí sin, al menos, una respuesta satisfactoria.

Aster trató de darse valor. La presencia de su madre lo calmaba. Verla tan segura en un momento así lo obligó a sentirse, al menos, un poco más tranquilo con lo que fuera que le deparara el futuro.

.

.

.

-Cazador.

Aster volteó y por enésima vez se recordó lo estúpido que era de su parte responder a este llamado. Sobre todo después de haber sido rechazado tan terminantemente durante el Baile.

-Alteza-, contestó, del mismo modo que contestaba siempre, y se sintió indignado consigo mismo por lo fácil que era para Jack tenerlo a sus pies. Con su presencia, con su voz. Jack era todo para él, y no podía negarlo, menos en un momento así, cuando su toque era lo único, lo que más deseaba.

-Quiero mostrarte algo. De hecho, es algo que quería mostrarte la otra noche, pero fuiste rápido en retirarte. Acompáñame, no contamos con mucho tiempo.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta. Tal como la vez anterior, Aster lo siguió, con cuidado, en silencio, incapaz de negarse a él, aunque ambos en este momento temblaban de incertidumbre. Le sorprendía su repentino cambio de comportamiento, cómo, a pesar de todo, había recuperado el dominio, y parecía dispuesto a soportar tenerlo cerca a pesar de todas las veces ya que se había resistido a su toque, a su presencia, a la idea misma de que ahora ambos pudieran ser más.

En esta ocasión, al llegar a la puerta, Aster no se retiró, y entró tras Jack no sin estar alerta a cualquier amenaza o enojo que pudiera salir de pronto de él, rechazándolo efectivamente una vez más, consciente de su ánimo cambiante y de su personalidad arrebatada y decisiva.

Mientras caminaba tras él, Aster se dio el tiempo para analizar el lugar en el que se encontraba, sin dejar de sentirse incómodo. El interior de la habitación de Jack era tan grande como la había imaginado, repleta, más que de muebles, de _cosas_. Parecía que el joven era un coleccionador empedernido de cuanto objeto pudiera encontrar que llamara su atención, libros, juguetes, mapas. El escritorio que se recargaba contra la pared de la derecha estaba prácticamente tapizado de papeles con dibujos y escritos que no parecían tener ton ni son. Había percheros cubiertos de todo tipo de abrigos y sombreros, había estantes atiborrados de figuras, las paredes estaban empapeladas de pinturas…

-Mira ahí.

En la pared que le señalaba Jack, debidamente enmarcado y protegido, se encontraba reinando el cuadro que Aster había hecho unos días atrás.

Se sintió… orgulloso. Fue una sensación tan satisfactoria, saber que a Jack le había gustado suficiente la pintura para tenerla ahí, que Aster, por momentos, no supo que decir.

-Creo que no se me hubiera ocurrido nada mejor-, confesó de pronto Jack, mirando la pintura fijamente, con una sonrisa-, para serte sincero, no tenía una respuesta para la prueba.

Antes de que Aster volviera a empezar a cuestionárselo todo, sintió repentinamente sus brazos llenos de Jack. El joven se recargó contra él, presionando su rostro contra su pecho, y Aster apenas atinó a acariciarle vagamente la espalda, sin saber qué era lo que Jack esperaba de él. Las palabras llenas de coraje de su madre le llenaron el corazón de fuerzas, y de la repentina, casi dolorosa esperanza, de que Jack siguiera siendo suyo, y de que lo fuera para siempre.

-Me alegra que ya no estés enfermo. Me sentía tan culpable…

Las manos delgadas, frías y traviesas de Jack subieron por el cuerpo de Aster, acariciándolo suavemente, con la clara intención de llevárselo, de atraparlo. Aster miró a Jack, mientras el joven le sostenía la mirada y deslizaba sus manos por su pecho lo más delicadamente que podía.

-¿Jack?

-Shhh, estamos en el Palacio, Cazador-, sonrió el joven, para luego fingir preocupación-, aquí deberías llamarme Príncipe. Bastantes problemas tendré si mi Familia llega a verte dentro de mis habitaciones.

Aster intentó no reír, intentó no participar de la fantasía, no dejarse llevar. Pero ¿qué podía perder? Esta también era su fantasía, y le era tan fácil caer en ella cuando Jack era todo lo que deseaba, todo para lo que vivía.

-Lo lamento, Alteza. No era mi intención ser indiscreto.

Mientras tanto, Jack se recreaba en el tacto firme y cálido de su pecho. Aster sonreía para sí mismo, preguntándose si Jack se daba cuenta de lo hermoso, lo inocente que se veía portándose así, aunque sus intenciones no fueran, realmente, las más puras.

-Mientras no se repita, supongo que no debería haber problema alguno-, recargó la cabeza contra su corazón. Aster lo sujetó de la cintura y lo presionó suavemente. Así era como quisiera estar siempre, y no pudo evitar la amarga sensación, o más bien recuerdo, de que, si Jack hubiera aceptado su matrimonio desde un principio, quizás en este momento estarían disfrutando de su luna de miel. Quizás así hubieran podido bailar juntos este día, con los corazones latiendo al mismo compás, compartiendo el aire, deslizándose suavemente a su propio paso…

Jack interrumpió sus pensamientos con un suspiro largo y teatral, que le provocó al Pooka una nueva sonrisa.

-Oh, Cazador, me he sentido tan solitario aquí, y tan atrapado-, continuó Jack entonces, alejándose apenas para mirarlo a los ojos y seguir con la historia-, detesto profundamente a mi esposo. No tenemos nada en común, y además, no sabe satisfacerme, no como tú lo hiciste aquella noche en el bosque.

Aster casi quiso reír en ese momento, sobre todo porque Jack lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a dirigirse a un destino tan sorpresivo como apetecible.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo por usted, Alteza?- comenzó a caminar con languidez, mientras Jack lo guiaba hacia la cama, sin soltar sus manos-. Sólo soy un cazador, y usted bien sabe que es peligroso que estemos haciendo esto.

Ya de pie frente a la cama, Jack continuó acariciando el pecho de Aster, y luego de unos segundos tuvo el valor para levantar la cabeza y tomar su labio inferior entre sus labios y luego entre sus dientes, presionando suavemente, lo que hizo al Cazador gruñir, sin poder contener su deseo de devolver el beso, ahora con ternura, profundidad y pasión. Jack sentía que las rodillas le fallaban.

-Cazador…- murmuró contra sus labios cuando pudo formar una respuesta-, mi esposo es el peor. Ni siquiera creo que pueda darme hijos… lo hemos intentando una y otra vez y no da resultado…

Jack dejó salir un grito bastante vergonzoso cuando Aster lo tomó de la cintura y se presionó pesadamente contra él. Jack se sujetó de sus hombros y lo miró, y luego de un momento la expresión de Aster se suavizó, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, lo que hizo que el joven sonriera.

-¿Eso fue porque te imaginaste a alguien más conmigo?-, preguntó Jack en un susurro, saliendo de personaje por un momento, y su sonrisa se amplió cuando Aster miró hacia otro lado con las mejillas rojas-, Cazador, sé mi amante, te lo ruego. Aún si solo es una noche… dame un hijo, uno que sea un Pooka, que sea igual a ti. Sería un obsequio que podré atesorar toda mi vida aún si no puedo tenerte para siempre, como yo quisiera.

Aster sintió que las palabras de Jack tocaron un punto en su mente cargado de posesión, de dulzura y amor, pero un amor, aunque tierno y suave, instintivo, dominante. Lo deseaba, lo quería, y esa parte salvaje en su interior le gritaba que lo tomara. Necesitaba marcarlo de por vida. Necesitaba hacerlo concebir, obligar a su pequeño vientre a dar vida.

-Tómame ahora, Cazador, y no pensemos en nada más hasta que amanezca-, prosiguió Jack, plenamente consciente de cómo sus palabras se robaban un poco más de la cordura de Aster-, haré lo que quieras, poséeme, no te contengas…

Aster lo miró a los ojos, esperando, rogando poder encontrar verdad en ellos, y encontró no solo eso, sino también deseo, esperanza, amor.

Era todo lo que él deseaba.

.

.

.

Separaron sus labios un momento y Aster observó a Jack, que ahora parecía apenas poder observarlo desde su lugar protegido con almohadas y cojines, con la mirada perdida, los ojos llorosos, cubierto en sudor que hacía que con la noche tan fría sus pieles comenzaran a helarse si no continuaban moviéndose. Jack suspiró y le acarició el rostro, y Aster se acomodó mejor sobre él y le besó los labios de la forma más tierna que le fue posible.

Presionó contra él una vez más, y Jack apretó los labios, intentando que los ruidos que salían de ellos no fueran tan escandalosos. Aunque no sabía si era peor ahora, cuando Aster arremetía contra su cuerpo y lo poseía con tanta intensidad, o cuando simplemente se internaba en él lentamente, con pasión y amor reverberándole los poros.

-Mmmmm… Cazador…-, intentó murmurar, presa de un movimiento particularmente sinuoso de la cadera del otro contra la suya-, eres maravilloso…

- _Alteza_ -, contestó Aster besándole el cuello, completamente hechizado por el juego en que Jack lo había envuelto y atrapado, sin querer salir nunca-, no me siento cómodo cuando me llama así. Me recuerda lo inferior, lo indigno que soy de tenerlo, y lo mal que es que estemos haciendo esto. Soy un criminal, un ladrón…

-No puedes ser un ladrón si me estoy entregando voluntariamente- protestó el Príncipe, y tomó con sus manos el rostro de su amante para hacer que lo mirara, y el Pooka se dejó caer en esas hermosas manos, besó sus muñecas y luego le besó los labios. Cuando pudieron descansar del beso, Jack le acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares mientras continuaba hablando-, ¿he de concederte otro nombre con el que pueda llamarte mientras estemos juntos? ¿Uno que nadie más escuche salir de mis labios y que no te delate mientras estés aquí?

Aster abrazó fuerte a Jack. La ternura, la pasión que le despertaba en el pecho era algo que jamás antes había sentido, lo asustaba, lo confundía, pero llenaba su ser de dulzura, satisfacción y amor infinitos.

-A partir de ahora, he de llamarte Amor, Amor mío, pues ese es tu nombre verdadero y único, en mi corazón.

Aster sintió algo parecido a una punzada de alegría, de gozo, de euforia, y no pudo evitar que una carcajada sonora escapara de sus labios cuando se elevó un poco sobre el cuerpo de Jack y lo miró. Jack tenía los labios apretados, las mejillas rojas, y parecía que sus intentos por contener la risa estaban siendo infructuosos.

-¿De dónde sacaste algo tan cursi?

La pregunta de Aster provocó que Jack finalmente no pudiera más y comenzara a reír incontrolablemente, abrazándose de su cuello. Aster lo abrazó con más fuerza y se quedaron un momento abrazados, riendo con suavidad.

-Te sorprenderías-, contestó finalmente, y se miraron una vez más-, ¿por qué no iba a ser simplemente mi idea? Sobre todo considerando que estoy diciendo la verdad.

Jack le acarició el rostro, deleitándose con la expresión de sorpresa dulce que Aster había puesto al escuchar estas palabras. Se dejó llevar por su beso, tan lleno de deseo, y se volvieron a mirar un momento, cuando Aster acomodó su mano, grande y pesada, sobre su estómago. Jack se sintió reclamado, poseído.

-Jack… ¿de verdad quisieras concebir a mi hijo?

Jack se sonrojó a un nivel al que no creía que era posible. Asintió, no confiando lo suficiente en su voz para dar una respuesta en voz alta. Aster besó y mordisqueó su cuello una y otra vez, haciendo que se sintiera todavía menos dueño de sí mismo. El juego se le había salido de las manos, y lo supo cuando el lóbulo de su oreja fue mordisqueado y luego la voz de su amante llegó a su oído, internándose en su mente.

-Necesito escucharte.

-S… sí. Sí, Amor mío, sí. Jamás podría con alguien que no fueras tú.

Jack contuvo la respiración mientras las manos de su amado se deslizaban por sus brazos, hasta sujetar las suyas, intercalando sus dedos firmemente. Lo acunó entre sus piernas. Se besaron sin detenerse.

.

.

.

Jack sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando Aster presionó sus labios contra su vientre. Sus besos y sus caricias en él, aunque tentativos, develaban bastante de lo que en realidad pensaba, y Jack no sabía, no estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse al respecto.

-Aster…- susurró, y amó la forma en que su nombre se sentía ahora, saliendo de sus labios. El juego había terminado hacía un rato ya, y llamar a su amado "Amor mío", aunque era un deseo explícito de su corazón, se sentía nauseabundamente cursi como para repetirlo todo el tiempo-, sabes que no me preparé para concebir esta noche, ¿cierto? No hay nada ahí dentro.

La risa de Aster le quitó un poco de gravedad que Jack por un segundo creyó que estaba sintiéndose en la habitación.

-Lo sé, lo sé Jack. Pero créeme, ahora mismo nada me haría más feliz.

Jack se sintió aún mejor cuando Aster volvió a su lado y lo jaló hacia su pecho, abrazándolo firmemente, pero con la suficiente suavidad. En sus brazos, se sentía pequeño, frágil, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse en varios pequeños pedazos y solo éstos brazos fueran capaces de contenerlo.

-Igual a mí-, concedió cerrando los ojos, disfrutando su calor.

Aster miró hacia el techo, preguntándose porqué seguían con esto. Amaba tanto a Jack, y creía estar seguro de que Jack también lo amaba, y por ello, seguir con toda esta farsa lo hacía sentir bastante estúpido. Eran dos necios aferrándose a una mentira que podía acabarse. Todo lo que quería era quedarse a lado de Jack y amarlo incondicionalmente. Estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí si eso era lo que requería para quedarse con su amor.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó el Príncipe, casi perezosamente, y Aster le deslizó los dedos por la espalda, admirando la suave piel y la hermosa curva de su cintura. Ante este delicado toque, Jack respondió presionándose más contra su cuerpo y acariciando su nariz contra su pecho.

-En lo mucho que deseo estar contigo siempre.

Jack se acurrucó aún más cerca de él, presionó el rostro contra su cuello y le abrazó el pecho fuertemente con sus brazos de apariencia frágil. Aster admiraba que debajo de esa delgadez, el cuerpo de Jack era en realidad bastante fuerte. Eficaz incluso. Verlo pelear debía ser una delicia, si era cierto que Jack tenía su parte de guerrero.

Después de un momento, Aster pudo despegar sus pensamientos del cuerpo de Jack, y sonrió para sí mismo. Decidió que le pediría de nuevo a Jack que se casara con él. Pero aquí, ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos, entre las sábanas. Ahora que estaban solos, que nadie los observaba ni los presionaba. Ahora que se tenían una vez más.

Se quedó un momento quieto, disfrutando de su suave peso entre sus brazos. Decidió que no presionaría, lo haría poco a poco. Primero, quería oír su voz. Quería sentirlo relajarse en sus brazos.

-¿Y tú? ¿En qué piensas?

Jack sonrió.

-En lo divertida que será la siguiente prueba que tengo para ti.

En ese momento, para Aster, el tiempo básicamente se detuvo. Repentinamente, fue consciente del frío del ambiente, de la vulnerabilidad de su cuerpo, de lo insignificante que parecía ser este instante en el Gran Orden de las cosas, y de lo efímero y superfluo que había sido este pequeño episodio de su vida con Jack.

Evidentemente, para él las cosas nunca significaban lo mismo que para Aster. Por más que el Pooka quisiera creer que hacía unos momentos lo había sentido derretirse de amor en sus brazos, lo cierto era que Jack desde un principio no había querido casarse. No sabía por qué había pensado que las cosas serían diferentes por ser él con quien tuviera que hacerlo.

Trató de no pensar mucho en la reacción que Jack tuvo cuando se separó lentamente de él y salió de la cama, buscando sus ropas con la mirada.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el joven y Aster casi creyó escuchar algo de tristeza en su voz.

-No había pensado en lo de la prueba-, contestó, con lo que esperaba sonara como una voz tranquila, hasta indiferente si era necesario-. Tengo que ir a descansar.

Jack se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo extraño que era, este pequeño, lejano, pero presente sentimiento de devastación que le traía el no tener a Aster cerca de él luego de las hermosas horas que acababan de pasar juntos. Habían sido horas largas, la noche se iba agotando, y de pronto el joven Príncipe se sintió devastadoramente solo. Aquella vez en el bosque se había dado el lujo de dormir en sus brazos y de imaginar una vida con él que sabía que jamás llegaría, o al menos en ese momento así lo pensaba.

Esta noche era tan distinta. Ahora, había una posibilidad no muy lejana de que Aster se casara con él, de que vivieran juntos muy pronto y de que pudieran hacer esto en total libertad…y aun así, Jack no se sentía conforme, seguro ni satisfecho.

Mucho empeoraba todo si Aster simplemente se salía de sus brazos ahora.

-Puedes descansar aquí-, ofreció con toda la tranquilidad que le fue posible-, faltan unas horas para que amanezca, y la prueba será hasta el día siguiente. Tienes más que suficiente tiempo para descansar.

-Temo que no será posible quedarme, Alteza-, contestó Aster, y esta vez, no había juego alguno en su forma de dirigirse a él-, de verdad tengo que descansar. Creo que si me quedo aquí no dormiré tranquilo.

-Aster.

Sorprendido de que Jack ahora dijera abiertamente su nombre, como pocas veces lo hacía, Aster volteó a verlo. Jack lo miraba fijamente, con verdadera rabia en la mirada.

-No me trates como si fuera un estúpido. No quieres estar conmigo, eso es todo, ¿por qué no simplemente lo dices?

Aster quiso reír.

-Bien, lo diré Jack, no me quiero quedar aquí contigo, ¿contento? Así de claro deberías ser tú también. Si no quieres casarte conmigo, acaba con la farsa y déjame ir sin seguir tratándome como si fuera tu juguete.

Jack se quedó sentado en la cama. Sus labios temblaban. Sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

Aster sentía que una mano despiadada tomaba su corazón y lo apretaba, fuerte, mortífera. Decidió que intentaría una vez más.

-Jack. Te amo. ¿Entiendes eso? Con toda mi alma, soy tuyo, todo lo que soy, si me aceptas, si tú también me amas…-, se hincó ante la cama, y si hubiera traído con él el anillo lo habría ofrecido tanto como se estaba ofreciendo a sí mismo-. Jack, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Jack se cubrió el rostro con las manos y negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Aster se puso de pie.

-Buenas noches, Jack.

Jack no tuvo el valor de descubrirse la cara hasta que escuchó la puerta de su habitación y aun así, escondió el rostro en la almohada cuando tuvo la oportunidad. La almohada que olía al cabello de Aster. Las sábanas que conservaban su calor. La habitación que había absorbido su presencia. El peso demasiado perceptible en su vientre, que casi lo obliga a vomitar.

Sólo el profundo y completo cansancio que sentía le ayudó a dormir. Y los sueños que tuvo esa noche, a pesar de ser hermosos, no tendrían el poder de confortarlo, cuando tuviera que despertar y enfrentarse a la realidad.

Aster no tenía obligación de amarlo.

Y cada vez más, con sus esfuerzos, Jack convertía ese sentimiento en algo completamente distinto.

Aster se rendía. Poco a poco, Jack lo sabía. Aster renunciaba a amarlo.

Y cómo dolía.

 _Continuará…_

 _¿Por qué soy así?_

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Read and review!_


	8. La Tercera Prueba

_Hey! Sé que esto tardó mucho, pero tienen que darme crédito, escribí un capítulo largo. Probablemente el siguiente sea el último capítulo de este fic. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
Por cierto, esto pasó de Posible M-preg a M-preg directamente porque __**porqué ptas no**_ _. Supongo que es algo que tenía que pasar . jpeg_

 _La canción que se me ocurrió para este capítulo fue_ _ **Going Under**_ _, de_ _ **Evanescence**_ _. Creo que el mensaje iría de Aster hacia Jack._

 _Bien, espero que disfruten el capítulo!_

 _ **El Príncipe y el Cazador**_

 _ **Capítulo 8: La Tercera Prueba**_

Si la mañana del Baile había amanecido fría y lúgubre, curiosamente, ésta en específico se sentía… tranquila. Normal. Aster casi se sentía como un huésped en este Reino tan ajeno al suyo, como alguien que solo viene a pasar un par de días y que no tiene otra cosa más de qué preocuparse salvo de poner buena cara y ser diplomático para luego volver a casa y seguir con su vida.

El día anterior no había salido de la habitación más que para acompañar a su familia a cenar con la familia de Jack. Como era ya habitual, el evento se llevó a cabo con algo de incomodidad. Aster se negaba a ver a Jack a la cara, no por vergüenza o algo así, sino porque, sencillamente, era demasiado doloroso ver su imagen y admitirse a sí mismo que había caído otra vez. En sus manos, en su cuerpo, en su voz.

Era un golpe demasiado fuerte para sí mismo, para su orgullo, para su honor…

Jack parecía tranquilo, participaba en la conversación, estaba relajado. Si volteó a verlo alguna vez él no se dio cuenta. Quizás, su calmada indiferencia era lo que hacía de algo tan simple como una cena familiar algo tan punzante, tan asfixiante.

Hubiera sido menos doloroso que Jack se pusiera de pie, que lo acusara delante de todos, que lo rechazara abiertamente, que se le impusiera a Aster un castigo por lo que había hecho. Hubiera sido menos doloroso, preferible incluso. Pero eso no ocurrió, ni ocurriría. Jack había sido claro, quería mantener su imagen limpia hasta el final. Aster por su parte, era demasiado cobarde para asumir la culpa sin pelear por, al menos, una oportunidad para remediar las cosas. Una vez más, sin embargo, se preguntaba si sus esfuerzos valdrían la pena.

.

.

.

Como en las ocasiones anteriores, Jack se las arregló para hacer de su anuncio de la nueva prueba un total espectáculo para sus súbditos. Aster solo atinaba a guardar silencio, aparentar tranquilidad, toda la que le fuera posible, y esperar. Esperar. A eso se había reducido su estadía aquí.

Jack lucía imponente, seguro de sí mismo, regodeándose como siempre en su belleza y su poder.

-Como mencioné antes, la Fuerza es una virtud que espero encontrar en mi futuro esposo. Un ataque, una batalla, o una Guerra, nunca avisan. Quien esté a mi lado tiene que estar preparado para enfrentar a cualquiera, en cualquier circunstancia-, estas palabras las había pronunciado como si quisiera que le quedaran muy claras a todo el mundo. Como si hubiera algo detrás de ellas que hubiera que descifrar-. Como Tercera Prueba, deseo que el Príncipe Aster enfrente y sea capaz de vencer a los tres guerreros más poderosos de nuestro Reino.

Esta prueba, hasta para Aster, se sintió un poco predecible. Y de hecho, siendo sincero consigo mismo, le vendría bien. Dar un par de palizas, desahogarse un poco…

-Las reglas son simples-, prosiguió Jack-, enfrentará uno cada vez y las peleas serán ininterrumpidas, es decir, si vence al primero, el segundo tomará su lugar en seguida. El ganador será quien deje inconsciente o haga rendirse a su contrincante. La prueba se considerará superada solo si vence a los tres, y podrá utilizar solamente un arma de su elección y un escudo.

Aster asintió en el silencio. Las miradas volvieron hacia Jack.

-Las peleas serán dentro de dos horas en el campo de entrenamiento que se encuentra a las afueras del Reino, y todos están invitados-, sonrió Jack entonces, extendiendo los brazos como el más magnífico anfitrión-, mientras tanto, Alteza, lo guiarán a nuestra armería. Le aconsejo que se prepare bien y que no se confíe.

Aster sonrió para sí mismo.

-Claro, Alteza, dos horas es más tiempo que el suficiente.

Jack no dejó de sonreír. Aster se retiró, tratando de no hacer evidente lo aliviado que se sentía de que esta fuera la prueba que tendría que pasar.

.

.

.

A estas alturas, en realidad, Aster no sabía por qué continuaba con esto. Su hermana le había preguntado mientras ella y Heath le ayudaban a elegir un arma, y él no había sabido contestar nada. No hubo más amenazas de parte de ellos para interferir; su madre les había puesto los límites muy claros. Pero si de algo todavía podían hacerse responsables era de intentar hacer que su hermano reflexionara.

Y ante estas preguntas, Aster quizás solo podía dar una respuesta, y era ésta muy sencilla: estaba enamorado de Jack. Aster quería tener a Jack. Quería ser su esposo. Quería vivir a su lado, dormir a su lado, despertar a su lado. Tener hijos. Tomar cualquier decisión juntos. Que le compartiera sus penas, sus preocupaciones, que se apoyara en él. Quería tener a Jack para siempre, y que nadie más lo tuviera.

Sí, eso era lo que quería. Lo que esperaba. Y se quedaba porque una parte de él-, quizás una parte ilusa, inocente-, creía que Jack también lo amaba, que si pasaba por estas pruebas él sería capaz de admitirlo, que solo tenía que ser paciente y al final obtendría su recompensa.

Que solo tenía que esperar. Que pronto, muy, muy pronto, Jack confesaría que este juego solo había sido una travesura que se le había salido de las manos. Que lo amaba también, que todo había valido la pena.

Quizás solo se estaba engañando, pero…

Valía la pena. Tenía que valer la pena, porque él estaba poniendo todo su corazón en esto y Jack tenía que darse cuenta. Aún si al final le costaba su vida entera, tenía que demostrárselo.

Sus hermanos lo miraban como si lo compadecieran. Pero Aster no encontró en sí mismo la fuerza para reconocerlo abiertamente. Había pasado las otras pruebas, esta no tenía que ser un problema en lo absoluto. Salvo por la parte en que, si fallaba, quizás Jack tendría un pretexto para renunciar a algo que ninguno de los dos si quiera había tenido tiempo de construir.

-Aster, por donde lo veas, a final de cuentas será una pelea injusta-, le dijo entonces su hermano, mientras le ayudaba a probarse la armadura-, no tendrás tiempo de descansar entre un contrincante y otro, eso sin mencionar que… ellos enfrentarán solo a uno, Aster, tú enfrentarás a tres, uno tras otro.

Aster lo sabía.

-Este lugar no es un sitio donde estés acostumbrado a luchar-, continuó-, el clima es diferente, el viento, la altura, todo. Ellos conocen su territorio, tú no.

-Heath…

-¿Qué tal si todo es una trampa para masacrarte, Aster?

-Me niego a creerlo.

Por primera vez en toda esta conversación (si es que se le podía decir así, el único que había dado su opinión había sido Heath), Aster se dignó a levantar la voz.

-Aster…

-Jack no es así. Por más que tú y Camellia se nieguen a creerlo.

Heath lo tomó de los hombros, fuerte, y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Morir por amor es mucho menos honorable de lo que tú crees, hermano.

Dicho esto, lo dejó solo.

.

.

.

El campo de entrenamiento era una zona delimitada por una cerca bastante resistente, y Aster no se sorprendió de encontrar que, al igual que el resto del Reino, estaba cubierto casi totalmente de nieve. Alrededor habían sido colocados palcos para que el público pudiera acomodarse y ver el suceso de cerca, era evidente que no estaban ahí todo el tiempo a juzgar por el hecho de que los sirvientes apenas estaban terminando de montarlos. En una tarima bastante alta, estaban los asientos para ambas familias Reales, que venían en camino. Se había transportado primero a Aster para que pudiera hacer un reconocimiento del terreno antes de empezar las peleas, y se sorprendió de notar que mucha gente del Reino ya se encontraba presente apartando un buen lugar. Quizás habían emprendido camino apenas Jack había terminado de hacer su anuncio.

Aster tomó asiento a la orilla del terreno, y comenzó a prepararse. Se acomodó las partes de la armadura ligera que su hermano le había ayudado a seleccionar, y analizó por última vez el filo de su espada. El escudo que portaba era bastante grande para un elfo, pero pequeño para su gusto, aun así, tenía que reconocer que su ligereza y excelente fabricación eran dignas de admirarse.

La espera fue cansada y sombría. Lo bueno fue que no duró demasiado.

.

.

.

Cuando el público se encontraba ya más o menos en orden, y las familias Reales se encontraban en su sitio con perfecta vista de la escena que iba a desenvolverse, Aster se encontraba esperando en medio del campo de entrenamiento. No hubo mucha más ceremonia para comenzar.

Aster esperaba, espada en mano, a su primer contrincante. No había tenido muchas pistas de cómo elegir su arma. No estaba familiarizado con el estilo de pelea de los elfos específicamente, hacía años que las guerras con ellos habían terminado. Todo lo que sabía era que, si podía guiarse por su aspecto en general, debían ser criaturas ágiles y resistentes, así que un arma de mediano alcance como una espada le vendría bien.

Efectivamente, su primer contrincante era un elfo, tan alto como él, pero casi tan delgado como Jack. Tenía una apariencia frágil, pero Aster se recordó que no tenía motivos para pensar que lo fuera realmente. Había algo en sus ojos dorados que gritaba locura, hambre, una pasión terrorífica que casi fue suficiente para helarle la sangre al pensar cómo cambiaba la apariencia de este hermoso elfo al filo de una batalla como la que prometía desarrollarse contra Aster.

El sonido de un cuerno (limpio, resonante, melódico), se sintió como un trueno en el ambiente que lo puso alerta. Como era de esperarse, el joven guerrero elfo fue rápido para atacar. Su arma era una lanza, y portaba también un escudo.

Aster se sintió un poco en desventaja por el alcance que esto le daba a alguien que de por sí se veía hábil, pero decidió que tomaría la ventaja que tenía en este caso: la estabilidad. Si este tipo era viento, él era un árbol, el más grande y fuerte de su Bosque, y no lo iba a derribar fácilmente.

Dicho y hecho. Los embates del joven guerrero, aunque fuertes y bien dirigidos, se estrellaban ya fuera contra el escudo o la parte más firme de la armadura de Aster, o él los redirigía con su espada. Pasaron varios minutos en los que la pelea se desarrolló así, rápida pero constante en el mismo punto: golpes de parte del elfo, defensa de parte de Aster. Y la estabilidad del Pooka pronto le dio la ventaja que buscaba sobre el elfo. Con el paso de los segundos se notaba que perdía la calma cínica que había tenido en un principio. Aster no podía cometer ese mismo error, tenía que ser paciente.

Este era un momento en que alguien, viendo la pelea desde afuera, podría haber pensado que Aster perdería. Alguien que no tuviera el ojo entrenado, por lo menos. El elfo atacaba, Aster retrocedía y se defendía. Parecería que no tenía ni una idea de cómo pelear contra esta criatura.

Pero estarían equivocados. El elfo era quien se estaba cansando, y quien cada vez tenía un ataque más desorganizado, caótico, y por lo tanto, fue fácil para Aster, en su primer ataque serio, hacerle un corte en un hombro que le sacó sangre: la primera sangre derramada en esa pelea. El silencio profundo se volvió eléctrico. Quizás nadie lo había notado hasta que el rojo manchó las ropas del guerrero y no las de Aster.

Quizás fue el miedo, quizás fue el dolor repentino, pero esto solo lo desorganizó un poco más. A este punto, Aster se preguntó si realmente era éste uno de los guerreros más fuertes del reino o simplemente una nueva broma de parte de Jack. No parecía tener demasiada experiencia, es más, él se atrevería a decir que muy probablemente toda la experiencia que tenía era en un campo de entrenamiento y nunca en el campo de batalla.

Bueno, los elfos no se distinguían por ser buenos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, eso sí lo tenía claro. Quizás por eso había optado por un arma larga.

Hablando de ésta, Aster decidió que se desharía de ella. Cuando atestó contra él un nuevo golpe, tomó el arma por debajo de la punta con su brazo, presionándola contra sus costillas, firmemente, sabía que podía lastimarlo pero decidió actuar con confianza. Teniéndola asida fuertemente, el muchacho trató de jalarla de regreso a él, pero Aster le atestó un golpe con el escudo y consiguió partirla.

El arma quedó en el suelo, inservible, y el joven ahora miró a Aster con algo parecido al terror en sus ojos.

Aster dejó caer la espada y avanzó.

Lo siguiente fue una sucesión de golpes de escudo, en donde al fin pudo imponerse. Mientras avanzaba, su contrincante retrocedía un paso a la vez, cada vez más abrumado por la fuerza de la naturaleza que parecía ser el Pooka.

Finalmente, le atestó un golpe tan fuerte que el elfo se fue de espaldas. Había conseguido impactar su mandíbula: había escuchado el crujir de sus huesos y había tenido la oportunidad de ver cómo sus dientes caían, ensangrentados, en la nieve. Iba a golpear otra vez, cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba inconsciente donde había caído. Brotaba sangre de su cabeza, y al verlo, el Pooka sintió un estremecimiento. Se negó a seguir. Un grupo de hombres entraron en el campo y tomaron a su contrincante de los brazos para sacarlo de ahí. Aster los miró alejarse, y ellos apenas iban saliendo del lugar cuando otro guerrero hizo su aparición.

Este, a diferencia del anterior, era alto y corpulento, físicamente mucho más parecido a Aster. Probablemente sería similar su forma de pelear a la manera en que lo hacía cuando entrenaba con Heath.

Su nuevo contrincante no hizo mucha ceremonia antes de lanzarse hacia él. Aster tomó rápidamente su espada de donde la había lanzado antes y se defendió como pudo. El guerrero tenía un arma, por su parte, que Aster no esperaba: nudillos. Nudillos de acero con puntas, como si la pelea que esperara fuera cuerpo a cuerpo.

Aster se cubrió con el escudo cuando el primer golpe llegó, pero pronto se sintió burlado. Él no llevaba escudo y sólo peleaba con sus puños.

Quizás fue la presión del público expectante, que sintió de pronto sobre él. Quizás fue el orgullo de guerrero, que no le permitió verse disminuido por esta muestra de… ¿poder? ¿Podría si quiera verlo de ese modo?

Lanzó el escudo a un lado y decidió enfrentarlo solo con la espada.

Los puños siguieron cayendo sobre él, y Aster los detenía con la espada. El ruido del metal golpeándose lo hacía presionar los dientes; era un sonido chirriante y desesperante que le taladraba la mente, pero no era algo que no hubiera experimentado antes, así que tardó en identificar porqué toda esta situación lo irritaba tanto.

Quizás era la constante e irrefrenable sensación de que todo esto era un esfuerzo inútil que no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado.

Quizás, estaba tan enfocado en esa sensación que eso fue lo que impidió que reaccionara cuando la espada salió de su control. Su rival la había sujetado con los nudillos de metal, tenían cierta forma de ganchos que era lo que le había dado la facilidad de sostener la hoja de la espada en ellos y en un movimiento arrebatarla de las manos del Pooka. Ahora Aster estaba completamente desarmado ante su contrincante.

No le dio tiempo de pensarlo: se agachó como pudo cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de los nudillos volaba hacia su rostro, luego trató de retroceder. Buscó con la mirada su espada y la vio demasiado lejos.

No podía ponerse de pie. Su contrincante era demasiado rápido, y cada vez que se movía parecía hacerse merecedor de uno de sus ataques. Los nudillos de su rival se estrellaron contra el suelo de un momento a otro, dejando a lado de su cabeza un agujero tan grande que Aster apenas tuvo tiempo de reflexionar en lo que aquello pudo haberle hecho a su cabeza de no haberse movido.

En estos pocos minutos, se le había olvidado que había un público alrededor de ellos. Los ruidos que hacían se le habían ido de la mente hasta ese momento, donde de pronto volvieron a llamar su atención. La gente, en general había hecho un ruido; un gemido de angustia, de impacto, de que aquello se había visto mucho más grave de lo que en realidad había sido y pronto entendió por qué: desde donde estaba el público, cualquiera hubiera podido pensar que acababan de aplastarle la cabeza. Pero no. Se encontraba vivo, entero, y podía seguir peleando.

Buscó con la mirada a Jack y no lo encontró.

Se puso de pie luego de alejar al guerrero con una patada y giró sobre sí mismo, en cuclillas, adoptando una pose defensiva mientras intentaba acercarse a su espada.

Un nuevo golpe dirigido hacia su rostro lo obligó a voltear hacia un lado y los nudillos alcanzaron a golpearlo en una mejilla. Le rasgaron la piel y él la vio como si estuviera observando todo desde afuera. Su sangre impactó en la nieve y Aster pensó en cerezas.

Pronto su mano encontró la empuñadura de la espada. Lanzó una tajada a ciegas y escuchó al otro gritar. Le había hecho un corte en el antebrazo. No parecía algo grave, pero debía haber sido bastante doloroso, porque él retrocedió sujetándose. Aster se lanzó hacia él, no queriendo perder un segundo de ventaja, y atacó mientras intentaba retroceder. El guerrero de pronto dejó de huir; parecía que la furia (quizás el mismo tipo de furia que había hecho a Aster dejar de lado su escudo) lo había hecho reaccionar. Aster no se dejó impresionar por el repentino grito de batalla que lanzó, en lugar de eso, se esforzó por mantenerse firme, rechazando los golpes de los nudillos con su espada.

Si antes había pensado que quizás esto sería similar a sus entrenamientos peleando contra Heath, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Este guerrero claramente era más experimentado que el anterior y tenía una mayor sed de sangre, y no tanto de jugar y divertirse, o de impresionar a nadie. Su pelea no era paciente, no era estética ni limpia.

Aster decidió que no tendría piedad con él. Estaba cansado de jugar y sus pensamientos, que constantemente volvían hacia Jack, lo estaban haciendo enojar cada vez más.

Apoyó todo su peso en la espada cuando se lanzó hacia el frente, y ésta se clavo en un costado del cuerpo de su contrincante. Los nudillos cayeron al suelo cuando el hombre perdió la fuerza en los brazos y tuvo que soltar su agarre en ellos. Hicieron un ruido fuerte pero Aster no lo registró. Sintió el peso de su cuerpo, laxo sobre él, sostenido solamente por la fuerza de sus brazos a su vez sosteniendo la espada en su lugar.

Hubo otro silencio electrificado en el aire. Aster bajó la espada, permitiendo que se deslizara fuera del cuerpo del hombre, y trató de no sentirse mal por el charco de sangre que dejaba debajo de él.

Pronto se apresuraron para recogerlo de donde estaba tirado en el suelo. Aster había intentado no dejarlo tan mal herido, pero no podía asegurar nada hasta que no fuera revisado por un médico.

-¡Hey, campesino!

Aster se dio la vuelta. Una parte de él, una muy pequeña parte, se sorprendió al ver a su último rival. La mayor parte de él, en cambio, se lo esperaba. Como si esto fuera algo que estuviera incluso deseando, con todas sus ganas, con todo su corazón.

-¿Campesino?- preguntó, sin poder evitar la sonrisa irónica que se asomó por su rostro al voltear a ver a Jack-, creí que era "Cazador".

Jack usaba una armadura plateada, y en su mano llevaba una lanza. Aster casi se ríe abiertamente al notar que en su otra mano llevaba el escudo hecho con la escama del Dragón Azul.

-Aquí el único que va a cazar soy yo, Pooka- repuso Jack con una sonrisa; había adoptado casi en seguida una pose de batalla que sorprendió a Aster por su fiereza y por su precisión-, creo haber visto una criatura dando vueltas donde no debería estar. Me encanta cazar animales grandes.

Aster tomó aire.

Antes de que lo pudiera prever, Jack se había acercado a él a una velocidad impresionante, tomándolo un poco desprevenido, a decir verdad. Apenas tuvo tiempo de verlo bien y tratar de descifrar qué haría a continuación. El golpe que le atestó con la lanza no fue tan fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para que Aster sintiera la seriedad de la situación. Jack no estaba jugando, y por lo tanto él tampoco.

Se deslizó por la nieve hasta que alcanzó su escudo, que había abandonado desde el inicio de la pelea anterior. Jack no le dio un momento de respiro: estrelló la lanza contra él y Aster apenas alcanzó a bloquearlo, había estado a punto de darle en pleno rostro. Tuvo por un momento la idea de que aquella lanza se le clavaba en un ojo, pero pudo alejar el pensamiento a tiempo para que no le impidiera luchar.

Hubo entonces un intercambio de golpes a lanza y espada. Los escudos también impactaban entre ellos, pero Aster sabía, presentía, que la calma que había mostrado en combate hasta el momento se debía a que solo lo estaba observando. Estaba calculando cuáles eran sus fortalezas, pero también cuáles eran sus puntos débiles. Jack era diferente a los otros y eso le quedaba claro desde el momento en que su madre lo había presentado días atrás: su fortaleza en batalla no radicaba en su físico sino en su mente, Jack era ingenioso y podía tomarlo por sorpresa si no tenía cuidado.

Aster comenzaba a sentirse irritado, pero además, pasaba algo con lo que no había contado antes: Jack estaba fresco, tranquilo, descansado. Él en cambio, se encontraba ya un poco cansado, estresado y agitado por los combates anteriores que, si bien no habían sido tan difíciles, ahora comenzaban a tener sus consecuencias.

-¿Qué ocurre, Pooka?- preguntó Jack en este punto, al notar que Aster apenas esquivaba su último embate-, creí que los de tu especie tenían una gran estamina.

Aster sonrió.

-Creo que tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que mi estamina puede hacer-, contraatacó, y quizás Jack esperaba esta respuesta porque su sonrisa no hizo más que hacerse más ancha.

No era la primera vez que las peleas se mezclaban con insinuaciones. Aster recordó aquellos días, juntos en el bosque, donde discutían, se empujaban uno al otro contra los árboles, dentro del agua de un arroyo. Recordó cada comentario mordaz salido de los labios de Jack. Recordó lo mucho que amaba esta forma que tenían ellos de estar, de quererse y de tenerse, y tuvo que pensarlo, tuvo que tenerlo claro en este momento, porque no había otra cosa que pudiera pensar al recordar todas aquellas situaciones, todos los momentos, todos los sentimientos, emociones, toques, empujones, risas, golpes, mordidas. Recordó el beso que se le había escapado sobre el cabello de Jack una noche mientras conversaban. Dudaba que Jack se hubiera dado cuenta. Habían estado cerca, por lo limitado del espacio en la roca sobre la que estaban sentados viendo la luna. Aster se había recargado un poco hacia atrás y Jack miraba hacia el cielo, medio ensoñado, mientras le hablaba acerca de su día y de su familia. Comprendió que ya entonces lo amaba. Quizás lo había amado desde que lo vio por primera vez y fantaseó, por un segundo, que aquella sublime belleza pudiera ser suya algún día.

Jack hizo un nuevo corte en su mejilla abierta y Aster tuvo que salir del sueño por el dolor repentino.

No quería que esto se le saliera de las manos. No iba a herir a Jack ni lo iba a dejar fuera de combate como a los otros dos. Tendría que detenerlo, dominarlo, hacer que se rindiera. No había otra forma.

Primero, iba a desarmarlo.

En el siguiente embate que Jack hizo con la lanza, Aster adelantó su brazo lo más que pudo junto con la espada, y enredó, brazo y espada, todo lo que pudo contra la longitud de la lanza y la jaló hacia él. Jack se quejó ligeramente cuando sintió que se la arrebataba, y Aster la dejó caer hacia un lado. A pesar de su anterior queja, Jack no se veía particularmente afectado por haber perdido su arma.

-¿Creíste que eso iba a funcionar conmigo, Pooka?- preguntó sin esperar mucho, pronto, Aster entendió a qué se debía su calma.

Pronto, su mano entera se vio cubierta de hielo. Cada uno de sus dedos se había convertido en un perfecto pico helado, firme, largo y mortal. Aster observó casi con la boca abierta mientras Jack movía sus dedos sinuosamente, impresionando a Aster con su precisión.

-¡Espera un segundo, dijiste que solo un arma y el escudo!-se quejó el Pooka cuando pudo salir de su impresión- ¡Y tú estás usando tu magia!

-Mi magia es una habilidad que siempre tengo conmigo-, repuso Jack tranquilamente-, en una Guerra de verdad no renunciaría al uso de ella. Has sido muy ingenuo, campesino, si creíste que lo haría.

Aster respiró profundo. Esta era una ventaja que nadie hubiera pensado; viéndolo de esta forma, parecía que Jack tenía un sinfín de armas qué usar en el momento que quisiera, presentarse aquí con una lanza había sido innecesario.

-Y tú has sido demasiado oportunista-, repuso, tratando de recuperar el dominio-, ¿siempre fuiste así de tramposo, o apenas lo estás demostrando?

-¿Siempre? ¿De qué hablas? Si yo apenas te conozco, campesino-, comenzaron a caminar en círculos, rodeándose, no permitiendo, en ningún momento, que el otro saliera de vista-, y ya te lo dije, no es trampa. Solo estoy usando mis habilidades. Si supieras usar magia, tendrías permitido usarla en este momento.

Aster presionó los dientes.

Jack estiró la mano hacia atrás y luego la lanzó hacia el frente en un golpe rápido y repentino, y Aster vio las puntas dirigirse hacia su rostro, y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlas antes de que la mano de Jack se convirtiera en una nueva arma: una espada.

Jack cargó contra él repentino y veloz, pesado como un viento fuerte del invierno más cruel, y Aster apenas pudo cubrirse luego de haber hecho el intento por esquivar las puntas de hielo que habían volado hacia su rostro.

A partir de ahí fue como si Jack se hubiera transformado en una máquina, dando, uno tras otro, golpes, tajadas, ataques hacia Aster haciéndolo retroceder, cubrirse, sin descanso alguno.

Con su magia Jack podía hacer lo que quisiera: espadas, cuchillos, flechas, puntas tan delgadas que volaban alrededor de Aster y hacían cortes en sus brazos, tan finos, que más que doler, ardían, y era tan molesto que Aster no podía evitar una sensación de furia impotente tomar el mando de su cuerpo. A su vez, Jack usaba el hielo para extender y fortalecer el escudo que lo protegía, de modo que los ataques de Aster eran fútiles. De pronto no solo eran armas. Jack estaba dejando caer una tormenta de hielo encima de él, y Aster sentía la mordida del frío inclemente sobre su piel, que de pronto lo vencía, le impedía completamente moverse.

Aster levantó la vista solo para ver a Jack saltando, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo elevándose muy por encima de él. En su mano llevaba un mazo de cadena, con una bola con pinchos que lucían tan fuertes, tan firmes, que no hubiera pensado que eran de hielo, sino de metal.

Su siguiente reacción debió ser activada por el miedo, no encontraba otra explicación. Porque él jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se imaginaba que alguna vez usaría esta forma contra Jack.

Jack cayó en pie. La cadena del mazo había quedado atrapada por una mano que no reconoció, hasta después de un segundo, cuando tuvo un momento de sacudirse la brisa helada del rostro y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Aster ya no estaba. Estaba, frente a él, un Pooka.

Todo era más grande en él. Había crecido casi 30 centímetros, su cuerpo entero se había ensanchado y su piel completa se había cubierto de pelo. Sus ojos habían crecido y su cara había cambiado. Ya no era un Pooka humanoide. Era un Pooka completo, una criatura… una bestia.

-¿Y esto, Jack?- era la misma, voz, la misma, un poco más grave pero era la voz de Aster, ésta criatura era Aster-, ¿Esto es válido? Sigue siendo mi cuerpo, siguen siendo mis habilidades. ¿Puedo hacer trampa como tú, Jack?

El Pooka le arrebató el arma de un jalón y la lanzó hacia un lado. Su cuerpo agrandado, extendido, estaba tan comprimido dentro de la armadura, que la tuvo que jalonear hasta que pudo quitarse la parte superior y al menos así se sentía un poco más libre. Jack no había podido volver a atacar, estaba demasiado impresionado por la apariencia de Aster como Pooka.

Aster estaba visiblemente agitado. Quería detenerse. No le quería hacer daño a Jack, sabía que podía lastimarlo si no se contenía así que trató de volver a su plan inicial de solamente hacerlo rendirse y terminar con el asunto de una vez.

Cuando el Pooka avanzó hacia él fue tan veloz, tan increíblemente ágil en su movimiento repentino hacia él que el miedo ganó la batalla y Jack no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho sino hasta que ya era muy tarde.

Su mano se había extendido. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la capa de hielo que la cubría, y al observar mejor, al darse tiempo de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, vio pequeñas gotas, rojas, calientes, bajar por él. Y al mirar más arriba, vio el lugar exacto en el que su brazo había atravesado la piel del Pooka. En su hombro izquierdo, peligrosamente cerca de donde Jack sabía, tenía que estar su corazón y varias de las venas y arterias más importantes de su cuerpo.

Aster se quedó inmóvil un momento, mirándolo.

Jack de pronto reaccionó, asustado, no, más bien en completo pánico, al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Retiró rápidamente su mano, pero no así la punta de hielo con que lo había atravesado.

Jack, sentado en la nieve sin saber qué hacer, observó cómo Aster sacaba de su brazo por sí mismo el hielo y se acercaba a él, esta vez, lentamente.

Jack retrocedió sin poderse poner de pie. No podía con el miedo, era demasiado, ¿qué había hecho? ¿qué había hecho, cómo había sido capaz de lastimar así a Aster?

No podía entenderse a sí mismo, no podía comprender el daño que su orgullo inútil le estaba haciendo a él y a su amante, con quien debería estar ahora, de quien nunca debió haberse separado. Tendría que haberse quedado con él a partir de aquella noche que pasaron juntos en el bosque, ¿y qué si sus padres los buscaban y los encontraban ahí, juntos? Los iban a casar de todas formas. Y si querían desterrarlos, castigarlos por haber roto todas las reglas, protocolos y tradiciones que les correspondían por ser quienes eran, bien, Jack hubiera estado feliz de todas formas porque habría estado con su amado. Quizás ahora mismo estarían lejos, de sus familias, de todo lo que amaban, pero se tendrían uno al otro y eso habría sido suficiente.

¿Cómo podría regresar a eso ahora? Ya era muy tarde, muy, muy tarde…

El grito que vino del público fue lo que necesito Aster para reaccionar. La hermana de Jack se había parado de su trono, y había un terror tan infinito en sus ojos que Aster no tuvo opción sino detenerse.

Su brazo estaba en alto, Jack estaba debajo de él, mirándolo con los ojos enloquecidos de un Ciervo acorralado por un Cazador.

Tuvo que recordarse que la persona que tenía en frente era a quien amaba. Y dolía hacerse consciente de eso, porque Jack, en su momento, no había dudado un instante. Jack pudo haberlo matado si hubiera querido. Y quizás, nada lo habría detenido como Aster se detenía ahora.

La prueba: la herida húmeda y tibia que palpitaba en su hombro izquierdo.

Aster bajó el arma, y la tiró al suelo. Había olvidado en qué momento de la batalla había perdido su escudo y su espada, pero no le importaba. Se vio a si mismo en su forma completa de Pooka, y comprendió que la imagen que las personas del Reino de las Montañas tenía de él también había cambiado.

Miró a Jack, que seguía con la misma expresión aterrada, y tuvo que desviar la mirada al pensar que el miedo en esos ojos lo había provocado él.

-Me rindo- declaró entonces, para sorpresa de los presentes-. No puedo hacer esto. Me rindo.

Y quizás no se refería a la pelea en sí, o a los retos que le iba presentando Jack. Quizás se refería a todo. Al matrimonio, al cambio en su vida, al lugar donde viviría, las expectativas que tendría que cumplir.

Aster simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida del campo de entrenamiento, sosteniéndose el hombro con una mano.

Su madre y sus hermanos habían bajado de sus asientos para auxiliarlo. Al llegar a ellos, Aster se desplomó, cambiando a su forma humana y perdiendo el conocimiento, quizás por pérdida de la sangre que no había dejado de bajar de su hombro.

Jack, aun con la respiración agitada, miró a su alrededor. El público lo observaba, expectante. Sus padres, su hermana…

-El Príncipe Aster ha pasado mi prueba-, declaró con la voz más elevada que pudo, pero mirando al suelo, tratando de evitar las lágrimas-, deberá recibir el mejor trato de los médicos del Palacio. ¡Es una orden!

Ante esto, un par de guardias que estaban apostados en la entrada del campo salieron corriendo tras la Familia Real Pooka.

Jack se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y también salió de ahí, sin decirle nada a nadie, sintiendo náuseas, terror, y un dolor indecible en todo el cuerpo que le estaba impidiendo respirar.

.

.

.

Llegó casi cayéndose a la casa de Toothiana, esposa de North y una de las mejores sanadoras del Reino. Ella no trabajaba en el Palacio simplemente porque prefería atender a los ciudadanos cuando fuera necesario, y no que tuvieran que irla a buscar cuando había alguna emergencia. Cuando se trata de la salud de las personas, algunos segundos a favor pueden ser claves.

Jack había ordenado que Aster fuera revisado por médicos del Palacio así que ir a ver a Toothiana era la mejor opción para no tener que enfrentarlo demasiado pronto.

La hermosa mujer, acompañada por un pequeño grupo de ayudantes, estaba ordenando sus estantes de medicinas e ingredientes cuando Jack llegó.

-Oh, Jack, qué bueno verte-, expresó ella, acercándose-, escuché lo de la prueba que le pusiste al Príncipe Aster, quería ir a ver, pero he estado demasiado ocupada…

Parecía que quería seguir hablando, cuando vio a Jack. Estaba pálido y con los ojos brillantes, como si en cualquier momento fuera a echarse a llorar. Pero pronto Tooth se dio cuenta de que esos ojos no estaban llenos de lágrimas; Jack debía estar sintiendo un malestar terrible.

-¿Jack?

-Tooth, necesito que me revises, por favor.

.

.

.

La habitación trasera del lugar era donde Tooth revisaba a sus pacientes. Era el lugar más tranquilo y acogedor de su casa, y el más cálido también.

Jack yacía en la cama mientras Tooth, con sus manos rodeadas de un halo blanco, recorría su cuerpo lentamente en busca de cualquier herida o enfermedad que fuera necesario tratar en ese momento. Jack se había quitado la armadura y, a petición de su amiga, le había contado todo lo que había ocurrido en la tercera prueba.

-No me sorprende que haya acabado así-, comentó ella mientras terminaba de limpiar una herida pequeña que tenía en una pierna antes de continuar con su inspección-, los Pookas son criaturas de batalla, Jack. Creer que le ganarías al Príncipe Aster solo con tu magia…

-Lo sé, lo sé-, interrumpió Jack. El dolor de cabeza no se iba-, no era mi intención. No sé qué pasó conmigo.

Tooth suspiró, decidiendo que con el mal humor de Jack quizás debería guardar silencio. Siguió deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo, buscando heridas. Tenía el hombro un poco torcido; lo acomodó en su lugar y Jack gritó por el repentino dolor. Lo ayudó a bajar el ritmo alocado de su corazón y a aliviar un poco sus pulmones oprimidos. Jack respiró profundamente, pero las náuseas no se iban.

Tooth posó las manos sobre su diafragma y le pidió que respirara profundo. Jack lo hizo y sintió una punzada de dolor en las sienes. Tooth bajó sus manos un poco más sin encontrar la fuente de tal malestar hasta que…

-Jack…-, su mirada se oscureció y sus ojos se movieron, rápidos como balas, hacia el rostro del Príncipe-, Jack, tú…

Jack la miró, parpadeó varias veces, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo entender.

-¿Tooth?

Toothiana retiró sus manos del cuerpo de Jack como si le estuviera quemando y retrocedió, cubriéndose los labios con una mano como para no gritar demasiado fuerte.

-Jack… ahora entiendo… ¡Ahora entiendo por qué no querías casarte!

-¿De qué hablas?- Jack se incorporó. Ahora, el comportamiento de Tooth lo hacía sentir asustado e incómodo-, ¿Tooth?

Tooth se quedó mirándolo en silencio por un par de minutos, hasta que pudo decidirse a hablar.

-¿Quién es?- Jack estaba tan confundido que, aunque hubiera entendido la pregunta, no habría podido darle respuesta alguna, así que solo atinó a negar con la cabeza una y otra vez, con la boca abierta y los ojos atemorizados buscando una salida. Tooth se alteró- ¡Dime quién es! ¡¿Con quién decidiste hacer esto, Jack?!

-¡No tengo idea de qué estás hablando!

Tooth retrocedió un poco e hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse. La expresión de Jack, tan confundida y estresada, como si estuviera al punto del pánico, provocó que la mujer se diera cuenta de que, genuinamente, el joven no sabía qué era lo que estaba diciendo.

-Tooth…

-Jack… dame tu mano.

Jack acercó su mano a la mano de Tooth y dejó que lo sujetara. El mismo halo blanco que ella utilizaba para recorrer su cuerpo en busca de cosas qué reparar rodeó sus dedos mientras ella lo guiaba, hasta posarlos en la parte baja de su estómago.

Era extraño, pero con esta ayuda de parte de su amiga, Jack pudo sentir claramente cada parte de su cuerpo que tocaban sus dedos. Cada fibra de su piel, cada movimiento de sus músculos pequeños y firmes, cada movimiento involuntario de sus órganos.

Y ahí, de pronto, encontró un pequeño calor que se le hizo extraño, ajeno. Dio una respiración rápida y, con ayuda de Tooth, presionó un poco más los dedos contra su estómago.

Jack sintió un escalofrío al sentir con más claridad el pequeño bulto de calor que se alojaba en su estómago. El calor se extendió a su pecho, y sintió ganas de llorar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, las lágrimas cayeron de ellos finalmente, un par de ellas adornando sus largas pestañas, y Tooth lo miró, con una pequeña sonrisa y a la vez con una gran tristeza en su expresión.

-Tooth… ¿esto es lo que creo que es?

Toothiana se mordió los labios y asintió.

Jack se llevó ambas manos al estómago, y aun siendo libres de la energía de Tooth, el calor dentro de él no se fue.

Se sujetó con fuerza y la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro.

-Jack… esto es grave. Tienes qué decirme quién es el padre, por favor. Tenemos qué pensar en algo antes de que tu familia y el Príncipe Aster se den cuenta de esto, tú y tu hijo están en peligro, yo…

-Mi hijo será Príncipe de este Reino igual que yo-, repuso Jack entonces, de una forma tan firme y decidida que parecería que tenía el futuro asegurado y nada qué temer. Entonces una sonrisa tranquila se posó en sus labios-, y Príncipe del Reino Pooka también. Aster es el padre de mi hijo.

-¿De qué hablas, Jack? ¡Apenas lo conoces!

-No, te equivocas. Aster y yo nos conocemos desde hace meses-, explicó, y continuó sonriendo-, ¿Cuánto tiempo dirías que tengo de haber concebido?

Tooth suspiró, sintiéndose vencida y aún inquieta por no recibir respuestas.

-Un mes y medio. Quizás dos meses.

Jack cerró los ojos y se concentró en el calor que emanaba su vientre, que ahora podía identificar con claridad. No era ya un malestar. Ahora que sabía lo que era, era apenas una pequeña molestia, una que valdría la pena. Su sueño se vería cumplido. Tendría un bebé y Aster era el padre.

-La noche que pasamos juntos, en su Bosque-, respiró profundo, y en su rostro apareció, apenas, una mirada de seriedad-, no entiendo cómo sucedió, Tooth. Yo no me preparé para concebir.

Tooth tomó asiento a su lado y tomó su mano, comprendiendo que el peso de la situación comenzaba a caerle encima.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo pasó?

Jack volteó a verla, y al mirar sus ojos, trató de sentirse más tranquilo.

.

.

.

Una vez que la historia del joven perdido en el bosque que encuentra un cazador fue contada por enésima vez, Tooth miraba a Jack, comprensiva, en silencio.

El joven había hecho lo posible por ser claro con cada palabra y situación, sobre todo el razonamiento que lo llevó a querer tener su primera vez con alguien a quien realmente quisiera y no con alguien a quien apenas iba a conocer.

-Supongo que ya entonces estabas enamorado de él, ¿No? De otro modo no lo habrías hecho.

Jack asintió lentamente, pero sin admitir nada con palabras.

-Y querías entregarte a él para no sentir que le pertenecías a otra persona, ¿entendí bien?

Jack volvió a asentir.

-¿Sentiste algo…diferente, en cuanto a tu magia, cuando eso pasó? ¿Sentiste que algo cambiaba, o que algo salía de ti?

Había algo, de hecho. Algo que Jack había tenido presente, pero en que no había querido pensar. Quizás él ya lo sabía, quizás lo había sabido siempre. Quizás sólo hasta que fuera inevitable, su mente le habría dejado darse cuenta, como ahora.

-En el Bosque la mayoría de las noches son tibias, aún en invierno. Es raro que haga frío. A veces lo hace. Cuando Aster y yo… cuando él y yo…-, trató de no tener que mencionarlo con palabras. Tooth solo asintió, dándole a entender que comprendía-, sentí algo frío caer sobre nosotros. Pero fue muy rápido, así que pudo haber sido mi imaginación.

Tooth asintió. Luego, se quedó pensando, hasta que encontró las palabras que necesitaba para hacerle a Jack saber su opinión sobre lo ocurrido.

-Pues…diría que no lo fue Jack. Yo lo veo así: eres un hechicero poderoso, pero aún estás en desarrollo. Mucha de tu magia aún no está del todo bajo tu control y en ocasiones puede provocar cosas que no deseas que pasen. Tú amas al Príncipe Aster, lo amabas cuando pensabas que era solo un Cazador que vivía en el Bosque Sagrado y cuando decidiste entregarte a él, tu ser cedió ante tu magia y se abrió por completo, incluyendo tu capacidad para concebir. Se activó por el simple hecho de que no te imaginabas teniendo hijos con nadie más y tu magia sin control adaptó tu cuerpo en consecuencia. De la misma forma, me imagino que si te hubieras casado con alguien más, no habrías sido capaz de concebir con otra persona.

-Ya…ya veo-, asintió Jack, pensando que la idea de Tooth tenía bastante lógica-, y me alegra de que sea así. Jamás habría querido eso.

Se hizo un silencio largo que solo se vio interrumpido cuando Tooth consiguió el valor de hacer la pregunta que llevaba un buen rato queriendo hacer.

-¿Por qué te ocultaría que es un Príncipe?

Jack desvió la mirada deseando que nunca hubieran tocado el tema, para empezar.

-Eso mismo he querido saber todo este tiempo. ¿Sabes? Ha intentado hablar conmigo, pero simplemente no he podido escucharlo. Debo admitir que me agrada que me busque, que lo intente. Pero cuando llega el momento de escuchar su voz, me da miedo. No sé… no sé lo que podría estar pasando. ¿Qué pasaría si me dijera que solo estaba jugando, que lamenta lo ocurrido pero que nada fue real? ¿Qué pasaría si me dijera que está enamorado de otra persona, pero se casaría conmigo por deber, porque nuestras familias así lo quieren? Si fue capaz de ocultarme algo así antes…

-Jack, pero… si te ha dicho que te ama…

-¿Cómo puedo saber que es verdad? ¿Cómo puedo saber que lo dice porque realmente lo siente y no porque cree que es lo que quiero oír?

Tooth lo miraba con lástima. Jack odiaba la lástima. Pero odiaba más no poder hablar de lo que estaba sintiendo, así que lo dejó salir.

-¿Qué tal si nunca me llega a amar como yo lo amo a él?

-Jack… Aster es un Pooka. Creo que hoy lo viste más que nunca. Los Pookas no son capaces de algo así, si el Principe sigue luchando por esto, debe ser que te ama de verdad. Yo no lo dudaría.

Jack miró entonces a Toothiana, en sus ojos las lágrimas se habían acumulado una vez más.

-¡Pero tengo miedo!

-Tener miedo es normal-, replicó Tooth, un poco menos dulce, un poco más firme-, lo que no es normal es dejar que el miedo te detenga cuando quieres hacer tu vida, dejar que te detenga cuando quieres amar y dejar que alguien te ame. Jack…tú…

Jack desvió la mirada. Había atacado a Aster. Lo había herido y lo había lastimado en más de una forma. Pero ya no había opción de estar lejos de él, ya no había forma de escapar. Y le alegraba que fuera así, le alegraba que esto pudiera poner las cosas en perspectiva. Tendría un hijo y lo iba a amar, ya lo amaba, pero tenía que amar a Aster también y abrirle su corazón. Que viera que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba, y que no lo iba a dejar, ahora menos que nunca.

Pero primero, debía volver a su lado, debía asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

.

.

.

Tooth lo revisó por última vez y le pidió que volviera en unos días para monitorear el avance de su estado. Jack le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Amaba saber lo que pasaba en su interior y hacerse consciente de que sus deseos se habían hecho realidad.

Pero ahora, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Palacio, el miedo lo consumía. Tenía que ver a Aster, tenía que arreglar todo lo que estaba mal. Tenía qué hacerlo ahora.

Sin embargo, cuando entró a la enfermería del Palacio, dos guardias cuidaban la entrada, y al Jack intentar pasar, lo detuvieron. Al principio, se sintió confundido. Luego se sintió enfurecido.

-¡Déjenme pasar!

-Temo que no será posible, Alteza-, replicó uno de los guardias, nervioso, pero firme-, el Príncipe Aster está recibiendo tratamiento.

-Lo sé. Lo sé, me quedaré hasta que pueda hablar con él.

-No podemos permitirlo, Alteza-, continuó el otro-, por órdenes de su Padre, nadie puede entrar en este lugar. N… ni siquiera usted.

Quién sabe qué expresión pondría Jack en ese instante, porque los guardias estuvieron a punto de retroceder.

-Aster es mi prometido. Tienen que dejarme verlo.

-No, alteza.

Jack pensó en atacar. Pensó en abrirse paso por sí mismo, pero decidió, en el último egundo, que no lo haría. Tenía miedo, miedo de perder el control otra vez, de que sucediera algo como lo ocurrido en su pelea contra Aster.

-Bien. Iré a hablar con mi padre entonces.

Se dio la vuelta y fue al Salón del Trono.

.

.

.

Jack sintió que se quedaba congelado en su lugar cuando vio salir del Salón del Trono a la madre y los hermanos de Aster.

Al ver a Jack, sus expresiones serias no cambiaron. Se limitaron a saludarlo con reverencias discretas y salieron rumbo a sus habitaciones sin que Jack pudiera decir algo o si quiera responder al saludo.

Abrió las puertas del Salón y se encontró con que sus padres estaban sentados, hablando entre ellos en voz baja. Al verlo entrar, hicieron silencio.

-Papá, ¿por qué ordenaste que no me dejaran ver a Aster? ¡Tengo que hablar con él ahora mismo!

Los padres de Jack lo miraron, poco o nada impresionados por la furia que mostraba joven. Jack se sintió temblar, de molestia e impotencia. Ni siquiera sus padres le parecían un obstáculo tan grande como para no poderlo atravesar: si se querían poner entre él y Aster entonces Jack estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera. Lo que no esperaba era la respuesta que le dio su padre a continuación.

-Fue petición de la madre del Príncipe, Jack, que no fuera molestado por nadie, empezando por ti. Aster está mal herido y necesitará ser tratado toda la noche para asegurarse de que mañana no tenga un agujero en el hombro.

La madre de Jack posó una de sus delicadas manos en el antebrazo de su esposo.

-Dahlia estaba muy preocupada por él. Y ha venido a hablar con nosotros.

-¿s…sobre qué?

-Bien, parece que tus deseos serán cumplidos, hijo-, repuso entonces su padre, sin humor en la voz-, ella ha decidido retirar la petición de tu mano. En cuanto Aster se recupere se irán de aquí, y nos dejarán un gran tesoro como tributo y como disculpa por las molestias que nos han causado.

-¿…Molestias?

-Espero que estés contento, Jack-, la madre de Jack, en este momento, habló más severamente que su padre-, no solo lastimaste a alguien que genuinamente quería casarse contigo, también le has causado grandes dificultades a nuestro Reino. ¿Sabes cuáles serán las consecuencias de esto? Los reinos aliados de las Tribus Pooka no querrán tener nada que ver con nosotros. Conseguirte un matrimonio conveniente será imposible después de lo ocurrido, y nos hemos quedado sin aliados en todo el Oriente.

-¡Esa no era mi intención!

-¿Entonces cuál era, Jack?

Jack estuvo a punto de hablar. A punto de decirles toda la verdad, pero tuvo miedo, miedo por sí mismo, miedo por Aster, y sobre todo, miedo por su hijo. Era natural que después de todo la familia de Aster quisiera ponerle un alto a esto. No era algo tan difícil de entender si Jack veía la suma de las partes.

Lo había mandado a enfrentarse a un Dragon legendariamente invencible, a congelarse en un lago para obsequiarle una flor que a todas luces era imposible de conseguir, y le había clavado una hoja de hielo casi en el corazón.

Aster había corrido peligro en todas las ocasiones; había enfermado y ahora estaba herido. Jack casi no podía entender cómo la familia de Aster no había decidido intervenir antes.

-Quería estar seguro…de que él…

No pudo explicarlo. Tenía que proteger a Aster. Tenía que proteger a su hijo…

No podía decir la verdad. No podía arriesgarse, esto lo tenía que arreglar directamente con él.

-Necesito hablar con Aster-, pidió, ahora intentando parecer más firme, más seguro de lo que decía-, si me dan unos minutos con él arreglaré esto. Sé que me ama. No renunciará si lo acepto como mi prometido, pero tengo que hacerlo ahora mismo.

Los padres de Jack ni siquiera tuvieron que intercambiar una mirada para estar de acuerdo con la respuesta.

-Me apena ver que seas tan soberbio, hijo-, expresó el Rey, entonces-, retírate a tu habitación. Si me desobedeces ni siquiera dejaré que estés presente mañana en la ceremonia de despedida y tu vergüenza será aún mayor.

-Pero…

-Sal de nuestra vista, Jack.

Cuando Jack salió del Salón del Trono, no solo se sentía enfurecido e impotente. Se sentía humillado y vulnerable. Se sentía completamente solo.

.

.

.

Jack no durmió esa noche. A decir verdad, ni siquiera lo intentó. Todo lo que podía pensar era cómo haría el día siguiente para mantener a Aster a su lado. Cómo iba a evitar que esto fuera una catástrofe, cómo iba a cuidar a su hijo y a su amor.

Pensando en esto, solo podía enrollarse sobre sí mismo, protegiendo su estómago, tratando de darle calor.

Calor, mucho calor, todo el que él carecía, y que estando solo, no se sentía capaz de darle.

 _Continuará…_

 _Al fin alguien (La mamá de Bunny) tuvo algo de cordura en esta historia._

 _Tenía otra idea de cómo iba a salir este capítulo, pero decidí hacerlo así, porque de la otra forma hubiera sido más (más, mucho más) dramático y exagerado de lo que ya es. Digamos que esta es la versión sana de lo que originalmente tenía planeado XD_

 _En fin._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Haré lo posible porque el último cap no me tome tanto tiempo, pero eso no está del todo en mis manos._

 _Deséenme suerte!_

 _Besos y abrazos!_

 _Aoshika_


	9. Las Cartas

_Hey! Bueno bueno, después de semanas sin actualizar, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este fic. Decidí no terminarlo tan pronto y darle el drama que me estaba quemando los dedos por escribir._

 _Este es un capítulo corto, pero me alegra haberlo podido desarrollar. Básicamente quería explorar, aunque no a demasiada profundidad, las consecuencias posibles del rompimiento de un compromiso político en este universo. Me gustó muchísimo imaginar las probabilidades._

 _Espero de todo corazón que les guste._

 _Los invito a leer._

…

 **Erase my scars**

 **Capítulo 9: Las Cartas**

Jack no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Aster al día siguiente. La Familia Real Pooka se negó por completo a una despedida, tomaron sus cosas, dejaron en el Salón del Trono varios baúles cargados de un gran tesoro y simplemente desaparecieron del camino. Jack no los vio irse, no se dio cuenta de nada, al igual que sus padres. Aquella mañana, cuando al fin tuvo el valor de salir de su habitación, recibió la noticia de que Aster y su familia se habían ido. Aquella noticia se sintió como una puñalada en el estómago. Las náuseas lo asaltaron tan violentamente que si no fuera porque su instinto de protección hacia su hijo se había fortalecido. No podía hacer nada que fuera mínimamente sospechoso.

Y sabía bien que lo que estaba sintiendo no era consecuencia directa de su estado, no. Lo que estaba sintiendo era consecuencia únicamente de esta sensación horrible de dolor, angustia, desesperanza, la más terrible sensación de soledad que hubiera experimentado alguna vez.

Sus padres estaban molestos, no podían ni siquiera mirarlo. Y su hermana…bueno, Emily siempre había sido una buena hermana, pero en esta ocasión en particular ni siquiera ella parecía encontrar palabras para ofrecerle que le dieran algo de consuelo.

Nadie creía que estuviera genuinamente arrepentido o preocupado por lo ocurrido. Sus padres estaban seguros de que debía estar contento de haberse salido con la suya, pero Jack estaba furioso de ser subestimado de tal forma: él sabía perfectamente las implicaciones políticas que un escándalo así podrían significar. Sus caprichos quizás habrían resultado en algo menor si se hubieran quedado dentro de su Reino, pero el hecho era mucho más complicado que eso ahora. El rompimiento oficial de su compromiso se esparciría a otros reinos y las circunstancias, muy probablemente agraviadas con susurros maliciosos, harían quedar a su familia (y a su reino) como hostiles, no solo quizás hacia los Pookas sino hacia otras razas.

…

Una semana después, los padres de Jack seguían preocupados, pasando largas jornadas encerrados en una sala de juntas discutiendo con sus asesores políticos y militares. La angustia en Jack no hacía más que crecer. Ofrecer su mano en matrimonio de nuevo había quedado por completo como una opción descartada.

Solo entonces Jack se enteró de que Aster no siempre había sido su prometido. Hasta cinco días antes de que la Familia Real Pooka se presentara a pedir oficialmente su mano, Jack había estado comprometido con otro Príncipe. Jack sintió que el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho cuando hizo aquél descubrimiento: solo significaba que la noche que habían pasado juntos en el Bosque, Aster no tenía modo de saber que estaban comprometidos, simplemente por el hecho de que no lo estaban. La madre de Aster había estado apenas ese día en el Reino de la Montaña Nevada, negociando con los padres de Jack los términos de este nuevo compromiso, que ellos habían aceptado no solo por el ofrecimiento en cuanto al tesoro entregado sino también por la inevitable alianza política y el poderío militar que una tribu guerrera como la de los Pookas podía ofrecer.

La familia de aquél Príncipe que originalmente sería el prometido de Jack, luego de haberse corrido los rumores, rechazó por completo volver a interesarse en él.

En este punto, solamente Toothiana se había apiadado de él.

Le hizo una nueva revisión, y después de determinar que estaba bien, le preparó un té especial que le calmaría los nervios y no afectaría a su bebé.

También tenían que hacer planes.

-No puedes dar a luz a ese niño fuera del matrimonio, Jack-, Jack la observó mientras acomodaba las cosas de sus estantes compulsivamente, como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa-, tenemos que pensar en alguna forma en que el Príncipe Aster regrese.

Jack dejó la taza en su regazo y suspiró, mirando al exterior.

-¿Por qué lo haría? No le di ningún motivo para quedarse, si quiera.

-Tienes que decirle que esperas un hijo suyo.

Las manos de Jack estaban tan temblorosas que la taza de té tintineaba contra el plato donde lo sostenía.

-Tengo que decírselo en persona, Tooth. Y no creo que él quiera verme si bajo al Bosque Sagrado.

Toothiana se sentó frente a él, le quitó el té de las manos y en cambio, las sujetó entre las suyas. Las manos de Toothiana siempre se sentían secas y calientes. A Jack le recordaban a las manos de Aster, no tanto por la forma sino por la sensación; firmes, fuertes, endurecidas por el trabajo duro. Las de él, en cambio, eran frías y húmedas, como si siempre estuvieran recubiertas de un hielo que se iba derritiendo y volviéndose a formar en ellas, y finas como si jamás en la vida hubiera tenido que esforzarse por nada. Odiaba pensar que genuinamente fuera así, y apenas ahora hacerse consciente de la clase de príncipe que había sido hasta ahora.

-Entonces, empieza por disculparte. Escríbele una carta.

-Una carta-, Jack dejó salir las palabras con una burla amarga, seguro de que no era tan fácil como la mujer quería creer.

-¡Sí! Una carta. Una disculpa pública que demuestre tu buena voluntad. Si Aster la lee… incluso si se llega a hacer público que la mandaste, por mera diplomacia estará obligado a responder y a acceder verte-, sonrió ella, de repente, invadida por el optimismo-, y ahí es cuando debes decírselo. Así al menos… al menos no te dejará pasar solo por todo esto.

Claro.

Alguien tan honorable como Aster jamás dejaría a otra persona en la situación de Jack.

.

.

.

Esa noche, Jack se sentó en su escritorio, tomó una hoja, una pluma y tinta, y comenzó a escribir. O al menos, lo intentó. Las palabras no le salían. No tenía idea de cómo empezar.

Soltó la pluma y se recargó en su silla. Sabía que no podía escribirle a Aster abiertamente, ni podía dirigirse a él con cualquier intento de afecto, si quiera de familiaridad. Su correspondencia siempre podría pasar a manos equivocadas, en ocasiones era revisada por miembros de otras cortes, o de su misma corte, y una palabra equivocada podía ser una sentencia. Por otro lado, temía que si escribía la carta con fría diplomacia, Aster lo tomara como una nueva burla, y Jack perdiera cualquier oportunidad de reconciliarse con él.

Jack pensó entonces en el mensaje que quería darle a Aster. Tenía que ser breve y claro, pero también tenía que transmitirle su desesperación, tenía que mostrarle que estaba ansioso de estar a su lado de nuevo.

Finalmente, se decidió, y junto con él, su mano se decidió a cooperar, y comenzó a escribir.

 _Al Príncipe E. Aster Bunnymund de la Nación Pooka._

 _Quiero dirigirme a usted esperando que se encuentre mejor de salud, después de haber entendido que el trato que recibió de mi parte no fue el mejor._

 _Hablar de esto es extremadamente difícil, sabiendo que incluso mis padres han sufrido por mis decisiones y mi comportamiento._

 _Necesito hacer que las cosas mejoren de algún modo, no solo por el bien de mi Reino, sino porque sé que la forma en que me comporté con usted fue totalmente injusta._

 _Estar en la situación en que me encuentro ha sido ya un castigo bastante grande, pero aun así, estoy dispuesto a someterme al escarmiento que usted, si familia o la mía consideren pertinente._

 _Juntos, nuestros reinos pueden ser muy fuertes, no es mi intención rehacer nuestro compromiso si no es lo que usted desea, pero quisiera poder tener la oportunidad de reiterarle que mi intención nunca fue que las cosas llegaran tan lejos de tal forma que dañara la relación de nuestras naciones._

 _Por mi familia, y por la suya, ya que respeto a su madre y a sus hermanos, estoy dispuesto a dejar atrás el orgullo que tan torpemente nubló mi juicio y a aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos._

 _Favor de contestar esta carta, aunque fuese solo para derrumbar mis esperanzadas intenciones._

 _Suyo siempre._

 _Jackson Overland, Príncipe Heredero del Reino de la Montaña Nevada._

Jack armó él mismo el sobre, dobló la carta y la puso en el interior. La selló y le pidió a un mensajero que la hiciera llegar a la Nación Pooka, más específicamente al Príncipe Aster.

.

.

.

Los padres de Jack lo llamaron antes de la cena. Jack creía saber por qué así que no se sintió sorprendido.

-Jack, tienes que explicarnos con claridad cuál es tu intención.

Sus padres lo miraban con escepticismo. Jack se dejó someter al escrutinio con toda la dignidad que le fue posible dadas las circunstancias.

-Mandar una carta de disculpas es una muestra de mi buena voluntad-, expresó, casi completamente sin expresión-, estoy consciente de que no he sido la persona más amable ni flexible, pero no quiero que las cosas se queden así y no poder hacer nada.

-Jack…

-Si tanto les preocupa, lean la carta-, resolvió con firmeza, y observó a su padre abrir el sobre y leerla, pasados unos pocos segundos de duda y de medir al joven Príncipe con la mirada. Luego de leerla, se la pasó a su esposa, y ella también leyó. Jack esperó mientras deliberaban en voz baja, nervioso, por qué no decirlo, de que notaran cualquier cosa que les llamara la atención, cualquier cosa que los hiciera cuestionarlo, impedirle finalmente mandar la carta. Después de todo, la estructura de esta sería, a los ojos de cualquiera, extraña por lo menos.

Finalmente, y para su sorpresa, sus padres terminaron por devolverle la carta y el sobre. Aún había inseguridad, incertidumbre en su rostro, pero después de un suspiro profundo, su madre habló.

-Envíala, Jack. Cualquier cosa es mejor a que ni siquiera lo intentes.

Jack apretó los labios ante la reprimenda disfrazada de permiso, se despidió con una reverencia y volvió a su habitación para hacer un nuevo sobre, idéntico al anterior, con el mismo mensaje de letras diminutas en su interior que gracias a los dioses sus padres omitieron por completo, al estar demasiado ocupados con la carta. Esperaba que, al llegar a sus manos, Aster tuviera el impulso de mirar en el interior y comprender el mensaje:

 _La primera palabra de cada oración._

.

.

.

La carta fue enviada sin más retrasos y sin rumores de ningún tipo. Jack se desesperó cuando pasó un día y no hubo respuesta. Luego un día más, y finalmente, al tercer día, el mensajero regresó, y Jack tuvo que recordarse que no cualquiera podía bajar a toda velocidad por la montaña como él lo hacía.

El mensajero se presentó cuando Jack estudiaba en su habitación. Le permitió pasar, y el hombre, nervioso, le entregó de regreso la carta, intacta, sin que si quiera pareciera que alguien hubiese hecho el mínimo intento de abrirla.

La sorpresa hizo que Jack se pusiera en pie y un dolor agudo le cruzara de la columna hacia la piel de su vientre, pero trató de evitar que fuera notorio. El mensajero pareció asustarse ante su reacción repentina.

-Lo lamento, Alteza. La Princesa Camellia se negó rotundamente a permitir que la carta fuera entregada.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Ella no es quien pueda tomar esa decisión!

-Sí en la ausencia de su madre- repuso el mensajero, nervioso, intentando explicar-. La Reina Dahlia convocó a sus líderes a una junta de urgencia hace un par de días, se retiró y dejó a su hija como su representante. Como Princesa Heredera, ella tomó la decisión. Dijo que no permitiría que usted se acercara a su hermano una vez más.

Jack tomó la carta de manos del mensajero y le ordenó salir de ahí.

El mensajero, probablemente aliviado, se fue de la habitación a toda velocidad, y Jack estrujó el sobre entre sus manos, frustrado, y sintiendo el peso de la impotencia y de la incertidumbre todavía más firme y doloroso sobre sus hombros.

.

.

.

-La situación es más crítica de lo que suponíamos-, Toothiana dejó caer frente a él un documento que sorprendió a Jack por su volumen y pesadez-, North envió a uno de sus sirvientes a investigar. La noticia del compromiso se extendió en todas partes, y su rompimiento también.

Eso Jack lo sabía, todos lo sabían perfectamente, pero eso no era a lo que quería llegar Tooth. En aquél fajo de papeles y pergaminos estaban todos los informes, cartas y diferentes versiones de la historia que se habían propagado en los países vecinos, incluyendo algunos del Reino Pooka.

-La reputación del Reino Pooka también está quedando en entredicho. La gente se pregunta qué pudo haber salido mal para que tú no hayas aceptado el compromiso, se habla de que los Pookas hicieron algo terriblemente deshonroso que fue lo que te guio a rechazarlos de tal forma. Se dice que incluso quizás el Príncipe tuvo un comportamiento inadecuado en otra ocasión, o que la Reina Dahlia fue deshonesta al acordar tu matrimonio con él. Eso explicaría por qué ha tenido que reunirse con sus líderes. Si su reputación está siendo afectada va a necesitar protegerse.

-Esos rumores no pueden haber llegado tan lejos-, interfirió él, quizás queriendo guardar una mínima esperanza de que aquello no era algo tan grave. Pero la expresión de Tooth no cambió.

-Yo también quería pensar eso Jack, pero lo hablé con North. Él conoce al Duque Sanderson y a Tsar Lunar, y a sus reinos también han llegado las noticias y los rumores. Los líderes de la tribu Pooka estaban completamente en contra de que uno de sus Príncipes se casara con un Príncipe elfo para empezar, pero como fue decisión de la Reina no tenían opción más que aceptar. Ahora que ha sucedido todo esto, lo han tomado como una gran ofensa.

-¡Pero si no fue nada tan grave! ¡Yo solo…!

-Las pruebas a las que lo sometiste parecían algo inofensivo, Jack-, continuó explicando Tooth, tratando de evitar que el joven tuviera un colapso en ese momento-, pero dudaste abiertamente del honor y de la valía de un Príncipe, insultaste a su pueblo. ¿Qué crees que hubieran sentido tus padres de haber estado ellos en el lugar de la Reina? Quizás esas ofensas pudieran haberse olvidado si el matrimonio hubiera seguido adelante, pero lo heriste casi de muerte en la última ocasión. Si aún se encontraba en tan mal estado cuando llegó a su Reino, no me sorprendería que su gente quiera tomar venganza.

Dioses. Por todos los malditos Dioses.

Jack tenía que hacer algo para resolver todo esto o las cosas solo iban a empeorar todavía más.

¿Cómo había permitido que esto llegara tan lejos?

Tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo, para empezar, pero primero, necesitaba saber con cuánto contaba. Cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que su estado pudiera notarse debajo de sus ropajes.

…

Tooth lo revisó, y como la vez anterior, le permitió sentir él mismo el calor de la vida de su bebé dentro de su cuerpo. Este testimonio de su amor por Aster era lo único bueno que tenía en este momento entre sus brazos, lo único a lo que podía aferrarse para tratar de pensar que las cosas saldrían bien, no solo por sí mismo sino también para su hijo.

Luego de tomar sus medidas y consultar varios registros y tablas de crecimiento, Tooth llegó a la conclusión de que quizás tenía meses antes de que fuera demasiado notorio para que se pudiera observar debajo de sus ropas. Un mes más quizás, si Jack conseguía que le confeccionaran ropas más holgadas o se acostumbraba a usar la capa encima de su cuerpo todo el tiempo.

Jack suspiró. Era tan poco, y tan demasiado tiempo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó al pie del Bosque, un golpe de nostalgia le inundó el cuerpo. No podía creer que estuviera de vuelta aquí, luego de dos meses, y que las cosas se sintieran tan diferentes a como las había sentido antes. Ahora, estar aquí le provocaba un sentimiento de profunda agonía, no de bienestar ni de alivio, como antes.

Ahora, el estar aquí lo hacía sentir como un traidor, como alguien que no merecía estar presente. Tenía miedo, incluso, de que si este bosque se encontraba tan en sintonía con Aster cono el clima de las Montañas Nevadas estaba en sincronía con Jack, lo rechazaría y lo lanzara lejos.

Para su dicha o su desgracia, eso no sucedió. El Bosque Sagrado le daba la bienvenida como a un viejo amigo, pero por más que Jack se sintiera amado y cobijado por este lugar, simplemente no podía quedarse. Porque había dañado a Aster. Aster bien podría ser el mismísimo corazón de este Bosque, y Jack lo había usado y estrujado como había querido. Estaba en un punto donde pedir disculpas sonaría a una maldita burla.

Jack se internó en el Bosque y apenas entonces se dio tiempo de reflexionar. Para empezar, si Aster seguía herido no había razón para que estuviera aquí. Muy probablemente estaba en casa siendo cuidado por sus sirvientes y su familia, esperando que pronto se pusiera mejor. De todas formas, Jack tenía un plan B: poner la carta en un lugar donde Aster pudiera encontrarla cuando viniera aquí.

Recorrió el Bosque, tratando de pensar una y otra vez en cuál sería el lugar más adecuado. Tendría que ser un lugar que el Príncipe frecuentara, un lugar donde pasara bastante tiempo y donde inevitablemente tuviera que detenerse y observar.

Entonces, Jack pensó en el lugar perfecto.

Había un pequeñísimo claro cerca del río, donde Aster solía detenerse a calentar su comida y descansar después del mediodía. Había dos enormes rocas planas, acomodadas a modo de asientos, y en medio un círculo delimitado con piedras donde siempre encendía una fogata. Jack se dirigió ahí, y decidió que era el lugar perfecto para dejar la carta, en medio de aquél círculo de piedras. Cuando Aster se acercara a encender su habitual fogata, tendría que ver la carta y al menos sentir curiosidad por su contenido. La carta llevaba su nombre en el exterior. Claro que tenía que verla.

Jack dejó la carta y, sintiéndose tranquilo como si todo en la vida de pronto fuese tomando un poco más de forma, tomó una respiración profunda y sonrió con un suspiro.

-¡INTRUSO!

Jack sintió que el suelo se deslizaba bajo sus pies.

-¡INTRUSO! ¡TRAS ÉL!

Al escuchar la estampida que venía hacia él, Jack corrió lo más rápido que pudo, evadiendo árboles, pasando por debajo de las ramas, enredándose sin querer en casi cada arbusto que pasaba. Las voces se repitieron una y otra vez, persiguiéndolo.

-¡ATRÁPNELO, QUE NO ESCAPE!

-¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Quién se atreve invadir el Sagrado Bosque?!

Jack solo siguió corriendo.

.

.

.

Al llegar al Palacio, Jack se derrumbó en su cama. No había parado por un solo segundo, aun cuando sabía que si quiera los más fuertes soldados de la tribu Pooka se atreverían a subir las faldas de la montaña solamente por atrapar a un "intruso".

Había tenido tanto miedo. Pero había salido intacto, y no podía estar suficientemente agradecido por ello.

Ahora que estaba relativamente a salvo, tuvo que preguntarse qué pasaría si alguno de sus perseguidores se hubiese percatado de la carta. ¿La tomarían? ¿La abrirían para leer su contenido? De ser así, ¿descubrirían el mensaje que había querido hacerle llegar a Aster? ¿O tendrían la decencia de hacer llegar la carta a su legítimo destinatario?

Jack tenía demasiadas preguntar y ni una sola respuesta. Al principio había creído que hacer esto aliviaría un poco sus miedos, su ansiedad por una respuesta. Pero lo sucedido solo había hecho más despiadada la agonía, más tortuosa la espera.

.

.

.

Pasaron casi dos semanas en las que Jack apenas podía dormir. Casi a diario pedía a Tooth que le ayudara a ver el avance de su bebé, aun a sabiendas que solo vería cambios en el mediano plazo, pero al menos le daba una sensación de propósito saber de esta vida que crecía en él.

Días y noches pasaba pensando, sintiéndose terriblemente inútil, atado de manos, sobre todo porque la respuesta a su carta, al parecer, simplemente no iba a llegar.

Y sin embargo, finalmente, la esperada respuesta llegó. Aunque no de la manera en que Jack esperaba.

…

Esa mañana, el desayuno se vio interrumpido por un mensajero que llegó con un encargo urgente: una carta de parte de la Reina Dahlia, para los padres de Jack.

Inquietos por lo que esto pudiera significar, los Reyes terminaron su desayuno y se retiraron a leer la carta a solas. Emily y Jack se mantuvieron en silencio. Un silencio pesado y lleno de tensión, incluso estando en la presencia de una niña Jack podía percibirlo. Su hermana era una Princesa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ella entendía perfectamente lo que podía significar. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir palabra, en su momento.

Finalmente, un sirviente entró al Gran Comedor y le solicitó a Jack que se presentara ante sus padres.

Jack miró un momento a su hermana y se retiró.

.

.

.

Sus padres estuvieron en silencio varios segundos antes de hablar, una vez que Jack estuvo en su presencia.

-Es difícil definir esta situación, Jack-, su padre se había cubierto los labios con una mano, como reflexionando profundamente antes de hablar-, en realidad, tu madre y yo no sabemos qué hacer de esta carta. Se nos ocurren muchas cosas en este momento, pero creemos justo que tú también participes activamente de las decisiones que tomaremos a continuación.

Dicho esto, le extendió la carta a Jack, con la intención de que el joven Príncipe conociera su contenido por sí mismo.

 _Richard y Rose-Marie Overland._

 _Soberanos del Reino de las Montañas Nevadas._

 _Estimados amigos míos:_

 _Resulta una ocasión ciertamente extraña para mi tener que sentarme y escribir esta carta, siendo que hace apenas un par de meses creíamos que nuestras familias estarían unidas por el bien de nuestros Reinos. Más bien se siente como tener que dirigirme a completos extraños, y desearía que esta incomodidad pudiera desaparecer por arte de magia. Ciertamente, no es posible que sea así._

 _Les alegrará saber que mi hijo, el Príncipe Aster, se encuentra fuera de peligro y ha reanudado sus actividades habituales sin mayor problema que una molestia en su hombro, sin embargo, nuestros médicos aseguran que mejorará con el paso del tiempo y poniendo de nuevo sus músculos y huesos en movimiento. Él es un hombre tenaz y valiente, y aunque nunca antes había sido herido de tal modo, vemos con alegría que cada vez está más fuerte, y su estado de ánimo más tranquilo y optimista._

 _No me avergüenza compartirles que el rompimiento formal de su compromiso con el Príncipe Jack lo afligió más que la herida misma. Pero fue su decisión tanto como mía, y lo apoyaré incondicionalmente. Esto no significa que hayamos dejado de apreciar al Príncipe Jack. Creemos que tuvo sus razones para comportarse del modo en que lo hizo, y esperamos que en el futuro sea posible encontrarlo en mejores circunstancias._

 _También me complace comunicarles que las tensiones dentro de nuestras tribus han sido controladas satisfactoriamente. Había rumores de que nuestros líderes tomarían represalias contra el Reino de las Montañas Nevadas. Pueden descansar tranquilos, pues esto no ocurrirá. Mis hijos y yo hemos logrado llegar a distintos acuerdos con nuestra gente. Por otro lado, me duele informarles que parte de estos acuerdos incluyen negar el acceso al Bosque Sagrado a cualquiera de las personas de su Reino que se acerque sin un permiso. No debe preocuparles que el Hechizo del Aire sea suspendido. Sabemos que si ustedes dejaran de lado el Hechizo de Contención nuestro Reino no tendría oportunidad._

 _Espero que comprendan que no es nuestra intención ser hostiles. Pero por el bien de nuestra paz interna, les pido esta concesión, al menos por unos meses, en los que se calman un poco los ánimos. Mi hijo Aster estará más que complacido de continuar con sus deberes para con su Reino. Siempre ha sido un placer para él, y considera que, en cambio, el Príncipe Jack siempre ha hecho un buen trabajo en hacer su parte._

 _Agradecemos por esto la carta que envió el Príncipe Jack. Sin embargo, comprenderán que el modo en que fue entregada fue tomado como una nueva ofensa por parte de nuestra gente, sobre todo en un momento en que el Bosque Sagrado no estaba siendo protegido por el Príncipe Aster, que en ese momento seguía en su obligado reposo. Ya que nuestras múltiples complacencias hacia su familia fueron mal vistas por nuestros líderes, decidimos dar una muestra de la lealtad que tenemos a nuestro Reino._

 _Aprovecho por ello esta carta para invitar a Su Real Familia al matrimonio del Príncipe Aster con la hija de uno de nuestros líderes más importantes. Su nombre es Margeritte y es una joven criada en el campo, de gustos sencillos, muy trabajadora e inteligente y con suficiente formación militar para apoyar a mi hijo cuando lo necesite. Aún no tenemos una fecha oficial para esta unión, pero esperamos que sea en Primavera, pues son las fechas más auspiciosas para nuestro Reino, como para el de ustedes es el Invierno._

 _Espero contar con su presencia._

 _A su servicio siempre._

 _E. Dahlia Bunnymund_

 _Reina de la Nación Pooka._

 _P.d. Les hago llegar también una carta de mi hijo, el Príncipe Aster, para el Príncipe Jack. Espero que se la entreguen sin abrirla, pues fue la petición expresa de mi hijo y es mi intención que se respete. Ni siquiera yo conozco su contenido._

Efectivamente, junto con la carta de la Reina venía un sobre, más pequeño, informal. Para este punto, las manos de Jack ya temblaban.

De dolor, de impotencia. Del abandono y la soledad más total.

-¿Y bien? ¿Leerás la carta?

Jack levantó la vista hacia sus padres, esperando que las lágrimas no lo traicionaran al hablar.

-La leeré en privado. Si es algo realmente importante se los comunicaré.

-Tiene que ser algo importante Jack. No sabemos cómo la decisión del Príncipe Aster de casarse tan pronto luego de romperse el compromiso afectará la imagen de nuestro Reino.

Jack se quedó en silencio un momento. Luego volteó a ver a sus padres con una decisión inamovible en su rostro.

-Aster no se casará con nadie que no sea yo.

-Jack…

-Es mi última palabra.

Con esto, Jack se retiró del Salón del Trono, y corrió a su habitación tanto como sus rodillas temblorosas se lo permitieron.

.

.

.

Una vez en su habitación, Jack se preparó mentalmente. Estaba aterrorizado, pero se dio suficiente valor a sí mismo, tomó asiento y abrió la carta.

 _Jack:_

 _Lo siento mucho si algo de lo que hice te lastimó. Jamás terminaré de pedirte perdón._

 _Ya que deseas verme, lo acepto. Cuando recibas esta carta, seguramente estaré ya de regreso en el Bosque. Baja cuando tengas oportunidad. Estaré esperándote, como siempre, pero no estaré solo, así que solo podrá ser una visita formal. Cuentas con mi permiso para entrar en el Bosque, lo escribí y firmé en una hoja que encontrarás en este mismo sobre._

 _Nuestra entrevista servirá, al menos, para intentar restaurar un poco de la diplomacia entre nuestros Reinos._

 _Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Pero debes saber que después de mi matrimonio mis deberes cambiarán por completo. Las cosas ya nunca serán como antes._

 _A veces pienso que quizás, si me hubiera quedado a hacer tu cuarta prueba y te hubiera mostrado de alguna forma mi devoción hacia ti, las cosas hubieran terminado bien. Pero entonces recuerdo cómo no dudaste en herirme cuando tuviste tu oportunidad._

 _Estoy consciente de que me equivoqué. Pero no tengo deseo alguno de ceder ante ti otra vez._

 _Quería admitir mis sentimientos por ti una vez más mientras aún tengo oportunidad. Pero ya no lo haré, porque sé bien que no serán correspondidos._

 _Igualmente, te envío mi cariño y mi profundo pesar._

 _Aster_

Jack dobló la carta y buscó en el sobre el permiso firmado por el Príncipe para entrar en el Bosque Sagrado. A diferencia de lo que esperaba, el contenido de la carta no lo hizo llorar.

-Aún me pertenece. Es mío, no se casará con nadie más-, se dijo, quizás insensatamente, pero convencido hasta lo más profundo de su corazón de que era cierto. Aunque, más bien, quizás era eso lo que él quería creer, lo que deseaba que fuera verdad, porque de esa forma, el dolor que sentía no llegaría tan profundamente hacia él ni se anidaría en su cuerpo.

Un ligero dolor en su vientre lo puso alerta, y lo llevó a temer que lo que ocurría con sus sentimientos estuviera dañando a su bebé. No podría soportarlo, no podría con la culpa de que todo lo que había hecho mal, todo lo que había hecho que había terminado lastimando a las personas a su alrededor, terminara por lastimar también al hijo que esperaba con tanto amor y ansias.

Tocó con cuidado el punto cálido en la parte baja de su estómago y acarició su piel como si con esto pudiera reconfortarlo un poco. Deseó que fuera Aster quien estuviera ahí a su lado, acariciándolo para hacerlo sentir mejor después de haber pasado cualquier trago amargo. A él y al hijo que habían, de alguna forma, traído juntos al mundo.

Pronto. Pronto encontraría la forma de acercarse a él, decirle la verdad, y pedir perdón, esta vez de todo corazón. Aún quería explicaciones. Aún quería saber por qué Aster había traicionado su confianza y se había negado a decirle quién era en realidad.

La diferencia era que en esta ocasión estaba dispuesto a escuchar, y también, por su parte, daría las explicaciones que debía. Estaba dispuesto a hacer todo bien esta vez.

Lo único que no estaba en sus manos era lo que Aster quisiera hacer. Pero estaba seguro (quería convencerse de que así sería, pues era lo único que tenía a su favor) de que Aster le daría una oportunidad más, aunque fuera la última.

No podría ser de otra manera.

…

 _Continuará…_

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado! En realidad, me costó bastante trabajo decidir por qué rumbo seguiría la historia, pero una vez que decidí por donde irme, lo demás fue fácil._

 _En fin, espero que me digan qué les ha parecido hasta ahora. Sugerencias, comentarios, etc, son más que bienvenidos._

 _¡Besos y abrazos!_

 _Aoshika_


	10. El Anillo

_**¡Hey! Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, pero quería terminarlo antes de mi cumpleaños :D**_

 _ **Espero que sea de su agrado. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, tarde bastante en decidir cómo continuaría esta historia, pero finalmente me decidí y aunque fue complicado, creo que lo he podido llevar como yo quería.**_

 _ **No quiero dar muchas explicaciones. Espero que les guste este capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Los invito a leer!**_

…

 **El Príncipe y el Cazador**

 **Capítulo 10: El Anillo**

Si bien ciertas noticias…la mayoría de ellas, podrían ser contenidas dentro del Palacio, las que se generaban fuera de éste estaban totalmente fuera del control de la Familia Real.

Nuevamente se generaron toda suerte de rumores y noticias con respecto nada menos que al nuevo compromiso del Príncipe Aster, sorprendente por ser tan pronto luego de su rompimiento con el Príncipe Jack, como si la posibilidad hubiera estado a la mano todo el tiempo esperando el momento exacto para ser tomada. Para cualquiera, esta hubiera sido una resolución humillante. No eran pocos los que consideraban que había sido una falta de respeto, que la familia Real Pooka tendría que haber esperado al menos unos meses antes de tomar tal decisión. Las personas de la Corte lo veían como una afrenta. La facción del Ejército que dependía directamente de Jack estaba dispuesta a atacar dada la orden, aunque siempre fue claro para ellos que a Jack lo último que le importaba era dirigirlos o pedirles algo (lo que fuera). Eran personas dedicadas a la protección del Príncipe, pero así como Jack odiaba el prospecto de ser protegido como tal, se limitaban a trabajar y entrenar con el resto del Ejército.

Esto era lo que se cocinaba en la Corte y en las Fuerzas Armadas. Por otro lado, la Familia Real reflexionaba en sus siguientes pasos. Si bien los padres de Jack sabían con claridad que no podían indignarse después de todo lo ocurrido, esto no iba a evitar que su gente, particularmente sus consejeros políticos y líderes militares, se sintieran insultados por este resultado, y ellos lo sabían perfectamente y no era algo que pudieran ignorar. Hacía pocas semanas el Príncipe Aster se iba a casar con el Príncipe Jack, y ahora lo dejaba de lado por una campesina que no tenía nada que ofrecer, o al menos así lo veían ellos. Los padres de Jack, mucho más en contacto con la cultura Pooka, sabían que éstos apreciaban más las cualidades personales que el linaje familiar o la riqueza física. Un buen guerrero, agricultor, ganadero o artesano era mucho más valorado que un noble perezoso que se la pasara los días tomando vino y asistiendo a reuniones sociales, por más dinero que pudiera tener. Era lógico que la Reina Dahlia aceptara el compromiso de su hijo con una "campesina" si ésta era serena, trabajadora y versada en las artes de la guerra (aunque en realidad, esta era una característica que uno podía esperar de cualquier Pooka).

Quizás por esto resultaba perturbadora la forma en que bastó algo tan simple para encender las hostilidades hacia la Nación Pooka, como si la élite política del Reino solo estuviera esperando un pretexto, el que fuera, para irse en su contra. Y era que, históricamente, la Nación Pooka había sido perseguida y en ocasiones exitosamente suprimida por otros Reinos en búsqueda de sus riquezas naturales. El Reino de la Montaña Nevada no había sido la excepción. La libertad le había costado a la Nación Pooka guerras y sangre (no necesariamente propia). No faltaban los países que creyeran que su lugar era como esclavos. Y, para dolor de la familia de Jack, el suyo, al menos en algunos sectores, compartía esa creencia.

Jack era una historia aparte. Más allá de los conflictos políticos, su interés se encontraba completamente centrada en la noticia que tenía que darle a su Cazador. Por ello, intentaba mantener la calma el tiempo que le fuera posible. Sabía perfectamente que la situación era delicada, y él solo podía actuar con la misma delicadeza. Solo tenía una oportunidad, y no iba a arruinarla.

.

.

.

Ya que Aster le había concedido un permiso para bajar al Bosque Sagrado, tendría que utilizarlo inteligentemente. Así que decidió, primero que nada, que no iría con nadie más. Se presentaría completamente solo, de la forma menos amenazadora que le fuera posible para no levantar sospecha alguna. Haría lo que estuviera a su alcance por encontrar la forma de estar solo con él y tendría que olvidarse de todo, de su orgullo, de su miedo, y solo dejar el amor que sentía por Aster se mostrara con toda la sinceridad que le era posible darle a sus palabras y a sus acciones.

Se informó a todo el mundo de la decisión de Jack de bajar al Bosque Sagrado y hablar con Aster. El Príncipe Elfo iría sin acompañamiento alguno a encontrar al Príncipe Pooka, y muy probablemente del resultado de ese encuentro dependerían muchas cosas que sucederían a continuación entre ambas Naciones. Nadie tenía permiso de intervenir en lo absoluto, por riesgoso que pudiera ser para Jack presentarse sin escolta en un lugar donde presumiblemente habría más Pookas además del Príncipe.

Finalmente, los padres de Jack y sus consejeros políticos se convencieron de la necesidad de proceder de este modo con la idea de que, realmente, era culpa de él que las cosas hubieran terminado así, y esta era la mejor forma que tenía de tomar responsabilidad. Se esperaba que tuvieran una plática más o menos civilizada y que el resultado fuera, quizás, alguna noticia de paz entre ambos, después de lo ocurrido.

Ese no era el plan de Jack. Jack estaba decidido a regresar del Bosque Sagrado con un anillo de compromiso en su dedo, y de ser posible, con Aster haciéndole compañía.

.

.

.

La noche anterior a su visita Jack se esforzó por descansar muy bien y mantenerse tranquilo. Se acostó a dormir pensando en la forma en que hablaría con Aster al día siguiente, todo lo que tenía que decirle, lo sincero que tenía que ser para convencer a Aster de que lo que le estaba diciendo era cierto.

Tenía que confiar. Tenía que convencerse de que si buscaba a Aster podría acercarse a él y hacerle entender que estaba arrepentido, y que lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

.

.

.

Bajar al Bosque Sagrado nunca se había sentido, para Jack, tan atemorizante, tan amenazante. Antes, Había sentido en incontables ocasiones que este lugar le daba la bienvenida y lo cuidaba. La última vez que había venido se había esperado sentirse justo como se sentía ahora: extraviado, temeroso, ajeno. No había motivo para que se sintiera tranquilo, pero, aun así, intentó mantener su pose de serenidad y propiedad.

Le sorprendió ver, desde lejos, que las distintas entradas del Bosque estaban resguardadas por guerreros de la Nación Pooka. Jack los reconoció, no solo por su físico, sino también por sus vestiduras tradicionales y por sus armas. Jack tomó una respiración profunda, previendo una escena desagradable, y se aproximó a la entrada que le quedaba más cercana. Al verlo, el guardián que custodiaba aquella entrada abrió mucho los ojos, como si le sorprendiera infinitamente su presencia. Obviamente lo reconocía. Jack le sostuvo la mirada, consciente de que su aparición aquí podría considerarse el peor atrevimiento, un insulto, si no se explicaba pronto.

-Príncipe Jack-, el hombre se puso visiblemente tenso en su presencia, pero no pareció perder la calma en ningún momento-, sabe que no puede estar aquí, Alteza.

Jack no se apresuró. Sus movimientos se mantuvieron calculados mientras sacaba del interior de su abrigo el sobre con el permiso firmado por Aster.

-El Príncipe Aster me permitió venir aquí. Vine a hablar con él-, al ver que el guardia dudaba, aun teniendo en sus manos el permiso, agregó: -, como puede ver, vengo solo. No tengo armas. No es mi intención hacerle daño a nadie mientras esté aquí, sólo deseo hablar con el Príncipe.

Al comprobar que el permiso era auténtico, y que, en efecto, Jack estaba solo y parecía no tener malas intenciones, el guardia terminó por dejarlo pasar.

-Adelante, Alteza. Encontrará el campamento del Príncipe Aster cerca del río. Si gusta puedo pedirle a alguien que lo guie.

-He estado aquí antes, podré arreglármelas solo.

Jack estaba consciente de que su aire de autosuficiencia y orgullo podría ser contraproducente. Pero dada la situación, y a lo amenazado que se sentía, no creía que le fuera posible mostrarse de otra manera.

-Este permiso solo puede ser usado una vez, así que tendrá que disculparme, pero mi deber es romperlo ahora que está usted dentro del Bosque.

-No me importa, si necesito otro, se lo pediré al Príncipe.

Su tono no dejaba lugar a discusión, y si bien era obvio que el sujeto se había sentido molesto con esta respuesta- como quizás cualquiera en su lugar lo estaría-, Jack se adentró en el bosque sin más.

.

.

.

El camino hacia el río le pareció más largo de lo habitual, quizás porque en esta ocasión, dado el contexto, no podía simplemente correr entre los arbustos y las ramas, sino que tenía que guardar compostura y manejarse con propiedad. Si alguien de la Tribu Pooka llegaba a verlo con un comportamiento impropio… era mucho mejor que no sucediera. Bastante tensas estaban las cosas ya.

Finalmente, cuando le pareció que se acercaba, un murmullo de varias voces llegó hasta él. Prestó un poco más de atención. Recordó que en la carta que le había enviado, Aster había dicho que no estaría solo, aunque no había explicado realmente un porqué. Cuando el Guardia lo había dejado entrar aquí le había mencionado un campamento, así que Jack entendió que se había referido a un grupo de personas que se encontraban con Aster. Esto solo haría las cosas un poco más difíciles de lo que Jack había pensado en un principio.

Cuando asomó su cabeza por el campamento, tuvo un momento para apreciar de qué se trataba. En un claro mucho más extenso del bosque, y entre los árboles, varias casas de campaña estaban agrupadas. Los Pookas caminaban de un lado a otro haciendo distintas tareas: algunos partían leña para las fogatas, otros iban de un lado a otro con fardos de, supuso Jack, comida. Otros se ocupaban en purificar el agua de rio que les llevaban en unos enormes barriles. Y había otros más, no pocos, que parecían estudiar. Tenían mesas desperdigadas de un lado a otro, con grandes libros, y discutían entre ellos distintas muestras de plantas, tierra y pelo de animales en frascos.

Jack, como se ha mencionado antes, apenas tuvo unos segundos para absorber toda esta información antes de que el movimiento a su alrededor se detuviera paulatinamente, habiéndose los Pookas percatado de su presencia. Hubo un silencio tenso, casi doloroso, hasta que Jack se decidió por uno de los presentes y se dirigió directamente hacia él.

-Vine a hablar con el Príncipe Aster-, indicó lo más firmemente que le fue posible-, me fue permitido entrar aquí. Vengo solo y no es mi intención lastimar a nadie.

El Pooka a quien se había dirigido (alto, firme, sereno como cualquier otro Pooka), asintió suavemente.

-Le avisaré al Príncipe de su presencia, Alteza. Si quisiera esperar aquí…

Jack buscó con la mirada donde sentarse, y habiendo localizado un banquito de madera, se instaló con toda la propiedad que le era posible. Dentro de sus ropas sentía el palpitar cálido de su corazón al rojo vivo y el peso dulce de la vida que crecía en él. O al menos, se concentró en sentirlo. Era su mejor ancla, considerando la situación tan tensa y desesperante ante la que se encontraba ahora.

…

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el Pooka volviera hacia donde estaba él. Los demás habían reanudado sus actividades, no sin mandarle miradas plagadas de rechazo y de sorpresa, volteando a mirarlo de reojo como si temieran que dejarlo sin vigilancia resultaría en que haría algo malo.

Jack no permitió que aquello lo afectara y en cambio lo soportó.

-Alteza, el Príncipe Aster aceptó verlo. Acompáñeme.

Jack siguió al Pooka entre las casas de campaña, soportando encima de él las miradas y los golpes de hombros y codos que le daban en las costillas cuando no había suficiente paso. Era evidente que lo respetaban en cierta forma por ser un Príncipe, pero no lo apreciaban como para ser demasiado corteses con él. Jack comprendía.

La casa de campaña de Aster estaba hasta el otro extremo del campamento, y era la más cercana al río. Jack tenía una idea de porqué; en caso de un ataque, sería fácil huir por el río, además, estaba resguardada por el resto del campamento. Llegar al Príncipe sería imposible, a menos que alguien pudiera hacer balsas lo suficiente fuertes para atravesar el río y además lo suficientemente pequeñas para no ser detectadas.

Del mismo modo, salir de la casa de campaña de Aster sería extremadamente difícil si los Pookas decidían no permitirlo. Jack se hizo consciente entonces de que bien podía estarse metiendo en una trampa. Pero igual, él nunca estaba realmente desarmado. Tenía sus poderes. Aster lo había comprobado en aquella tercera prueba.

-Adelante-, permitió el Pooka mientras abría la tela que cubría la entrada de la casa-, lo espera adentro.

.

.

.

Dentro de la casa de campaña de Aster, el Príncipe se encontraba sentado ante una mesa baja donde tenía varios libros abiertos sobre los que se encontraba trabajando. Jack, seguro de que debía haber notado su presencia, no dijo nada. Solo se internó también en la casa y se sentó ante la mesa, observando con interés el trabajo del Príncipe. Aster estaba leyendo un registro de recolección que abarcaba varios meses del año anterior.

Jack tomó uno de los libros y lo hojeó ligeramente.

-Pareciera que los patrones se recorren uno o dos días cada… ¿10 años? - comentó casualmente, tratando de hacer más evidente su presencia-. También en mi Reino pasa, aunque ahí solo recolectamos las moras silvestres.

-Sí, no es tan grave, pero este año las lluvias se han retrasado. El río va más bajo de lo habitual…si no se riegan los plantíos a buen tiempo puede haber problemas. La recolección también ha sido menor que en otros años.

La respuesta tan natural de Aster lo sorprendió.

-¿Por eso el campamento?

-Los mejores jardineros y recolectores del Reino se encuentran aquí. Estamos estudiando las posibilidades.

Jack asintió, más para sí mismo que para Aster, en realidad, pues éste no lo veía.

-¿Estás preocupado?

-No podría no estarlo.

Ahora, Aster cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos y lo dejó de regreso en la mesa. Sus movimientos eran pausados y calculados. Cruzó las manos sobre la mesa. Luego miró a Jack.

-Bien, ya estás aquí. Dime porque era tan importante verme.

Jack tomó una respiración muy profunda, y luego la soltó lentamente, armándose de valor para hablar.

-Vine a hablar contigo porque…- dioses, no pensó que fuera a costar tanto trabajo-, estuve pensando en muchas cosas y me sentí terrible por todo lo ocurrido. Cuando te herí… no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en ti y en lo mucho que me dolió lo ocurrido. No debí portarme… sé que hice las cosas mal y no tengo idea de cómo remediarlo. Yo… lo siento muchísimo. Realmente, lo lamento.

Miraba hacia el suelo. Le era difícil mirarlo a él. Levantó poco a poco la mirada hacia Aster, y él, en cambio, le devolvió la mirada. En sus ojos no había acusación, solo pena, pesar.

-Yo también lo lamento, Jack. Lamento… que todo haya terminado de este modo.

-Pero no ha terminado-, protestó Jack bruscamente, posando su mano sobre la mesa, como queriendo alcanzar las de Aster, pero sin atreverse-, no hasta que ambos lo permitamos y yo no lo permito. No puede terminar así.

-Jack… no es tan fácil. Quisiera que fuera fácil pero no lo es-, protestó el Príncipe Pooka, mirando hacia cualquier parte menos hacia Jack-, quizás lo sería si hubiera un esfuerzo de parte de ambos pero tú jamás diste una sola muestra de estar arrepentido por lo que pasó.

Jack sintió su sangre congelarse, y luego arder como nunca antes.

-Aster, ¿quieres saber por qué estaba tan molesto? ¿Quieres saber por qué me porté así, por qué no me expliqué ni dejé que me explicaras?

Aster cerró los ojos. Luego, habló como si cada palabra le costara un trabajo infinito de sacar de su pecho.

-Porque no te dije la verdad.

-Es que no solo fue eso. Aster, ¿sabes lo que fue para mí, saber quién eras? ¿Saber que éramos lo mismo, que pudimos haber estado juntos desde siempre?- Aster apenas se atrevió a mirarlo, y lo que Jack dijo a continuación llenó su rostro de contrariedad-. Fue… fue como si de pronto la vida me recordara lo mal Príncipe que soy, lo mala persona que soy, en todo…. Aster, ¿no lo entiendes?

-¡No! ¡No comprendo a qué te refieres!

-Me refiero a que lo único que yo quería desde un principio era estar contigo-, trató de explicar, y su voz de pronto adquirió un tono de desesperación que ya no fue capaz de contener-, pensé… primero me convencí de que no harías nada, porque un Cazador se sentiría humillado de amar a un Príncipe y de no poder ofrecerle algo más. Yo quería que me pidieras que me quedara, pero no lo hiciste y yo lo dejé pasar porque pensé que tenía sentido. Pero cuando supe… cuando entendí quien eras… ¿por qué un Príncipe no le pediría a otro matrimonio estando en igualdad? Aster…lo único que pude concluir era que no lo habías hecho porque no me amabas.

-Jack…

-Aster… ¿por qué no me pediste que me quedara contigo?

Aster no contestó. Jack levantó la mirada, y rogó a todos los dioses que las lágrimas nunca terminaran de caer de sus ojos.

-Creo que cuando te puse esas pruebas fue…porque quería entender, Aster. Quería terminar de entender si me amabas o no. Pensé que si no lo hacías simplemente te irías… pero te quedaste. Pero eso no contestó mi pregunta, Aster, ¿por qué no me lo pediste desde un principio? ¿Por qué nos permitiste pasar por todo eso?

Aster se mantuvo en silencio, él mismo respirando agitadamente, apretando los labios como si se estuviera conteniendo de gritar.

-Y luego me dijiste que me amabas… y no… no tuve el valor de aceptarte, porque… porque no podía creerte. No podía creerte, aunque era lo que más deseaba. Porque sentía que simplemente no podía ser verdad, porque… ¿Por qué un Príncipe como tú, bueno en todo, querido por todos, iba a amarme a mí?

Aster tomó otra respiración, mucho más profunda después de que sus pulmones estuvieran desbocados por un buen rato, y miró hacia otro lado. Jack, mientras tanto, se contuvo un momento. Se había dicho que venía a pedir disculpas y a dar explicaciones, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que único que hacía era acusar a Aster de todo, una vez más. Tuvo que darse unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-De modo que, si mi comportamiento fue incorrecto, bien, de acuerdo, lo fue. Dijiste que hubieras querido hacer la cuarta prueba para mostrarme tu devoción. Era también lo que yo quería… porque quería creerte. Actué mal, ahora lo sé. Y… lo lamento.

No. No había salido nada de lo que él quería. Aster miró hacia otro lado, antes de negar con la cabeza y voltear a ver a Jack.

-¿Quieres mi explicación ahora, Jack? ¿La escucharás?

Jack asintió lentamente. Aster posó sus manos en la mesa. Lucían inquietas.

-No te dije que soy un Príncipe… porque nunca me he sentido así. Porque no me considero un Príncipe.

Jack levantó la cabeza bruscamente, sorprendido por tal respuesta.

-Tengo un título, sí. Mi madre es una Reina, y tengo responsabilidades igual que cualquier Príncipe, pero ninguno de los privilegios. Mi vida no es más lujosa que la de un campesino, un Cazador como me has llamado una y otra vez. Tengo gente que me sigue, pero no me sirven cada uno de mis antojos en bandeja de plata. Soy su líder, no su amo- miró a su alrededor, la tienda de campaña-. Esta es la vida que podías haber esperado conmigo, ¿comprendes? Tu… idea del Cazador que podría haberse sentido humillado de pedirle matrimonio a un Príncipe no está alejada de la realidad. En ese momento tú querías escapar de tu compromiso que, para empezar, yo no tenía idea de que era conmigo. De pedirte que te quedaras conmigo, te habría tenido que sacar de tu Palacio y traerte a vivir a la Nación Pooka conmigo. Esa vida en el Bosque Sagrado y en la Nación Pooka era todo lo que podría ofrecerte. En este momento… estarías ayudándome a recolectar agua o a partir leña. Tú no naciste para eso, ¿o sí, Jack?

Jack aguardó unos segundos, creyendo comprender.

-Entonces… cuando ustedes se presentaron a pedir mi mano…

-Mi madre prometió lo que podía dar. Un gran tesoro, perteneciente a ella, no a la Nación Pooka. Y un nuevo tratado de paz, y una fuerte alianza. Ella es una Reina, yo soy un Príncipe. Tú eres un Príncipe Heredero, tendrías que quedarte en tu Reino para continuar educándote, yo me quedaría contigo y nosotros no nos sentiríamos humillados de empobrecerte. Parecía perfecto.

Jack sintió ganas de llorar. Ahora todo tenía muchísimo más sentido, y dolía, dolía mucho más.

-Y… debo adivinar que deseas esa muestra de mi devoción ahora, ¿no Jack? – comentó Aster, con un tono mucho más suave, casi diría que despreocupado si no supieran ambos lo mal que estaba todo esto- ¿Qué es lo que vienes a exigir ahora, que rompa mi nuevo compromiso? ¿Por qué otro motivo vendrías hasta aquí sino por eso? O…ahora que has sabido la verdad quizás desistas. Ya sabes que no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

Y Jack se habría sentido indignado por esto, si no supiera que Aster se había empequeñecido a si mismo al decirle ahora la verdad.

-¿Y qué te hizo pensar que yo no podría vivir así, Aster? ¿No pasé largas temporadas en el Bosque, aquí, contigo? ¿Alguna vez me quejé, más allá de las bromas que hacíamos?-, Aster miró hacia otro lado, negándose a encontrar su mirada- ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que esto fuera lo que yo más quería? Y aunque no lo hubiera sido, lo habría aceptado, por ti- Aster cerró las manos, formando dos fuertes y frustrados puños-, pero eso ya no importa. Tengo algo mucho más importante que hablar contigo ahora.

Aster se frotó el rostro con las manos, evidentemente exasperado con el joven Príncipe.

-¿Y qué es, Jack?

El corazón de Jack le latía en las sienes. Se puso de pie lentamente y rodeó la mesa. Se acercó hasta estar entre la mesa y Aster, y tomando sus manos para descubrirle el rostro, se hincó suavemente, para poder mirar su rostro desde abajo.

Cuando vio el cansancio en los ojos de Aster, comprendió que ambos habían tenido más que suficiente ya. Aquí ya no cabían mentiras ni verdades a medias.

Eso no cambiaba que se estuviera muriendo de miedo.

-Dijiste que yo era tu Estrella…- Aster abrió sus ojos aún más-, tu Amanecer. ¿Lo recuerdas? La noche que estuvimos juntos aquí, en el Bosque.

Aster se mordió los labios. Asintió.

-Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta.

-Lo hice. ¿Sabes qué más pasó esa noche, Aster?

Aster negó con la cabeza, sin entender a dónde quería llegar Jack. Finalmente, Jack hizo lo posible por sonreír, sin que las lágrimas lo traicionaran.

-Hicimos… una nueva Estrella, tú y yo juntos…- Aster abrió los labios, para preguntar, pero hubo un destello de comprensión en sus ojos cuando miró entonces a Jack- ¿Aster?... estoy… estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

Hubo un momento de quietud y silencio que a Jack le pareció que duraba una eternidad entera.

Primero, pareció que hubiera dicho algo incomprensible, en otro idioma, a juzgar por la expresión con que Aster lo miró. Luego, pareció que una luz se había revelado detrás de sus ojos… luz que casi en seguida se vio nublada y apagada, mientras el Pooka soltaba las manos de Jack y se apartaba de él.

-¿Aster?

Aster se puso de pie.

-Vete Jack.

-Pero…

-¡Basta, Jack! ¡No podrás burlarte de mí otra vez!- lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Cuando lo iba a soltar, en cambio, Jack también lo sujetó, y se negó rotundamente a soltarlo.

-¿Burlarme? ¡Sólo he venido a decirte la verdad! - Aster se mantuvo quieto un momento, mirándolo con una furia insana creciendo detrás de sus ojos- ¡Ya ni siquiera me importa si me amas o no! ¡Tenemos que estar juntos por nuestro hijo!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Cómo puedes jugar con algo así?! ¡Me das asco!

Esta última exclamación vino acompañada de un intento mucho más fuerte de Aster por soltarse de Jack. Lo agitó tan fuertemente que terminó por soltarlo: Jack tropezó y cayó de espaldas de una forma tan estrepitosa que le hubiera resultado preocupante si no estuviera tan furioso.

Esperaba que Jack se pusiera de pie en seguida, dispuesto a defenderse, a pelear, insultarlo y maldecirlo, pero en cambio, Jack se quedó en el suelo, con el rostro contraído por el dolor y el miedo. Finalmente, se relajó, solo para dejar salir un sollozo crudo y gutural que hizo que Aster se erizara de la cabeza a los pies. Lo observó mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y hacía respiraciones profundas. Finalmente, Jack lloró. Justo lo que había estado intentando evitar… no había podido simplemente evitarlo más. Pudo ver, también, cuando Jack hacía el intento por levantarse, solo para finalmente rendirse y quedarse en el suelo limpiándose el rostro y tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Esta fue quizás la imagen que convenció a Aster de acercarse poco a poco, con cuidado, como si temiera que Jack fuera a saltarle encima. Jack no lo miró, ni siquiera cuando Aster terminó por arrodillarse a su lado y acercar, temerosamente, milimétricamente, su mano hacia él.

-Estás…tibio. Jack. Tu piel nunca está tan tibia.

Jack casi se ríe. En lugar de eso, se sintió temblar. Quizás se hubiera reído si el golpe y el dolor tan fuerte que sintió no lo hubieran asustado tanto.

Cuando Aster intentó acercarse más Jack retrocedió, intentando arrastrarse por el suelo. Aster se detuvo.

-No, no. Lo siento. No quería hacerte daño-, trató de tranquilizarlo-, ¿Jack? ¿Lo que…lo que dijiste es verdad?

Jack levantó la mirada hacia él. Su amor, su estrella. Lucía tan angustiado.

-Jack…

-¿De verdad me crees capaz…?- preguntó, lo más firmemente que le fue posible-, ¿capaz de mentir por algo así?

Aster lo miró en silencio. Cuando pudo convencerse de ello, acercó sus manos a las de él, y se decidió a sujetarlas.

Jack se mordió los labios y retiró la mirada. Más que sus manos, ahora Aster lo tomó de los codos, presionando suavemente sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él.

-No. No, lo siento, fue… fue la impresión. Ven aquí.

Jack se dejó llevar y creyó encontrarse en el mismo cielo cuando Aster lo abrazó.

-Dioses… dioses, quiero creer que es verdad. Con toda mi alma.

Jack se limpió el rostro con las manos. Tomó una de las manos de Aster y la guio a su estómago, abriéndose camino entre las pieles que lo cubrían, y consiguió que se presionara contra su piel. Aster sintió la pequeña, casi imperceptible elevación de su vientre, su piel tensa y suave, la tibieza que despedía, tan diferente al frío que siempre sentía de él. Sin darse cuenta, lo abrazó más fuerte mientras Jack presionaba el rostro contra su cuello. Sintió sus lágrimas humedeciéndole la piel.

-No tengo otra prueba qué darte.

Hubo un silencio largo donde, a pesar de estar tan juntos, Jack sentía claramente la separación que había entre ellos. Había leído incontables historias donde dos enamorados tenían sus almas tan juntas, tan sincronizadas, que, casi sin esfuerzo, eran capaces de adivinar qué sentía o pensaba el otro.

Jack se dio cuenta de que, por más que él quisiera creer que eso podía suceder, no era el caso, o al menos, no lo era entre él y Aster. La separación era tan clara, y de tanto espacio, que no se atrevía ni por un instante a intentar predecir lo que sucedería a continuación, ni siquiera cuando podía percibir claramente los dedos del Pooka paseándose firmemente sobre su piel.

Finalmente, Aster tomó una respiración profunda y se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. Jack solo lo vio de reojo, pero se atrevió a relajarse entre sus brazos mientras él retiraba la mano de su vientre y lo sujetaba un poco más fuerte todavía. Luego de darse un momento para respirar, Aster comenzó a ponerse de pie, trayendo a Jack consigo, sujetándolo con cuidado. No lo soltó.

Solo lo hizo unos minutos más tarde, cuando ya ambos creían que se quedarían ahí dormidos de pie si ninguno se decidía a dar el siguiente paso. Aster se separó de él poco a poco, como si no quisiera hacerlo, y buscó con los ojos en su tienda.

Entre sus bolsas de viaje, removió enérgicamente hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

-No sé por qué… pensé que lo necesitaría…- comentó mientras regresaba hacia Jack-, y lo traje conmigo. Es… es para ti.

Jack tardó en reaccionar. Aster llevaba con él… la caja con el anillo de compromiso. Jack dio un paso hacia atrás sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué? Pero… pero yo pensé que se lo habías dado a…

-No quise-, aclaró el Pooka, sin dejarlo terminar, mientras sacaba el anillo de la caja-, este anillo era para ti desde siempre. No podía dárselo a nadie más.

Jack tuvo que resistir el impulso que sintió de levantar su mano y esperar que Aster lo pusiera en su dedo.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que estás comprometido ya-, dijo, y su voz estaba llena de dolor al recordar este hecho-, yo no sé si será lo más adecuado…

-El compromiso se definió por el deseo de mi familia de demostrarle a la Nación Pooka que somos fieles a nuestras raíces. Si tú y yo nos comprometemos de nuevo y damos una buena explicación, quizás no sea tan grave-, dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se acercaba más a él y tomaba su mano-, ni siquiera conozco a mi prometida en persona. Con tantas cosas que han pasado, no me sorprendería ir allí y que me dijeran que mi prometida eres tú.

Jack le soltó un golpe en el hombro, pero su rostro contraído revelaba la inmensa necesidad de ponerse a llorar, o quizás de reír a carcajadas, ahora mismo no era claro para ninguno de los dos.

Lo único que fue claro, fue la forma perfecta en que el anillo se deslizó por el dedo de Jack y se quedó en donde debía estar, como si hubiera sido diseñado específicamente para él, como si lo hubieran sacado directamente de su piel y ahora lo estuvieran regresando a su lugar. Y más clara aún fue la fuerza del brazo de Aster alrededor de la cintura de Jack, imposibilitado en todo momento de soltarlo, de alejarse de él.

Una vez que el anillo se encontró en su dedo, Jack buscó la mano de Aster con la suya, lo sujetó y no lo soltó.

-Si te quedas-, Aster le acariciaba la nuca con sus dedos y hablaba contra su cabello-, puedo mandar a hablar a mi familia. Tendremos la boda aquí, en dos o tres días. ¿Te gustaría?

Jack sonrió y asintió. Lo que sentía era indescriptible, se sentía amado, atesorado. Comenzaron a hacer planes. Por lo pronto, mandarían a un mensajero a avisar a la familia de Jack que éste pasaría la noche aquí, al menos en lo que llegaba la familia de Aster y acordaban cómo manejar el asunto de su prometida antes de anunciar el matrimonio con Jack, y pedirle a los padres de éste que vinieran al Bosque.

Jack comenzaba a pensar en qué le diría a la Reina Dahlia para pedirle perdón por tantas molestias y problemas que había provocado, pero Aster le aseguró que no tenía de qué preocuparse, pues una vez que supiera que la haría abuela, Jack se convertiría en la luz de sus ojos.

…

Para no levantar sospechas, cenaron con el resto de los Pookas en torno a la hoguera. Cuando éstos recibieron la noticia de que Jack era el invitado de honor de su Príncipe, y que pasaría la noche en el campamento, nadie lo vio con buenos ojos, pero se resignaron a la decisión de su líder, suponiendo que él sabía por qué hacía las cosas.

Jack se moría de ganas por voltear a ver a Aster y compartir una sonrisa, una broma o lo que fuera. Como antes (apenas unos meses antes), cuando pasaba las noches aquí con él, en el Bosque. Anhelaba que esos momentos volvieran. No había nada que deseara más en este mundo, y le parecía irreal saber que, en quizás muy poco tiempo, todos sus anhelos se volverían realidad una vez más.

…

Pasaron la noche en la tienda de Aster.

Jack yació sobre su pecho, y se contaron mutuamente todo lo ocurrido durante las "pruebas". Jack le contaba a Aster la culpa que llegó a sentir, y Aster en cambio le confesó las mil y una formas en que estuvo pensando y reflexionando en lo ocurrido, queriendo cada vez rendirse definitivamente. Se alegraba de no haberlo hecho, al menos hasta el momento en que fue su familia quien puso un "hasta aquí". Aster también le confesó a Jack que su madre conocía la historia, aunque no sabía lo suficiente para suponer si quiera de lejos que Jack pudiera encontrarse en el estado en que se encontraba.

En resumen, le darían una explicación generalizada a la familia de Aster. Se comprometerían a arreglar todos los problemas, Jack tendría que trabajar muy duro en arreglar la imagen de la Tribu Pooka en su Reino. Y Aster por su parte, en limpiar la imagen de Jack ante su gente.

.

.

.

Más tarde, hicieron un amor lento y silencioso, que terminó en el río, a una hora de la noche en que nadie los escucharía nadar, jugar y reír en el agua como dos niños. Nadie los vería, arrojándose agua uno al otro, besándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello, como si corrieran peligro de ahogarse si no lo hacían. Silenciándose uno al otro cuando se daban cuenta de que estaban siendo demasiado ruidosos. Disfrutando su amor en el peligro, y a la vez, en la tranquilidad y seguridad que les brindaba la noche.

La piel de Jack, recientemente acostumbrada a la tibieza, comenzó a perder su calor entre el agua, y por primera vez en quizás toda su vida, Jack entendió lo que era sentir frío. Aster lo sacó del agua, lo llevó de regreso a la tienda y se acurrucaron juntos en las sábanas, desnudos y temblorosos, pero llenos de una felicidad loca que les impidió dormir hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cansados de explorarse y de amarse tanto.

.

.

.

Era ya bastante avanzada la mañana del día siguiente. Habían despertado apenas lo suficientemente rápido para estar presentables cuando un joven Pooka se asomó a anunciar que el desayuno sería servido. Antes que él entrara Jack había sentido las náuseas, pero se había tenido que resistir hasta que el joven se retiró y Aster pudo auxiliarlo al notar que se ponía mal. Ocultando entre su silencio la extraña y mal colocada dicha que sentía al recibir esta comprobación de que Jack no le había mentido.

Se odió por pensar de ese modo, pero su prioridad era Jack.

Una vez que todo pasó, lo atrajo hacia sí, besó su frente y limpió el sudor que tenía en el rostro.

De pronto la tienda fue invadida precipitadamente por tres de sus hombres, un joven líder y dos de sus ayudantes. Esto fue tan repentino para los Príncipes, que se quedaron de pie, apenas habiendo tenido tiempo de separarse a una distancia prudente, y preguntándose si ellos habrían alcanzado a comprender la situación. Y es que si uno miraba bien podría notar los labios de Jack, rojos de tanto besar, o el cuello de Aster, marcado de mordidas élficas.

El Líder, que estaba al frente, los miró un momento, impresionado, antes de dirigirse a Aster.

-Príncipe, hemos recibido malas noticias. La Reina Dahlia y el Príncipe Heath fueron emboscados en su camino hacia aquí. Un mensajero se apresuró a venir, necesitan ayuda pronto.

Aster dio un paso hacia él.

-¿Se encuentran bien?

-La Reina está a salvo, pero el Príncipe fue mal herido.

-Vayan a ayudarlos a transportarse hasta aquí. Que vaya alguien que pueda atender a Heath, lleven víveres. Si es grave, no lo muevan de donde esté y llevaremos más ayuda en cuanto sea posible.

Los otros dos Pookas asintieron y se adelantaron a cumplir órdenes. El Líder se quedó de pie, mirando alternativamente a Aster y a Jack.

-¿Y bien, no fui claro?

-U…una cosa más, Aster -, el joven Pooka miró fijamente un momento a Jack, antes de levantar su mano y mostrar lo que llevaba en ella. Una punta de flecha. Una punta de flecha, claramente de características élficas, con el emblema del Príncipe Jack marcado en ella-, esta fue una de las flechas con que atacaron a su familia. El mensajero me la dio.

Aster sujetó la flecha entre sus dedos y volteó a ver a Jack. Jack comenzaba a respirar agitadamente. Se puso extremadamente pálido y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-Ordenaré la aprehensión del Príncipe Jack de inmediato.

-¡No!- Aster miró de nuevo al Líder, y su rostro adquirió una furia tal que nadie se habría atrevido a enfrentarlo en ese momento-, lo que harás será escoltar al Príncipe hasta la salida del Bosque. Cualquier daño que reciba en el camino, me lo pagarás tú. ¿Has entendido?

Impresionado, asintió.

-Sal de aquí. Espera afuera.

El Pooka salió de la tienda y Aster volteó hacia Jack.

-Aster yo… yo no…

Antes de que Jack pudiera hablar, Aster lo abrazó, fuerte, cercano. Jack se sujetó de él y presionó los ojos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Todo va a estar bien. Yo creo en ti.

-Dioses-, el pecho de Jack martilleaba, Aster podía sentir el galope de su corazón contra su propio pecho-, te amo, Aster, te amo tanto, no podría hacerte daño así, no…

-No llores, no…no llores-, Aster se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, y mientras lo hacía, le tomó la mano, levantándola a la altura de sus rostros, acariciándole los nudillos de uno por uno hasta el del dedo donde tenía el anillo-, yo también te amo, no dejaré de amarte y aquí está la prueba. Las cosas se complicarán, Jack, pero te vas de aquí siendo mi prometido, ¿entiendes?

Jack asintió. Se besaron una vez más.

-Ten mucho cuidado. Cuida a nuestro hijo. Quiero estar ahí cuando nazca, cuando crezca, quiero estar juntos, Jack. Sé que todo parece mal de pronto, pero no creo que sea tan grave. Cuando el peligro pase, seguiremos con nuestro plan.

-Sí…sí, de acuerdo Aster, tienes razón-Jack hizo lo posible por calmarse. Aster continuó besándolo y haciendo círculos lentos en su espalda para tranquilizarlo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo y un segundo más que pasaran aquí juntos sería sospechoso.

Dada la situación, Aster no podía hacerle compañía mientras se retiraba. Tenía que esperar a su familia, y mientras tanto, fue el líder quien lo acompañó, protegiéndolo en silencio de las miradas acusadoras y, Jack suponía, de cualquier intento de ataque o amenaza que pudiera haber en su contra.

…

Una vez fuera del Bosque, Jack comenzó a hiperventilar. Convocó todo el poder que podía y se apresuró montaña arriba, para llegar al Palacio lo más pronto que le fuera posible.

.

.

.

No le dio explicaciones a nadie. Sus padres esperaban ansiosos cualquier noticia, cualquier respuesta. Pero Jack estaba demasiado impresionado por todo lo que había ocurrido.

Había sido todo tan breve, tan irreal que se había sentido como un sueño. Un sueño fugaz, de esos que uno olvida al despertar si no hace un esfuerzo supremo por mantener en su memoria. Parecía que el destino se empeñaba en separarlo de Aster.

Pero no, no había sido el destino. Había sido él, con sus decisiones estúpidas, con su inmadurez, con sus miedos injustificados, con su manera de no escuchar aún cuando las respuestas estaban tan cerca.

Ahora tenía que esperar. Tenía que serenarse y averiguar quién había atacado a la familia de Aster y porqué. Sobre todas las cosas, tenía que confiar.

Confiar en que, finalmente, se encontraría con Aster otra vez y en esta ocasión no se separarían para nada más.

En el dedo de Jack brillaba un anillo de compromiso, que era la mejor prueba de que lo ocurrido no había sido un sueño ni una fantasía, había sido real.

Aster era suyo, y tenía la muestra de ello en cada parte de su cuerpo. Los besos que llevaba en la memoria de su piel, el sabor de su boca en sus labios, la sensación de sus dedos en el cabello. El anillo en su dedo. El bebé que llevaba en su interior.

Cuaquiera pensaría que estos signos eran más bien de que Aster había reclamado a Jack, más para el Príncipe no era el caso. Al contrario. Cada sensación en su cuerpo provocada por el Pooka era para Jack prueba inequívoca de que Aster le pertenecía, y que no sería de nadie más mientras Jack tuviera una palabra al respecto.

.

.

.

Y sin embargo, las cosas no saldrían como Jack lo esperaba. El atentado contra la Reina Pooka fue un escándalo tal que las comunicaciones entre su Reino y la Nación Pooka fueron cortadas de inmediato. Por más que intentó averiguar quién había gestado el ataque y porqué, sus amenazas no fueron escuchadas, pero entre el Ejército se respiraban ganas de pelea, como si una Guerra contra la Tribu Pooka fuera inminente, aunque sus Padres negaran una y otra ve que esta fuera una posibilidad.

El Rey y la Reina se habían deslindado de la responsabilidad del ataque hacia Dahlia, pero a decir verdad, nadie les creía salvo quizás, Emily. Hasta Jack tenía sus sospechas.

Pasó un mes. Sus molestias crecían, su peso cambiaba, se sentía hinchado y acalorado todo el tiempo y de pronto el frío le consumía la piel. Faltaba poco para que todo fuera notorio y la ansiedad de no poder comunicarse con Aster solo parecía hacerlo sentir peor.

.

.

.

Pasó un mes más. La hostilidad pareció disminuir, pero dejó tras de sí una sensación extraña, un vacío, algo difícil de cubrir o de llenar… algo imperceptible, inexplicable, pero que podía tocarse con los dedos, como el Hechizo de Contención que Jack seguía haciendo cada mes sin falta, ahora sabía, para proteger el Bosque Sagrado que su amado tanto atesoraba.

Fue un veintiocho de febrero cuando llegó hasta ellos la noticia.

Aster iba a casarse con su prometida en solo un par de días más.

Jack sintió que iba a morirse.

De hecho, lo hizo.

Jack murió esa noche, en que el dolor en su cuerpo fue tan insoportable que sintió delirar... Jack tenía que haber muerto, de otro modo no entendería porqué, al día siguiente, despertó acostado en un charco de su propia sangre.

Continuará…

No me odien, va a ser mi cumpleaños este miércoles D:

Esto también me dolió, pero ya saben que amo el drama y el sufrimiento.

Creo que ahora sí, el siguiente capítulo será el final de esta historia.

Díganme qué opinan! Sus comentarios me animan a escribir, y me ayudan a mejorar.

Besos y abrazos!

Aoshika


	11. La Boda

_Hey! Aquí traigo el final de esta historia._

 _Me costó mucho llegar hasta aquí, considerando los días tan largos y estresantes que he tenido últimamente por mi trabajo. Pero es bueno darme al menos unos minutos cada cierto tiempo para avanzar en estas historias._

 _Me ha gustado mucho escribir otro cuento de hadas después de la tortura emocional que fue "Erase my scars" XD ya hacía falta._

 _En fin. Espero que lo disfruten._

 **El Príncipe y el Cazador**

 **Capítulo 11: La Boda**

Jack regresaba a la consciencia en diminutos parpadeos, pausas, como pequeñas escenas de libros que alguna vez leyó e imaginó, que solo generaron minúsculas imágenes que se confundían con recuerdos.

Cuando finalmente pudo identificar dónde se encontraba, Jack reconoció el hogar de Toothiana y de North. Específicamente, una cama en una habitación de invitados.

Escuchó un ruido a su lado, y vio a Toothiana acercarse. Por alguna razón, tardó en reconocerla.

-Jack…-, habló ella, en voz realmente baja, con tiento, como si cada palabra pronunciada por sus labios fuera potencialmente peligrosa-, ¿puedes escucharme? ¿Me entiendes cuando hablo?

Jack asintió.

Tooth le hizo algunas preguntas para verificar cómo se encontraban su vista y su oído. Verificó sus reflejos y comprobó que algunas partes de su cuerpo seguían adormiladas, quizás por alguna medicina que Jack no recordaba realmente haber consumido.

Había un agujero en su mente, algo que Jack no alcanzaba a recordar o a entender. Parpadeaba y había oscuridad completa, como al hundirse en el agua, ahogaba también el sonido a su alrededor. Abría los ojos y Tooth se encontraba más cerca o más lejos de su cara cada vez, sus labios a media frase de algo que Jack simplemente no había escuchado.

-La… la sangre…- pudo sacar finalmente de sus labios y se impresionó al sentir a la mujer precipitándose a su lado, golpeando la cama en su camino.

-Tu hermana y mis chicas limpiaron todo, Jack, no te preocupes-, Jack sintió una toalla, tibia y seca, en su cabeza, en su frente.

-Tus padres no están enterados de nada-, habló otra voz, que Jack tardó en identificar-, creen que hiciste una de tus acostumbradas huidas.

-Tenía que jugar a mi favor… alguna vez-, intentó sonreír entre jadeos que hacían sus palabras entrecortadas y breves, pero mientras hablaba, la realidad se compuso a su alrededor como un rompecabezas que se arma por sí solo. Al mismo tiempo, fue clara para él la sensación de cómo su rostro se contraía, no pudiendo resistir más la sequedad de su boca y el vacío profundo y oscuro que ocupaba el espacio de su estómago.

Las lágrimas dieron paso a los sollozos, y los sollozos a los lamentos espectrales que sacudieron su cuerpo por un tiempo que se sintió eterno.

.

.

.

Jack no había movido un dedo desde que había conseguido dejar de llorar. Aunque sinceramente, sospechaba que Toothiana le había dado calmantes en el té que le acababa de ofrecer, pues su cabeza se sentía entre las nubes. Aún tenía las mejillas húmedas, sentía los ojos hinchados, el cuerpo adolorido de tanto temblar, la garganta destrozada por los gritos.

-Mi bebé…- pidió, su voz apenas un soplido que salía con trabajos de sus labios. Toothiana le acarició el cabello.

-Lo siento Jack. No... - era evidente que le costaba trabajo, pero ambos necesitaban escucharlo, ella tenía que oírse decirlo, y Jack tenía que estar consciente de lo ocurrido plenamente, quizás para creerlo. Quizás para no guardar falsas esperanzas-, lo intenté, Jack, te lo juro. Pero no puedo sentirlo más.

Las palabras solo sirvieron para que Jack tuviera la satisfacción de saber que su dolor no estaba injustificado.

¿Era este el castigo que la vida le daba, por haber jugado tanto con algo tan sagrado como el amor? ¿Por haber pretendido, alguna vez, aunque fuera solo en sueños, tener un hijo con Aster solo por cumplir un capricho?

Entonces pensó en Aster, y sus ojos se dirigieron al anillo que llevaba en su dedo, ese que tanto se había esforzado en ocultar de la mirada de sus padres, que solo mostraba en todo su esplendor cuando se sentía seguro de ello, que le daba fuerza por las noches, que, quizás tonta e inocentemente llegó a considerar que incluso le prestaba más poder a su energía y a su magia…

Jack quería arrancarlo de su mano, junto con su dedo incluso, y arrojarlo al suelo, dejarlo caer al vacío desde la montaña más alta, hasta el abismo más profundo del mar más congelado…

Quería derretirlo, eliminarlo de toda existencia, que nadie pudiera ver lo estúpidos que habían sido sus sueños, lo sencillo que había sido para el Pooka engañarlo, hacerlo confiar en él. Que algo tan hermoso había sido suficiente para que el Príncipe Jack (ingenioso, malicioso, tramposo Príncipe Jack) se dejara caer en sus brazos abiertos.

Dioses. Por todos los dioses, no solo había caído en sus brazos, se había permitido terminar en su cama, había permitido que toda esa noche Aster hiciera de él lo que había querido bajo el pretexto de demostrarle su amor abiertamente, como ninguno de los dos había podido hacerlo hasta ese momento.

Jack quería arrancarse la piel. Quería beber agua hirviendo, pretendiendo que eso le sirviera para purificar la podredumbre que sentía en el cuerpo.

-No esperaba que algo así te afectara tanto-, Tooth puso su mano en el hombro de Jack, y éste ni se inmutó. Entendía a qué se refería. Una pieza más de su rompecabezas cayó en su lugar. La razón por la que sentía ahora sus entrañas vacías.

Aster iba a casarse. Después de haberle dicho a Jack que se casaría con él…después de hacerlo creer que quería que estuvieran juntos… después de haber puesto un anillo en su dedo, y llamarlo su prometido. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, Jack simplemente no era capaz de quitar de su dedo el anillo. De pronto, se sintió incapaz de sentir nada.

-Tus soldados fueron sobornados para llevar a cabo el ataque a la Reina Dahlia, Jack-, la otra persona que había estado presente en la habitación todo este tiempo había sido North, el esposo de Toothiana-, no he podido dar con el responsable.

-No importa ya.

La respuesta debió sorprender a North y a Toothiana. Jack encontró, a su lado, una pequeña tinaja de agua limpia. Tomó un poco entre sus manos y se lavó la cara. Observó las ropas de cama que utilizaba, y buscó con la mirada, en su habitación, la ropa que, estaba seguro, Toothiana habría traído para él desde el Palacio. Ahí estaba, doblada sobre una silla.

-Por favor, permítanme un momento para cambiarme- solicitó en voz realmente baja, y moviéndose con lentitud y extremo cuidado-, Tooth, dices que tus chicas se hicieron cargo, ¿verdad? ¿mis padres sospechan algo?

-N…no-, Toothiana volteó a ver a su esposo, como si dudara que hablar de esto con él fuera buena idea y necesitara consultarlo con él-, la única que vio todo fue la Princesa. Tuve que explicarle… no lo tomó tan mal, pero estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-¿Ella sabe que estoy mejor?

North asintió. Jack intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas lo traicionaron rápidamente, y sus amigos se acercaron para ayudarle.

-No creo que estés en condiciones para… aún el medicamento está muy concentrado en tu sangre. Deberías pasar la noche aquí. Le haremos saber a tus padres que te encuentras bien.

Jack asintió ausentemente.

-De…de acuerdo.

Lo ayudaron a acomodarse de nuevo en la cama. Ésta se encontraba pegada a la pared, junto a una ventana. En el exterior, Jack podía ver el cielo nocturno. Debía ser poco antes de la media noche, pero igual tenía que preguntar.

-¿Qué día es?

-Primero de marzo-, contestó North, con un tono bajo y cuidadoso-, bueno, la madrugada del dos de marzo.

Al día siguiente, Aster se casaría. Afuera, Jack percibió antes que nadie que comenzaría a nevar. Como si lo hubiera conjurado con su mente, la nieve comenzó a caer en pequeños copos inofensivos. Se le vino a la mente con claridad la idea de que, si no ponía el Hechizo de Contención al día siguiente, el Bosque Sagrado podría salir dañado.

¿Qué más le daba?

Por él, el mundo podía ser destruido tras esta ventana, y no le importaba ya. Dudaba que en algún momento volviera a importarle.

.

.

.

Por la mañana, Tooth se sorprendió de encontrar a Jack, ya vestido, bebiendo una taza de leche caliente en la cocina. La casa estaba en silencio y se sentía el frío plácido típico del final del invierno, que en estos días se sentía especial, pero que, para ser justos, sería el que se sentiría prácticamente durante todo el año.

-¿Jack? ¿Está todo bien?

El Príncipe la miró y le regaló una sonrisa insegura. Un momento pasó en quietud total y finalmente, el joven se levantó de la mesa. Hizo una inclinación con mucha gracia, de una forma elegante que hizo que ella casi retrocediera por la sorpresa que le provocó.

-Te agradezco mucho tus cuidados, Tooth. Y que protegieras mi secreto-, expresó el joven, y a ella le impactó su propiedad, la formalidad que expresaba en sus ademanes, en su vocabulario y en su voz-, si me disculpas, tengo un deber que cumplir, es el último día que tengo este mes para renovar el Hechizo de Contención. Me retiro.

Jack iba a salir, apenas había alcanzado a darse la vuelta, cuando la mano de Tooth sujetando su codo lo detuvo.

-Jack… en tu estado…

-Me encuentro muy bien, Tooth, gracias a ti. Solo haré el hechizo y regresaré al Palacio a descansar.

Tooth guardó silencio, sin dejarlo de ver.

Una extraña oscuridad apareció tras sus ojos cuando volvió a hablar. A Jack le sorprendieron sus palabras, aunque, a decir verdad, no del todo. No si lo pensaba bien. Ella lo conocía desde niño, le tenía un cariño tan fuerte como si fueran familia.

-La boda del Príncipe Aster será en poco tiempo. Yo…elegiría otro día para hacer el Hechizo de Contención-, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste-, no es un buen día para hacerte notar-, y de pronto, su expresión cambió a una mucho más oscura-, un poco de frío no les hará ningún daño.

Jack mantuvo su sonrisa tranquila, inclinó la cabeza una vez más y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-No. No hay mucha prisa.

…

Jack levantó sus brazos. Miró a su alrededor. Respiró profundamente y concentró toda su energía en las palmas de sus manos.

Cerró los ojos y trató de visualizar…

Una barrera, un muro. Visualizó el frío… el hielo…el vacío. Su corazón palpitaba rápido, fuerte. Rugía contra la caja de su pecho. Las imágenes que conjuraba en su memoria le ayudaban a hacer más fuerte el hechizo. Pensar en el Bosque Sagrado, pensar en Aster, le ayudaba a asegurarse de que sería casi indestructible. Amaba tanto a Aster que pensar en él, en lo mucho que lo adoraba y en la intensidad con la que deseaba hacerlo feliz y dejar que él lo hiciera feliz a cambio le daba fuerzas casi inagotables a su corazón. La vida de su bebé era un aliciente más al hacer uso de su magia, y con los meses, se había sentido más fuerte, más vivo, más repleto de la energía que le brindaban sus esperanzas en el futuro.

Este día, toda esa energía, esa esperanza, se había desvanecido con la sangre y la vida que se había ido de su cuerpo.

Había leyendas, pasadas de boca en boca, de edad en edad, de espíritus que vagaban por las amplias faldas de la montaña aterrorizando a los viajeros con sus gritos y su llanto inconsolable, plagando a las personas con miedo y melancolía, helando la sangre hasta de los más valientes, contaminando a su paso la nieve perfecta de la montaña y haciéndola aún más fría, más letal.

Quizás aquellos espíritus, a final de cuentas, no fueran más que proyecciones, pasadas y futuras, del espíritu del Príncipe Jack. Fue casi una suerte que nadie de su Reino presenciara lo que ocurriría a continuación: al Príncipe cayendo en la desesperación más absoluta, su mente haciéndose consciente de la pérdida que acababa de sufrir, y peor aún, lo inútiles que habían sido sus esfuerzos y lo vanas que habían sido sus esperanzas. Ahora todo lo que él pudiera hacer: llorar, gritar de la desesperación, usar su magia desesperadamente, buscando una salida de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo, no le serviría de nada, absolutamente nada.

Quien hubiera visto a Jack entonces, efectivamente habría pensado que estaba en presencia de uno de esos espíritus, murmurando incoherentemente, aullando de agonía, conjurando con sus manos todo aquel hechizo benéfico que pudiera encontrar para deshacerlo absolutamente. La parecía injusto que mientras su mundo se le deshacía entre los dedos, todo lo demás marchara como si nada hubiera pasado. Le parecía una total aberración que hubiera tanta vida a su alrededor cuando su bebé, que era inocente, que no había sido todavía contaminado por nada de lo que había aquí afuera, hubiera tenido que morir a consecuencia del dolor que le había provocado saber que una vez más su confianza había sido traicionada.

Aunque por otro lado, ¿qué no era quizás este el castigo que se había merecido por su estupidez? ¿Por lo mal que se había portado con todos, por sus caprichos, por su arrogancia? ¿Cómo podía esperar que aflorara vida de su interior, si las veces que se había acostado con Aster habían sido producto de situaciones desesperadas en las que había actuado por impulsos caprichosos, su deseo de poseer al Pooka, y no por un amor genuino, puro tal cual, sin manchas, escondrijos ni trucos debajo de la manga?

Quizás después de todo, Jack solo estaba recibiendo lo que merecía. Quizás, en su momento, simplemente debió haber sido un Príncipe perfecto y recibir su merecido. Como Aster siempre lo había hecho.

Aster. Aster era un constante dolor su mente, a veces más cercano, otras más alejado, pero siempre ahí, presente, de forma que aunque Jack estuviera solo, cualquier insignificante cosa – como comer un postre de moras luego de la cena-, podría traerlo a su memoria. Hoy en particular, dolía.

Aster ya no era suyo, y nunca lo sería, ya no más, y la única conexión que había quedado entre ellos, había desaparecido para siempre.

.

.

.

Aster se frotó el rostro con las manos una vez más. Heath se acercó a sus espaldas y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

-¿Estás listo?

Aster, mirándose al espejo, asintió. Heath aún tenía la parte izquierda de su cabeza vendada. Aún no sabían si podrían salvarle el ojo. Pero había salido con vida del atentado, y Dahlia, su madre, había quedado tan molesta, que el matrimonio con Margeritte había sido algo totalmente indiscutible a partir de ese día.

El Príncipe había intentado comunicarse con Jack una y otra vez, pero el cierre definitivo de las fronteras había significado también un cierre definitivo de la comunicación. Solo le había quedado esperar que Jack comprendiera la situación y que las cosas no fueran a salirse de control tan pronto.

Camellia entró en su casa de campaña y se sentó a su lado, también mirándolo en el espejo.

-Ya todo está listo, Aster- suspiró-, tienes tanta suerte. Margeritte es…

-Un ángel-, sonrió Aster, mirando a su hermana fijamente-, sí, tengo suerte.

-Es tan diferente a Jack…

Aster desvió su mirada. Sí, Margeritte era muy distinta a Jack y él sabía perfectamente que sus hermanos no tenían mala intención. La chica era hermosa, dedicada, fuerte. Pero su belleza orgullosa no se compararía jamás con la hermosura de un solo cabello de Jack. Sus ojos eran pozos negros en comparación con el brillo de cielo de los de Jack, y el toque de su piel era un río seco junto a la dulzura de azúcar de la piel de su amado.

Pero Margeritte tenía algo en común con el resto de los Pookas además de su prontitud para la batalla: era una mujer apasionada, segura y para cualquiera, imposible de domar. Margeritte tenía un corazón fuerte y una inteligencia exquisita, y no le fue difícil entender que su prometido no tenía corazón para casarse con ella del mismo modo que ella jamás encontraría las fuerzas para casarse con él.

Ya todo estaba listo: continuarían con la ceremonia con toda la normalidad posible hasta que fuera el momento de compartir sus votos, en este punto, el novio de la chica (a quien ella llevaba en su corazón como su verdadero prometido), la ayudaría a escapar. Ellos tenían la convicción de irse juntos a donde fuera, y su bajo perfil les ayudaría a hacer lo que Aster jamás había podido hacer: huir y perderse y que no supieran más de él. La noche que lo habían conversado (noche que todos pensaban había sido su primer encuentro como pareja oficial y que no había sido más que la oportunidad perfecta para acordar este plan), habían decidido que esta era la forma ideal en que Aster quedaría libre del matrimonio y además, con una imagen completamente limpia. Aunque a decir verdad, dos compromisos fracasados serían record muy extraño para un Príncipe Pooka.

Fuera de esto, sí, Aster era afortunado de tener una prometida como Margeritte, dispuesta a arriesgar el pellejo con tal de ser feliz, mucho más de lo que él había sido capaz de hacer.

Luego de esto, solo le quedaría encontrar la forma de volver a lado de Jack y finalmente casarse con él como se lo había prometido. Dioses. Si su amado elfo no fuera tan complicado (y si él hubiera sido claro desde un principio), se habrían ahorrado demasiadas molestias.

Camie no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos a través del espejo, y al cabo de unos segundos presionó un beso contra su sien.

-Lo que sea que vayas a hacer, hazlo bien-, susurró cerca de su oído-, Heath y yo no vamos a salvarte todo el tiempo.

La mirada de Heath a través del espejo al darle el brazo a Camellia le hizo entender que ambos hermanos sabían que algo sucedería a continuación. Algo que no estaba del todo en sus manos, pero en lo que tampoco podrían dejarlo solo.

…

La ceremonia transcurrió en total tranquilidad. O, al menos, toda la tranquilidad que podía haber cuando los doscientos invitados estaban tratando de fingir ignorancia al hecho de que hacía un par de meses el Príncipe Aster tendría que haberse casado con el Príncipe del Reino vecino, o que apenas hacía unas semanas la Reina Pooka había sido atacada junto con su hijo por arqueros de ese mismo Reino.

Ahora mismo, todo parecía estar en un poco más de paz. Aster estaba intentando no reír cada vez que sentía que, a su lado, Margeritte se tensaba y temblaba de risa contenida por todas las cosas que ambos sabían que serían en vano, pues esta boda no terminaría de consumarse. El novio de la joven solo estaba esperando un momento específico de la ceremonia para interferir. Eso mismo esperaba Aster para hacer su escena de novio abandonado, y no era que estuviera ansioso, pero cuando menos estaba aliviado de que las cosas fueran de este modo.

Todo iba marchando a la perfección, hasta que sintió, en la nuca, algo que hubiera comparado con la caricia de unos dedos suaves y perfectos de no ser porque la punzada de frío que los acompañaba se sentía a muy poco de ser letal.

Volteó un poco su cabeza, solo para encontrar los ojos de Margeritte, observándolo con los labios apretados, ambos conscientes de que el otro había sentido lo mismo.

Apenas un par de segundos después, los presentes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, también conscientes de la repentina, inesperada y casi dolorosa ola de frío que comenzaba a caer sobre ellos.

La mañana, hasta ese momento, había sido una tibia, despejada, no había nevado ni hecho frío en varios días. Se había elegido este día porque los mejores meteorólogos de las Tribus Pooka habían decidido que era el más propicio (y también que fuera lo más pronto posible).

Esto no estaba previsto, por ninguna circunstancia.

Al principio, la ceremonia continuó, los presentes ignorando el frío repentino, suponiendo que en algún momento se calmaría. Pero parecía que no iban a tener tanta suerte.

De un momento a otro, el frío se volvió todavía más intenso, acompañado por una ráfaga de viento inclemente que sacudió a los presentes, las sillas, el altar donde se estaba haciendo la ceremonia. Parecía que estaba a punto de arrancar los árboles del suelo con todo y sus raíces.

La Familia Real Pooka se reagrupó: los hermanos de Aster y Dahlia se acercaron a él, alarmados, y Aster tomó a Margeritte de los brazos y la guio en silencio para que se refugiara a lado de su padre y sus hermanos. Ella huyó de su lado gustosa.

-Aster, este frío no es uno normal-, anunció entonces Dahlia, mirando a su hijo insistentemente-, temo que proviene de la Montaña Helada.

Ante esta suposición de su madre, Aster sintió que el corazón le palpitaba fuerte, tan fuerte como el repentino dolor de lo que esto podría significar. Solo había alguien en este mundo que podía provocar algo semejante.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento llegó cubriendo los árboles con una capa de nieve. Los Príncipes se esforzaron en refugiar a los presentes en las casas de campaña que habían sido preparadas para la celebración de esa noche, pero pronto todos se dieron cuenta de que no iba a ser suficiente. El cielo se nubló en su totalidad, y lo único que iluminó entonces fueron los relámpagos que desbocaban en truenos que a su vez hacían temblar la tierra como si fuera a deshacerse debajo de sus pies. El Bosque Sagrado tenía siglos enteros sin recibir con tanta fuerza la furia de los vientos de la Montaña. Aster sabía que gran parte de la vida que estaba aquí no iba a sobrevivir una tormenta de nieve como la que amenazaba, simple y sencillamente porque no era algo a lo que este bosque estuviera habituado.

-Es Jack-, se encontró murmurando, provocando que las miradas de su familia se enfocaran en él-, Jack está haciendo esto.

Estaba seguro de que era lo que su madre había querido decir momentos antes. Camellia lo tomó de un brazo.

-Entonces detenlo-, urgió-, debe haberse enterado de tu boda, Aster, esta ha sido su reacción.

-No, no vayas-, contrarrestó Heath-, puede ser peligroso. Si su poder ha llegado hasta aquí no me quiero imaginar qué pasará si te acercas.

Y sin embargo, Aster sabía lo que debía hacer.

-Al menos tengo que intentarlo-, volteó a ver a su madre y a sus hermanos-, todo esto lo he provocado yo. Lo que está pasando…no puedo pretender que Jack es el único responsable.

Finalmente, la Reina Dahlia asintió en aprobación.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer, hijo.

Aster no dijo nada más. Se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente del campamento hacia la salida del Bosque. A su paso trató de evitar hacerse consciente de la destrucción que los poderes de Jack iban provocando, temeroso de que si los tomaba en cuenta terminaría atacando a Jack por la furia que comenzaba a sentir.

Solo le quedaba correr y esperar que el daño no fuera tan grave como lo parecía en el momento.

.

.

.

Encontrar a Jack no fue difícil. Lo que realmente fue difícil, fue acercarse a él. Para poder llegar ahí Aster había hecho uso de sus poderes, transportándose de un lugar a otro aún con el problema de no saber exactamente dónde se encontraba el Príncipe. Aun así, se arriesgó, acercándose lo más que le fue posible hasta que encontró el punto exacto y se dirigió hacia ahí.

En este punto, Jack se encontraba rodeado con una ráfaga tras otra de nieve, como si se encontrara justo en el centro de un huracán. Aster lo observó desde dónde estaba, pensando en las posibilidades, y sintiendo que el corazón se le apretaba en el pecho.

Jack ni siquiera parecía estar consciente.

…

Cualquiera hubiera creído que se había vuelto loco, pero, ¿quién que escuchara su historia podía culparlo de lo que estaba sucediendo? Había sido traicionado por la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Había perdido a su bebé, había perdido toda oportunidad de ser feliz.

Pues bien, si su hijo, su amado hijo no podía vivir en este mundo, entonces le parecía más que justo lo que estaba haciendo. Aster le había quitado a Jack el amor que había sentido, ahora Jack le quitaría a él todo lo que amaba, empezando por su adorado Bosque y su bella boda Pooka. Después, no importaría en lo absoluto si su Reino se ahogaba entre la nieve por la falta del aire puro del Bosque, no importaba si La Montaña dejaba caer su furia sobre todos los demás, no importaba ya.

Había tomado una decisión y no iba a retractarse. La felicidad de todos, por la vida de su hijo. No parecía un mal trato.

.

.

.

-¡JACK!

Apenas pudo acercarse lo suficiente, Aster intentó hacer que Jack le prestara atención. Que lo escuchara. Pero Jack estaba tan contenido en lo que fuera que estuviera pasando con él en ese momento, que quizás ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, aun cuando Aster estaba prácticamente de rodillas ante él.

No era como si su magia pudiera ayudarlo en este ambiente, pero intentó algo que venía considerando desde el Bosque. Concentró toda su energía, trató de sentir ese poder dentro de él una vez más, y finalmente, aunque estuviera tan lejos, consiguió desplazar todo el aire que le fue posible desde el Bosque Sagrado hasta donde estaba Jack, sacándolo efectivamente de balance pero sin tener otro efecto sobre él.

Jack gritó, sorprendido por la repentina fuerza que se había impactado contra él, y buscó con la mirada la fuente de tal ataque.

Al percatarse de la presencia de Aster tan cerca de él, Jack sintió que todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento estaba totalmente justificado.

Ahí estaba, el maldito Príncipe Pooka en toda su gloria, con su traje de Guerrero más los arreglos necesarios para una boda. ¿Estaría enojado porque Jack había interrumpido su momento? Bien. Si Jack no iba a ser su esposo, entonces dedicaría el resto de su existencia a ser un problema, a ser una carga, a ser el fantasma que no lo dejara vivir tranquilo nunca más.

-¡TRAIDOR!

A partir de ese momento, Aster se hizo consciente apenas de la verdadera fuerza del poder de Jack.

Cada impacto se sentía como si miles de agujas de hielo se estrellaran contra su piel. Aster se consideraba a sí mismo un guerrero muy fuerte, pero ciertamente no se había preparado para esto.

-¡Jack, detente!- hizo un intento más para detenerlo utilizando el Hechizo del Aire, aunque fuera solo para distraerlo lo suficiente y dejara de atacarlo de la manera tan viciosa en que lo estaba haciendo. Pero parecía que Jack no iba a detenerse pasara lo que pasara. Sus gritos de furia hacían pensar a Aster en una bestia antigua e indomable. Él ciertamente no se sentía como el Héroe del cuento que derrota a la bestia. Porque daba la casualidad, que, en este caso, amaba a tal ser, por sanguinario y despiadado que pudiera llegar a ser-, ¡Jack, no!

-¡DIJISTE QUE YO ERA TU PROMETIDO! ¡DIJISTE QUE TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO! ¡ME ENGAÑASTE DE NUEVO! ¡ME ENGAÑASTE!

-¡No, Jack, así no fueron las cosas!

A Aster se le fue el aire cuando sintió algo parecido a un puño, que se impactó en su estómago y prácticamente lo dejó inconsciente por varios largos segundos.

Trató de retomar aire, intentó recuperar sus fuerzas, pero al menos ahora comprendía que Jack lo escuchaba y reaccionaba a su presencia.

-¡No me he casado!- volvió a intentar acercarse a él-, ¡Mira! ¡no hay un anillo en mi dedo, no pronuncié mis votos! ¡No me casé y no iba a casarme!

La tormenta de nieve continuó su cauce. Pero Aster creyó darse cuenta de que no aumentaba en su intensidad y esto lo llevó a respirar profundo y a intentar continuar.

-¡La chica tampoco quería casarse, ella iba a escapar! ¡Me casaré contigo, te lo prometo!

La expresión endurecida de Jack cambió, suavizándose poco a poco. Su ceño fruncido fue relajándose, y en su boca, sus labios parecieron suavizarse, como si todo este tiempo hubiera tenido los dientes y la mandíbula apretados y ahora ya no más. A su alrededor, la nieve fue bajando, como si la tormenta se calmara.

Aster se encontró a sí mismo dando un suspiro de alivio.

-Estoy contigo, Jack…- pronunció, al menos lo suficientemente fuerte para que el joven mismo comenzara a bajar un poco más la intensidad de su tormenta-, y estaremos juntos siempre, ¿de acuerdo? Tú, yo y nuestro hijo.

Aster no pudo comprender porqué de pronto esta última frase provocó un grito de parte de Jack, como si Aster de pronto le hubiera clavado una espada en el estómago.

-¡NO! ¡MALDITO SEAS, POOKA! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN MERECES MORIR!

Aster sintió la tormenta a su alrededor renovarse con tal poder, que pronto comprendió que ahora sí, la intención de Jack era muy clara.

Jack iba a matarlo.

.

.

.

Jack continuó atacando a Aster ciegamente. Cada vez que veía una parte de él entre la nieve que volaba a su alrededor era como ver un blanco hacia el cual debía dirigir su siguiente golpe.

Pero pronto, sumido en la desesperación, en el dolor de su vientre vacío, Jack no encontró ya más, ninguna pista, ningún atisbo que le permitiera ver a Aster.

Su vista se aclaró, y a su alrededor solo pudo ver el blanco del hielo, el cielo gris, y apenas un resto del golpe del Aire salido de los Bosques Sagrados.

-¿Aster?

Se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Luego se dio cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba esta sensación.

-¿Aster?- llamó con mayor urgencia, y descendió hacia la nieve, el viento de su tormenta finalmente amainando y dispersándose. Si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí en ese momento, jamás se hubiera imaginado lo que solo segundos antes estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar.

-¡Aster!- continuó, ahora usando sus poderes para retirar la nieve a su alrededor-, ¡Aster! ¿Dónde estás?

Su búsqueda se volvió más y más desesperada, sentía sus ojos arder, sentía que su cuerpo estaba pesado y sentía que en cualquier momento podría caer en la desesperación una vez más.

Sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos, torpes y erráticos. Finalmente, creyó encontrarlo, y al quitar un poco más de nieve y despejarle el rostro, Aster se incorporó, aspirando una bocanada de aire mientras Jack le daba palmadas en la espalda para ayudarle a respirar.

-Aster….Aster…- por momentos parecía que era lo único que podía decir.

-¡¿Porqué?!- preguntó el Pooka entonces, tosiendo, apenas recuperando la respiración-, ¡¿por qué tengo que estar a punto de morir para que te tranquilices y me escuches!?

Al Aster decir esto, Jack tomó dos respiraciones agitadas, y después de unos segundos, escondió el rostro entre las manos.

Jack comenzó a llorar.

.

.

.

Toothiana advirtió pronto a la Princesa Emily.

Se había sentido culpable al pensar en lo que le había sugerido a Jack, y la consiguiente tormenta que, al parecer, se había desarrollado montaña abajo.

La Princesa se negó a continuar con juegos, con secretos y con no saber qué podría suceder al día siguiente. Bastante traumático había sido para ella encontrar a Jack ensangrentado y enterarse de que había estado esperando un hijo. Hijo que finalmente había perdido, y por el cual ella ni Toothiana habían podido hacer nada.

Muy bien.

Así, hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento, y advirtió a sus padres de lo que estaba sucediendo con su hermano.

.

.

.

A Aster ya se le habían acabado las palabras de consuelo que hubiera podido ofrecer a Jack, y después de todo, el joven Príncipe aún no le decía nada que le pudiera ayudar a entender qué pasaba con él… que pasaba con ambos. Jack solo le había permitido abrazarlo, muy apenas, y solo después de varios intentos de éste por atraerlo hacia su pecho y pedirle perdón una y mil veces.

Fue entonces que Aster vio acercándose las siluetas de un carruaje, que pronto tuvo que asumir que era de los padres de Jack. Del otro lado, su madre también se acercaba a ellos. Reconoció su silueta en un caballo de guerra de su tribu. El Príncipe Pooka solo pudo concluir que se acercaba el momento en que ambos tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones. Temía que Jack no estuviera preparado para hacerlo.

…

Cuando los padres de ambos llegaron, se sorprendieron al encontrarse de frente, con sus hijos en medio hechos un nudo de brazos y nieve. Jack sollozaba con el rostro metido en el cuello de Aster, y los brazos de Aster parecían hacer todo lo que podían por retener a Jack.

Mientras la Reina Dahlia no decía nada, los padres de Jack fueron rápidos al juzgar la situación.

-¿No debería el Príncipe Aster encontrarse en su Boda en este momento?-, preguntó Rose-Marie sin hacer el intento por saludar cordialmente a la Reina Pooka, y se notaba grandemente la indignación en su rostro-, y en su lugar se encuentra aquí, por lo visto, confundiendo aún más a mi hijo.

Aster sintió claramente los dedos de Jack cerrándose con mayor fuerza sobre su ropa, como aferrándose a él.

-Es su hijo, Alteza, quien ha confundido al mío una y otra vez-, Dahlia levantó la barbilla, mirando a los padres de Jack con toda la propiedad que hubiera sido de esperarse de alguien como ella. Harta entonces de los tratos recibidos hasta el momento, a Aster no le habría sorprendido que estallara en cólera. Ella sola era capaz de asesinar a todos los presentes, a él mismo incluido-. Pensé que iba a respetar algo tan importante como una boda ajena, a diferencia de lo que hizo con la suya propia.

Jack se tensó, como una piedra. Aster le acarició la espalda.

-Madre, es suficiente-, lo abrazó con más fuerza-, basta, no ha pasado nada. Olviden todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Me casaré con Jack.

-No, ya fue suficiente de esta farsa-, el Rey Richard se inclinó y tomó a Jack del brazo, y lo sujetó con fuerza intentando obligarle a levantarse. Aster no soltó a Jack, y en cambio, Jack también se sujetó a él con todas sus fuerzas-, ¡no entiendo por qué insisten tanto en seguir jugando con esto, ustedes dos apenas se conocen! No encuentro la forma de justificar todo lo que han hecho y la forma en que han afectado a sus Reinos y a sus familias por sus pleitos y caprichos.

-¡No, no!- Jack luchaba contra el agarre de su padre. Cuando él lo soltó, simplemente se escondió de nuevo en los brazos de Aster.

La madre de Aster suspiró. Aster cerró los ojos y apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Jack.

-Creo que es hora de que conozcan una historia, Richard, Rose-Marie-, sugirió la Reina Pooka, perdiendo por completo la tensión de su cuerpo con resignación, intercambiando una mirada con su hijo. Aster asintió.

-¿Historia?

-Sí. La del joven Príncipe que se perdió en el Bosque Sagrado, y el Cazador que lo encontró.

.

.

.

Unos minutos después, Aster ni Jack habían dicho palabra, y la Reina Dahlia se había ocupado de hacerle llegar a los padres de Jack la historia, con los detalles que ella conocía. Aster por su parte, estaba concentrado en que Jack dejara de temblar. Cuando sintió que se tranquilizaba lo suficiente, besó una de sus sienes.

-Entonces… ustedes dos…

-Todo esto ha sido culpa mía-, admitió el Príncipe Pooka, sin soltar en ningún momento a Jack-, yo fui quien no supo manejar la situación. Debí decirle a Jack desde el principio quién era.

Después de pensarlo un momento, besó su mano y miró a los Reyes, ahí sentado en el suelo, completamente vulnerable, igual que Jack.

-Y yo… he faltado al honor de Jack al intentar unirme con alguien más. Tomo toda responsabilidad.

Los Reyes no sabían qué decir. No solo estaba el hecho de que Jack y Aster se conocieran desde antes, también tenían que considerar el hecho de que, aunque nadie lo hubiera dicho explícitamente, era muy probable que ellos ya hubieran yacido juntos y aún más, quizás ya pronto tendrían Príncipes mitad pooka y mitad elfo corriendo por el Palacio.

-A estas alturas, una nueva boda parece un chiste vil-, la actitud del Rey Richard no dejaba de ser una llena de indignación y reproche, mientras que la de las Reinas Rose-Marie y Dahlia eran más bien de resignación-, Príncipe Aster, con todo respeto, no has hecho más que sumir a mi hijo en la más profunda desesperación. Si esto- y al decir "esto" señaló a Jack, aún en sus brazos, con las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas-, es lo que le espera al Príncipe a tu lado, entonces me opongo.

-Con todo respeto, Alteza, oponerse será aún peor. Jack está esperando…- antes de que Aster pudiera concluir la frase, Jack lo tomó del brazo urgentemente. Cuando Aster lo miró, Jack negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios y para luego bajar la mirada. Aster, después de un par de segundos, creyó comprender. La realidad le cayó encima como un balde de agua más helada que la nieve en que se encontraba en este momento-, Jack está esperando que yo responda como su esposo. Y es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. En adelante, dedicaré mi vida a hacerlo feliz, no más.

Con esto, sintió a Jack relajarse, apenas un poco, contra su pecho.

-Bien, bien-, Rose-Marie tomó la palabra entonces-, no podemos culpar al Príncipe Aster de todo. Jack tampoco actuó de la forma más adecuada dada su posición.

-Ambos Príncipes fallaron en demostrar madurez y entendimiento-, concedió Dahlia-, pero me tranquiliza un poco ver que lo entienden y que han aprendido de sus errores. Eso no significa que aceptemos una boda de nuevo, así como así.

Aster tomó una respiración profunda, y luego de besar la frente de Jack una vez más, miró a su madre y a los padres de Jack con decisión.

-Haré lo que deba hacer-, pronunció-, no me importa lo que deba demostrar o con quién tenga que luchar, aún si fuera contra ustedes mismos, sé que son los hechiceros más poderosos y yo no poseo el mismo nivel de magia, pero si es lo que se requiere para poder estar con Jack entonces que así sea.

-Y yo…- Jack se incorporó un poco, sentándose, costándole mucho trabajo, como la labor más titánica-, no me importa ser un Príncipe si no tengo a Aster a mi lado.

Cuando Aster volteó a verlo, con la más grande sorpresa marcada en su mirada, Jack presionó su frente contra la de él.

-No me importa tener que irnos a vivir al bosque más lejano, renunciar a mi título o al trono. Si no quieren dejar que nos casemos, acepto mis errores, más no el castigo.

Y es que Jack ya había perdido a su bebé. Tenía una oportunidad para tener a Aster. Igual dolía, pero prefería recuperarlo a él que perderlo todo. Aunque lo odiara casi con la misma intensidad con que lo amaba, en ocasiones.

El rey Richard miró a Aster a los ojos. Aster, habiendo apenas despegado su frente de la de Jack, le sostuvo la mirada con toda la firmeza que le fue posible.

-Dices que quieres hacer a mi hijo feliz-, Aster asintió-, aceptaremos esta boda, pero con una condición.

Aster enderezó la espalda, sorprendido, mirando alternativamente a Richard y a Rose-Marie. Ahora fue ella quien habló.

-Ustedes se casarán, pero no tendrás tu título de Príncipe Consorte sino hasta que Jack halla ascendido al trono. Mientras tanto, serás nombrado Duque, y tu principal tarea en nuestro Reino será, como tú mismo lo prometiste, dedicarte a Jack en cuerpo y alma. Asistirás todas sus necesidades, incluyendo la limpieza de su ropa, sus habitaciones, cubiertos, y demás. De modo que hasta que seas Príncipe Consorte, tendrás un título, pero en nuestro hogar serás un sirviente para él.

-Y en cuanto al Príncipe Jack…- ahora los Príncipes miraron a Dahlia, que parecía querer ocultar una sonrisa complacida tras una expresión neutral-, desde el día de su boda, y hasta el día de su coronación como Rey de las Montañas Nevadas, pasará seis meses al año haciéndole compañía a Aster en el Bosque Sagrado, ayudándole a cuidarlo y protegerlo, en retribución por todo lo que intentó destruir el día de hoy. En mi Reino no hay más títulos que ofrecerle, alteza. Sentirás lo que es ser un campesino, ganarte tu sustento con tus manos, darte cuenta de que tu cuerpo se desgasta con el trabajo.

-Confiamos en que estas tareas ayudarán a los Príncipes a adquirir la madurez y la humildad que les hizo tanta falta y que provocó todos estos problemas.

En lugar de contestar, los Príncipes simplemente se acurrucaron más uno con el otro.

El Rey carraspeó y luego volvió a hablar.

-Creo que queda en nosotros, Dahlia, dar el anuncio en nuestros Reinos y tratar de contener los problemas que esto nos traerá.

-Espero que, al menos, nuestros hijos serán felices.

Hubo un momento más de silencio. Finalmente, Jack volteó a ver a sus padres.

-Mamá… ¿podrías hacer el Hechizo de Contención hoy? Yo…iré con Aster al Bosque Sagrado… quiero ver si puedo reparar algo de lo que he hecho.

Rose-Marie sonrió, apenas.

-Bien, hijo. Discutan lo de la boda. Que sea lo más pronto posible, para evitarnos más problemas, ¿les parece?

…

Los Reyes se fueron, permitiéndoles recuperarse, a sabiendas de que podrían estar solos sin ningún riesgo. Aster intentó ponerse de pie, pero Jack lo contuvo a su lado.

-¿Jack?- de pronto, comprendió porqué Jack estaba tan afectado, tan asustado y tan a punto de derrumbarse una vez más. Lo peor apenas venía.

-Aster…mi bebé…- lloró, y Aster solo lo volvió a abrazar, consciente de que no iba a poder hacer más-, perdí a mi bebé…

Y su llanto siguió siendo tan doloroso, que haría temblar a cualquiera que lo escuchara. Pero ya no tanto como un viejo espíritu de la nieve, no. Simplemente, por el dolor tan sincero y tan puro, de algo que simplemente no se podría nombrar. A Aster también le dolía, pero no podía pretender que le doliera tanto como a él. Jamás comprendería ese dolor. Jamás.

.

.

.

Epílogo

La boda fue tres días más tarde, en el terreno de la falda de la Montaña Nevada que podía considerarse área neutral entre ambas naciones. Fue una ceremonia muy pequeña, contenida, a la que solo invitaron amigos y familiares cercanos de ambas familias, nada de nobles ni de guerreros ni de cortesanos. En total no eran más de cincuenta personas, y quizás era lo mejor, para evitar más problemas, rumores y malos tragos. La fiesta igualmente, fue pequeña y estuvo en todo momento llena de nerviosismo, como si los presentes sospecharan que en algún momento uno de los novios terminaría por salir corriendo o atacar al otro. Además, aunque Jack estuviera tranquilo porque al final estaba de vuelta con la persona que amaba, había sacrificado demasiado en el camino. Sentirse feliz sería un insulto para la memoria de su hijo. Esto era, al menos, un consuelo para su alma que aún lamentaba dolorosamente su pérdida.

Aster y Jack decidieron que sus dos semanas de luna de miel las pasarían justo donde había empezado todo, en el Bosque Sagrado. Aster había preparado el mismo claro donde él y Jack habían pasado su primera noche juntos, aquella vez, y lo había adaptado con un techo de hojas que mantendría el lugar fresco y una pequeña hoguera que los mantendría protegidos y cálidos durante las noches.

Y aquellas noches, no hubo más entre los dos que caricias dulces, besos breves y largas pláticas. En ocasiones, Jack pasaba las horas llorando por su hijo, y Aster no podía hacer nada más que tratar de consolarlo, consciente de que jamás podría culparlo por sentirse del modo en que lo hacía. Esperar de Jack algo más que unos pocos besos hubiera sido deshonroso e injusto, no solo para su esposo, también para sí mismo.

.

.

.

El paso de los días trajo consigo apenas algunas sonrisas más de Jack para Aster. Ahora eran esposos, y eso ya nadie lo podía cambiar. Pero también ahora tenían la responsabilidad de hacer que el Bosque Sagrado recuperara toda la vida que había perdido: el ataque de Jack había resultado en la destrucción de casi una tercera parte, y si no lo hubiera amado Aster tanto como lo amaba, lo hubiera hecho pagar con su vida. Pero este era Jack, su esposo, y su situación había sido tan desesperada en su momento, que no podía culparlo sin pensar que quizás él habría hecho lo mismo.

Su hijo, el resultado de su amor. Lo habían perdido. No solo Jack… Aster había sido también parte de todo, él había sido el causante, si lo pensaba bien… Aster había causado tal dolor en Jack que lo había obligado a terminar así.

Ahora tenían otra oportunidad de intentar ser felices. No podían desperdiciarla.

Aún estaban en su luna de miel, pero Jack quería comenzar cuanto antes. Tomó una bolsa con abono y entre él y Aster comenzaron a trabajar, aunque fuera a un ritmo tranquilo.

Era evidente que Jack intentaba conservar el ánimo, pero Aster podía ver su dolor, y cuando era consciente de ello solo podía recordarle, de una o de otra forma, que se encontraba a su lado. Caminaban de la mano por el Bosque, plantando el abono aquí y allá. Más tarde, harían un recorrido en el cual decidirían qué hacer a continuación. Dónde plantarían más árboles, dónde tenían que dejar que la tierra sanara por sí sola antes de volver a intentar.

A veces, estando aquí, Jack se preguntaba si no sería mejor dejarle el trono a su hermana y quedarse a vivir con Aster en el Bosque. Ser un "campesino" no parecía ser algo tan malo. De hecho, nunca lo había sido. Quizás debía haber elegido esto desde siempre, quizás eso le hubiera ayudado a evitar tantas cosas. Quizás, juntos, serían felices.

Pero el tiempo no puede volver atrás. Y él tampoco. Pero aquí en el Bosque, sentía la vida que creía haber perdido, y eso al menos le traía algo de paz. Si esa noche lo que él y Aster sintieron bajos sus manos fue un movimiento, ínfimo, pero real, en la piel de su estómago, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir. Intercambiaron una mirada y se permitieron sonreírse.

Quizás la vida quería que aprendieran una lección. Quizás el Príncipe y el Cazador tenían que aprender algo de humildad antes de merecer su verdadera felicidad.

No quisieron guardar demasiadas esperanzas. O al menos eso se dijeron. Ambos podían sentirlo, otra vez. Ambos confiaron, uno en el otro, en la fuerza de su amor, en la pureza de este Bosque, en la tibieza repentina de la piel de Jack, en la vida que aún parecía crecer dentro de él.

Ambos confiaron.

Solo el tiempo les diría si, a final de cuentas, el cuento que vivieron (que retorcieron, al derecho y al revés, que despreciaron, que cambiaron una y otra vez) tendría un final completamente feliz.

Mientras tanto, el Príncipe y el Cazador, tenían mucho, mucho que aprender.

La diferencia era que ahora, estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

 _ **Fin**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic. No quería que terminara del todo triste ni del todo feliz. Porque la vida no es así por más que los cuentos de hadas nos quieran vender esa idea. Supongo que solo nos queda esperar y ser un poco felices cada vez? Espero que tenga sentido lo que digo. Lo que quiero decir es que la felicidad de nuestros protagonistas no va a depender de una boda. Me alegra haberle dado otro pequeño giro a este fic de lo que tenía pensado en un principio. Solo quería que evolucionara un poco más y me satisface decir que llegó a donde yo quería :) estoy contenta._

 _Se me ocurren algunas otras mini historias y/o escenas extras que lo complementen, pero ya no quedaban en la historia. Quizás, si las puedo escribir, las incluya aparte._

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen ideas o sugerencias, son bienvenidas._

 _Tengo otros cuantos fics en espera de ser escritos. Particularmente, uno estilo distopía, que para ser sincera, está basado en un cuento que escribí hace mucho tiempo y que nunca llevé más allá, creo que es tiempo de tomarlo y darle forma como se debe._

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos! Me animan mucho, siempre, para continuar escribiendo._

 _BESOS Y ABRAZOS!_

 _Aoshika October_


End file.
